Doing The Right Thing
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward finds Leah alone in the woods and while reading her mind he stumbles onto her dirty secret. Seeing as how Leah has nobody to help her in this situation Edward realizes he must man up and do the right thing since Sam won't.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Doing The Right Thing**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Edward finds Leah alone in the woods and while reading her mind he stumbles onto her dirty secret. Seeing as how Leah has nobody to help her in this situation Edward realizes he must man up and do the right thing since Sam won't.**

**-----**

_Emily. Sam. Bastard. Liar. Cheater. Not good enough for Sam. Not good enough for anybody. Monster. Freak. She-wolf freak. Unlovable. Destined to be alone. Death..I want death hell I pray for it. To late I am dead. Dead inside. Never enough._

My hands flew to my temple as my mind was suddenly plagued with images and words each as unclear and jumbled as the first. I saw flashes of faces and names along with a few emotions with the most dominant being self loathing. I wanted to fall to my knees from the intesity of it all but I fought back the urge as my curiousity won the battle of wills. Who was feeling such self hate? Why were they feeling this way? Usually I would mind my own buisness the best I could since I was a mind reading vampire and yet this time something was different. I felt drawn to whoevers mind I was tapped into and I couldn't turn back now.

This ought to be a hunting trip of mine to remember. Why had I chosen to hunt alone? Oh yes because I needed time to myself. I loved my family dearly but since Bella left to be with Jacob Black and then trying to get me back after Jacob imprinted, my family felt the need to try and push me to find another woman to mate with. I could understand the worry they held in their thoughts but truly I was fine. I'd been alone for 80 plus years and a few more wouldn't hurt. If I was ment to mate I would eventually.

As I stepped into the clearing where the thoughts were coming from I saw the form of a woman. A woman I knew very well as fate would have it. I called softly as I tried not to startle her. "Leah?"

Her thick black hair which had grown out alot in the last year covered her face like a curtian. I didn't need to see her face to smell the salty tears falling freely and splashing onto the ground beneath her. As I stepped closer I could see her body shake with the force of her silent sobs. She seemed so fragile that I just wanted to scoop her up into my arms but refrained from doing so. Leah would most definately be displeased if I tried to hold her and comfort her with whatever was bothering her. Leah is not the kind of girl who wants to be comforted. Knowing her as I did, she would most likely take it as an insult. She'd think I was calling her weak.

Leah's breathing hitched in her throat and a wave of anxiety rolled off of her memories as a picture of Sam's face appeared. Was this why she was upset? I realized Sam and Emily were getting married today but I'd really thought she would handle it better. Leah really is a strong person even if she doesn't see it that way. I know she loved Sam but he wasn't right for her and deep down I think she knew that. She had to seee the truth about Sam Uley. He was not man enough for her and she could-

My thoughts stopped as Leah looked up at me with a dead look in her eyes. "Kill me leech please." I'd never heard Leah beg before but that is exactly what she was doing as she crawled over to me on her hands and knees. "I've never asked anything of your family before but you owe me this. Please please kill me. I can't do it anymore leech I can't."

Crouching down infront of the broken girl infront of me I looked deep into her eyes only to find nothing. There was no trace of the wolf girl I knew. "What can you not do Leah? Whatever is wrong I promise I can help you. What can't you do? Your Leah Clearwater and you can do anything."

Shaking her head Leah started to cry again and I felt a loss at what I should do. When she spoke though I realized I had been partly right and she was upset about Sam but it went deeper than that. "Everything he said was a lie! I beleived him but I..I can't raise his baby."

TBC...

**AN: I know it is short but I want to know what you all thought! It's just the introduction and all will be explained I promise!**


	2. Secret Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! If I did I would totally have put Leah with Edward or Jacob because she is so much better than Nessie and Bella!**

_Flashback- 4 months ago:_

Leah and Sam had just finished making love in the dingy hotel room Sam insisted on because he was to paranoid to go over to Leah's home in fear one of the pack members would catch on to his scent and find out his dirty little secret. The secret that he had been keeping from his precious imprint for over a year now. The fact he was still banging his ex and professing his undying love to her and lying about trying to break the imprint.

He was promising Leah all the things he promised Emily and Leah beleived him. How could she not beleive him after everything that's happened between them? She loves Sam with all of her heart and she trusted him. When he told her that he was working on breaking the imprint and how he planned to marry her and start a family just as they'd planned, she beleived his words. The only boy she ever loved promise to love her always and never hurt her. What choice did she have other than to trust in Sam and the love they shared?

"Can't you please just stay here for a while longer Sam? Lately you rush off and we never just cuddle and talk anymore." Leah's words were rushed as she begged her lover to stay a while longer.

It seemed as if recently he always had one thing or another to do straight after they made love. Things weren't like they had been between she and Sam and it frightened her. Leah did not like knowing things were changing between she and Sam. She didn't want to even think they may be drifting apart. He was the only thing in her life she could really count on and knowing she couldn't even count on that anymore? Well it terrified her.

Sam Uley flinched when hs ex reached over to take his hand. "Leah you know I can't. There are things, duties I have to do as council member and you know it. I can't just ignore my duties because you ask me to." When her hand abrubtly left his, Sam sat at the edge of the bed and moved a strand of her hair from her face. "Honey," He lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her almost black eyes. "You know if I could I would stay here with you forever but right now I can't. There are things I have to deal with and the sooner I do all of this then the sooner I can spend forever with you."

Leah bit her bottom lip in a sexy pout and her hair fell around her shoulders as she nodded at same to clarify she had heard him. "I understand Sam." Slowly she drew her hand from where it rested beside her and traced her fingers up from his hipbone all the way to his cheek. "It's this missing you thing that gets to me." She leaned forward to run the tip of her gone along the shell of his ear. "When I'm alone at night in my bed without and I get so loney Sam. So damn lonely."

Her lips were now running along the outer shell of his ear as she spoke. The male shivered and hoisted one of Leah's thighs over his hip. His lips crashed down on hers as he rolled so Leah sat onto his lap and he sat on the bed. He hands roamed her body as he moaned. "Leah I can't stay. What will I tell Em?"

The she-wolf gripped his back desperately as she continued to kiss him. "I don't care what you tell her. Just stay with me." Reaching down she ran her finger nail down the outline of his abs. "Tell me you love me?" She demanded and pressed her nails harder into his chest, something he liked an aweful lot. It was the alpha wolf in him. "Say it!"

Sam moaned and tightened his hold on her hips as her nails sunk even further into his skin. "I love you." He told her before leaning down to bite her neck.

Leah gasped and threw her head back. "Tell me you want me Sam."

Leaning forward Sam bent to kiss the corner of her mouth and bite her lip hard enough to draw blood. "You know I want you."

Leah smirked and kissed him teasingly. "Then stay."

Something she said must have snapped him out of his lust induced haze. "I can't he said before standing and sliding his jean pants on before leaning down to kiss her lips softly in parting. "See you friday Lee-Lee."

He didn't look at her face or he would have seen her heart breaking like it did everytime he left her for Emily. "Yeah see you Sam. I love you."

Sam Uley didn't bother turning as he walked out the door and out of her life once more until the next time they secretly meet in a dingy hotel. He waved his hand casually. "Yeah you too Lee."

_End Flashback_

**AN: I know most of you want to kill me for the Leah/Sam make out but I swear it was nessasary or I wouldn't of written it! I actually gagged while writing it so I am so glad it is over! Don't worry I will make up for it in the future..I promise! I would have written more but the Sam/Leah nearly killed me and the next chapter is almost full of Sam but not romantically thankfully! But my brain needed a break from all the Sam! Please R&R like always!**

**Also Jacobfan and Jusstmii made a trailer for this story on youtube and you should check it out! It's amazing and inspired me to write this chapter!**


	3. Edward Sees The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**--**

_4 Hours Earlier:_

"Sam we need to talk." Leah's voice was steady as she entered the room her ex fiancee stood inside of getting ready for his wedding to her cousin. To the naked eye it looked almost like the eldest Clearwater sibling had not a care in the world. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest just like always in true Leah fashion. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress with her her hair all done up and make up plastered on her face. She would look beautiful if not for the scowl on her face marring her perfection.

Sam Uley turned to look at her and wanted to take her right then and there. The alpha gene inside of him begged to show her who she belonged to but right now was not the time nor the place. Shaking himself he forced himself to look into her eyes. "Must we talk now Leah? I'm a bit buisy at the moment."

Leah growled at the voice which usually caused happy shivers to roll down her spine. "No this can't wait! The world doesn't revolve around you and Emily! Other people exist and have a right to say what they want to. I have something to say Sam Uley and you are going to listen to me."

The alpha snarled. "Don't you take that tone with me Leah."

The she wolf ignored his orders. She continued to rant on (It's not like she didn't have the right of course.) never realizing how angry Sam was becoming. "You never planned to leave Emily." Leah accused pointing her finger in his general direction. "You never planned to marry me Sam. It was just a booty call for you. You didn't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either."

When Sam did not deny the facts being layed down infront of him Leah's eyes widened and she had to fight back tears. She would not cry infront of this bastard. She knew somewhere deep inside, she'd always known Sam wouldn't choose her in the end. Maybe she had been trying to lie to herself. Leah Clearwater had lost so much in the last few years she had needed something in her life in which she could be sure of. She had hoped, god had she hoped it could've been Sam.

"So I am right aren't I? I was just a booty call?" The girl wolf hardened her voice to steele as she spoke. "Nothing but a fuck buddy for you? Did you even care about me at all after your precious Emily appearedd and made you her bitch? Why even pretend to care you douchebag? Were you trying to break me? Were you trying to prove something to yourself? Congratulations though Sam. One thing you did manage to do was knock me up. I'm fucking pregnant."

"Liar!" The alpha screamed in rage and gripped her upper arms forcing her back against the wall. "Filthy liar!" Raising his hand he brought it down hard on her cheek. His anger was now fully in control as he shook her while speaking. "You will not tell lies Leah Clearwater."

This was not the first time Sam had hit her. Often she would say something and he would loose his temper and have to show her how to behave. He always felt so badly afterwards and would hold her and caress the spot he bruised with his fists. Today was different than all the other times. Leah would not allow him to ever touch her again. She was stronger than that. She was better than some punching bag for Sam.

"Why would I lie about something like this you bastard!" She said shoving him back away from her. Her arm wrapped around her midsection instinctively so to protect the child growing inside of her. She may hate Sam Uley right now but this unborn babe did nothing wrong and she would protect it. "You think I want this? Think I want to have a baby with someone as fucked up as you as the father?"

The native american alpha snapped his teeth at her in warning. "Leah you will get rid of it!"

"You can suck my non existant balls if you think I'm going to get rid of this child!" She raised her voice showing him she wasn't afraid of him. "Nothing you can say will change my mind and I swear to god if you try and make me I will tell Emily everything and I mean everything you scumbag. I will tell her about the nights you were supposably patroling when in truth you were fucking me and telling me the same lies you feed her. I'll tell her how you promised to love only me forever. Do you remember telling me that now?" Turning towards the door she headed in that direction. "Emily has a right to know what she is getting into. She may be a backstabbing bitch but she doesn't deserve this Sam. Emily deserves better and I'll make sure she gets it."

The alpha known as Sam grabbed Leah's shoulders before she could move to defend herself. Throwing her to the ground he straddled her waist and held her hands down by her side before hitting her on the cheek, her left eye socket, her jaw and even once or twice in the nose. It was broken and Leah could feel blood trickle down her face to stain her dress. She had managed to free one hand she brought it around her middle to protect the baby. To protect her baby.

"You will keep your mouth shut Leah! If you want your brother to be save and happy, if you want to stay safe you will keep your mouth shut." Fixing hi tie he looked down at her with discust. "You will get rid of the thing Leah. If you won't I promise you I will."

----

_Present Time-_

I stared at Leah Clearwater in utter shock as I scooped her up into my arms. I couldn't beleive anyone capable of being the kind of monster Sam had been to the she wolf Leah Clearwater. I may not have beleived it except that I'd gotten a front row seat to the show in her mind. Looking down at her I knew I must protect her and the child inside of her. She'd been threw so much that I would not allow anything else to ever harm her. I would take care of her and the child. Moving a strand of hair from her face I whispered softly to the almost sleeping from exaustion girl in my arms. "Don't worry I will protect you no matter what."

**AN: So what did you all think? I had it all written and didn't like it so I rewrote it in like and hour.**


	4. Edward offers help

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It didn't take me long to arrive home with Leah Clearwater sleeping in my arms. Occassionaly she would shift in my arms or moan when a particularly bad memory penetrated her mind. When she would cry out in fear or sadness I would lean down and kiss her forhead softly. The cold tempature of my lips must have soothed her somewhat because it seemed to calm her down for a while. I only wished a kiss could solve all of her problems. To bad it wasn't that simple.

"No noo.." Leah once again began to tremble in my arms as Sam's face appeared in her thoughts. He was sneering and his hands were covered in blood. Leah's scream filled the silence of the night as I watched her dream Sam rip a child from her womb with his bare hands. He laughed as her screams grew in intensity and she struggled to get to her knees. She was reaching out for her child but the alpha just smirked at his ex and turned so his back faced her and handed the screaming child to Emily.

I tried soothing her with a kiss to the temple but it did not work this time. She thrashed and moaned as her dream Sam took her child away. The alpha sneered and laughed before spitting in her face. Her dream was so real that for a moment I looked around the dark forest afraid Samuel Uley would pop out from behind a tree and rip the she wolf from my arms. It seemed I felt so connected with Leah Clearwater in this moment that her fear somehow seeped into me. For one fraction of a second I was one with the native american female.

The she wolf was struggling so much by this time that I had no option but to set her on the wet grass. My pale hands gripped her russet ones which were currently clutching at her stomach. I feared that in her terror induced state she may cause harm to herself and her unborn babe whom rested within her womb. I held both of her hands in one of mine as my free hand rested against her cheek.

"Leah..Leah shh it's ok. Sam isn't here and he can't hurt you." I spoke in the most soothing tone I could muster. "I won't let him hurt you I promise. Your safe Leah. You and your baby are safe with me."

I hoped she could hear the sincerity within my voice. I wasn't fibbing when I told her these things. I meant every word that left my mouth. I would protect her for as long as she needed it. Now was not the time to question my motives as to why I was doing this. I could only think that maybe I was trying to make up for the sins of my past. I knew in reality I would never be able to atone for the past but this was as good a place to start as any. If I could help Leah Clearwater in her time of need maybe I would be able to find a fraction of peace and if not peace atleast maybe I could look at myself in a mirror without seeing a monster.

The girls eyes fluttered open until her eyes managed to focus on me. It seems her nightmare startled out of her restless sleep. "Why are you helping me leech? This has nothing to do with you. My little problem" Her eyes drifted downwards towards her still flat stomach as a smile full of fondness reached her lips. "and I can handle this all on our own. We do not need a hand out from a goody two shoes leech who cannot grasp the concept that chivalry is dead."

I could feel a frown touch my feautures as my fingers reached out to stroke her cheek. "Chivalry is not dead..it's just on extended vacation is all." I took a moments pause before continuing. "Look you may not want to admit you need my help but deep down you know you do. You cannot do this on your own. How can you afford a baby? Not only is a child expensive, you have no place to live. Sam could come after you any minute and your in no shape to fight him off. For once except help when it is offered." I stated calmly still stroking her cheek. I didn't even realize I was doing it because it just felt so right. The warmth of her skin made my cold flesh tingle with the teasing hint of warmth. "If you will not accept my help for your sake then do it for your son or daughter."

The she wolf debated my words in her mind as she thought about the pro's and con's of my offer. I tried my best not to listen in on her thoughts because I knew it would only serve to upset her even more. I could only imagine how hard this was for her. Her enemy offering help she didn't want to need. Leah Clearwater was a strong and independant woman and I knew that accepting charity from a vampire of all people was probably one of her worst nightmares come to life. It saddened me to know Leah hated me but I couldn't blame her. She was genetically made to kill my kind so it's natural she would hate me for what I was. Like I said I did not blame her for I hated me too.

Finally she spoke after what seemed like hours. I was nervously awaiting her answer since I did not know because I'd tried my best to stay out of her mind. She looked at me with chocolate orbs that seemed to penetrate down to my very soul. "First thing is first leech this is not a hand out. I won't be used as a tool to help you find redemption cause I know that is what you were thinking."

A small smile curved my lips upwards. "Of course not Leah. I would never stoop so low as to use you as a tool to find my way into heaven's gates."

Leah made a pfft sound as she rolled her eyes. "Secondly you better not be thinking helping me will help you get lucky. I am not Isabella 'I spread my legs for all' Swan. Your only helping me get on my feet that is all. Nothing more and nothing less." I nodded in agreement as she continued speaking. "And thirdly, I'm fucking starving so can we go and find me some food?"

**TBC...**

**AN: This chapter is a gift to JacobFan since she isn't feeling well. I hope it makes her smile! So tell me your thoughts? Like it? Hate it?**


	5. A Crazy Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: My mom posted and typed this up for me again. I still can't have stress so that means no computer or cell phone for me. Gah I hate my health and I swear if I don't get better soon I am going to scream. It is so annoying having to have my mother or cousin do everything for me. *sighs* Sorry I just needed to rant. But again thanks to my family for helping update my stories because it is one of the only things which keeps me sane right now.**

Sitting across from Leah in my families rarely used kitchen, I felt amazed by the amount of food she could put in her mouth. I had seen humans eat before of course but this was completely different. Usually woman would be afraid to have a healthy appetite infront of a man. The girls in my school especially shied away from food usually settling on having a salad at most.

Leah did not feel the need to shy away from her food. Anything I put infront of her would disapear moments later leaving the she wolf hungry for more. I feared we would run out of food soon considering we didn't carry much. The only reason we even had human food was because of Bella. Myself and Esme alway made sure there was food for her so she wouldn't starve. Now that she didn't come over here anymore, we were not so concerned with keeping the kitchen stocked.

"What are you staring at bloodsucker?" The native american female raised her eyebrow in my direction as she took another extraoridinary large bite of her salami and cheese sandwhich. "You act as if you've never seen someone eating before."

"What are you are doing cannot be called eating. Eating would consist of chewing and swallowing your food. Your doing no such thing. It's almost like your trying to be a black hole with the way you suck your meal down into depths unknown." I felt my lips settle into a grim frown. Honestly, I had never seen anything as discusting as what she was doing in my life.

My statement of truth was rewarded by Leah flashing her middle finger in my face. "Like your diet is any better. You eat living creatures."

My frown deepened at her remark. "As do you Leah Clearwater. Do you honestly beleive the salami you are feasting on grows on trees?"

"Whoa slappy, I know I eat animals. I'm not completely stupid you know. The big difference is the animals I have for dinner are usually fried or grilled and covered in ketchup." The she wolf stated while taking another large bite of her sandwhich. "You feast on living creatures while they still live! Atleast I have the decency to make sure they are dead first."

Instead of replying to her remark, I continued to watch her devour her food. I swear the last half of her meal she just shoved down her throat in an effort to gross me out. I have to say it worked rather well.

When she was finally finished she pushed the plate away from her and rested her head in her hands. I wasn't sure what I should be doing now. I knew we needed to speak about her situation yet I was unsure as to if she was ready for that yet or not. I was hoping to get to some sort of compromise before the rest of my family came barging into the kitchen.

Knowing them as well as I did, I could guarantee we didn't have much time before they stormed in and started demanding answers. When I had arrived home with Leah in my arms Rosalie and Emmett started questioning me almost instantly. Thankfully Esme being the caring and intuitive mother she was had noticed as soon as I stepped threw the door that neither Leah or I were ready to talk just yet and she respected that.

"I can't beleive the situations I seem to get myself into." Leah mumbled around her hands. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't speaking directly to me. She was instead just speaking outloud and I happened to be within hearing range. "I thought I was smarter than this. I used to make fun of girls who would depend on one man for everything and laugh at their idotic whining when the guys broke their little teeny bopper hearts. I was posative I was stronger than they were. I was sure I would never be in the situations they often found themselves in. Look at me now. I really am no fucking better than they are."

Without thinking about my actions I reached my hand out to gently remove one of hers from her face. I entwined our fingers together in a gesture ment to comfort her. "Leah you are stronger than they. Everyone has lapses in judgement and-"

Leah Clearwater ripped her hand from mine with a force that shocked even me. "Don't do that leech. Don't try to make me feel better about this! This isn't something I can just slap a band aid over and hope it goes away. I cannot close my eyes and then open them to see everything is all better. I can't fix this, not that I want to change..certian things." Her hand went to rest on her midsection.

Ok so trying to console her wasn't met with a friendly reception. "Have you thought about your options?" I questioned softly not wanting to make her any angrier.

"Options? Are you suggesting an abortion?" She jumped to her feet and I quickly followed suit. "How could you even suggest such a thing? I know you bloodsuckers murder without care but a baby? A harmless child who has done nothing wrong? Why would I even punish my child because of my lack of common sense?"

Her eyes darkened in anger and her head snapped in all directions as if she thought the rest of my family would suddenly appear and hold her down so Carlisle could get rid of her child. It stung my unbeating heart knowing she beleived I was capable of murdering an innocent child. I may be a monster and I am the first to admit this fact to anyone who asked. Yet to think I could kill a baby was more than I could take. I wasn't that much of a monster or so I hoped.

"Leah please calm down." I said while approaching her slowly. She had backed herself against one of the kitchen counters. "I would never suggest you bring harm to your child. By options I was simply asking if you have thought about what you want to do." When she relaxed a fraction I took it as a sign I could move closer and not have her attack me. "You know you can stay here with us as long as you need. I have the money to support your child and this would be a safe haven from Sam. We would not allow him to hurt you. If he stepped foot on our land he would be breaking the treaty."

Leah ran her fingers threw her hair. "I am not your responsibility leech. I can't stay here without reason. The pack will want a reason as will Sam. I have to make it beleivable or else Sam will know you know the truth. He will hunt you and your coven of parasites down."

"Then we will give him a believable reason." I stated to the wolf girl standing inches infront of me. I had already thought about this while she was eating. It was the best idea I could come up with. The most beleivable reason anyways.

"And what would that be all great and powerful bloodsucker?" She asked while crossing her arms. "What do you suggest? Tell Sam were dating?" She bit out sarcastically. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she caught sight of my expression. "You can't be serious? You want to tell the pack and my mother I am dating a leech? Do you want to be picked out of my brothers teeth?"

"It's not as crazy as it sounds. Just think about it for a few moments. You will start showing soon and you can't tell everyone the truth now can you?" I took her hand in mine softly as I continued to try and coax her to my way of thinking. "I could protect you better this way as well. No one will question your living here except for maybe Sam but he can't very well come out and call you a liar now can he? If he asks you tell him you were wrong. The baby is mine and you were frightened. How is he tell the differnce between the truth and a lie?"

"You'll be shackling yourself to me and baby for the rest of my life or until you move away. Or unless Sam dies which I happen to hope will be soon." She told me with a half smile that quickly melted into a frown. "You haven't thought this threw. You don't realize what your giving up bloodsucker."

I shook my head at her. "I have thought about this Leah. I have nothing to give up. All I have is time, endless amounts of time. Let me spend my time and my money helping you. If you meet someone later on we end the charade with no mess."

She countered quickly. "And if you meet someone?"

I chuckled without humor. "Highly unlikely and if that happens we will figure it out then. What do you say Leah? Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Saying those words actually felt right but I would never say that outloud. Leah Cullen sounded alot better than Bella Cullen I thought. I wasn't looking for another woman especially not after the whole fiasco with Bella. So no matter if I found her interesting or not, I wouldn't let my feelings whatever they may be, grow beyond what they already were for the she wolf.

When she opened her mouth to reply the kitchen door burst open and Rosalie stood there with an angry scowl. Esme followed behind her with an appologetic smile. "I am not waiting any longer Edward! What the hell is a mutt doing here?"

Esme frowned deeply. "Rosalie watch your manners in front of a guest!" She scolded my vain and often times rude sister.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair as she appologized even though she would rather not. "Sorry dog-I mean Leah. I will try this again." She turned her angry gold eyes on me. "Why did you bring her here and why the hell does she have two heartbeats?"

The entire room seemed to fall silent as Leah and I locked gazes. What would she choose to do now? The desicion was up to her after all.

Tbc...

**AN: Let me know what you all thought and again I thank my mom for typing this up and posting it for me. I miss being able to be on my computer so much! Using a notebook makes me feel like a cavewoman. **

**P.S. The whole vampires can't have children will be addressed in the next chapter.**


	6. Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: Still avoiding stress but my mom and cousin both helped type and post this. Well mom looked it over in my notebook and my cousin typed and posted it so thanks to her. I hate this avoiding stress but I guess it's the best or whatever. I mean I know it is but still I wish I would get better right now. Like snap and fingers and be fine.**

When Leah nodded discreetly I knew she agreed to my crazy plan. I didn't stop to wonder why right now. I'm simply happy that I'll be able to help her out in her time of need. The lying to my family part wasn't something I'm looking forward to but I had no other choice. In lying to them about Leah and I having a relationship I would be helping Leah out. I like to think I am doing one bad thing in order to help save a life.

Standing from my seat and offering my hand to Leah I helped her to her feet before addressing my mother and sister. "I was hoping this conversation could wait until the others arrived home but I see Rosalie won't allow that to happen."

Wrapping my arm around Leah's waist and pulling her body into my side I smiled at her in what I hoped was a loving boyfriend kind of way. When she tensed I squeezed her hip to remind her for this to be beleiveable she'd have to atleast pretend to not be discusted by my touch. When she smiled (or cringed I couldn't be sure) I took it as my cue to continue speaking.

"Leah and I have some rather shocking news and I appologize ahead of time for not bringing the subject up sooner. We thought it would be best to wait and until we were absolutely sure before we said anything." I shared a look with Leah one last sealing the deal so to speak. There could be no turning back from this point. "Leah and I have been seeing eachother for awhile now. We didn't want to say anything and I hope you can understand why?"

Esme was posotively beaming and clapping her hands together excitedly. "Oh Edward I understand but I am so glad you've finally said something!" My mother figure stepped forward timidly until she was infront of Leah. "Could I hug you to welcome you into the family?"

I stood completely still because I honestly wasn't sure how Leah would react to the request. To my immense releif the she wolf smiled and stepped out of my arms and into Esme's. I could catch small thoughts of how Esme reminded her of a nicer version of her mother.

I wanted to frown agan when I realized Leah's mother hardly ever hugged her. The woman instead chose to hug her neice and the women who destroyed Leah's life. How could a mother be so cruel to her child? I would never understand humans and sometimes I did not want to. The logic some humans claimed to have seemed lost on me.

Esme smoothed her hand down Leah's dark hair. "Welcome to the family Leah. I am so happy to see you and Edward have found eachother." It was good to know my mother atleast would support us.

"You've really want us to beleive your doing a dog? You do remember you were in love with Bella Swan not to long ago right?" The moment became ruined when Rosalie opened her mouth and I scowled at my sister.

Bella Swan would never be put behind me as long as Rosalie happened to be around. She couldn't let me live the mistake of past down. Everyday another rude remark about my taste in women. Every other word from her mouth a jab at my lack of judgement. She could drag this on for centuries and she would. As long as it tormented me Rosalie would mention Bella Swan everyday until the end of time.

"Your right he did love her but I guess he wanted better so here I am. You got a problem with it I suggest you take to someone who cares what you think." Leah crossed her arms and shot my sister a look daring her to start something.

Rose smirked and shrugged her shoulders once more flipping her blonde hair. "His taste did improve somewhat I suppose. I do wish he had taken me to pound with him when he choice you but I can't complain. You are a fair improvement from that annoyingly clingy human girl. Now what about the two heartbeats?"

This time Leah faltered and I could read the fear in her eyes. In the short time I had known Leah Clearwater I had never seen her fear anything in her life. I decided to take the pressure off of her shoulders. After all stress could not be good for the baby.

"That is what we wanted to discuss with the entire family. You see Leah and I, well we, we engaged in the act of, she and I-" If I had been human I would be blushing crimson right now. I could not seem to get the words out of my mouth.

"What Eddie bear is trying to say is we did it and now I'm knocked up. Congratulations leeches, in around nine months you'll have a crying, eating, little poop monster in the house." Leah stated in a bored tone though I could see her posture go rigid. Her left foot bent at the knee almost putting her in a half crouch. She would be ready to make a run for it if Rosalie or even Esme took the news in a less than pleasant way.

Esme covered her mouth to contain her pleasured gasp. She embraced Leah in her arms before doing the same to me. Sweet and innocent Esme never once thought I may be decieving her. She took what we said at face value and a part of me hurt knowing I lied to her. Still I knew it to be for the best.

"I must go call Carlisle to inform him of the news!" She paused at the doorway to the kitchen to turn and look at us. "If that is alright I mean?" She asked and when Leah smiled and nodded she once again danced out of the room.

Rosalie's reaction was one of stunned silence. She stood there staring at Leah and I almost analyzing. She kept thinking something wasn't right. This couldn't be right. She knew we were lying but didn't quite know how to expose our deception.

Finally she smirked at us both in a twisted version of her friendly smile. "This is great news indeed. You two must be extremely happy. Why don't you share a kiss to show your joy at finally having your happy news on display?"

I tried to politely decline the offer by taunting Rose. "Unlike you and Emmett, Leah and I do not feel the need to have our affection on display for the world to see."

Rosalie rolled her eyes thinking she had won. She thought I only said so Leah and I would not have to kiss which happened to be true. Rosalie was practically doing a victory dance in her mind. What my sister failed to realize was how stubborn Leah Clearwater could become when needed. Leah met down Rosalie's stare with one of her own. Clearly Leah did not like the challenge Rosalie had set infront of her. Finally she turned to me and cupped my face between her hands before crushing her lips to mine.

The sensation is odd to describe. Hot meets cold would be to simple. Her lips had a heat to them but they did not burn. Rather it was like holding a lighter above ones hand so it could not touch the skin. Her lips were soft yet not smooth like a vampires. I could feel every crack in the surface of the rough skin. They seemed lightly dry but what did I know about lips? I did not make a habit of going around and kissing women.

My hand rested on the small of her back like how I often saw Jasper's hand resting on Alice's when they kissed. It seemed like the right move to make in an effort to heighten the effect of a beleivable boyfriend and girlfriend dynamic.

Leah pulled back quickly and tried to hide the flash of Sam's face in her memory. I did not say anything considering Rosalie was still in the room. I did however lace my fingers with hers to let Leah know I understood completely. The she wolf squeezed my fingers in a thank you gesture.

My sister gave a long hard stare before speaking. She kept her voice low so Esme wouldn't hear. "It was good almost had me believing it too. Look I don't know why your lying about being together but if you want to be able to lie to the others you are going to need my help. Tonight everyone is going to hunt but I plan to skip and I suggest you do the same Edward. For now I will keep this secret because I know you are not lying about her pregnancy. Also I like being in on something when everyone else is not. So do we have a deal? I keep your secret and you let me in?"

The wolf looked down at Rosalie's offered hand. _Like making a deal with the devil. _I about laughed out loud at her thoughts but managed to hold them in. She sighed and took my sisters cold hand in hers. "Deal."

"What's a deal?" Emmett walked into the room and before anyone could say or do anything, Leah had tackled him to the ground. At first I thought she was attacking him but quickly realized it wasn't exactly the case at all.

Emmett looked completely horrified on the floor with Leah keeping him pinned to the ground. The native american girl currently sat on his chest and was licking his throat. "Bro why is Leah Clearwater licking me like some kind of ice cream cone?"

Rosalie and I burst out into a roaring laughter.

TBC...

**AN: Short I know! But my cousin helped me and typed and posted it for me and she agrees the next chapter needed to be one of it's own. It'll be alot longer I promise! Still any ideas why Leah is licking Emmett and Rosalie knows what do you think she is gonna do?**


	7. Baby speaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Before either Rosalie or I managed to pry Leah off of Emmett the strangest thing happened. One minute I was moving toward Leah and the next I am lost in a sea moving pictures and a tiny voice I don't recognize. It takes me a moment to realize I am in the childs mind. What I was hearing and seeing where things the baby was thinking.

I saw my face as I told Leah I would take care of her and never allow harm to come to her or her baby. _'Daddy?'_

Next I saw a picture of Sam Uley as he struck Leah across the face and told her to get rid of it. _'Bad man. Hurt mama.'_

After that image had passed I was then shown Emmett and a sugary scent filled my nostrils. _'Hungry..Yum Yum.'_

After a moment I was able to shake my head and clear the images away. To say that had been strangely intense would be the understatement of the century. Never in all my years on this earth had I ever experienced something quite like that.

"Edward I think she has finally lost it." Emmett's booming voice filled my ears and I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my brother while he tried to get away from Leah.

When he put his hands on her shoulders as he was about to shove her away I panicked. Sometimes Emmett did not know his own strength and if he put much into the movement he could end up hurting her without actually meaning to. Rosalie must have came to the same realization because took a step in their direction.

"Emmett no!" My blonde sister cried out to her husband which stopped him in his tracks. "She isn't in control right now. It's the baby it has to be."

Suddenly my sister snapped her fingers and rushed to the freezer pulling it open and taking out the left over ice cream we had from when I dated Bella. Popping the top off she waved it in Leah's face. The she wolf lifted her head and sniffed.

"That's right Leah come get the tasty ice cream and stop mauling my husband." Rosalie coaxed in a soft sweet voice.

I could see the she wolf loosen her grip on Emmett and once again the little voice filled my ears. _'Oooh ice cream!' _The enticing smell of the ice cream was all it took for Leah to leap off of Emmet and dive into the ice cream without bothering to use a spoon.

Leah took a few bites before she looked at Emmett her face turning scarlet. "Sorry leech I don't know what came over me."

My brother grinned showing off his white and slightly blood stained teeth. "No problem wolf girl. I'm used to women throwing themselves at me. I have to say your the first who licked me but I get it. I'm hot stuff it can't be helped. Your girlmones went into overdrive."

Leah rolled her brown eyes and dumped the now empty container into the trash. "I assure you that is not the reason I went all crazy. I was hungry and you smelled like candy. Be lucky I didn't rip your throat out by mistake."

Noticing a spot of vanilla ice cream on her chin I stepped forward to wipe it off. Leah gave me a strange look before shrugging it off. I smiled at her softly. "If you were that starved I would have went out and bought you food you know. You didn't have to try to eat Emmett. We don't want to posion you."

"HEY!" Emmett cried out obviously offended by my comment.

Leah went to add some comment but the door opening cut her off. I saw the she wolf turn a light shade of green as a wet dog smell filled the air. Leah looked slightly panicked and her eyes darted to the back door.

_I know she is here I can smell her. Why would Leah Clearwater be hanging out with leeches? _The thoughts of one Jacob Black filled my mind and I understood why Leah was feeling terrified. Did Sam send him to find Leah? Did he know the truth?

I glanced at Rosalie. "Rose, please take Leah out and get some food for her. I have to handle something. Emmett you mind keeping me company?" I asked my burly brother as I hurried Leah and Rosalie in the direction of the door.

Both my sister and Leah stood their ground. Leah placed her hand on my arm in a comforting way. "Edward it's just Jacob. I should handle this."

I shook my head no. "It could be a trap." I hissed through my teeth. "How can we be sure Sam didn't send him?"

Rosalie stepped in front of Leah with her hands on her hips. "What's going on? Is there going to be some sort of trouble?"

Right then Jacob Black entered the kitchen. "My question exactly leech." His dark eyes landed on Leah. "Leah what the hell is going on?" He went to take a step forwards but stopped when he heard my growl. "Why is Sam on red alert and sending all of us to look for you? What are doing with the Cullen parasites? Something is going on and I want to know what it is damnit!"

Before either Leah or I could say anything Rosalie spoke. "Your not the only one mutt. I think we all deserve to know what the fuck is happening." She turned to us. "I think we all I have a right to know what is going on especially if Sam is out looking for her. Does it have something to do with the baby?"

"Wait what baby?" Leah gulped and looked at Jacob while Rosalie seemed appologetic having not realized Jake wasn't in the secret that Leah had a bun in the oven. "Leah are you? But I thought?" The young alpha ran his fingers through his hair. "Leah what the hell happened?"

Leah was silent for a moment and then she through herself at Jacob and wrapped him in a hug which suprised all of us including the young wolf himself.

TBC...

**AN: Short I know and there was no talk with Rosalie but I have decided that I want all the Cullens and Jacob in on the secret. So up next Jacob and the Cullens finally learn the truth. This would have been longer but I was blocked on what to do. I have to be in a certian mood to write certian chapters and I did not want to write the whole explaining chapter yet so this is what you all get. Jacobfan convinced me to write something. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Jacob Reacts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I sat next to Leah who was sandwiched between myself and Jacob Black. My golden eyes watched every little change Jacob's expression took on as Leah told him the whole story including Sam hitting her and my crazy plan to have her hide under the cover of being my girlfriend.

It was only Jacob, Leah, and I in the house. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme had gone to find the others and explain the situation. Rose hadn't wanted to leave when she learned the truth. She had wanted to stay and protect Leah in case Jacob had really been sent by Sam to take Leah out once and for all. It took Jacob Black allowing me to scan his mind for deception to convince my sister it would be safe to leave Leah in my care.

Emmett like Rosalie hadn't trusted Jacob right away. My brother sided with his wife except he had wanted to go beat the life out of Sam Uley. Emmett may not know Leah very well but the thing about my brother which made him a great man was the fact he was loyal and always tried to do the right thing. In his eyes if he saw someone in trouble he had to do whatever he could to save them like he had been unable to save his wife and my sister Rosalie.

Esme, my mother for all intent and purposes had been heartbroken when she heard Leah's story. She hadn't been upset knowing I had lied to her because she understood my reasoning. She was distraught knowing what Leah must be feeling. She had offered our home to the she wolf along with all the kindness she held in her heart.

At this moment she was out with Carlisle buying things Leah would need right away, for example food. From what I gathered from reading her thoughts I knew my mother already planned to take the spare bedroom and turn into a room for Leah and the baby. When she left she was going through color schemes in her mind trying to find something she thought would fit Leah's personality and yet look good for a babies room.

Leave it to Esme to take a situation as ugly as this and turn into something wonderful. I also know she hoped this baby would bring Leah and I together for real. She thought we would make a perfect little family. Bless her heart for only wanting everyone as happy as she and Carlisle.

"So what your saying is Sam is a lying dirt bag who first had an affair with you while he was hiding under the shield of his imprint." Jacob's words snapped me out of my thoughts. The young alpha got to his feet slowly and stood staring at the wall for a full minute before he started speaking again. "Then after he got finished dragging your heart through the mud _again _he basically threatened to kill you and everyone you care about if you told Emily the truth?"

Leah crossed her arms when Jacob turned to look at her while he waited for her reply. She was suprised Jacob seemed to be taking the news so well. She thought for sure he would side with Sam like everyone always seemed to do.

There was no hint of anger marring his tone and not a single sign to make either of us think he would be phasing into a wolf. I had been hesitant about telling the young Black boy the truth for fear he would loose control and bring harm to Leah. His control had left me awe because I never beleived he could have such restraint.

"Basically yeah. You forgot to add the whole part where he called me a liar about being pregnant and when he realized the truth he wanted me to abort my baby." Leah placed her hand on her stomach and without thinking I placed my hand over hers. After learning I could hear what the child was thinking I felt bonded with the unborn babe.

Sighing the young wolf flopped back down on the couch next the she wolf. "Geeze Leah why didn't you come to me? I know we don't always see eye to eye but Lee you know I am always there for you. We grew up together or don't you remember?" He then wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him. "We can get through this Lee. I'll do whatever I can to help. If you want I'll say I am the father. You could come live with dad and I."

Leah shook her head. "Jake no." She moved his arm from around her shoulders. "What is it with all you guys trying to play hero? First I have a bloodsucker and his leechy family wanting to take me and practically adopt myself and my baby and then you decide to try and be my superman." I watched as Leah shifted in her seat so she could look the young wolf in the eyes.

"It's not that I don't apperiate the offer Jake but you have to use your head." She flicked Jacob upside the head with her pointer finger. "You are just a kid who is still in highschool. Not to mention you also have an imprint to think of. You don't have a job and you live with your wheelchair bound father in a small house. You don't have room for me let alone a baby too." She paused before smirking and adding. "It's better if I stay here where I am. Wow I never thought I would live to see the day when I was better off with bloodsuckers."

I decided to add my two cents. "Jacob I know you don't particularly like me or my family but I promise you I only want to help Leah and her child. I have advantages which you are lacking. Leah is right about you being young and in school. You do not have the resources to care for a child. I on other hand have the money to buy anything Leah and her child will need and we have plenty of room in our house. You may not like me Jacob but I ask you atleast try to trust me. I really am only trying to help your pack sister."

Instead of the acceptance I was hoping for, I saw the male shifters eyes cloud with anger. He stood up angrily and pointed an accusing finger in my direction. "You! Don't even get me started on you leech! You should have come to me the moment you found her in the woods. You should've went after Sam instead of hiding in your home like a pansy." His next comment had me on my feet as well. "What kind of man doesn't beat down another man who dares hit a woman?"

I got right in his face and growled. "I happened to be more concerned with Leah's wellbeing at the time! I wanted to get her somewhere she would be safe from Sam Uley. I did not see how beating the daylights out of your alpha would help the situation other than to make me feel better. It would've broken the treaty if I had done what I wanted to do to that pathetic excuse for a man. I had to choose between doing what was best for Leah and what I wanted. I chose for once to not be selfish."

Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If it had been Bella you would have gone after whoever hurt her and yet you don't do the same for Leah? It's because she is a wolf right? You think she is less than-"

I cut him off with a loud hiss. "Don't bring my ex into this Black. I don't see you doing any damage to Sam either. So unless you plan to do something stop trying to take your fustration out on me!"

Leah rose from the couch to stand inbetween the two of us. One hand rested on my chest and the other on Jacob's. "Hey back down both of you! You guys are being stupid and fighting with eachother when your not even mad at eachother. If you want to be mad at Sam then be angry with him but don't make me go she wolf on your asses!"

Jacob and I continued to glare and growl at eachother but once more it was the tiny voice that swayed my decision to take my fustration with Sam out on Jacob Black. _'Daddy no! No hurt uncle Jake!'_

TBC...

**AN: So yeah another chapter but only cause I was inspired to write it. I am not sure what I want to happen next. I know the major points but I really am unsure what I want to happen to get to those points. I was thinking about a few days passing and Leah and Edward have to tell Seth and Sue that Leah is preggers. What do you all think? Please R&R Like always!**


	9. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anything from Twilight!**

One would find it hard to beleive Jacob Black and Edward Cullen had become pretty good friends. I know I could barely beleive it when I could truthfully say the male shifter was as close to me as one of my brothers. I guess it's a blessing in disguise that Leah's baby decided to stop me from lashing out at Jake that day a month and a half ago.

The young teen boy had become a life saver for Leah. I think in his own way he was trying to make up for not being able to save Leah from the pain of her past. He came around almost every day except on the days he was made to patrol. He had willing picked up Leah's patrols since Sam dared not come on Cullen land and demand Leah do her duty as a wolf.

I had to give the boy credit where credit was due. He had some how managed to avoid answering Sam's questioning even when the alpha command had been used. As far as Leah's ex knew she was staying with my family because she needed a change of scenery and had decided to take a break from the whole shape shifting buisness. Unless Uley wanted a war by tresspassing on our territory he had no other choice but to deal with her desicion.

Since Samuel Uley pretended to actually have an ounce of feeling for Leah he made Jacob check on Leah at least once every other day. Or that is what he liked to let himself think. I doubt he could ever make Jacob Black do something he truly did not wish to do. Jacob and I both beleived the power of being alpha had gone to Sam's head.

As long as Sam stayed far away from Leah there would not be a problem. But the moment he dared even look at her not only would Jacob and I be on his ass, he would have to deal with my two brothers who loved Leah like a sister. Then add Rosalie and Alice to the mix and well you get the picture.

No one knew about Leah's condition as of yet. We had talked about it and decided we wanted to wait. The she wolf put off telling her mother and brother because she decided she needed more time. She knew her mother would not be pleased about the situation for a number of reasons. The main one being Leah was not married and to Sue Clearwater that was a sin. Or as close to a sin as one could get without actually sinning of course.

The second reason her mother would be unhappy by the pregnancy was the fact I was the father. Well to the outside world I am the father. Mrs. Clearwater wouldn't like this because I am in fact dead. Not a dead beat but literally dead. A vampire and as you know the Quilette's do not take very well to my kind.

Learning her only daughter has been knocked up by a leech would be one thing Sue Clearwater may not be able to handle without loosing control of her emotions. From the very little I knew of the older Clearwater woman I knew she had a tendancy to judge first and ask questions later much like her daughter except according to Jacob Black it seemed Leah had more backbone than her mother and was always able to stand her ground no matter how many people tried to change her mind.

Esme and I had been trying to convince to come clean with her mother about being pregnant since her younger brother had been missing her terribly and his mother and alpha wouldn't allow him to visit. I could see how the strain of not seeing her brother affected Leah and I became concerned for her health once more. Carlisle warned me this was a time in her pregnancy she needs to be relaxed and surrounded by those she loves.

I had decided if Leah did not tell her mother the truth soon then Jacob and I would simply have to kidnap Seth for a days visit. Jacob assured me the young boy to be very trustworthy and told me he knew Seth could keep this secret if need be. If Leah and Jacob trusted the kid then I could do the same if it would make the pregnant she wolf happy. As I'd told my family members I had made it my mission to take care of her and the baby inside of her no matter the cost and I ment every word.

"Hey Eddie," The momentary silence was interrupted when Jacob came barreling down the stairs. "The she wolf who eats everything in sight is complaining there is no food in the house and demanding we bring her to the store before she starves to death or the kid decides to eat her from the inside out. Once she painted that very gross picture in my mind I figured I would find you and see if you'd give us a ride. You know Lee doesn't really trust my amazing driving skills."

I smirked and fished my keys out of my pocket. "The reason she doesn't trust your driving is because once you go Cullen you can't go back."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "God your even starting to talk like her. I swear that if I didn't already know the truth I may actually beleive you and Lee were together. You hardly ever leave her side and you guys act like your bff's or something."

My brow crinkled in confusion. "BFF?" I questioned my new found friend. "Is that shifter slang for something?"

The male shifter covered up his laughter with an obviously fake laugh. "Damn Ed your like what? 108 years old and you don't know the meaning of BFF? I thought you bloodsuckers were fast learners. Plus with you being a mind reader I figured you'd know this one. Still it is you we are talking about so I will take mercy on you. Best friends forever. That's a BFF."

Still feeling confused and not quite understanding I just nodded and smiled. Human slang had changed a lot over the years and I usually never bothered to keep up with it. If I would being spending time with both Leah and Jacob I guessed I would have to start getting accustomed to the way they talked these days. I went to say something but a girly voice took the place of mine before I had a chance to speak.

"Aww are you guys now BFF's? How cute." Leah descended the stairs wearing black stretch slacks and a white tank top that showed off her cute little baby bump.

Since her pregnancy progressed a tad faster than a human pregnancy, (according to Carlisle) the she wolf looked around three and half months pregnant when she was only really around two months maybe two and week at most if she was lucky. Personally I thought pregnancy suited her very well. She had this glow I'd heard about but never beleived in until I saw it actually happen with Leah.

"Oh shut up Lee! Let's get you some grub that is what you wanted right?" Jacob mumbled before grinning like a cat who had the canary and picking Leah up in a piggy back style and carrying her to my car.

I smiled hearing her laughter as I followed them twirling my keys on my index finger. A day of shopping with Leah and Jacob Black always ended up being interesting for me atleast. To bad I couldn't see the future or I would've know trouble was right around the corner.

TBC..

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because this was alot of thought mostly from Edward. I wanted to show the changes that have happened and save the fun part for a chapter all on it's own. Any ideas as to what happens next? If your right you get an internet cookie in the shape of Edward or Jacob. If it's not as good as usual remember I wanted to just show some of what happened. More humor and drama to come soon! Please R&R like always!**


	10. Shopping Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was wondering around the supermarket gathering the items on the list Leah had written. I figured if we broke our little group up then we would be able to finish this shopping trip faster than usual. Leah tended to go a little crazy with her shopping list and wanted the other shoppers to have a chance at the food because I had no doubt in my mind that the she wolf could eat it all. She'd be able to eat every last drop of food and then when she was finished she'd vaccum up the crumbs.

Also I didn't like Leah being on her feet more than nessasary. Carlisle had informed me that Leah needed alot of rest this stage in her pregnancy. My father even lended me some baby books so I would know what to expect. I wanted to be absolutely sure I could handle anything Leah and this pregnancy may throw at me. Over these past few weeks I'd become rather attached to her and I wanted to be there for her in any way possible.

I can openly admit that the reason I helped Leah upon finding her in the woods was because I'd felt it my duty as a person. Well my duty as an undead person would be the correct statement. She was hurt and in need and I had been there. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do.

I'd been a monster for a years but in that moment when I found her in the woods bleeding and covered in her own tears, I realized for the first time I wasn't the worst kind of creature out there. In this world monsters like Sam Uley roamed the earth and the damage he caused was out of this world compared to what I had done.

I killed murderers, rapists, and such but he used people. He physically and emotionally beat them untl they were nothing but shells of their former selves. The worst thing about the alpha wolf wasn't the damage he caused but rather how he couldn't admit to his sins. He liked to blame the victim and the twisted part was people actually beleived his lies. They felt bad for him when he's the one who hurt people.

Knowing I recently been one of many to believe the shit he spouted caused me great distress. How blind I had been to not see Leah as the victim. I'd trusted what Sam wanted everyone to see. He made Leah out to be the bitter ex who couldn't let go and move on. He painted her as a harpy who denied him happiness.

Sam Uley manipulated the situation to make it seem like he was the true victim. The wolf wanted everyone to feel bad for him no matter what and if he had to make his ex out to be a bitter bitch then he would. As long as he's made out as the hero then what does matter what everyone thinks of Leah? In his eyes she's not important now that he has Emily. Leah ceased to matter the moment he set eyes on his precious imprint.

Shaking my head and grabbing some chips of different brands and flavor I decided to make my way back to Leah. The last time I had left her alone she got into a fight with a little gray haired old woman who was taking the last watermelon. I had stumbled on the sight of the she wolf and nameless little old person locked in a death grip for the fruit. Leah was screaming obsenities at the old lady and trying desperately to rip the fruit from her grasp without causing the human harm.

In the end I had managed to charm the old woman into giving us the fruit for a fifty dollar bill. It only came to this because Leah wouldn't take a different watermelon from another store when I had offered. No it had to be _that _specific watermelon and nothing I said could change her mind. I think in the end it was less my charm which won the fruit and more to do with the woman feeling sorry for me. Her thoughts indicted I must be a saint to put up with mad woman like Leah as my girlfriend. If she hadn't been terrfied of Leah I think the little old lady would've tried hooking me up with her granddaughter who her thoughts told me was recently divorced with two young children.

As I gathered items and set them in my shopping basket I sniffed the air hoping to catch Leah's scent. Jacob probably had found Leah already and the sooner I found them the sooner I could take Leah home. Home where we could watch a movie or listen to music like we usually did. It's suprising how much we have in common. She reads the same things as me and we both have unique taste in music.

As I rounded the corned I stepped back behind a rack of snack foods when I see Leah and Jacob talking to Emily. It was more Emily talking to Leah but you get the idea. The other woman was talking a mile a minute and making motions with her hands. I struggled to hear what she said because she spoke so quickly.

"Leah I didn't think I would see you here. Ever since you moved in the with Le-Cullens you've been a no show. Sam has been a wreck with worry. You should call him because even though your not over the fact he chose me you have to know he still cares about you." _Why he cares I will never know. _I heard from her thoughts as they echoed in my mind.

Leah raised her eyebrow and stuffed another cheeto into her mouth not bothering to close her mouth as she chewed. When Emily flinched the she wolf grinned and shoved in another cheeto. "And I care about Sam why?"

The scarred female huffed and gripped her basket of groceries tighter. "Leah please act like an adult. Stop shoving food in your mouth and imitating a starving wolf. You need to talk to Sam because he is _your alpha. _You can't run away from your problems-"

Jacob Black intervined at that moment. He stepped in front of Leah and whispered in her ear. "Lee stress isn't good for the baby."

Emily Uley's eyes widened when she caught Jacob's words. Her mouth opened wide in the shape of an O. Her hands shook and she had blink a few times to gather her thoughts. "Leah your?" She paused when Jacob put his arm around her cousin. Her expression went from stunned confusion to discust. "Jacob? Leah your having a baby with Jacob Black? He is still in highschool for crying outloud! How could you do this? Your ruining his life Leah doesn't that affect your ice cold heart at all?"

Anger bubbled in my chest hearing her cruel words directed at Leah. How dare she? Leah hadn't asked for this. She did not want to be pregnant. If only Emily knew the truth maybe she'd be taken down a level or two. With a growl I headed in their direction I decided I'd show her. No one talked to Leah like that. Especially the woman who was the cause of this whole situation.

"Leah love!" I forced a bright smile on my face as I enveloped her in my arms. Placing my hands on her baby bump I kissed her cheek. "I couldn't remember if you wanted swiss cheese or american. Jr and your cravings always change so I can never be sure if I am remembering this weeks shopping list or last weeks."

Leah looked at me like I had gone insane before turning to stare at her cousin who looked about ready to faint. Phase one of cheering Leah Clearwater up complete.

TBC...

**AN: I know it was short but Edward telling Emily he is the father is going to be a chapter of it's own. Also Leah is going to do something hilarious to Emily. Anyways please R&R like always!**


	11. Shopping Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: I am looking for a Beta reader if you are interested please send me a message!**

I let my eyes stay on Leah's face as she stared at her cousin. The she wolves thoughts told me she understood what I was doing and she thanked me over and over again. My reply was a slight nod letting her know it wasn't a big deal. If she only knew how important she had become to me. I would do whatever it took to make sure she and the baby stayed happy and content.

Jacob on the other hand, his mind was filled with laughter. He thought the situation to be hilarious. He wished he had a camera to record the look on Emily's face. The young alpha wished Sam had been here as well. He would love to watch Sam turn green when he saw Leah with Edward and not only that when he saw her pregnant. He thought that maybe his ass of a wannabe alpha would realize what a great thing he lost.

Wrapping my arms more securely around Leah I finally raised my eyes to look at Emily. The words in her mind were stuttered from her shock. She thought at first Jacob and I may be lying but when she looked at her cousins stomach and saw the baby bump resting there jealousy filled her every cell.

In her mind it should be she who was pregnant and showing off her and Sam's unborn child. In her mind it should always be she and never Leah. Emily Uley thought herself to be the most important woman on La Push. The most important woman in Washington. Heck, with the way Sam Uley doted on her she thought herself the most important woman on the planet. Everything revolved around her or atleast it should if things went with her way of thinking.

The scarred female thought it should always be that way. If she had her way all imprintee woman would have a place of power in this world. In her warped mind she truly beleived that once shifters were out in the open that she would be some sort of queen and Sam Uley her king. The sad part in my opinion was being she truly beleived this would all come to pass one day.

"Leah you can't be pregnant! This is impossible! Sam told me it was impossible!" She was almost screaming the words of suprise and slight envy.

I could feel Leah straighten up in my arms. The heated glare of hatred she sent her cousin frightened even me. "And what Sam says is final right?" She stepped out of my arms and looked down at her cousin. "Let me tell you something about Sam Uley. He is a liar and not nearly as great as he thinks himself to be. One day he is gonna fall of his pedastool and into a pile of his own horse shit. When that happens you can bet I'll be there with a smile on my face."

Emily stepped back in obviously fear. She tried to cover it up with a snotty know it all smile but failed miserably. She had grown up with Leah and she knew that her cousin could take her down and even Emily's precious Sam couldn't save her. A part of Emily feared Leah more than she ever feared her new husband Sam who ironically had been the one to scar one half of her face.

"Don't you dare insult Sam you bitter old hag!" Emily snapped finally showing some backbone. "You just can't handle the idea that his happier with me than he ever was with you can you? You'll do whatever you can to hurt him even if it means fucking a killer." She paused to look at me for a moment. In her thoughts all vampires were like Dracula. "Should be easy for you to jump into bed with a killer because your one yourself. You killed your own father!"

Jacob reacted before I had a chance. "Harry died of a heart attack that had nothing to do with Leah! If anything it is your husbands fault." He countered and her face instantly dropped for she never considered Jacob to defend Leah. "He saw the signs in Leah and knew she would phase and yet he gave the Clearwaters no warning! Harry had no time to prepare and it's Sam's fault. He should've told them and you know it. _He _killed Harry not Leah."

"So your pregnant? Congratulations." Her emotions changed so quickly I thought she may be delusional. It was like what she just stated moments before never took place. She reached out to hug her cousin. "I can't wait to plan the baby shower! Oh when is the wedding?"

I let myself glance at Leah and saw her turn a sickly green. _Her perfume is making me naseous! _She cried out in her mind wishing me to save her from the sea of sickness threatening to take hold. Not only was she crying out for help but so was my child. _Daddy she's mean! She will hurt us! She is going to kill! Deciet..deciet..lies..death. Daddy help us! Don't let her hurt us!_

The childlike cries for help caught me off guard. Since when did I start thinking of this baby as mine? That question was stupid since I knew the answer. The moment I heard Leah mutter the words I am pregnant was the moment I became father to this child. That night in the woods blood ceased to matter because I may not have the same blood as this child but it was mine. It considered myself it's father and a father I would be.

"Yes she is pregnant and as for the wedding?" I smiled charmingly and saw Emily swoon. Sometimes being almost irrisistible had benefits. "Who said you were invited?"

Leah and Jacob both burst out into laughter as they watched her happy smile crumble. "I'm her family." She protested weakly in a whisper. "She would want me there. Right Leelee?" She did not even wait for Leah to reply. "Besides who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? Do you even know who I am?"

I once more wrapped my arms around Leah's shoulders in a show of support. "I know who you are. Your a woman who thinks she knows all but in the end you know nothing. Everything you adore will one day fall around you to the ground. A brilliant man once said, 'a house built on the sand will wash away with the tide.' As for who I am? I'm father to this baby. I'm more Leah's family now than you ever were."

The scarred wretch of a woman never had time to reply to my words for after I spoke them Leah promptly threw up all over her shoes.

TBC...

**AN: So what did you all think about this chapter? I realize it was short but because of this Sam is going to make an appearance very soon. As will the evil Bella who has not the best intentions. The next chapter will be one of two that I need your help deciding. Both chapters will happen but what one do you want first?**

**1. Leah and Edward bond in the meadow and talk about everything and anything.**

**OR**

**2. Emily goes to see Bella and they come up with a plan to destroy everything good in Leah's life.**

**Please R&R Like always!**


	12. Friends from Enemies PT1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After Jacob and I had managed to get Leah home and in bed after the events with Emily, I had managed to put the groceries away since Jacob had to leave for his rounds later that evening. As I put the item we had purchased away in alphabetical order, (Leah had this obsessive quirk where food had to be put away in catagories or alphabetical order.) I let myself think about things and the changes which have taken place since Leah became a part of this family.

In some ways life has obviously become more complicated but having a new member of the family would cause difficulties to arrise no matter what. Everyone got along pretty well with Leah so we had no tension or hate in that sense. But on the other hand Leah is a shifter and a mortal enemy to vampires such as my family. Akwardness does come and go at times.

Yet as complicated as things may become in certian ways it was easier. Life had been such a chore for me before. Going through the motions of everyday life when you are not alive can become tedious at best. Having the she wolf here made things interesting. She was easy to talk to though she made it difficult to do so if the mood struck.

Leah Clearwater I had learned to be very smart. She may not like to show off like others I knew but she could be very deep as well. I found out this fact one day when I came home early from a hunt to find her reading one of my very old and rare paperbacks from my time. The title escapes my thoughts at this time but it was something not many took interest in due to the fact it made you think.

I had watched her read from a distance. I nearly laughed outloud when I saw she had a dictionary beside her she used to look up words she did not know the meanings of. I took in the expressions on her face when she found something she thought to be funny or depressing. The way she laughed or sobbed at the end when one of the main characters died had me wanting to go to her and tell her it was only a story.

When she looked up after finishing the book her face was streaked with tears. I had known her horomones went into overdrive. Opening my arms she had ran into them and I spend the night alternating between trying to cheer her up and discussing certian scenes from the novel. We talked alot after that about different books and it had become a ritual for us to talk about different works once or twice a week.

A scream knocked me out of my of musings. My head snapped up as I took off up the stairs to stop in front of Leah's room. I pressed my hand to the door as I was assaulted by Leah's nightmare. She hadn't had a nightmare for weeks. This confrontation with Emily must have taken it's toll on her. I should've known something like this would happen.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Leah? The baby?" I heard Rosalie come to stand behind me. She was always worried about Leah since they seemed to have bonded after a few days.

I answered her with one word as my hand went to the knob. "Nightmare." I heard the other members of my family crowd around myself and sighed turning to face them. "I can handle this. You know Leah will not be happy to know everyone heard her."

"It makes her feel weak." Jasper nodded taking Alice's hand and leading her away.

My brother knew exactly what Leah felt and when thanks to his ability. He could feel her pain, saddness, pain, fear, but most of all he could feel her determination. Determination to be strong for her child. To be the best mother possible and overcome anything she must in order to do so. Jasper knew how stubborn she could be and for this reason he was almost as close to Leah as I.

I saw Carlisle open his mouth then close it again. I knew what he wanted to say but he knew what my answer would be. We'd had this conversation lots of times and it always ended the same way. My father thought Leah should be put on medication to relax her but both Leah and I were firmly against that. No one could be sure the drugs wouldn't have a negative affect on Leah or our child.

Being a shape shifter made Leah unique as was her genetic make up. Her body burned off medication quicker than a humans body and therefore she would need a signifigantly higher dose. Since niether she or I could know the exact amount which would be needed for the medicine to work, we would try it. If she was not pregnant maybe we would've considered it but not now.

The baby could have side effects and no body would be able to predict them. This unborn child was one of a kind and Leah would never take the chance something could go wrong. If she had to live with nightmares then she would for the sake of her child. Because I supported her desicions I would do what I could to help her through the pain of the past that followed her into her dreams.

Ignoring my family as they looked at me with sympathy I opened her bedroom door and slid inside. My eyes quickly ajusted to the pitch blackness that filled the small area. Another scream penetrated the early morning hours. The alarm clock by her bed told me it was 4:30 AM and I was a bit suprised.

I must have been really lost in my thoughts while putting stuff away. Now thinking back on it I realized I had been moving slow even for a human. Leah consumed my mind and therefore distracted my from what I had been doing. On a side note we had bought quite a bit. I am lucky it all fit in the house.

Leah was moaning and thrashing around on her bed. I could see the nightmare as if it were my own. Sam taunting her and taking the baby. Leah's blood covering his hands and her screams filling the night. It was always the same dream yet sometimes it would be Emily who stole the child and not her ex.

Screaming again she shot up bed my name on her lips. "Edward help me! He's here!"

She was shaking as I rushed over to the bed to take her in my arms. She started sobbing and gripped my shirt holding me to her. I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly. "He's not here Leah. It was a dream only a dream. I would never let him hurt you. I promised to protect you and I keep my promises."

"She'll tell him." She whimpered and I knew she ment Emily would tell Sam. "She's going to ruin everything! He will know the truth and he will come here. He won't ever stop Edward. He won't! I have to leave. I have to get out of here."

She pulled herself from my arms and started panicing as she opened her drawers to pull out her clothing. She tossed it all to the bed and I had to restrain her because I realized she was out of her mind with fright. Who could blame her? She had gone through so much I could understand if she had been tramatized.

"Leah look at me." I whispered getting her attention when I cupped her face in my hands. "I will not let Sam anywhere near you do you understand me? He won't get past Jasper, Emmett, or I and even if he did Rosalie would take him down as would Alice. That little pixie is tougher than she looks. She would go girl fight on his ass."

When she smiled I was happy to see the worst was over. The she wolf still shook but she wouldn't be leaving. Rationality returned to her thoughts. Her tears dried up and her breathing slowed down to a normal and safe pace. Leah did not move from my embrace I think she needed the moment of comfort and protection.

"What time is it?" She asked tilting her head to look around at the clock. "Damn it's four in the fucking morning! Good thing you veggie vamps dont sleep." She muttered with a shake of her head. Her dark hair falling around her face. "You have school in a few hours so you should probably go do whatever it is you do in the dark hours of early morning." When I did not move she pushed me playfully. "Go on no fangs allowed in my room past ten pm."

I laughed I picked her up throwing her over my shoulders. "What are you going to do about it now Clearwater?"

Leah laughed and slapped me upside the head. "Put me down you backstreet boys reject!"

"Never wolfy spice." He replied spinning her around before going to the window and opening it. "Your my prisioner and I am here by kidnapping you."

"What about school? Esme will kill me for corrupting you." I heard her laugh as she wiggled around trying to break free.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes even though she could not see. "You corrupt me? Get off it Clearwater, I am the one who is doing the corrupting." I crouched on the window ledge with her still slung over my shoulders. "Besides Alice says it's going to be a sunny day and so I have a good reason to skip school."

Realizing she would not get out of my grasp she stopped wiggling and slapped my arm the best she could at this angle. "So where are you taking me you walking disco ball?"

Leaping out of the window and landing on my feet with a soft bounce I used my best wicked witch of the west voice. "Somewhere to torture you or turn you into my willing slave my little pretty." I added my best evil cackle as I took off with the she wolf still hanging over my shoulders.

TBC...

**AN: I decided to break this chapter into two because my hand is swollen and it hurts to type. But I hope to write the second half within a few days! Most of you wanted to see this happen first and so you get your wish.**

**I will have the Bella/Emily chapter soon and secrets will be revealed! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thanks! **

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Friendly bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"What is this place?" Leah's eyes scanned the entire area of the meadow as soon as I set her down on her feet. Her brown orbs took in every little detail from the trees and rocks right down to the dirt which rest beneath our feet. "I know these woods better than the back of my own hand and I have never seen this place before."

I smiled while watching her wander around the small clearing. I had been planning to take Bella here eventually since she had seen my other special spot but the day I planned to bring her I had a sudden change of heart. For some reason I did not feel as if I could share this with the human girl. Which was odd in itself since I had thought I wanted nothing more than to spend my undead life with her.

This place was special to me in ways I couldn't quite explain. Almost as if I'd been here before or like I had known this place would never belong to Bella because it was Leah and I's special place. Even though it had been before Leah and I started spending time together a part of me knew Leah would be an important part of my life.

"It's Neverland." I replied with a smirk while sitting myself down comfortably on a boulder.

I motioned with my pointer finger for her to come join me. I scooted over so that I was sitting right on the edge of the oversized rock. The she wolf took a seat down next to where I sat and our shoulders gently knocked against eachothers. Her heat melted into my coldness causing a nice luke warm medium between us.

Leah rolled her dark brown eyes at my inside joke. She got what I was saying since we had watched Peter Pan the other day. The wolf would never admit it but she was a closet Disney fan. She loved the classic cartoons movies. Peter Pan was her second favorite movie. Her first being Beauty and the Beast ironically.

Clicking her tongue she finally came up with suitable reply. Leah Clearwater never was one to be outdone. Especially not my a mind reading vampire. "It fits considering you will never grow up."

Pushing my shoulder a tad more firmly into hers I let out a chuckle. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

My comment caused the girl wolf to raise her eyebrow, shake her head, and then promptly burst into laughter. The sound echoed in the small clearing and caused a feeling of peace to fill my heart. The smile resting on her lips gave me hope that Leah's life with us Cullen's could be filled with joy.

When I made the offer for Leah to stay with my family I had done it to help her. I never gave a thought to the idea she may be unhappy with us. We were vampires and she openly hated our kind. She could've only accepted my offer for the simple reason she had no other option. She would suffer for the rest of her life to make sure her child was taken care of.

The idea of Leah suffering because of my presence really ate me up inside. I had done enough to ruin her life already even though all of it had been unintentional. My very existance caused her to loose her fiancee, her father, her ability to have children, and lord knows what other harm I may have caused that hasn't even revealed itself yet.

The peaceful silence which had surrounded us moments before became shattered when the she wolf spoke. She kept her voice low and eyes locked down to the ground. Her words were hestitant almost unsure. Something I was not quite used to seeing from Leah when it came to her behavior and mannerisms.

"Do you think that is going to be something which creeps my kid out? Knowing that mommy is never gonna physically age another day." Her words spoken below the volume of a whisper almost passed me but thanks to my advanced hearing I caught them.

I knew from reading her mind when she was not blocking her thoughts that Leah had alot of fears about becoming a mother. It was not unusual ofcourse since all first times mothers felt fear of the unknown. For the girl wolf though things were alot more complicated. She had so much more on her plate than most mothers.

While she had the same problems human woman often occured during pregnancy she had supernatural problems to deal with as well. I do not feel like listing all the problems and fears she must deal with on a daily basis but I am sure you can guess. Being a wolf seemed to complicate everything it would seem.

I will say that knowing everything she would have to face in the near future only caused me to admire her even more. Leah Clearwater is one of the strongest people I have ever or will ever meet in my unlife as well as my human life. Her strength is something very few people possess even though plenty humans try to act tough when they are not. Leah doesn't wear a facade of strength for hers is all real.

Sliding my hand over the rough surface of the stone I laced my fingers with hers. "You could if you stop phasing."

Pain filled my entire physical being at the mere mention of Leah aging and eventually moving on from her mortal life. I couldn't stand to picture her old with wrinkles covering her skin as her body deterioted or being riddled with disease. To watch her life slip away when I had the key to immortality in my blood yet being unable to use it since it would kill her caused my heart of ice to crack slightly.

The she wolf scoffed and rolled her shoulders. I could tell this topic bothered her immensely and I regretted letting it continue. "Like that is going to be possible considering both baby and I are staying with a coven of leeches. As long as I am around you and your veggie family the wolf gene will always be active within me. In such close quarters I won't be able to shut it off."

"Atleast you'll have your good looks forever. Most women would die for that." I brought her hand up to my lips and placed a soft kiss above the knuckles.

Leah looked away and I could only hope she was hidng a blush. After a moment she turne to look at me and I caught the fading crimson from her cheeks. She **had **been blushing. The thought caused me to grin but I wasn't sure exactly why I liked knowing I got her. Maybe I was just unsure of my ability to charm since Bella left me for another man.

My shifter friend used her other hand to slap the back of my head. "Most woman are not Leah Clearwater. Looks are only skin deep you know that. But atleast out of the two of us one of us will be good looking for all eternity."

Her smart ass behavior must have been rubbing off on me because without realizing it I had inclined my head with a half grin. "Thank you for the compliment."

Another stinging slap to the back of my skull was her reply. "I wasn't talking about you leech."

I laughed and pulled her into my lap. This was turning out to be much more pleasant than school anyday. Spending time with Leah had become my favorite hobby. With her I felt free to be myself and not worry about anything I said or did. Leah had me opening up in ways I never had with anyone including most members of my family.

I most certianly never opened up to Bella in a such a way. I'd always been to consumed with fear of either hurting her or scaring with my past. Isabella Swan never really got to see the real Edward Cullen. Truth was I had never trusted her enough. Sure I loved her but it was not a lasting love. For the kind of love I craved you needed a connection more than just physical attraction and Bella and myself never had that.

Smiling at Leah I removed a strand of hair from her face. "You know your attracted me. You can't help but like my charasmic and charming self. It is a part of the vampiric charm. Everything about me pulls you in my direction. I can be whatever you need me to be yet it is all an illusion."

An illusion I hoped Leah may one day be able to see past. For the first time ever in my extra long life I **wanted **someone to see the real Edward Cullen. Question I was asking myself now was if Leah Clearwater would be interested in meeting him.

TBC..

**AN: I broke this chapter up into a few because I did not want it extremely long. As I have stated before if I keep the chapters short you get updates more often. I try to update one chapter on a different story every night.**

**Anyways I sure hoped you like this chapter. I liked writing the banter between the two. Do they or do they not have chemistry?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Friendly Bonding continued

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_"You know your attracted me. You can't help but like my charasmic and charming self. It is a part of the vampiric charm. Everything about me pulls you in my direction. I can be whatever you need me to be yet it is all an illusion."_

After my statement about my charasmatic charm everything seemed to grow quiet. For a moment I wondered if I said something I shouldn't of. Maybe being reminded of my ability to draw in prey with my good looks frightened the she wolf. It could of helped her to remember I was no ordinary person but instead a monster.

I fretted over my word choice for exactly a minute before Leah raised her eyebrow with one of her playful grins. "Did you just say your deluded? Man you were right on spot with that one."

If my heart had been beating it would've calmed down immediately when she proved my fear of her being intimidated or frightened by what I am wrong. My lips curled up at the corners into a brilliant grin. Only Leah would mix up the words delusion and illusion. I secretly had a hunch she did it on purpose. The pregnant she wolf loved getting a rise out me.

During one conversation we previously had I learned she thought me to be a snob. At first I had been obviously very offended by that comment. Since when had I ever done anything to earn the title of snob? I never tried to be outright rude or gone out of my way to shove the Cullen wealth is others faces.

I did not talk down to others or act as if I was somehow better because I was no longer human. Never once had I used my good looks as an advantage to get what I wanted contrary to what others thought. Just because some humans men and woman alike offered to do things for yours truly it did not make me a snob. I never once _asked _anything. If I was given something I would take it ofcourse because it would be rude not to.

As stated earlier Leah's comment had offended me at first. Then I came to realize Leah did not really mean it as an insult. You see she had been raised on the Quilette reservation and she was not a racist by any means but sometimes certian things were imprinted into a persons personality.

In the she wolf's case she thought all pale faces to be slightly snobbish. She did not mean to think that way but it was how she had been raised. She had been taught to stick to her own kind. Taught that only her people could truly be trusted. During her teenage years she let go of some of her hardcore beliefs and befriended a few teens from Forks.

In highschool she really learned the lesson a persons skin color did not define who you really were. Some of her La Push neighbors treated her worse than any white man or woman. Take Paul Meraz. He always acted as if she were less than him and they were of the same heritage. Yet people she met in Forks treated her as equal. So yes, Leah Clearwater may hold some prejudice feelings inside her heart but didn't we all?

The silence started getting to me and not in a good way. I decided to restart the conversation once more. "Does it really frighten you?"

My words caused Leah to turn her head and blink a couple of times in confusion. It took her a few moments to remember our previous conversation. Her brain did work slower than mine since I was a vampire. My brain did not need to process things like the average humans did.

"The fact your deluded? Why would that frighten me? Now your ego on the other hand, _that_ is a completely different story." My wolfy companion punched my shoulder harder than she normally did and I saw her flinch.

She did not yelp in pain and I had to give her credit for I was posative I'd heard atleast one knuckle crack. When I went to seperate my hand from her non injured limb she suprised me by tightening her grip. A slight shake of her head told me she was in no mood for my trying to play doctor Cullen and fuss over her injured hand. It would heal in a matter of minutes anyways. So my worrying over it would be pointless.

Clearing my throat I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha very funny Leah. Who knew you were secretly the great comedian She wolf."

Leah smirked and nodded enthusiastically. She was mocking my words and we both knew it. "I know I'm great. Watch out Eddie Murphy cause Leah Clearwater is going to steal the comedic spotlight."

"He has nothing on you." I promised with a small grin. Soon it vanished to be replaced by a contemplative expression. There had been something I wanted to ask Leah for days now and I decided to take the risk of bodily harm and ask now. "Seriously though Leah does it frighten you when you think about your baby knowing what you are? You should be proud of your heritage Leah. You are Quilette and you are strong and powerful. Blessed with the powers of the wolf. Chosen to be a warrior of your people."

"No you got it all wrong leech." The Quilette female turned a bright crimson and shook her head in denial. "Jacob and the other guys were chosen as warriors for our people. I am just a mistake a screw up. I'm the only female wolf ever to exist."

I was flabbergast by her blatant refusal to beleive how special she was. Did she not realize being the only female shifter was not a curse but a gift? I honestly beleived some higher being if they existed that is, chose Leah for a purpose. Shifters were strong and gifted by the bloodlines of their ancestors. It's not random like being turned into a vampire. Vampirism happens because someone decides to bite a human.

Phasing is due to your family history and if vampires are in an area which needs protecting. Leah was chosen to become a wolf because her geneology was strong. That of a warrior. It also had to do with her specifically. Who she was on the inside. Her spirit. You did not see Jacob Black's sisters turning into wolves. Yet Leah had. I believed it had to do with her soul. She had a fighters spirit. She was a great asset to her tribe.

"This fact only makes you more special." I said my eyes staring into hers almost as if I wanted to burn that fact into her brain.

She let her hair cover her face like a mask. I could tell she was embarassed since she tried to hide her face from my gaze. Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head."Im a freak Cullen. No way in any sort of hell can I be catorgorized as special."

For a brief moment I was let into her mind. I saw flash after flash of Sam Uley mocking her for being a freak. Telling her she had been made _wrong. _Him treating her as less because he thought she did not belong with the male shifters. He thought her to be a weakness and he would tell her so on a daily basis. Eventually Leah Clearwater started to beleive his words.

"You really think of yourself in such a way?" I asked in disbeleif. My free hand clenched into a fist. Sam Uley really had broken Leah worse than anyone could ever imagine. "Leah you were chosen for a reason. You are not a freak my little wolf girl. From all the native american books I have read it always says only the strong are chosen as warriors for their tribe. They are chosen by the gods for a reason and you Leah are no different."

Leah looked at me in awe. I don't think she had ever heard me use a tone of voice such as the one I just had before. It held sincerity and admiration. The she wolf now knew what I truly thought of her. She could see I saw more so much more than Sam Uley ever had. I thought her to be not a freak but something wonderful to be revered and treasured.

The girl wolf bit her bottom lip as she shifted in her makeshift seat on the boulder. "Umm thanks leech. Your the first person to tell me I wasn't cursed besides Jake. He never treated me any different because I was girl. He actually thought it was cool. Seth didn't mind to much though I think he secretly believed I only phased to keep and eye on him. Like I had a choice in the matter."

We both chuckled at her statement because I knew it to be the truth. I'd met Seth a few times and you could that while he hated how his sister treated him like a child he always looked up to her. He wanted to protect her but at the same time he feared her and knew she could take care of herself.

Seth thought Leah as a mother since she looked after him more than Sue herself did. Leah had practically raised him since birth. His first memories were of her. His first steps had been taken as he tried to follow Leah to school since he did not want to be seperated from his sister. His first words spoken had been Lee-Lee. That is how her nickname came to be actually.

"Your brother loves you." I stated the obvious.

"I know he does. Also to answer your question it does sometimes." She didn't need to remind me of what she ment. I knew exactly what she's talking about. Her baby and being a shifter. I almost forget we had strayed off topic.

Her expression turned thoughtful with a mixture of slight terror. "What if my baby wants a normal mother? One that doesn't change into a gigantic wolf? What if he or she comes out wrong due to the wolf genes? I mean there has never been a shifter child with both parents being wolves. What if it is not born human? Oh god! What if I have a puppy? What if on the off chance he or she is human they age rapidly until they die? What if he or she doesn't age at all?"

I noticed her breathing become ragged and so I pulled her against my chest and kissed the top of her. It reminded me of how I calmed her whenever she would have a nightmare. "Leah please calm yourself. Our child will be absolutely fine. Carlisle is keeping a close eye on you. If anything were wrong you know he would tell us."

Knowing I would never lie to placate her I heard her breathing even out and heart rate slow down to a more normal pace. Her tensed muscles loosened as she let her warm back press against my cold front. I continued to place soft kisses on the top of her head until I was absolutely sure she had calmed herself. The last thing I needed was for Leah to have a stroke induced by stress.

"Why do you refer to this baby as yours?" My she wolf startled me out of my thoughts with her question.

Damn had she really caught that? I pulled away from her a bit. If she planned to hit me then I wanted atleast some small distance between us. "Does it bother you I do that?"

The Quilette female pondered on it for a moment before shaking her head in a no gesture. "Not really you would make a better father than Sam any day."

_Atleast you want the baby. _Her thoughts echoed in my mind and I wasn't quite sure if she ment for me to hear them. Still she had been right. I _did _want this baby even if it was not biologically mine. Already the child thought I to be the father. Already I loved he or she with as much love as a vampire could possibly give.

In a way I did see myself as the father. It ended up being I who stayed with Leah during her pregnancy. _I'm _the one who got her food when she craved it. _I'm _the person who helped Leah think of names and decided what we would need for the babies room. I had already started a college fund as well though the she wolf did not know this. She would not allow it to continue on if she knew.

In all rights I should be this babies daddy. I am the one who was planning the future. Who made sure child and mother would have a safe place to live. The baby would have my last name since Leah and I already discussed it. My she wolf was even contemplating allowing me to adopt the child. This baby needed a father and if Sam couldn't step up and be a dad then _I _would.

"Never thought I would hear Leah Clearwater say something so..nice." I told her still caressing her hair softly with the fingers of my free hand. Even in our akward position our hands remained entwined.

"Ya ya don't get used to it." I did not have to see her face to know she rolled her eyes. "Hey let's play twenty questions."

Ok usually I could see the girl wolf's random moments before they came but not this time. Wanting to play twenty questions caught me off guard. "Why would you want to do that?"

By this time Leah had laid her again down against my shoulder. Her fingers toying with mine. "If your gonna be daddy to my kid I think I have a right to know about you. Don't you agree? We wouldn't want to be strangers now would we?"

Nodding I shrugged my shoulders in agreement. "I suppose not. So twenty questions? Usually I would not have to bother but since you seem to be very good at concealing your thoughts there I things about you I want to know. The only way to learn those answers is by asking questions. I won't hold back if you dont."

"Since when do I ever hold back?" She sat up and twisted her body around until she was face to face with me. Her eyebrow raised in curiousity as to what my answer would be.

I mimicked her expression which caused her laugh. I only did it because I enjoyed seeing her smile. Finally I agreed with her. "Yes your right. If there is one thing I know about you for sure it is the fact you are very honest and open. You tell it like it is. Ladies first?"

"If you wanted to go first all you had to do was ask." The words my she wolf friend spoke brought around that very smile I mentioned earlier.

Narrowing my eyes I mock scowled. "Very funny Leah. See if I try to be courteous in the future."

Leah stuck her tongue out and put her hands by her ears wiggling her fingers. I assumed this was her imitation of a funny face. "Don't get your boxer shorts in a bunch Eddie. I'll go first."

Clucking my tongue I grinned. "I said ladies first Leah."

"Are you suggesting I am anything other than a lady?" She placed one hand on her hip and glared in my direction. If I was anyone else I do beleive she would've kicked my ass for even suggesting such a thing.

I could feel a smirk lift up the left side of my mouth. I let myself slide down off the boulder to land in the soft grass. My back pressed against the hard granite of the cold stone. I kept my eyes forward but felt Leah do the same. Her body landed next to mine with a soft plop.

The she wolf extended her pointer finger and jabbed my cheek. When I did not respond she repeated the motion. "Well? Were you suggesting I am not a lady? I'll have you know I am one hundred percent charming woman. I could charm the pants of anyone. Even you oh mighty mind raper. I mind my P's and Q's and even have manners. Shocking I know but still true none the less."

This time I was the one to poke Leah's cheek with my pale pointer finger. "I'm shocked you would even suggest that I suggested you to not be a lady. No gentleman such as I would ever do a thing like that."

"Right." Leah rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her hands which rested on her knees. Her knees happened to be pressed up against her chest. "Now that we have settled the debate of my lady like charm can we get on with twenty questions? Since I am the wonderful and kind she wolf I am I will allow you to ask first. This probably the only time your even going to be able to ask me anything you want no holds barred. Take the oppurtunity while you have it leech."

"Then I best not waste this oppurtunity should I? Let our game of revealing our darkest secrets begin." I smiled and went through some of the quesions I was burning with desire to ask her in my mind. I wasn't sure where to start. There was so much to learn about Leah Clearwater and so little time in a day.

TBC...

**AN: So I am pretty sure you all can guess what happens in the next chapter. A game of twenty questions of course! If you all suggest questions you want either Leah or Edward to ask I may use them. So go ahead and suggest some!**

**I do hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. I came to realize if I write the dialogue first then the rest just comes to me and longer chapters happen. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter of bonding. On a side note other than the first paragraph I wrote this all within a few hours. Cheers for me lol! :)**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Interlude: Emily

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: This chapter is Emily's pov and sort of an interlude before the game of twenty questions between Leah and Edward. I thought it was needed for what I have planned for the future chapters of this story.**

I stood at the counter mixing a bowl of muffin mix. I have already made 7 dozen blueberry, 6 dozen raspberry, 3 chocolate rasin, and 11 plain corn muffins which were Sam's favorite. Next I was starting on strawberry and then blackberry. I knew I should probably stop but cooking muffins is my way of dealing with stress and it calms me enough so I can think rationally. Right now I needed a straight mind.

Leah was pregnant. Leah was pregnant by a vampire. Leah was pregnant by a vegitarian mind reading vampire. My cousin was having a baby with my bestfriend Bella's ex boyfriend. She was having a child _before _marriage. That in itself was a sin which shouldn't suprise me. Leah sinned every single day and she did not once appologize for it. And to think she was bringing a child into this world. A little bastard child.

Sam hadn't been told yet and to be truthful I was not yet sure if I _wanted _to tell him. My husband while sweet was not exactly the brightest bulb in the box. Also he had a strange weakness for his ex, my cousin, Leah 'she wolf' Clearwater...Apparently soon to be Leah 'she wolf' Cullen. Back on point I refrained from telling my husband since he would not understand why I had to do what I am currently planning.

I couldn't beleive it when I saw her today with Edward Cullen and Jacob. I understand the leech being rude to me because he is a reformed killer with no manners but Jacob? Jacob has never been anything other than a sweet kid to me. Leah is corrupting just like she will Seth if I don't convince Sue she's a bad influence. Sometimes I wonder if I am the only one who knows the real Leah Clearwater.

She thinks I don't know but I do. I _know _she did something to make herself phase so she could be closer to Sam. I _know _Leah tries to make Sam feel guilty about leaving her for me. That's why she disapeared before the wedding ceremony. She wanted Sam to go looking for her but it backfired on her when he did the exact opposite. My husband had been glad he did not have to see her ugly bitter bitchy self. Not dealing with the she wolf had been a blessing if you ask me.

I _know _she went to live with the Cullen's as a way to piss of my husband. Living with the enemy was the one way she knew for sure could get her the attention she craved. My cousin always had been a drama queen. When Sam it was because something was wrong with _her_. It had to be about _her _pain instead of my happiness at finding my soul mate. When her father did it not matter that Harry had been my uncle. _Her _pain had been more important because Harry had been her dad.

When Leah had phased it was all about _her. _Never mind the fact I would stay human and have to watch Sam stay young and handsome while I aged. Even if he could some how control his emotions he couldn't stop phasing until the leeches left and that could take years. By years the aging damage would already be done. He would be my young handsome husband and I would be his wrinkled scarred wife.

He told me it wouldn't matter but I knew different. Why would he want an old woman when Leah would be waiting with open arms to confuse him? She would still be beautiful on the outside of not so on the inside. She could use their old memories agaisnt my husband and tempt him away from me. She could steal my happiness like she often claimed I had stolen hers. It could be her ultimate revenge.

Knowing my cousin as I did, I realized I would have to act first. I needed to ensure she never got a chance to hurt anyone such as myself, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and now Bella. I could care less about the parasite but I knew Bella still loved him despite the whole her leaving him for Jake and then Jacob imprinting on someone else. My friend wanted him back but that snob of a blood drinker thought himself to good for her. I couldn't beleive he chose my cousin the harpy over my perfect bestfriend Bells or Bellsy as _I _had affectionately renamed her.

This is why I had called Bella an hour ago asking her to come over. I told her it was urgent and in my mind it was. I would tell her about seeing Leah and Edward in the store and how Leah was pregnant. She would agree with me that Leah needed to be handled before she gave birth. She did not need to spread her evil.

If I did not stop her I knew nobody else would have the guts. They wouldn't understand and see I am doing this for _them. _I am saving all of La Push and everyone in Forks from dealing with the bitch. If she was out of the way everyone could be happy. Sam could be guilt free. Bella could find love again with her vampire. Jacob could be his old innocent self. Seth wouldn't have to worry about being corrupted. Sue could have _me _as the daughter she deserved.

Yes...The reason I am taking care of Leah by running her out of town or worse if she puts up a fight. I'd kill for those I love. I had done it before even though no body else knows. My real father was not nice to my mother and so he had to be dealt with when I was 15. Everyone thinks he was drunk and fell down the stairs. Only _I _know what really happened. That secret stayed with me and it would until the day I died.

If you look at it my way I'm not only saving everyone else and Leah's unborn child from the horror which is her. I am saving Leah herself. She would not have to 'suffer' anymore as she loved to repeat like a parrot to anyone who would listen. If she is so unhappy in her life I will just have to help her find peace either somewhere else away from La Push and Forks or in death if that's what it takes.

Hearing the door open I looked up to see Bella walk in with a small smile. Thank god Sam was on patrol and would not be home for a while. Bella and I had _alot _of planning to do. It may even end up taking hours. By the time we finally set things in motion my cousin really would have something to complain about. She thought her life to be bad right now? Just let her wait and see what comes next.

Picking up a plate of freshly cooled muffins I offered them to Bella with a friendly but devious smile. "Muffin?"

TBC...

**AN: Is Emily scary crazy or what? I thought this needed to happen for what I have planned later on. The twenty questions is in the next chapter. Oh by the way, I did not have her talk with Bella because I wanted to leave it open so you can guess what they talked about. I want the things they do to Leah to be a suprise.**

**Anyways please let me know what you thought. It was hard for me to write this chapter because you all know I **_**hate **_**Emily. So writing her was very difficult but I hope I made her crazy enough. I was tired and just wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Questions 1 through 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As the game started I told Leah to ask me first so I would have time to think of questions. I wanted to be able to come up with good ones and not the over used 'what is your favorite color' type lines. So I would allow Leah to probe my mind leaving me space to think of deep and meaningful questions. Also I wanted to get my questions over with. I hoped her questions would be quick and uncomplicated.

The she wolf in question had switched her position so that her legs were laying across my lap. Her head rested comfortably against her jacket which was propped up against the boulder we had previously been sitting against. "Alright since I am going first I will start with an easy question mind rapist. Have you ever had any gay experiences?"

When her words reached my ears I choked on air even though I did not need to breathe. What kind of question was that? Why would she ever even think to ask such a thing? Did I come off as gay? I silently reminded myself to ask her that later. Yet really did I come off as gay? It was the hair I bet. No man should have bronze hair it just was _not _normal. It could not be the fact I sparkled since Emmett and Jasper sparkled in sunlight as well and no one went around calling _them _gay and questioning their sexuality.

Sighing I shook my head and crinkled my nose. "Why is it you and Jacob Black always wonder if I am gay? Honestly do I give off some sort of vibe? I am _not _gay nor have I had any sexual experiences with men. Not that I am against homosexuality or anything I am just not attracted to men. The only experience in my life and unless you could even remotely catagorize as a gay experience would be when Carlisle turned me even though it was in no way sexual."

My answer seemed to disapoint Leah. She groaned in annoyance and snapped her fingers. "Damn Cullen and here I thought I may have stumbled on to something juicy. Hell I am not a lesbian but even _I _have had my moments of bisexuality in highschool."

I raised my eyebrow in amazed curiousity. I would have to ask her more details about these _moments _later. Knowing Leah I bet they were _very _interesting and juicy indeed. It should not suprise me considering the she wolf and her outgoing personality. Never before had the idea of two women together caught my attention but for some reason the image of Leah and other women did.

Maybe it was because I wondered if Leah was rough in her love making or tender? I saw her as someone taking control. To my suprise it was something I would not mind seeing or experiencing myself. A rough yet tender intimate encounter with the native american female. This _did _have me feeling suprise. I'd never sexually wanted anyone before well Bella but I think that was more due to wanting her blood than wanting her.

It must be because of all the time I spent with her. Yes it was natural for a man to desire an attractive woman. Leah Clearwater happened to be stunning. Wanting her is a perfectly natural reaction and nothing to be ashamed of. As long as I chose to not act on these feelings everything would be fine. I had controlled my urges before and I could do it now. Not to brag but I have excellent self control _most_ of the time.

The girl shifter grew silent while she pondered on what to ask next. To my growing annoyance she kept her mind blocked probably so I'd be unable to think on my reply. Leah wanted quick answers one which popped into my head immediately. She would not allow for me to have time to think on what I wanted to say. Spontanious was better in her opinion. She had told me so many times just that.

Clucking her tongue the shifter moved to the left slightly as I removed the slipper socks she wore and began to rub her feet. I'd caught a stray thought from her mind letting me in on the fact her feet had started to ache. While I rubbed I noticed they had swollen slightly. Ahh the joys of pregnancy.

"Okey dokey no gay moments was _such _a let down so you have to give me something." She muttered touching her chin thoughtfully as a wicked smile curved her pouty lips upwards. She snapped her fingers happily and I cringed inwardly wondering what she could possibly ask which had the ability to put her in such a joyful mood so quicky. "What is a secret sexual fantasy you have?"

My eyes widened and if I could blush I would have been redder than the blood in her viens. _Why _did she seem so curious about my sex life? Well to be correct my non existant sex life. I had only gone as far as kissing with Bella even though she of course wanted to go further. She never respected certian boundaries I had and always tried pushing me into things I was not quite ready for.

My feelings had never seemed very important in her mind. I wish I could rewind time to forget everything which went down with Isabella Swan. I had let her in my heart and trusted her only to be betrayed when she chose Jacob over me. It had broken something in my heart knowing she never wanted _me. _All she desired was the immortality I could give her.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind I licked my lips and looked anywhere that was _not _Leah's face. Answering her question made feel somewhat humiliated. I wasn't as experienced as Leah herself or my brothers. Hell even Jacob Black had more experience than I. Yet I _did _have fantasies. Oddly enough most had the beautiful La Push native starring in them but I would refrain from telling _her _this fact.

"Geeze Leah I think you have an obsession with either me or sex. I _knew _you wanted me." I smirked jokingly at the girl wolf.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I'm a pregnant woman and as a rule of pregnancy I am horny has hell ninety percent of the time. It's got nothing at all to do you with you and all your glittery charm. Now stop avoiding the question and answer."

I ran my hands through my hair nervously. I looked away from her once again and closed my topaz eyes tightly. This was unbeleivably embarassing. "If you must know Leah I have always wanted to-"

I paused and cleared my throat. I should have asked the questions first. Damn my needing to think of questions. "I have always wanted to make love under the stars. To have the night sky beating down on myself and my lover as we shared the most intimate of physical contact which is possible would be extremely romantic.

Just the two of us locked together in our passion with nothing but nature surrounding the two of us. The wind caressing our skin leaving a biting chill as we shiver but not from the cold." I smiled slightly at the imagine forming in my mind. "To feel the cool grass or sand if your somewhere sandy such as a beach against your bare flesh. To taste the salt on that perfect russet flesh. With the pale light from the moon reflecting in her dark eyes. Lips against skin and-" When I heard Leah's heart skip a beat I was knocked out of my fantasy.

I twisted my head around sharply to study her expression. Oh no! She had not caught my slip about russet flesh had she? Did she now know I thought of her in that particular fantasy? No she couldn't possibly. When I studied the look resting on her face I noticed she seemed not angry yet instead she seemed to be embarassed. I tilted my head in confusion until I smelled it. Her arousal.

Oh... I shifted akwardly to try and cover my own evidence of arousal. No need for Leah to see _that. _I felt mortified as it were knowing I had a hard on while sitting next to her. Yes we should really change this topic. "To make love outside in the night. That's my fantasy you so desperately needed to hear. Wasn't all that exciting was it?"

The she wolf smirked and let her eyes dart to my lap alerting me to the fact she _had _seen my bodies reaction to my fantasy. Running her tongue over her top teeth she pulled her feet from my lap to reposition herself against the boulder. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck before answering.

"It's actually similiar to how I wanted my first time to be." The she wolf admitted.

I tilted my head in curiousity. Something I had been doing alot while in her presence. "Was your first time how you wished it to be?"

A sarcastic laughter was the start of the answer I would recieve. "Hardly," She choked out the words since she happened to still be laughing yet her laughter lacked any trace of humor. It held only pain and a small amount of bitterness. "My first time basically consisted of two quickly emptied bottles of Wild Turkey whiskey and the back seat of Sam's crappy car he had in highscool." Her expression grew sad and had a touch of longing to it. "Not all first times are romantic and full of love leech. Trust me it's highly overrated."

"I am sorry you did not have a good experience your first time Leah. It should have been everything you ever dreamed and more." I patted her hand softly and she jerked it away as a blush crept up her cheeks rather rapidly.

"It's whatever Cullen don't get all girly one me. Nothing wrong with a wham bam thank you mam moment occassionally." She sighed and reached into her pocket to pull out a hair tye.

As she collected her long locks to pull into a pony tail she jumped into her next question. "So we did a couple kind of wierd questions, let us go to something easy. I know your convinced this kid is a girl so I want to know what you would name her if you could choose."

This topic made me smile and jump to my knees as I moved my hands about quickly. I could hardly keep my excitement contained. "I've actually been thinking about that Leah. I thought maybe something like Emelia Elizabeth because it has a uniqueness to it and since she's going to be a Cullen her name has got to be special and one of a kind."

I placed my hands on her stomach as I continued to babble on about names. Since I did not need to sleep I have had _alot _of time to think about this topic. "Then I thought we could maybe play on words and do something like Leora a mix between Leah and Nora. I detest the name Lenora so Leora is a good subsitute. Or if you are not fond of that idea I was thinking we might want to about using a greek goddess name."

Leah ruffled my hair and smiled while at the time time shaking her head. She placed her hands over mine. "You _have _thought about this haven't you?" At my nod she chuckled in amusement. "I like Leora but I think I would change it slightly so it is Lelora or something in that catagory. Also the greek names sound tempting we will have to get a book on the subject."

Feeling a barely there movement under my fingers I opened my eyes wide in what I hoped to be a pleading expression. "May I?" I asked gesturing to her stomach and when she nodded I pressed my right ear to her belly.

I could hear a flutter much like that of a humming birds heartbeat and I could tell right away it belonged to the child. Leah continued to run her fingers in my hair as she asked her fourth question. "Do you really love this baby even though it does not genetically belong to you? Even though it's Sam's child? How can you love it even when your not the biological daddy?"

Never taking my ear from it's new resting spot I answered without really thinking about it. The answer was simple enough really. Atleast to me it was simple. "Because she or he is a part of you and since getting to know you I have come to like you Leah. Our child may have Sam Uley's DNA but that means little to me.

When I think of this child all I see is _you. _You are the one altering your life for he or she. You are the one who is going to protect them and nuture them when they are born and as they grow. You will teach them right from wrong. You'll be the one who knows everything about their likes or dislikes.

I made the choice when I found you in the woods to be the one beside you while you do this. The first time I heard the child's heart beating he or she became _mine. _I love this baby and I would no matter if Sam, Jacob, or the devil himself were the biological father. _I am _father to this child in any and every other way except for blood." When I finished with my honest answer I placed a kiss directly above her belly button.

I felt her muscles tense because of the fact her stomach happened to be one of Leah's most ticklish spots. Feeling a tad playfully after opening up and revealing some of my feelings as I just did, I raised my hand and ran my fingers lightly over her sensetive flesh. Leah slapped her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle.

Leah _hated _giggling for she thought it to be girlish and immature. I happened to find her giggle refreshing and attractive. Like bells in the wind. Wiggling my fingers again and more firmly against her flesh this time, I heard her giggle slip past her fingers to sound in the open air around us. The sound reminded me of my mothers, my _human _mothers laughter. It had become hard to remember over the years and yet Leah's own carefree giggle caused the memory to become more clear in my mind.

The she wolf thrashed around nearly knocking herself unconsious when the back of her head met the hard cold stone of the boulder. I slyly moved her away from the large potentially damage creating rock and continued to tickled her. I kept up my teasing torture until her face was crimson from laughing and her breathing erratic. I let up after awhile so she could catch her breath.

The fiesty she wolf fixed her shirt and redid her messy ponytail while firing her yet another question. I prayed this one to be something simple and uncomplicated. To my utter suprise I found it was the one question I never thought she would ask and also the one question I did not mind answering. It brought a fond smile of remembrance to my face.

"What is your favorite memory of being human?" Her warm brown eyes connected with mine and I felt the genuine curiousity behind her words.

She a_ctually wanted _to know this about my past. Bella had not wanted to learn anything unless it had to do with my changing into a vampire. My human life had been of little consequence in her search for immortality. Yet here and now Leah Clearwater a former enemy to myself and my family was a_sking _me about my human past. She held _real _and _true _interest when it came to my mortal life.

"My mother used to take me down to a creek behind our home every morning to feed a family of ducks which lived in the area." The memory was the first thing to come into my mind. The _only _thing I remembered clearly from my days as a mortal boy. "We take them freshly baked bread because I thought the fresh bread would be better than days old bread. It got so they trusted us and even on occassion would allow us to pet them.

The year my mother died was the year the ducks vanished. I beleive they sensed her to be gone and felt no need to stick around. I went there after Carlisle changed me hoping to find them but I found not one trace. It is as if they never existed. They were the closest thing I ever had to a pet of my own since father would not allow us to own a cat or dog.

Sometimes I wonder what happened to them. I like to think they flew South instead of something worse such as becoming dinner for local foxes." The memory came to a close and tears were trapped in my eyes. I missed my mother and those stupid ducks very much. They had been a bright spot in my childhood.

A warm hand wrapped around mine and gazed into Leah's sympathetic face. "Trust me leech I know what your feeling. My dad and I had something like that except it wasn't ducks and actually _was _a fox. We found her one year trapped in a bear trap. Dad freed her and we both nursed her back to health. It's the one thing we never told my mom or Seth about. It became our special project."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and I quickly enveloped her in my cold arms. If Leah missed anything in this world more than her life before shifting it had to be her father. Harry had been Leah's bestfriend when alive. he ment the world to her and loosing him nearly killed her. Atleast I gotten to say goodbye to my mother. Leah didn't have that with her dad. He had been ripped away before his time and I am partly to blame for that. _I _had helped cause this pain and there was not a damned thing I could do fix it.

TBC...

**AN: I decided to break the twenty questions into four chapters. Five questions each so they would not get to long and I could write them faster. Yall know how I like to try and post once a day if I can. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next one will have tougher questions. These were basically a warm up.**

**Let me know what you liked or did not like but no flames please. Did you all like how Leah and Edward seem to bond more and more each chapter? Oh something very imporanty happens in a few chapters. Something that will change the course of everything and everyone's lives. Can you take a guess?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Questions 6 through 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It took a good fifteen minutes to calm Leah's flow of tears. It's as if the mention of her father unlocked a waterfall of emotion. Her slender frame shook with sobs and my heart clenched with each silent shake and tears which fell. I did the only thing could do by holding her and offering her the comfort nobody else seemed willing to. If I'd been able I would've soaked up her pain to take on as my own.

Carlisle once told me one of the worst things in this world is to have to watch someone else in pain whether it be emotional or physcial and know there is not a thing you can do to take that pain away. Being forced to watch knowing efforts to help would be fruitless is one of the hardest things you will ever have to do. For a long time I had never been close enough to anyone to really understand my fathers wise words. Yet in this moment I couldn't understand them better.

"It will be alright alright Leah." I whispered stroking her hair. "I'll never leave you. You will always have me by your side to protect you. I am not going to go anywhere. I promise you Leah I will _always _be around when you need me."

As I told her this I also promised to make sure I kept this vow. I _would _always be here for her. I'd never leave not even when she became so fustrated by my attentions that she ordered me away. I would never abandon her. Whether she wanted me around or not I am still going to stick by her side in my imitation of crazy glue. She could never be rid of me.

I'll be her shadow and when she needs a shoulder to cry on, someone to laugh with, an ear to listen, or even a punching bag to take her fustrations out on, _I _will be here. I will become whatever she or this child may ever need of me. They were now apart of the few people I actually considered my family. Once a Cullen always a Cullen and Leah was going to learn that lesson sooner or later.

"You don't get it Edward!" Leah wailed and felt at a loss as to what I should do. I settled for letting her get her feelings out. I would do as I had been doing these last minutes and just hold her. "I killed him! It's _my _fault he's dead! If I had better control on my emotions especially my anger, I would not have phased infront of him and he would not have had a heart attack.

Because I am a one of a kind freak he is dead. It's on my shoulders knowing mom doesn't have her husband anymore. _I'm _the reason Seth is gonna grow up without his father. Why couldn't I be normal? If I had been normal _none _of this would've happened."

"Leah your father-" Leah tried to break away from me but I held strong. The effort to do so cut off my sentence before I could finish.

When she sunk down onto her knees I went with her. "Dad I am sorry!" She bellowed throwing her head back and looking up into the sky. Up into the heavens the human and vampire eye alike were unable to see. "Dad I'm sorry! Please come back! Come back! We need you. Mom and Seth need you dad. _I _need you daddy please! I can't do this alone. You can't make me do it alone dad.

Mom hates me since you have been gone. She never says it but all you need to do is look in her eyes. You can see how she wishes it was me who was gone and not you. Seth needs guidance that I can't give him. You told me to always look out for him and I am trying but dad we need you. We need _you! _

How could you leave us like that? You were the strong one dad! Your the warrior remember? You told us everyday your kung fu was strong. If it was so strong where are you now? Playing poker with the big man himself? Dad come home! I am sorry if I did something wrong. I won't ever be bitter or angry if you just come back to us. Please come home! COME HOME!" Her final wail was earth shattering and filled with a pain I could never understand.

Her cry buried itself deep into my memory. I wouldn't be able to forget her pain even if I wanted to. Her pain felt as if it were mine in these last few minutes. I held her wishing I had the ability to shed my tears while she cried her own. My pain for the pain she happened to be experiencing was excruiating.

While I held her Leah crawled deeper into my arms. As of right now it no longer mattered I was a leech. It did not matter she was a shifter or that we were supposed to be bitter enemies. We were Leah and Edward not vampire and shifter as fate had named us. Only Leah, Edward, and unnamed, unborn child in Leah's womb. We were simply the small family we had become and said family was grieving for Leah's very terrible loss. A loss she would never truly get over.

"I'm sorry." The words barely a whisper as the she wolf in my arms lifted her head off of my shoulder. Her dark eyes now red and puffy from crying. "I didn't mean to get all crazy like that."

I shrugged my shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Never appologize for how you feel Leah. You cannot help the pain you feel. Pain is a natural part of life but I am sorry you must experience such feelings. I never realized how deeply you had been scarred by the death of your father. If you ever need to talk about it please come to me. I am willing to listen to anything you have need to discuss."

My native american companion nodded slightly while trying to smile. She did not move out of my lap nor did I move her. I still held her as she leaned most of her wieght against my chest. Only after she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt did she finally meet my eyes again. She shifted to get into the best comfortable position.

"So," she started with a sigh and cleared her throat. "I do beleive we had a game going before I had my little nervous breakdown. Where were we?"

I shook my head. "Leah there is no need to continue a game when you just-"

A glare cut me off. "I said where were we?" I did not bother with trying to change her mind. If she wanted to continue with a silly game to take her mind off of things then I would go along with it.

She clapped once when she finally remembered. "Oh yes ok I remember. I asked you your favorite memory of being human. My next brilliant question will be why are you really helping me?"

"Because I want to?" I asked as a question since I knew my answer would most likely not fly with the she wolf. When she rolled her eyes I knew I had been right. She wanted a real answer. Moving a strand of hair from her still damp face I again choose to answer by letting the first words which sprung to my mind come out. "When I saw you in the woods I thought maybe you were hurt. Even though we are ment to be enemies and it goes against my nature I chose to enquire as to what was wrong.

When you informed me on your pregnancy I had been shocked. How could Sam Uley not only use you in such a way but ask you to give up the one thing you never thought you would be able to have? To treat with you such little care when you are in such a fragile condition? To _hit _you? Someone he once claimed to love with all his heart and yet he could treat you in such a manner? It still baffles me.

My motives for first offering my help were selfish I must admit. I beleived by helping you that maybe I could somehow gain redemption for the sins of my past. I thought you were someone in need and I could gain points upstairs by offering my services. To help others is to help yourself correct? That is all I wanted to do. If I helped you then maybe all hope for my soul wasn't lost.

Then you moved in with us and I started to see you as person rather than a project for my redemption. The first time I heard your baby in my mind I became aware of how _alive _the child actually was. It was no longer a _thing _or condition you had to live with. It had become a living a breathing person with needs and thoughts of it's own. I began to see how much like you it actually was. A part of you.

So I suppose the real reason I am helping you Leah is because I got to know you. I want to get to know our baby. To see her grow up. To watch her as she takes her first steps and I want to watch you as all this occures. Your not a project in my life Leah you are a _part _of it now. The both of you have come to be a part of me in a way. Your my family and I don't see myself as helping you but the other way around. You and this baby are helping me realize how wonderful life can actually be. I don't want to watch life pass me by anymore I want to be a part of it with you and this baby." When I had finally ended my speech I chose to run my fingers through my hair nervously.

I wasn't quite sure what Leah would think of my little outburst. Would she be angry with me for pushing myself into her life? Would she be happy I wanted to participate in the future with her and our daughter or son? Would she resent me for not being Sam? Would she get up and leave thinking I had become to attached?

When all she did was hum I did not know if I should take that as a good sign or not. I choose to take it in as a posative considering she was not walking away. "I can understand you feeling that way. Trust me leech baby I and both want you in our lives by this point. You've heard he and she say it in their thoughts and since it's what my child wants I want it as well." The wolf girl smirked and flicked the end of my nose with her finger. "Your no so bad you know. Atleast I know she won't be dating for a long time."

I smiled along with her. "Oh definately not until she is fifty at the very least."

My shifter crinkled her nose. "Fifty? I was thinking sixty or sixty-five."

"Deal." I held my hand out and she shook it before we both started laughing.

Laughter died down in seconds and Leah launched herself into her next question. She really seemed to be curious about what my answer would be. "Why didn't you take Bella back after Jake imprinted? I know she came crawling back begging for you to take her back. Why did you refuse? Don't you love her?"

My body stiffened automatically when I heard Bella's name. The mention of my eyes suprisingly enough no longer hurt but it did send regret flowing through my viens. So much I would change if I had the ability to go back in time. So many things I wish I could take back or alter the tiniest bit. Alot of people other than myself had been affected by Bella and I's so called relationship.

Leah must have seen my bodies reaction to the name because she immediately started to take back her question. "Yo leech if this going to upset you-"

I held my hand up to stop her from finishing. She quieted instantly and I took a deep breath before starting. "I did love Bella to a degree. Having had time to think on it I know our feelings were a bit rushed. On her part I suppose she was dazzled by the vampire charm I have told you about. She couldn't help but be attracted to me."

I paused and Leah leaned forward slightly listening intently. Obviously very curious as to what more I would say. "My feelings now I have had the time to annaylze them were based on a number of things. For instance I was starved for love. Having waiting a century to find it I became reckless. The first signs of a potential mate and all my rationality had left the building. Her silent mind, her blood which sang to me, her instant attraction, it all had me convinced she to be my soulmate.

I didn't care about anything pointing out I may be wrong. I did not _want _to be wrong. I forced myself to love her. To love things about her I did not even know yet. Yet what I claimed to love about her where the very things she wanted to throw away. Her humanity. The moment she realized I was a vampire she wanted to be one to.

She did not seem to care I I thought it to be the wrong thing to want. To give up a human life so easily? To _desire _a life such as this? I could not grasp her logic. She said it was to be with me forever but she hardly knew me. How could she know her one wish was to spend eternity with someone she had just met? Even if she had known for sure how could she willing give up her friends and family? If given the choice I am not sure even I would be able to go through giving up my family for love.

When she left me for Jacob Black I realized her feelings if any at all were a simple crush. She lacked a deep emotional connection to I and for that we could never make a relationship work. That is what I told myself when she left anyways. Then after the mu-Jacob Black imprinted and left her she came back. She claimed she had needed a break to see her real feelings but I saw the truth easily enough.

Bella fears more than anything in this world being alone. It's ironic considering she thinks less of her mother for needing a man in her life and yet she is the same way. She cannot function without a male by her side. She never wanted me back because she loved me and wanted to make it work. It is due to the fact she _needs _me in her life.

It doesn't have to be me either. She could have Jacob, Mike Newton, or any other male. The only reason she chose _me _is because she wants my immortality. I deserve more don't I? Shouldn't I be with someone who wants me and who I want in return? I could not be with her knowing she doesn't want me. Knowing I do not want her. We should not have to settle for eachother and I refuse to.

The reasons are more complex and could I dig deeper if I fet like it but I do not. The simple reason I can't be with Bella is because I lack any emotional connection with her. We have no common ground and I want to wait for love instead of settling for what can never be. That's why I did not take her back Leah." A sad smile rested on my lips and Leah patted my cheek in a small form of comfort.

Leah opened her mouth but shut it almost immediately. Instead of words spoken she actually let me take a peak inside of her mind. Her hand rested on my cheek and I realized she wanted to repay me for holding her during her breakdown about her father earlier. I silently thanked her. Leah Clearwater is not as cold and bitter as everyone thinks.

_If she cannot love you for who you are then waiting another century if you have to isn't gonna be that bad. In the end when you find __**'the one'**__ it will be worth it. You'll wonder how you could've ever mistaken Bella for soulmate to begin with. Hang in there leech all is not lost. You'll find the one made for you._

Her mind closed after that. Being kicked out her thoughts happened to be a wierd sensation indeed. It's similiar to watching a movie and then bam being kicked out just at the exciting part. A whirlwind of pictures and sounds then nothing but blackness. To be given a taste and then be so obviously denied more when it is the only I wanted was a huge annoyance. Couldn't Leah let me in for more than sixty seconds? I just wanted a small amount of time to search around the confines of her mind.

A pressure lifted from my lap and I snapped out of my thoughts to watch as the she wolf rose to her feet and started stretching. When I looked at her curiously she rolled her eyes. "Trying to sit still like a statue made my back ache. I need to move around mind rapist."

As she stretched and flexed her muscles Leah went right into asking her next question. To me it seemed as if she had a mental list of all the things she wanted to know. "During your rebellion how many people did you kill?"

Her question caused me to flinch away from her questioning gaze. Her tone held no trace of cruelty or judgement but still I cringed away from her probing eyes. _This _is the one question I had been hoping to avoid. She did not need to hear how much of a monster I was. All the lives I had taken. Still I did promise to be truthful with her so holding back is no longer an option.

"Seventy-nine people died at my hand in those years." I admitted my eyes locked to the ground. My words had come out deeper and full of more emotion than I'd intended. I had wanted to keep them void of all emotion. Blank in a sense.

Faces, voices, and the taste of their individual blood flashed in my mind. Woman and men both. Usually I stuck to men and every single person I killed had not been innocent by any standards. For some reason I felt Leah should know this. In case she decided my killing seventy-nine people to more of a crime than it already was. I needed the chance to explain. To see how I had rationalized it as being the right thing to do.

Standing up I walked over to where she was standing. I took both her hands in mine. "I never killed children or even teenages. The youngest man I murdered was 29 and he beaten and raped his pregnant fiancee. What you have to understand Leah and I know this doesn't make things ok but I did all this because I was angry.

I hated what I had become and I thought if I was a monster why not act the part? I killed without a care. I never did kill anyone truly innocent though. Each and every murder I comitted could be seen as an execution which was justified in my mind. I _saw _all the horrible acts each person I ate had done. The people they raped or murdered. Seen how they planned to do it again and how they held no remorse in their hearts.

In my mind I thought it to be perfectly alright to take their lives as they had done to others. Justice was it not? They _deserved _to die for what they had done and would continue to do. I told myself that over and over. Who am I to judge you may ask? Maybe I _was _acting above my position but I saw no one else stepping up to stop these killers. It may have been the wrong choice but it is something I have to live with." My hands dropped hers and I took a step back. "Does it really make me a monster for _not truly _feeling guilty?"

When the female shifter made a move to step closer to me I actually hissed. Leah's expression went from sympathy to rage within seconds. For a moment I honestly thought she would slap me. I was prepared for that infact I most likely deserved it and yet it never came.

"So what you think your the big bad because you murdered people who you beleive got what was coming to them?" Instead of a slap I had been expecting she burst into deep roaring laughter.

She bent over from the effort and clutched her stomach as she continued to laugh _at me. _"So you killed people I get that. But you cannot cry over for all eternity. If you were a monster do you think you would be eating animals right now? Would you be appologizing for what you had done? If you really were a killer with no soul do you think you would have offered to help me and _our _baby? I don't think so! So get over it move on and let's go with the next question."

For a moment I was completely shell shocked. I had expected anger, rage, hate, maybe even a threat against my unlife. Never had I thought she would be alright with my past. She should by all rights hate me for what I had done. Leah should want to banish me from her child's life. I would understand that. Her acceptance I did not grasp. I don't think I ever would. I would have to ask her about it when it came time for my questions to be answered.

Leah and I settled ourselves back down into the grass. We sat with our legs crossed and we were side by side once more. "Is it worth it in the end? Being a vampire?"

This question was very difficult for me to answer. Not because I did not want to but because I wasn't sure how to put it words. I went with the simplest explanation I could think of at this particular time. "It has been a hard road and there a lots of times I have regretted becoming what I am but in the end yes it is worth it. I have you in my life don't I?"

Leah smiled and moved on to her last question. I knew this would be a doosey considering I had sort of weaseled my way out of the last one. I suppose I could have given her a long complicated answer but I thought simple was best when it came to that question. I regretted _alot _and I mean _alot _of things in my past and still I cannot hate Carlisle for doing what he thought best at the time. Besides I hadn't been joking when I told Leah I had her in my life now.

Speaking of Leah I studied her expression and body language while she chose her last question. This time she was the one who would not meet my eyes. She kept her gaze locked down on the clearings floor. Her eyes darting over the individual blades of grass.

Her voice was soft and ghost like when she finally did speak. "Why do you think Sam can't love me and why can't I seem to let him go?"

My eyes softed and I turned my body so I could better face her. I cupped her jaw in my fingers and made her meet my eyes. My other hand went to her hair as I caressed the dark locks softly. I will never understand why Sam Uley did not fight for this beautiful woman. She was everything a man could ever need and he let her go not only once but _twice. _Samuel Uley was a fool in my eyes.

"It's not you he can't love Leah. To be truthful I think he is scared to love you." At her doubtful expression I continued with my words trying to convince her to my way of thinking. "You are a very strong fierce woman. He cannot handle you and it frightens him. It is in his nature to tame and since you are untamable he felt the need to try and even harder.

When he failed, he latched on to a woman he could control and tame. Your cousin Emily. She has a very weak personality. It is easy for him to dominate her. He wanted to control you and since he couldn't he will control _her. _Sam cannot love willing he has to be forced to love and due to this fact he is not worthy of you Leah.

As to why you are having such a hard time letting go I can only speculate. He was the only man you date correct?" At her nod I nodded back at her coming to a conclussion. "I beleive and this is just a simple guess in the wind mind you. I truly think you feel obligated to love him. All first loves are important and since he never fell out of love with you apparantly you feel you owe it to him to wait for him. It's that simple Leah.

You feel like you owe him something and you don't. You can move on and nobody would blame you. Allow yourself to love again Leah. You owe to yourself. You deserve to find love and happiness. Your a beautiful she wolf and any man would be lucky to have-"

My speech was cut off when warm lips covered my own. It was unexpected for sure but I did not mind. Leah and I were sharing a kiss. A kiss built on love, lust, or friendship I wasn't quite sure but still none the less a kiss.

TBC...

**AN: So I got tired near the end but I still hope you liked this chapter. I could have went a lot deeper on the last question but I thought it best to keep it short. I hope you all liked this chapter. Anyways Edward and his questions are next! If you have something you want him to ask then just leave it in a review and I will try to use it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Edwards Questions 11 through 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Her warm lips stayed on mine much longer than a just friends kind of kiss should. It did not grow in intensity but that was fine by me. Simple and sweet seemed to be just as good in this moment. I'd been tempted to run my long fingers in my she wolves hair but then I thought I may end up frightening her and I did not want to do such a thing.

When Leah finally pulled her lips from mine we both leaned back ever so slightly. I smiled at her and she seemed dazed. I wondered what she was thinking. Did this mean we were together? Is Leah my girlfriend? Do I want her as my girlfriend? Does she want me as a boyfriend? If we became a couple could we survive the trials of life?

I thought about my questions consuming my mind. I did want Leah in my life as more than a friend. I _liked _her _alot. _My shifter is unique and a breath of life in my dead life. Leah says one thing and does another. She faces her fears and takes responsibility for her actions. We _clicked _together so easily. Almost as if we were ment to be in the others life.

A relationship seemed like the next logical step in our relationship. We were planning to raise a baby together. We liked spending time with the other. Neither of us were planning to see someone else. We lived together. Shouldn't being together as a couple become the next step we took? I certianly thought so.

If Leah decided to take things slow this I would also understand. Her past with Sam taught her to be catious. My best with Bella told me to do the same thing. Still life wasn't worth living if one chose to not take any risks. Love is the biggest risk you could take yet if it is with the right person it's worth it in the end. Atleast that is what I've been told.

"That was" My hand reached out to cup her cheek in my palm. "unexpected Leah. I never thought you would kiss me. May I ask why you did?"

Suddenly Leah became nervous and embarrassed. She lifted my hand from her face to hold within her hands. "Your my friend and you were being so nice. It just seemed the right thing to do." She shrugged her shoulders as the smile fell from my face. Not the answer I had hoped for. "Don't over anaylze it mind rapist. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. You made me feel beautiful and I have not felt that way in a long time. Thank you."

My shoulders dropped a tiny bit and I tried to cover up my disapointment with a fake smile. "Not a problem Leah. Anytime you need cheering up I am here."

I shifted my eyes away from hers. I did not want my sadness to be seen. If all she wanted was friendship that is all I would give her. She deserved to have what she wanted for once in her life. My feelings weren't important. Leah and what she wanted would come first. I nodded to myself as I promised myself this.

"So" I start my smile returning slowly. I pulled Leah into my arms so she was laying against my chest and my chin resting on the top of her head. "I do beleive it is my turn to ask some questions is it not?" When she nodded confirmation I continued. Time to make her smile. "You mentioned something about bisexual experiences in highschool. I _really _want to hear more about these."

Leah's laughter reached my ears as she slapped my leg. "You pervert! And here I thought you to be the good one of the terrible trio Cullen brothers."

"Looks can be decieving Leah dear." I chastized while playing with her fingers. Her dark russet skin clashed against the snow white of mine.

My shifter girl snorted and if I could see her face I knew she would be rolling her eyes right about now. "Your like any other guy mind rapist. I should have known you want to know my naughty girl moments. I am glad it is you asking and not Emmett.

When I was in highschool my bestfriend and I decided to try the girl on girl thing. Sam and I had gotten into a fight and she was pining over Paul. We thought if they wanted to be assholes then of course we count on eachother. It didn't get to far because she chickened out." As soon as she said this I felt like my leg had been pulled.

I had been expecting more. Leah must have sensed this since in the next second her mind was open and I got see exactly _how _far she and this friend had gone. Wow..I widened my eyes and tilted my head as I watched the vision in her mind. Like watching a movie but better. I did not realize could bend in a such a way. I hadn't known _anyone _could bend like that.

Ooh that looked...slightly painful. I could feel my wolf girl trying to hold in her laughter as her body shook. She had turned her body around so she could study my face. I was unable to see my own expression but I could guess it to be one of shock and maybe curiousity. If I had the ability to blush we both knew I would be.

Clearing my throat I shook my own head. "You seemed to have...fun." I replied scratching my head. "Your very good at the whole" I waved my hands around trying to explain. "bendy thing. I think it is best we move on to the next question."

Yes a good idea considering if I did not change the topic she may end up feeling my desire for her in a physical way. What can I say? Im a guy and seeing her with another girl got me going. It wasn't a crime. Again it is perfectly natural to become arroused at such things. As long as I didn't act on my wishes. Which I _wouldn't _I kept telling myself.

I noticed my native american friend shifting around uncomfortably. I sighed and stood up bringing her with me. I set her feet on the ground and placed one of her hands on my shoulder, one of mine on her waist, and our other hands I locked together as we started a slow waltz to no music. It may sound insane but dancing took her minds off her cramps.

She shook her head and I launched myself into the next question. I decided to teasingly mock her. "Since your moments of bisexuality were _such _a let down I have to go on to something more interesting."

Leah sent me a playful yet withering glare none the less. This next question would bother her I was sure but I really wanted to know. It had been on my mind a lot lately. "What reasons drew you to Sam Uley in the first place? All the guys on the reservation and you chose him. Why?"

As expected Leah tensed in my arms. Her eyes filled with pain. A pain I had never seen before. Something deep and dark consuming the deepest reaches of her heart. Now I wished I could take back my question. I should have stayed away from the topic of Sam Uley. Knowing it would bring only pain still I could not keep my mouth shut.

Leah took in a deep breath. Her voice barely a whispered as she locked eyes with my golden ones. "Sam was my Bella. When I saw him I was just gone. No one else mattered. _Nothing _else mattered. To me there were no other contenders for my heart. He had been the one I wanted more than anything. It's as simple as that leech."

I nodded in understanding. "It was hard for you when he left." My statment was not a question rather a known fact. "You felt as if your world to be ending. You wanted to die. To know why you weren't good enough. What had you done wrong always plagued your thoughts. Every moment spent together inspected in your mind as you looked for fault in your actions."

The wolf girl removed her hand from my shoulder to rest on her hip. "Did you read my mind?"

A small pained smile lifted the left corner of my lips while I shook my head. "No. I did not have to do so Leah. I've been there. When Bella left I felt the same way. It took me a long time to see that _I _had not done anything wrong. She left because she _wanted _to do so. Just as Sam _chose _to leave you."

Her body lip trembled as she placed her hand back on my shoulder. "His loss I guess."

I moved a hand from her hip to lift her chin with my fingers. "Yes his loss and not yours. You will find better." I removed my hand to put in it's former position before asking another question.

Her answers varied from things I expected to ones which I did not see coming at all. I had another Sam related question but I would wait until a little later to ask. Maybe after she answered this question. "Why did you take my offer of help? Jacob offered his assistance as well and he is more accepted than I. It would've been easier to use him as a cover than myself. Why me?"

"You offered?" My she wolf grinned and let loose a small giggle. Yes you heard right a giggle. Then she suddenly grew serious. Her dark eyes turned almost black. Strange, I had never seen them do that before. "Jacob would have been the more accepted choice your right. Yet he has a imprint and do you know what people would think? They would think there goes Leah trying to ruin another imprint couple. She is only using him to hurt Sam.

They wouldn't beleive me to be with Jacob because I loved him." A bitter laugh escaped her lips and they twisted into a resentful sneer. "I doubt they beleive I have the ability to love. Especially my mom and maybe even Seth. I changed so much since Sam left. Hurt so many people. I don't want Jacob to suffer because of my stupidity.

If Sam thought for one minute I fucked Jacob he could hurt him. I doubt Sam would even _try _coming after you. Jacob lives at home with his dad. He is in school and he has a girlfriend. He did not need my problems thrust into his lap. Besides you offered to help me and you made the points pretty clear. Your not dating anyone. You have room in your house," And heart but I refrained from adding that. "and you wanted to help. You found me when I needed someone the most. As cliche'd as it sounds you were my hero. So I stuck with you."

Smiling I spun her around before dipping down low. "I will always be your hero if you ask me to be." Brining her back up I decided now to ask another Sam related question.

I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Why did you continue your relationship with Sam when he had imprinted on Emily? You had to know it was wrong when he hid the truth from everyone else. Did it not bother you being his dirty little secret? Did you honestly beleive he would be able to break the imprint?"

Leah pushed away from me. "I knew you would think just like they would if they ever found out! Everyone thinks I want to hurt Sam and Emily. I don't! I just want to be happy. To have a slice of happiness! Why can't I be allowed joy in my life? I had it before I phased and then it was taken away.

If we had never phased into wolves this baby would have it's biological daddy in his or her life. Emily would have visited and she and Sam would be nothing more than friends. We would be married the way we should have been. I never wanted to hurt her. Never wanted to hurt Emily or Sam. I just wanted to be the way we had been in the past. That is the only reason I stayed with him.

He told me he loved me. Told me he wanted to break the imprint for me. I am not stupid you know leech. I know he never really wanted to marry me or leave her. Still I did not want to accept it. I only wanted things to be the way they had been before. Everything changed and I did not want it to change. I needed for it to stay the same."

Grabbing her arm I spun her around and pulled her against me. I could not allow her to run away. I saw her side she needed to know that. "Leah I never thought you did it out of spite. I only wanted to see why. To understand how you could cause yourself so much pain. All you wanted was love. No one can fault you for that." I finished my statement by kissing the top of her head. She relaxed instantly.

"I'm not a bad person." She mumbled with her head resting on my collar bone. "I have done bad things but I am not a bad person."

I could understand why she did the things she had. She only wanted a sliver of happiness in her life. We all do things which we regret and we do them to find joy. To find what everyone else has that we seem to lack. I had been doing it for years. There were things I regretted that I could never ever take back.

"I know." I comforted running my fingers in her hair. I felt horrid for asking her that question. I should have just wondered forever. Because I asked it I now saw a side of Leah which tore my heart open. "Alright enough self pity wolf girl." I lifted her chin once more and kissed her cheek. "What is your favorite memory of before you phased?"

Leah leaned her weight against me. I could hear her smile as she spoke. "When I was sixteen. It was my birthday and dad being the way he is rented out the Quilette meeting hall. He order 200 bright yellow balloons because they had been my favorite colour. He spent all night pinning them up and outside and even making a path from our house to the hall.

He even rented a band. We had little money but he saved for over a year so he could make my birthday special. Mom was furious but he didn't care as long as I smiled. I owed him so much. I gave him the first dance. Sam was so angry but I didn't care. Dad had earned it."

As soon as Leah was done speaking I took a step away and bowed down offering my hand. "Well my lady I have to wonder have I earned a dance? May I?"

TBC...

**AN: So here is Edward and his first five questions to Leah. Her answers may have been short but again they were how I thought she would answer. Or how I wanted her to answer. Five more questions in the next chapter and then something will change the course of the whole story. Care to take guesses?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Edwards Questions pt2 And Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After my joking offer to dance Leah took my hand and we started to waltz once more. I stared at her as we danced. Studying her expression I couldn't help but wish her answer about the kiss we shared had been different. I suppose I cannot blame her for feeling the way she does after everything Sam Uley did to her. It had nothing to do with me and everything to do with him and the things he did to her.

The girl wolf may never be able to trust someone enough to love again. Any trust she had once had was now shattered. Broken beyond repair because of her broken heart. Love had taken a chunk out of her soul. As crazy as it sounds love is what brought her all the problems she was now facing. Sometimes I felt releif for not loving Bella as passionately as Leah had loved Sam. To be in as much pain as she frightened me.

"Mind rapist why are you so lost in thought? Did your last brain cells finally die?" Leah's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Actually I was thinking about you and the next question I wanted to ask." My brow furrowed as I decided to restart the game of twenty questions. "What are your plans after the baby is born? Do you want to go to college? Or maybe get a job?"

I am not sure why I asked her this question. Maybe it was because I feared that when the baby finally came she would leave. I couldn't just assume she had no plans for the future. Before becoming pregnant I am sure she wanted to go back to school or get a job. I know she wanted to travel the world. She had told me so and Jacob has as well. If she desired to travel I wondered if she would allow me to accompany her?

"I've actually thought about it." She bit her bottom lip before continuing with her answer. I tried to hide my sudden outbreak of worry over realizing she had though about this. About leaving and having her own life. never mind she hadn't said that part outloud I could guess. What else could she have been thinking about on a subject such as this? "I'm thinking after the baby comes maybe I can take night classes in Seattle. Rosalie already told me she would love to watch the baby. A live in baby sitter makes it easier you know?

If I take classes I was thinking you might wanna join me. I've heard you and Carlisle talking about how you wanna stay in Forks or if not Forks than atleast stay in Washington to do college courses. They have some great courses in Seattle especially in the medical field. Being a nurse has always been something I've been interested in. I know you were thinking of going to medical school again anyways and we could go together. Maybe I could even cheat off of you." My wolf girl's smile had to be contagious since I could feel myself smiling.

Picking up the pace in our crazy musicless dance I spun around in fast cirlces. Joy at hearing her words causing my heart to soar. "Who says I won't be cheating off of you? I can be a sneaky blood sucker according to Jacob Black. Everyone seems to think I'm a devious person deep down."

Leah snorted and rolled her eyes. "Your much to stupid to be devious mind rapist."

"Thank's for your opinion on my brain power." I stated with a mock hurt look. "I'll have you know I do well in school. I get gold stars all the time."

"Ha!" My she wolf smirked. Her eyes glittering with mischief. "That's because the teachers want you to work hard for extra credit."

Her tone implied the inside joke she was telling. Leah Clearwater had _such _a dirty mind. Sometimes she's even worse than Emmett. Every other word which escapes her mouth can be an inneduendo for sex. She does it to get a reaction out of me I'm sure. She and Emmett have a bet going to see who could make me crack first. I had picked the thought out of my brothers mind.

"You and your train of thought Leah. Tsk Tsk. Whatever shall I do with you and that dirty mind of yours?" I teased with a small grin.

I spun her out and then drew her back in against my body in a single fluid motion. "So you are planning to go to college and it's great wanting to further your education but what about after? Are you going to leave when you have a job and can support the baby? You know you don't have to be in any hurry to rush off.

I do hope you will choose to stay with us. A baby needs a family and while you will make a great mother this child is going to need a father, aunts, uncles, and loving grandparents. My family would love to be all that and more. We can help you with school and be the support you will need.

If you are desperate enough to leave Forks we will willing go. We have no ties to this town other than you and now Jacob. Alice has Bella but she can always visit besides she knew we would not be able to stay in this place forever. Your brother is welcome to come with us as is your mother and Jacob. I do hope you will think of staying and not going off on your own. Atleast allow me to follow you if you do feel the need to get away."

Leah had her eyebrow raised the entire time I spoke. I think she had sensed this coming sooner or later. "You know you leeches really get attached quickly to people. I think you need to see a therapist about this clingy behavior. It can't really be healthy."

At first I thought her to be serious then I realized Leah was messing with me. Her laughter was the clue that told me my she is only joking. "But seriously it is nice to be wanted. I hadn't planned on leaving atleast not for a while. It's not something you have to worry about for a while yet. When the time comes I will talk about it with you and the others first. I wouldn't just up and run off like that."

Tilting my head I moved on to the next question. I could Leah was starting to get tired. Her color had paled and circles were beginning to form underneath her eyes. Dark shadows which showed her exausted state. I went to stop our dance but she gave me a sharp scathing glare indicating her to be fine. I humored her and continued our fluid motions since my mission is to keep her calm and somewhat relaxed.

"Why do you have all these worries about the baby? Not the ones about complications about the birth because that is a natural reaction to have. I mean the worries you have about the baby growing up to hate you? I heard you talking to Jasper about it. You asked him to alert you if our child ever felt unhappiness or hate over what you are. Why would you fear this? Our daughter or son is going to love you no matter what. Why do you think otherwise?" I tilted my head in curiousity. I never did understand her fear over our child hating her.

The she wolf shook her head and kept her answer simple. "Why wouldn't I worry about that? Would you want _me _as a mother? I'm not very nice or nuturing. I am like Emily with her happy smiles and ability to be a wife and mother. All I'm good for is fighting. That is why I am a wolf."

Frowning I halted our movements. My golden eyes burned into hers. "How dare you ever think such things! You are going to be a great mother. You possesive many trails other mothers would kill to have. Your already protective of he or she. Your doing what is in the babies best interest. You could have taken the easy way out but you chose not to. You could have had an abortion and yet here you are planning to raise this baby and you were going to do it before I offered my help.

Leah what you are is not something that will shame the baby. Our child is going to grow up and see what a spectacular creature their mother is. You would take on your ex and his entire pack in our to protect Edward or Leah Jr. Your not one for giving up and I think our kid is going to be thanking god everyday they got you as a mother. They could never hate you. It's just not a viable possibility.

Also who cares about Emily? So she can bake muffins that is not a great accomplishment. Martha Stewart can do that to and I have never really been a fan of her. Esme can cook and she doesn't even eat. Besides Emily has no backbone or real talents. She hides behind Sam while you stand on your own. Your strong and don't need to be like her. If anything she needs to learn to be more like you. Maybe then people would actually like her and not feel like they have to for the simple reason she is Sam Uley's imprint."

The wolf girl actually choked on her laughter this time. I do not think anyone has ever so blatantly insulted her scarred cousin before other than Leah herself. Knowing I made her smile and laugh took away some of my worry about her stressing herself to much. If I had to come up with a fresh insult everyday to make sure Leah stayed sure of herself then I would.

"Don't let Sam hear you say shit like that. To him Emily can walk on water." She responded to which I chuckled.

"Well let us hope she drowns while attempting to do so." I replied lifting my hand and pretending to toast with the she wolf. "So this next question may be odd but I feel the need to ask anyways-"

Leah cut me off. "That's cause your nosey."

I gave her a pointed stare and she shut up quickly though I could still catch a trace of amusement coming from her mind. "You always call yourself a freak and I refuse to beleive that is the reason behind your phasing. What other theories do you have about this subject?"

My Native American dancing partner hummed before diving into her answer. When she did speak her words were hesitant as if she didn't trust I would not laugh at her theories. "Well Jake and I have talked about this many times. He beleives I was chosen to be the leading female. He studied real wolves and he thinks we relate to them in many ways.

Jacob beleives I was created to keep the pack in order and help the younger ones deal with the change. He also beleives the reason I cannot phase is because if something ever happened to my imprint I would want to die and wouldn't 'mate' with anyone else. He thinks my freedom of choice is to ensure the future of our race. He also believes I am to stubborn to imprint." Her little speech ended with a grin touching the corners of her lips.

I nodded my agreement. "That is very true. Your extremely stubborn but again it is one of your better qualities. I have to agree with Black when it comes to this and we agree on _very _few things. Oddly enough everything we _do _have in common has something to do with you in one way or another.

The fact you are the only one of your kind supports his theory. Why else wouldn't there be more female shifters? Unless there is only a need for _one_. Like the Alpha situation there can only be one. If there were more female shifters it would cause things to topple and shake the balance of your pack. To have another female would be a waste.

I think we should look more into Jacob's theory. Alice has been in contact with some of her nomad friends as has Jasper. We all know how important it is for you to know why you exist. I think Jacob is on to something. We will have to discuss this more when we get home." I nodded again but this time more to myself.

Jacob it seems is not as dumb as I first thought him to be. His theory on Leah made more since than any other theories I have heard thus far. The only other theory I thought to be remotely true was the one about the female belonging to the alpha but I _refused _to ever believe in this theory. Leah would never belong to Jacob Black because he had imprinted and Sam had his chance. He's not really the alpha anyways so he can't claim to own her. Even if that theory were true I'd find a way to make it _not _truth.

Shaking my head I tried to get the image of Sam and Leah out of my mind. That bastard had her not once but twice and I wouldn't allow for it to happen again. Not that I thought Leah would fall for his lies again. If on the off change she did I'd be there to stop her from tumbling into his clutches yet again.

Spinning her around again I asked my final question. "I wanted to ask this before but feared upsetting you." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and I gulped nervously. This question may cause her more pain than the Sam related ones. "You hold alot of guilt caused my your fathers death but I cannot fathom it's all from your own mind. Has anyone ever blamed you for his heart attack and death?"

Instanly Leah's expression cleared and became blank like an unpainted mask. She hid her emotions well and for a moment I envied Jasper's ability to feel what other felt. Sometimes reading minds only took you so far. To be able to feel would be much more helpful right about now.

"My mother never told me to my face but I heard her tell Emily it was my fault." So small was her voice I barely recognized it as hers. I would never have thought it to be Leah speaking if I had not seen her lips moving and heard the words gushing out towards me. "She wished it had been me who died. That way everyone would still be happy. It would be mom, dad, Seth, Emily, and Sam her perfect little family. The family mom has always wanted.

Sam also blames me he told me to my face many times I was a murderer. I killed my own father. Emily thinks it to you know. At the funeral she slapped me and told me my selfish behavior and ability to not be able and control my emotions is what killed him in the end. His disapoint at having me as a daughter is what ended his life according to most of La Push. I-" Suddenly her voice trailed off and an expression of confusion crossed over her face.

"Leah?" I questioned while watching her quickly pale. _I think I just pissed myself. _The thought came from her mind as the mental block came tumbling down.

I listened intently for signs of danger and I heard a soft _drip drip drip _which turned into a steady gushing sound. A wetness soaked into my shoes and I looked down because it was not raining nor were we near any puddles of water. Urine was not what soaked into my shoes but instead thick red blood and lots of it. More blood than I thought one human body could contain.

_Funny... _Leah thought as she looked down at the massive and still growing puddle of red. _I thought it would hurt if I were to have a miscarriage? Is this punishment for killing my father? Maybe Sam was right along. I am just not ment to be a mother._

After my first wave of shock I scooped her up into my arms and ran in the direction of our house. Carlisle would be there he could fix this. I know he could because he is the best doctor around. "Don't think like that Leah! Your _not _going to loose this baby! You were ment to be a mother and I a father. I will do whatever I must in order to make sure our baby and you survive. I need to beleive my words Leah. I need you to trust me. Everything will be fine."

TBC...

**AN: So you all got to see how things have changed. I know you are all gonna be angry with how I ended this chapter but because I am not totally mean I will tell you Leah won't loose the baby in the next chapter or upcoming chapters. Tho something to do with the baby is going to change everything. I would love to hear your guesses as to what is happening and why. What do you think is the reason behind Leah's sudden gushing of blood?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. To Much Wolf To Handle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The image of thick, red blood sliding down Leah's legs would not leave my mind. I pressed the heel of my hands into my eyes hoping to shove the image from my brain. Her blank expression and easy acceptance of the fact she could be loosing the baby haunted me. It was if Leah truly believed she was being punished, punished for things that weren't her fault.

When we had arrived home, my she-wolf was ripped from my arms by Rosalie and handed off to Carlisle. I had been told the screaming I kept commenting on was my own. Emmett had to hold me back as they took my wolf girl up the stairs. Jasper was going with them, even though the sight of her blood greatly disturbed him. They needed his ability to keep her calm.

An hour had passed, and there was still no word from Carlisle. I couldn't even get a read on his thoughts because my mind was too scattered. Mostly, I listened for any thoughts that might come from Leah's mind, but the only thing I heard was silence. I scrubbed at my eyes even harder. What on earth is taking so long? Shouldn't Carlisle have at least _some _idea as to what is going on with Leah and our baby?

My eyes darted to the stairway as I contemplated making a break for it. Emmett stepped into my view with his arms crossed. "Don't even think about it, bro. Carlisle said for me to keep you down here no matter what it took. Don't make me turn you into one of those complicated puzzles Esme likes to solve."

When I heard my brother's threat, my lips pulled back from my teeth in a wicked snarl. He would dare to try and keep me from _my _Leah and _our _baby if they needed me? Did he honestly think his brute strength could stop from getting past him if I wanted to? He may be big but I was a lot quicker. He would have to have a lot of help if he thought he'd be able to keep me from Leah if I wanted to get to her.

"Edward, sit back down or I will make you." Emmett's growl reached me and I looked down at my feet. I hadn't even realized I had gotten out of my sitting position.

Shaking my head I took my seat once again and looked up at my brother. "I apologize, Emmett. I don't know what got into me." With a worried sigh I rested my head in my hands. "It was wrong of me to take my frustration out on you. My only concern is on Leah and the baby. Emmett I think that I may—"

The door busted open to reveal Jacob Black, who cut off whatever I had been planning to say. "Where is she? Is she alright? How's the baby?"

Just as I was about to reply, Carlisle came down the stairs. Why was it that Jacob could show up and get answers right away when I had been sitting patiently waiting over an hour? "Leah and that baby are stable for the moment."

My eyes met those belonging to my father. "But?" I prompted, fearing the worst.

Carlisle looked away from me and I couldn't help but inwardly panic. My father had started to block his thoughts and momentarily I wondered if he had learned this little trick from Leah. "I am afraid this isn't good news Edward. It appears that because the child has two shifter parents the genes are messing with her body. Her body wasn't made to handle so much of the wolf gene at once. Both she and the baby are overloading on it."

A gurgled sob gathered up in my throat and stuck there. I knew what he was trying to say. Sam's wolf gene was trying to take over Leah's and it was going to kill her and the baby. I could feel my knees give out on me, yet I never hit the floor. Instead, my older brother wrapped an arm around my shoulders to hold me up. Looking at Jacob, I could see Carlisle doing the same for him.

"What can I do?" I asked, while pushing away from Emmett and using the couch as something to lean on.

There had to be some way to save them. Maybe we could inject Leah with just enough of our venom to hinder the effects of Sam's wolf DNA? Since turning her was not an option, it was the only option I could see that would be rid Leah of the excess shifter gene running through her blood.

"Son, I am afraid that there may not be anything we _can_ do," Carlisle responded. I shook my head at him, not wanting to accept what he was saying. "If she were human, this wouldn't be an issue. Yet you of all people know Leah isn't human. If Sam were human, this would also not be an issue because half shifters are born all the time.

The only thing I can think of that may be help would be if we could someone get non shifter blood into her system. I tried infusing some human blood, but the wolf gene dominates it—"

Before my father figure could finish his statement, Jacob had cut in. "You say a shifter's blood wouldn't work but what about mine? Since I am an alpha, shouldn't my wolf gene be able to wipe out Sam's?"

Running a hand through his blond hair, the vampire doctor sighed and shook his head. "Then yours would be the gene killing her. What she needs is blood that is not only stronger than human blood but also not wolf blood. I would suggest vampire blood but the risks—"

I decided to interrupt. "What risks?"

"If one of us were to give Leah blood, it could change the DNA belonging to the child. In a sense, Sam would be wiped out completely. Any traits the baby may have received from him would be replaced by those of whoever was willing to give blood." He paused to shake his head in thought. "So you can see why I don't think anyone would want to step up—"

I step towards him, cutting him off once again. "I'll do it." When he opened his mouth, I raised my hand to keep him from speaking. "I have thought about this Carlisle. This baby is already mine in all but blood. Who would be a better candidate to offer his or her blood than I?"

Carlisle's thoughts started to slither into my mind and I growled to block them out. "I _have _thought about this, Carlisle! I am going to do this whether I have your permission or not. Now you can either help me or get out of my way and let me go in blind. I'd rather have you there to guide me, but it doesn't have to be that way."

Letting his shoulders drop, Carlisle silently agreed, but with one condition. _If you can convince her then I will help you; however, if Leah doesn't agree, I will __**not **__allow you to force this decision on her. In the end, it should be her choice.  
_  
"Of course Carlisle, I understand." I replied and practically leapt up the stairs in my haste to get to Leah. The sooner I convinced her of this crazy plan, the better of a chance she had of surviving and healing back to full health.

TBC...  
**  
AN: First of all I want to thank Faia Sakura for beta'ing this chapter for me. She was nice enough to offer to beta this story.**

**This was basically a filler chapter to set up the events in the next chapter. Do you all think that Edward can convince her? Do you think Sam will react badly when he realizes what is going on?  
Please R&R like always!**


	21. Will she or wont she

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The actual ten seconds it took to get upstairs and into Leah's bedroom felt like forever. I'd been tempted to run at my top speed but a microscopic fear of running right past her room and through the wall or maybe a window stopped me from doing so. In order to keep the house in one piece, I kept my pace slow for a vampire but still faster than any human could ever wish to be.

When I entered her bedroom, I hadn't been prepared for the sight. Leah looked ten times _worse _than she had an hour ago. Her normally beautiful and near perfect russet skin had paled considerably, and it even looked a tad green. Her lips were cracked and almost white. With my enhanced vision I could see blood seeping out from cuts the human eye would never be able to pick up.

My wolf girl also had very clammy looking skin and I could smell an overdose of a musky scent coming from her. It must be the excess wolf gene or whatever you would choose to call it, leaking out of her pores. I let my eyes rest on her face before moving down to her stomach and my calm mask cracked just a bit when I saw the small bump.

Inside our baby lay dying because of Sam Uley. Sam felt the need to ruin everything for Leah didn't he? If I thought it could do any good, I would go find that rat bastard and kill him. Tear him to pieces for not only hurting Leah but for giving me a family only to rip it away. Why did he get everything with his scarred imprint while Leah and I faced the prospect of loosing everything?

Clearing my throat and forcing a smile on my lips, I went to sit in the chair next to where Leah lay resting in bed. Taking her hand I ran my thumb over her knuckles. "You gave me quite a scare she-wolf. How are you feeling?"

One side of her lips tilted upwards in a sarcastic grin. "Like I overdosed on wolf. I knew I shouldn't have had the extra serving." Picking up her other hand she snapped her fingers together. "I never can put something down after just one bite."

In any other situation I would have laughed but no humor bubbled up from my lips this time around. For her sake I did _try _to joke back. "I may not need sleep but I can't watch over you twenty four hours a day Clearwater. Am I going to have to tie you down for your own good?"

My she-wolf tried to laugh but ended up coughing. The effort shaking her body with enough force she grunted in pain. Still though, she managed to be cheeky. "Oooh, kinky."

"Sex again Leah?" I shook my head slowly pretending to be annoyed with her. "See, I knew you wanted me."

"Sorry but no sex for you. I need to save my energy Cullen." When my shifter went to sit up her arms gave away and I had to catch her before her back hit the pillows. She sent me a look of thanks even though I knew she hated having my help.

"Dr. Leech M. D. says in order to last longer I need to" She put on her best Carlisle voice and I have to admit I was impressed, It is much better than Emmett's, "stay away from strenuous activity. That would include sex, phasing, dancing, anything that doesn't involve me lying in bed like a lump of boring."

Laughing out loud as I watched her expression morph into one of utter disgust, I tried to collect myself. Finally after a moment I was able to pull together so I could discuss this urgent matter with her. "There are other options Leah."

"To have sex? I mean sure there is phone sex but where is the fun in that?" Her dark eyebrow raised and I felt the need to roll my eyes.

"To save your life, my perverted little wolf." Her expression turned curious and then angry as her thought's assaulted me.  
_  
I already told the doc I won't be having an abortion! I __**am **__going to have this baby. I may not make it but I'll make damn sure Leah jr. or little Harry survives. If I have to lie in bed for weeks then I'll do that. I know I won't make it full term but just long enough so the baby can make it outside the womb. I can do that. I know I can. _Even in her thoughts she sounded so confident I couldn't help but believe her.

My grip on her hand tightened. "You'll die Leah. You're going to leave this baby without a mother? You can't do this to us. We both need you. _I _need you. What if there was another way? One which didn't involve you or our child dying? Would you consider it?"

Leah's dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It would depend on what needed to be done. I'll do almost anything to have this baby and you of all people should know this." She took a moment to study my expression. "What crazy plan do you have in that sparkly diamond hard skull of yours?"

"I want to give you my blood." I held up my hand at her 'come again' look she sent my way. "Carlisle says the only way to save your life and that of our child is by wiping out Sam's DNA completely. If I gave you my blood it would do exactly that. You cannot use human blood since it isn't strong enough to counter his. Another wolf won't work either. _My _blood could Leah.

The only concern you may have is that my DNA would completely wipe out Sam's in every way. He'd no longer be father to your child. _I _would be daddy to our baby the way we were talking about earlier. I have no problems with this Leah. In fact I can admit with an open heart I _want _this so much."

I pulled myself onto the bed with her. My arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders. "The question is Leah, do you want this to? I know it has got to be a big step for you. Letting go of Sam in such a big way. Putting your trust in me. I swear to you Leah that no matter what happens, I won't let you or our baby down. I will never hurt you. I swear it."

Leah for her part looked torn. Like she wanted to do this but held fear at the choice being laid out in front of her. "What if the baby is a boy? What about your venom?"

I answered her questions with the knowledge I had picked out of Carlisle's head. "If the child is a boy he is already developed enough to the point where he won't take on the ability to be poisonous. He may want to drink blood but we can teach him to feed off animals.

My venom is nothing you should fret over either. I am giving you my blood and while yes, it does contain traces of venom your shifter genes will counteract the effects. You will be perfectly safe. I would never have suggested this if it were dangerous to either of you."

Nodding she absorbed the information. "Are you absolutely sure the baby will be alright? Is this what you really want mind rapist? It's more responsibility than simply letting us live here. You're going to actually be father to this kid. Do you want this? Have you thought seriously about it?"

"Yes." I replied simply trying to convince her by looking deep in her eyes. "I want this more than anything else Leah. Please consent to this so we can get started, the sooner the better."

Closing her eyes for a moment I watched as her lips moved silently in a prayer. I could read the words on her lips and realized Leah was asking god and her father for the strength needed to make the right decision. Then out of no where I could have sworn I heard a whisper on the wind. It sounded like someone whispering 'be strong my little warrior; you know what is best' into the wind.

Brown eyes popped out and a smile full of confidence rested on her pale pouty lips. "Let's do this, daddy leech."

Relief filled my entire body when she spoke and agreed to my suggestion. For the first time in forever I felt complete. This would work and we'd be a family. A family where all I had to do was convince mommy she would fall in love with daddy. I already accepted the fact I have started to fall head over heels in love with Leah Clearwater.

TBC...

**AN: Hey all yet another chapter and I want to thank my Beta reader for editing so fast! Anyways Leah accepted the offer so that is great right? Atleast that one bump in the road is handled so far. Also he admitted to loving her well to himself atleast lol.**

**I have HUGE favor to ask of you all. My mother entered me in a contest and I am hoping you can all vote for me. If you have facebook you go to Wondershare and like it then you have to find the picture of me in a Redsox hoodie and comment on it. It is under my moms name which is Mary Louise Ranger...You have to leave a comment. Please do this if you have facebook and if you have problems PM me and I can help you! Thank you!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Who Is The Real Daddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"How long will she sleep?" I asked as Carlisle and I left the bedroom where Leah lay in a deep sleep after the events of the day.

Jacob had left shortly after we finished swapping blood, because the sight of Leah in such a weak condition bothered him greatly. Not that I could blame him, considering he had only ever seen the strong side of my she-wolf. To see her weak and fragile disturbed him. Just glancing at his, face you could see his distress. Sending him home had seemed like the best option at the time.

Most of the family had left as well. We had encountered a problem when giving Leah my blood. Her wolf gene had tried to wipe out my vampire blood so we ended up having to take most of her blood out and mixing it with mine. Then we would transfuse it back into her body. The process had been long and painful for Leah.

So much blood in the house, even if it was shifter blood, bothered the members of my family who didn't have as much control as Carlise and me. That would include Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice, though my sister left mostly to support her husband. Carlisle would be joining them soon, and it would be just Leah and I for the weekend. I would be here to help her deal with any strange or unusual side effects she may have.

For instance, we couldn't know for sure if she would crave blood or not. If she did, I would take her out hunting. Plus, with the babies new DNA we weren't sure if her senses would become enhanced or not. If my family members were here, it could overwhelm Leah and nobody wanted that. I could better help my wolf girl deal with any changes in her body or any with _our _child with just the two of us in the house.

Carlisle paused to remove his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He never took it hunting for fear of ruining or loosing the device. Besides, if I needed him then Alice would see it and let him know. "Most likely Leah will be out for the next few hours. Maybe even the rest of the day. I cannot determine for sure, since I am unaware of how the baby has affected her healing.

On another note, I can't be sure the vampire DNA of the child won't mess with her sleep pattern considering we do not have need for it. For all we know, she is sleeping right now because it's the last sleep she will need until the birth of the child. "I would say that by her heartbeat, you have at least four more hours until she stirs. I suggest you relax since the events of today were traumatic on you as well. Are you sure you do not need for me to stay?"

Shaking my head I opened the door for my father. My shoulder pressed against the frame in a relaxed pose. "Don't worry so much, Carlisle. I feel perfectly fine. My body has already replenished the blood you took. If I feel any different Alice will see it or I will call Jasper because he always has his phone. If it comes to it, I will call for Jacob Black to watch Leah while I hunt. Have a wonderful hunt and tell Esme the good news about the procedure going well."

"If you are sure then I will not force myself or my company on you son. Do tell Leah when she wakes that I want her to take it easy until we return. She shouldn't do anything too active until I clear her. If she wishes it, she may walk through the woods if you keep her company. If you need anything, call Jasper." After giving me a quick hug, my father was out the door to search for his wife and children.

Since I could not think of anything else to do, I decided to read. I dashed up to my room, found a book I haven't read in a while, To Kill a Mocking Bird, and went into my room so I could relax and hurry the hours along. Leah had told me this was her favorite book and I was curious as to why. I hadn't read it since it first was published, and knowing Leah, she would like it for the craziest of reasons. I wanted to find out what drew her to this book.

An hour, maybe even two, had passed in what seemed like seconds. I'd become so lost in the story the words on the page where creating in my mind that the loud knock on the front door and the wet dog smell caught me off guard. My eyes narrowed when I realized the scent was not Seth Clearwater or was it Jacob Black. It did, however, have a familiar feeling to it.

Setting my book down, I walked down the stairs slowly. I cocked my head to the side and listened for Leah's heartbeat to make sure she was still asleep. Hearing her calm and even breathing, I knew she had to be in a deep sleep. I didn't have to worry about her waking up anytime soon. That was good because if I were right and the person at the door was who I believed it to be, then I did not wish her to be conscious and alert. It would only upset her.

Opening the door, I came face to face with Sam Uley. My hands balled into fists and I dug them into my thighs in order to keep from breaking the treaty by attacking the man who had hurt my Leah, the man who almost cost her and our child their lives. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I exhaled and forced a polite smile on my lips.

"Hello, Sam Uley. How can I help you?" The manners Esme drilled into me came to the surface even though I did not mean a thing I said. I wouldn't help this man if he were on his death bed. In fact, I would most likely be the one who put him there in the first place.

The alpha looked past me and scanned the living room. His thoughts indicated that he was looking for Leah. It turns out that when Jacob had left her, he phased to alert Seth on what was happening with Leah. He refrained from telling the Clearwater boy I was giving the child my DNA because Seth thought the baby was mine anyways. Jacob _had_ told him that Leah was having some complications but Carlisle had been able to easily fix them. To bad neither shifter had known the conversation was being listened in on by the one and only Sam Uley.

Finally, Leah's ex came to see that Leah wasn't within his range of sight and he would need to speak with me. "I am looking for Leah. We have some matters which need to be discussed."

Meeting my eyes and not hiding his disgust, he crossed his arms over his chest. The move had been meant to intimidate me but all it really did was cause my eyebrow to rise. Did he honestly believe this gesture would frighten me? I am almost 110 years old and have seen more than he could possibly imagine. A little attitude did not frighten me. I lived with Jasper, who happened to be ten times scarier than this beast in a man's body.

"I am afraid Leah is unavailable at the moment." I replied as I blocked the doorway with my body when he tried to enter. "If you would like to leave a message, I will be sure she gets it."

The shifter male clenched his jaw in irritation. "Like I said leech, it is important I speak with her. It doesn't concern _you._"

Biting the inside of my cheek to hold back a few choice words I shot him a look telling him otherwise. "Anything to do with Leah has something to do with me. If you haven't heard, Leah and I are having a child. I will _not _allow you to upset her while she is in a fragile state."

Sam Uley let out a snort of disbelief. "Come on leech, don't feed me that shit you tell everyone else. _I _know that child in her womb doesn't belong to you. Bloodsucker's cannot have children."

"The bump that is her stomach proves otherwise." I countered.

I could feel my eyes changing color. Whenever I became angry or possessive, my eyes would turn black. Jacob noticed this one day when we had take Leah to the movies to cheer her up, and the ticket boy had decided to hit on her. He made some joke about being her 'baby daddy' when he realized her to be pregnant. That had annoyed me and set me on the edge. Similar feelings were consuming me now with the way Sam kept acting if he knew all.

"You're not the one who put the bump there!" The shifter snapped and bared his teeth. "You think I don't know the truth? Think I don't know Lee Lee came running to you when I turned her slutty ass away?"

Before I could stop myself, my fist collided with the side of his face, and the shifter went down. "Sam Uley, you will never speak about Leah in such a way _ever _again!" A snarl escaped me and I crouched down next to the male and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You think that you know _anything _about Leah? Well, let me tell you a few things. This baby is _mine_. If you don't believe me then wait until he or she is born and do a paternity test."

Pausing, I decided I would tell Sam the story Leah and I had come up with while my blood was injected into her body. She and I had figured Sam would come around one of these days, and we knew we would have need for a cover story. "You see Sam, you may think you know everything but you really have no idea. Leah and I have been together for a while now. You may think you used her, but I have to tell you she was the one who used _you._"_  
_  
"I became interested in Leah one day when I found her in the woods. We got to talking and quickly realized there was an attraction between us. It wasn't long after that we started sleeping together. I suppose we should have waited until marriage but our bond was just too strong. We could not stay away from the other."

"I knew her to be sleeping with you. She did it to make me jealous. She likes it when I am possessive. It gets her excited." A look of horror crossed Sam's face and I cheered inwardly before continuing. "My feelings for her progressed quickly and because she had been hurt in the past by you, my feelings scared her. She did not want to be hurt again. So when I proposed after learning she was with child, Leah ran to you."

"She lied hoping maybe I would believe the baby to be yours, even though I knew the truth. I think she feared I would hurt her like you had. I found her in the woods after you hit her. The whole truth entered my mind and the only thing which stopped me from killing you was the treaty."

Standing up, I brought him with me since I still gripped the collar of his shirt tightly. "I don't have to worry about that now Sam Uley. _You _broke the treaty by coming here to my home. I could kill you right now and be justified in my actions. I won't yet, because I want you to suffer. I want you to have to live everyday of your wretched life and see what you lost. See what you could've had but never will." Releasing him, I shoved him off of the porch.

The alpha tripped trying to get to his feet. "You lying leech! That baby is _mine _and when it's born Emily and I will be taking it to live with us. I've decided to tell my wife the truth. She will forgive me and then we can give the baby a _real_ home. You can have the whore which is Leah Clearwater but you won't have _my _son or daughter."

Letting out a roar of anger, I jumped off the porch and landed in front of him. Shoving my hands forward they landed in the center of his chest and sent him flying backwards. How dare that mutt threaten _my_ family? I watched as he landed harshly on the ground and heard snaps as a few bones broke. If he tried to take my baby away from Leah and I, he would have to deal with more than a few shattered bones.

"Get off my land! If you know what is good for you Sam, you won't ever come back!" I hollered, watching the coward run off into the woods. "You stay away from Leah and our baby. If you don't, I will kill you! You won't ever hurt her again and I will not let you hurt our child either! As of now, the treaty includes Leah as a Cullen. You come after her and you will get every Cullen hunting your ass!"

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I really had fun writing it. In the next chapter I may bring in Bella though I have not decided for sure yet. It really depends on what I feel like writing at the time. I mean I know what I want to happen in later chapters but getting there I do not have all details figured out. **

**On another note I was thinking about what songs fit this story since I listen to music when I write. What songs do you think fit the story? Let me know it interests me. Anyways I do hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Things Always Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah's Pov-  
When I woke up, the mind rapist was downstairs. From the loud bangs, he seemed to be pissed off about something or another. I didn't bother calling out to let him know I had woken up. Knowing the weirdo, he probably has been listening in and already knew me to be awake. Edward really was a creeper like that. When with Isabitch, he used to watch her sleep. How is that not rapey?

Shoving the blanket off of my body, I placed my hands on my stomach. My skin no longer looked greenish and the hard bump had stopped quivering. Smoothing my palm over my smooth mocha flesh I smiled. Baby was going to be ok after all. That little scare had shown me how strong my son or daughter really was. He or she would be a little monster when they got older.

I silently wondered what traits my child would get from the mind rapist. Maybe the baby would get his weird hair. I hoped not, because the image of my child with a skin tone to match mine and Edward's hair seemed ridiculous. Yet reversing it got the same effect. I mean, his pale skin and my dark hair would clash. The idea seemed impossible to me. How could our two completely different physical features ever mesh together and not look stupid?

Then there was the whole mess with his eyes. Would the baby have golden eyes? Demon eyes? I could see that having horrible consequences. Leah or Edward Jr. go to a friend's birthday party and end up scaring the other children to the point they need therapy. Or worse, the kid gets hungry and makes a snack of their best friend. Maybe another child takes his or her piece of cake and my child phases? Raising a half leech, half wolf baby would be interesting, to say the very least.

Sighing I sat up and swung my feet around until they touched the floor. The carpet was cool underneath my bare feet. "You and me baby, we are going to go have a nice, hot shower." I muttered patting my stomach affectionately.

"Mommy has a feeling you and I are going to be on forced bed rest for a long while by grandpa leech and I am going to take a nice hot shower while I can. Your," I paused thinking about what to call Edward, "papa parasite will probably throw a fit when he realizes I got out of bed for even a second.

Be forewarned baby, your going to have a family full of crazies. Don't worry though because your uncle Seth and I will make sure you have some semblance of normal. I am sure Uncle Jacob will do normal things with you too. Baseball games, ballet recitals, you know normal kid stuff. Well as normal as you will ever be. Don't worry about it kid. Being normal is overrated anyways."

Getting to my feet I raided my drawers for clean clothing. Alice...the little blood drinking shopoholic had gotten me all new clothes. One shirt cost more than my entire wardrobe back in my home at La Push. Shaking my head as I pulled out a pink t-shirt and shorts I told myself to speak to Dr. Leech about talking to the pixie. Not that I didn't appreciate her buying me shit, but I wasn't a baby. I _could _pick out my own clothing. I'd done it for years. By the time I was in third grade my mom had it so I would buy my own clothing for school and Seth's as well.

When I entered the bathroom I turned on the hot water and began stripping my clothes off. Some blood had leaked out from the transfusion bags, staining my jeans. Damn it. I had _liked _those. Still, I learned a long time ago that blood doesn't come out easily. I would have to take them to be professionally cleaned, and in the end it's just cheaper if I throw them out and buy new ones.

Once I was fully undressed I tossed the bloody garments into the trash before stepping under the warm spray. When the hot water glided over my skin, I couldn't help but moan. My tense muscles immediately relaxed. This had been exactly what my sore body needed. When Leah Jr. fluttered in my belly I realized he or she agreed with me.

It was when I started to soap up my thick silky hair that I felt someone enter the shower. I had been so lost in the feelings of relaxation I had let my guard down. Turning around sharply when I felt hands on my hips I met topaz eyes filled with...fear? Worry? Love? Lust?

"What the hell are you doing, mind rapist?" I yelped in surprise when his cold arms wrapped around my middle.

Unneeded cold breath hit my lips when he spoke, "You are so beautiful, Leah. He doesn't realize what he lost."

He paused to blink a few times as if only just realizing he was in the shower with me and we were both naked as the day we were born. I thought for sure he would stutter an apology and leave but instead his expression softened and one hand went to cup my cheek. The motion was romantic and everything Sam and I had been missing after he imprinted.

"Leah?" The leeches tone was filled with question and a small bit of concern. Still shocked by the fact Edward Cullen was in the shower with me, all I could do was tilt my head to let him know he could continue. "Can I keep you?" Any answer I had been prepared to say became swallowed when his lips met mine.

Edward's POV-

Sam Uley would _die. _Sam Uley would _die _by _my _hands and mine alone. He would suffer. He would suffer _a lot. _The alpha wolf would experience a fate worth than death. I may even use a few tricks I had picked up from reading Jasper's mind. It wouldn't be a quick experience either. I would make sure it lasted for _days. _Maybe even _weeks _if I felt inclined to do so.

One thing you never do is threaten a vampire's family. If you want to go on living then it is most definitely something you will refrain from _ever _doing. Samuel Uley must either have not received the message or maybe he's just to stupid to care about his own life. Not only did he threaten my family but he also insulted Leah. Leah, who had become very important to me.

That _dog _wants to take away our child. To make it _his, _and not because he cares. He holds not one ounce of love for the unborn child. He wants to take him or her as revenge on my she-wolf. He wants to hurt her for disobeying his orders. She hadn't aborted the baby and so he would take it away. To hurt her. To hurt _us.  
_  
I couldn't allow that to happen. I _would not _let it come to pass. In my years as a vampire I had never cared about someone in the same capacity as I now cared for Leah Clearwater and our baby. _My _baby girl or baby boy. _Not _Sam Uley's child. Not anymore. He had his chance and lost it. Leah and this baby no longer belong to him. They are _mine.  
_  
As I stood at the bottom of the stairway I looked at the living room. In my anger, I had overturned the couch and coffee table. Carlisle's recliner lay in two pieces with splinters surrounding the area. Glass also littered the floor from some of the glass baubles that had shattered when my arm shot out to knock them off one of the closer shelves. Esme is going to kill me.

Cleaning the mess would not take much time. Any other time, I would have been cleaning already. This time was different since my mind was still so confused. My emotions were running wild. Emotions I had never felt before bubbled up in my chest. They consumed every cell in my being and caused my body to shake. I had never felt this way before in my entire existence.

What would I do without Leah and our child? Where would I be? I would be lost, without a purpose. Like before, I would simply exist. Float around while others live their lives. Watching and not ever having. I do not think I could ever go back to that. Not after having had a taste of life, love, and purpose with Leah.

Without evening knowing I had even been moving, I found myself up the stairs and in the bathroom. My body automatically followed my she-wolf and her scent into the shower. My mind was lost in thoughts of Leah and the possibility of loosing her. I should stop right now and turn around. I should be embarrassed as I stripped off my clothing and climbed in behind her. Yet I did not feel shame. I felt _need. _The need to be with her.

Sam Uley would fail in his attempt to take her away. If he tried, I knew he would die. I'd kill him before I lost her. The certainty of this frightened me. I had never been violent before, other than when I fed during a hunt. In this moment, I _knew _death would come to those who tried to separate us. Of this, I was certain. I knew it deep down in my bones.

Leah and our baby had become a part of me. A part of the Cullen family. Everyone knows that once you become a Cullen you can _never _go back. I needed to convince Leah of this. She had to see she was a part of me. Leah Clearwater completed me in a way I never felt possible. In the way Esme completely Carlisle. Emmett completed Rosalie. In the way Jasper and Alice completed each other. The wolf girl from La Push had to realize she completed the puzzle which was Edward Cullen.

TBC...

**AN: Another chapter and I hope you all liked it! I implied what happened so I know you can all figure out what happened. Yeppers...Leah and Edward were together! They took the next step in the relationship :) Do you all think they both will agree with what happened? How will they each feel afterwards? What will they want?**

**Do you think Sam will back down now? What is Emily and her evil plan? What do you all think the baby should look like? Let me know what you thought! By the way I have a trailer for this story on youtube. Their are two actually :) One my girlfriend and her friend made and one she and I recently made! I hope you will look them up!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. The Akward After Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The moment we stepped out of the shower, our little bubble of love, lust, happiness, and safety seemed to have burst. Awkwardness surrounded the two of us as Leah and I dressed in silence with our backs towards each other. As I pulled my jeans on and buttoned them, I wondered if Leah regretted what we had done. She kept her mind closed to me and I did not know if I should take this as a good omen or bad one.

Having never been in a situation such as this, I really had no clue as to what my next move should be. I never did things like this. What had happened between us had not been planned. I cannot exactly explain what happened even if I chose to do so. All I remember is feeling so lost and scared when I thought about loosing her. I had needed to be near her. To be close to my she-wolf so I could express how I felt.

Obviously, Leah would know of my feelings now. The girl wolf knew me well enough to know I didn't sleep around with women I did not care for. I did not sleep around period. My time with Leah Clearwater had actually been my first time with a woman in an intimate way. Never living or not had I been physically romantic. To compromise my belief of no sex before marriage should show Leah how I felt about her.

Because of my lack of experience, I could not be sure if it had been good for her or not. Her finding no pleasure from the moment may explain the awkwardness from her end. The reason her mind remained blocked. Perhaps she did not wish to hurt my feelings? One thing I discovered about the she-wolf had been she hated upsetting people. Unless, of course, they did something to cause her unhappiness first. Take Sam and Emily as a prime example for that.

When I heard the soft ruffle of fabric indicating her to be fully dressed, I turned around to address her and our current situation. "Leah, you are not talking and it is freaking me out. I can't stand silence or awkward situations. This seems to have become both. Please say or do something."

"Did you just say you were freaked out?" She tried to joke her way out of the upcoming conversation but my expression must've changed her mind. She shifted from foot to foot before sighing and admitting defeat. "What exactly do you want me to say, mind rapist?"

"Letting me know you do not hate my guts would be a great start." I muttered while buttoning up my shirt and avoiding her eyes.

Her lightly laughter caused me to finally raise my eyes to meet hers. Was my embarrassment amusing to her in some way? "If you are used to girls hating you after an experience such as that then something is most definitely wrong."

Her plan worked and I felt a smile creep up on my face. The awkwardness in the room began to fade. "Trust me mind rapist, if I hated you, you would know it."

Taking her hand I led her into her bedroom and sat her down. I took my place next to her. "Then what is wrong? Why did you close your mind from me? I admit I do not have a lot of experience in this area but from reading others minds I do know a few things."

"I know that moments like the one we just shared are rare. I felt it while we were together. The connection amplified ten times. I felt you in my heart, body, and my mind. For a fleeting moment I felt as if I could taste your soul. Call me emotional or old fashioned but I believe if two people feel such a way it means something. Do you not agree?"

Leah snorted in amusement and covered her mouth with her free hand. Her body shook from laughter and I became briefly offended. Here I was pouring my heart out to her and she sat there laughing? She didn't even try to hide her amusement. The least she could've done was try to respect my feelings.

Seeing the expression on my face caused Leah to sober up almost instantly. Her laughter died in her throat as her eyes locked with mine. Her smile remained in place but it wasn't a mocking grin. "Leech, don't be giving me that kicked puppy look. You were talking like a woman for a minute and I was contemplating whether or not I should brand the word pansy into your forehead. Would that even work?"

Gritting my teeth to keep my temper in check I eyeballed her. "Leah, I do not see my feelings as a source of amusement for you. You know I don't take relationships lightly and you seem to be not taking this situation seriously enough. I am trying to make my feelings clear. I _care _about you and I want to see where it takes us-"

"You just got out of a relationship. You don't know what you want mind rapist." Leah's statement was meant to shut me up. That much I could read from her words but I would not allow them to do so.

"I think out of the two of us, I would know how _I_ feel." I countered raising my eyebrow at her. "Look, I understand why you are stubborn but even _you _cannot deny there is something between us. Something there boiling under the surface." Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes I sighed. "I want to be with you Leah-"

I was not prepared for her to cut me off though now that I think about it I should've been. "Again already? What is it with you leeches? Twice not enough for you? Once in the shower and again against the shower? I do need a break you know."

I cleared my throat knowing if I could blush I would be doing so. "That is not quite what I had in mind, she-wolf. I think you are trying to distract me. Yet I cannot allow you to get my mind off of our current topic. This needs to be figured out. I suggest a way we can sort this out."

"What way would that be, oh brilliant one?" The girl wolf asked rubbing her stomach softly. I picked up early on that whenever Leah grew nervous about matters of the heart she had a tendency to rub her baby bump.

"All I am suggesting is that we go on a date." I held my hand up to stop her from interrupting. "Let me explain before you refuse. Even you cannot deny there is chemistry between us." When Leah did not interrupt my speech, I took it has a good sign. It was a start at the very least. "I also understand why you are against starting a relationship with anybody."

"My proposal is that we go on a date to discuss it further and to see if we can come to an agreement. Let me show you that I _can _be everything you and our child needs. Give me a chance to prove I am _not _in any way, shape, or form like Sam Uley." I ended my request with a set of a puppy dog eyes. I hoped Leah would think about it and see it was a good idea.

The seconds ticked by like that on a bomb counting down the seconds until an explosion. I fidgeted nervously as I waiting for her answer. Her mind and expression gave nothing away. Pins and needles were surrounding my heart as I sat patiently not wanting to push her. Pushing Leah into something she didn't want never ended well for others and I had no doubt it would end the same for me if I tried.

Finally I got an answer. Her brown eyes filled with determination. "Fine, one date. Give me a time and place."

TBC...

**AN: So Edward finally told Leah how he felt about her. I was planning to have this chapter longer but then I knew how the next chapter is going to be so I was like ok alright we will end it here and have the whole date thing in the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed this update!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Bye Bye Bestfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah's POV:

Per the leech's orders, I spent the entire next afternoon getting ready for our date. I wasn't sure where the date would take place. All I had been told was I had to wear a dress and to be ready at five thirty sharp. It was now a quarter to five and the mind rapist was no where to be found. He had been gone since that morning and it was beginning to make me nervous.

I had been ready for an hour and my nerves were driving me crazy. That was why Jacob Black and my brother were sitting next to me, trying to get me interested in some video game. I cringed as some guy's head exploded on the screen. Eww. Jacob and Seth were way on to their way to becoming serial killers.

"So where is Edward taking you?" My brother asked as he continued to shoot at Jacob's character.

Blood splattered all over the screen and I made a face. "He wouldn't tell me. It could be anywhere. Since I am wearing a dress I would guess it is going to be somewhere fancy. Maybe it is some weird leech event and I am going to watch the slaughter of innocent people. Maybe it is a sushi bar but instead of raw fish I will be forced to eat a live human."

My brother pressed pause and turned to look at me. His eyes were wide and his mouth twisted in a half amused half horrified smile. "Sis, you are completely crazy you know that right? The Cullen's don't eat people."

"Out of that whole statement, you would be worried if the Cullen's started to eat live people and not if I did? Your faith in me is astounding squirt." Picking up a throw pillow I launched it at his head. "If you're not careful, I will give Edo the weirdo permission to eat _you_."

Seth dropped his game controller and turned his whole body to face me. He was going to ask me something I would not want to answer. I had known him to long and I knew his body language. "Why are you so nervous about a date? I mean, you're having a baby with the guy."

Sometimes I forgot that Seth did not know the whole truth about my situation. He really thought that Edward and I had been together physically before yesterday. He probably believed the lie that we'd been secretly dating for awhile. Sometimes I really wished I could tell him the truth but I knew it would not be safe for him.

"That does not mean we have ever been on a date before. Just because I had sex with the guy, doesn't mean I let him romance me first. We simply got jiggy with it." Pushing myself off the couch, I headed towards the kitchen.

I was hungry and since the mind rapist was late, I figured a snack would be alright. Besides, he had never said we would be going to dinner. Pulling down a bag of chips from the cupboard, I opened them with a pop. As I closed the cupboard I was surprised to see Jacob standing behind me. I hadn't even heard the stalker follow me.

Tilting my head, I could hear my brother getting lost in the video game. My eyes narrowed as I studied my best friend. "Spit it out already, Jake. I do not have all day to wait for you to grow a pair."

"Chill out, Leah." Jacob leaned against the counter and blocked my path to the living room with his mammoth like body. "I just thought we could chat for a minute while you waited for your undead date."

I crossed my arms waiting for him to continue. If he was trying to make a point, he should just get to it already. "If you have something to say Jake, then fucking say it. I do not have time to be cornered and play a game of guess what your problem is."

"This date is just a rouse right?" I did a double take when he spoke. Was he for real? "I mean you and the leech are doing this for show more than anything else? You guys aren't really going on a date are you?"

"If we are, would it matter?" I countered standing toe to toe with Jacob Black. "I would think you would be happy considering all the shit we have both been through. Don't tell me you want him to get back with Isabitch?"

"It's because I didn't imprint on him right?" I snapped at the taller shifter as anger boiled up from the very pit of my stomach. "You don't think I should date anyone unless I imprint on them first is that it? What if I never imprint Jake? What if I am unable to do so? Should I be alone forever?"

Jacob clenched his jaw and stepped back a few paces. "I never said that Leah. You need to let me say what I was going to before you jump to conclusions-"

Cutting him slammed my hands down on the table. I had not realized we started circling the other. "Then don't take so damn long to spit it out! Say what you came to say so I can kick your ass for it. Since when did you become such an ass? Are you taking examples from Sam now?"

"I don't want to see you hurt again Leah!" His hands hit the table directly across from mine. "I couldn't do anything to stop Sam from hurting you twice but I will be damned if I let you get hurt this time around. Not that I think the leech would hurt you but because I am not sure you're ready for this."

Pausing he took a deep breath. "I may not be best buddies with the mind reader but I saw how devoted to Bella he was. What if he changes his mind and goes back to her? Or worse, what if he falls completely in love with you and then you find out that you don't feel the same? It would crush you and kill him."

"I think you both need to be sure that this is what you want. You need to ask yourself these questions. Are you over Sam? Is he over Bella? Are you ready to be in a relationship? Is he? Does the mind reader really know what he wants or does he feel obligated? He seems to have a hero complex and I don't want you to fall for him only for him to realize he was wrong."

I bit my lip as I turned away from my friend. Did he think I was stupid and had not asked myself these questions? Those were exactly why we were going on this date to begin with. We, no _I_, needed to know that this was what we both wanted. I needed to be sure that I was ready for more. Needed to be sure he wanted me and not her.

Whirling around I turned on my friend but my tone of voice was barely more than a whisper. "Do you think I am stupid Jacob? Do you believe I would just rush into something after what happened with Sam Uley? Do you honestly believe I would fall into this lightly? I've thought about it and I know I can't hide from relationships forever. I thank you for worrying but I can take care of myself. I don't need you to baby me."

"Don't you?" He spat and I felt like I had been slapped.

Grabbing my coat I headed toward the door. Jacob was following me but I ignored him. Seth watched us silently. When I reached the door I turned around. "I guess now I know why you feel the need to hang around so much. Got to make sure Leah doesn't do anything stupid to get herself in trouble. Well Jake, screw you! If I am such a pain, then stop coming around."

I never gave him a chance to reply because I opened the door and there stood Edward getting ready to open the door. He looked startled and worried. Before he could say anything I took his arm. "Let's get this show on the road mind rapist. I am starving."

TBC...

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it! I wanted this before the date because it set's up certian things that happen in the next chapter. Now before you are all to hard on Jacob, you have to remember he does care about her. He doesn't want to see her hurt. He went about saying it the wrong way but he really only wants what is best for her. And strangely enough for Edward to. **

**Btw, look out for a new story by me that should be up within the hour. It is my first ever AH story and I would really like it if you could all give it a try. It is called 'Live Free And Race Hard.' It will be a Jasper/Leah AH story based on street racing. Better than it sounds!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R like always!**


	26. pre date

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Damn Jacob Black for causing my date with Leah to have a rocky start. I consider the boy a friend, I do really, but whatever he and my she-wolf talked about before our date had her fuming on our way to the restaurant. Every single time I tried to ask a question or start a friendly conversation, she would answer in a polite but clipped tone.

Reading her mind was out of the question since she was once again be shielding her mind. I became concerned since I was usually able to catch a stray thought or two even when she blocked me out. Yet it seems something in my blood had given her mind stronger shielding capabilities. I could not know for sure if Leah's mind was now stronger or if it was because of our child.

"Leah, would you rather postpone this date for another time?" I asked the question because I wanted her to be comfortable on our date. While I would be disappointed if she choose to do this at a later time, it wasn't about my feelings, it was about hers.

"No." Her reply was quick and almost cold. The fierceness in her brown orbs caught me off guard and I flinched. She must have seen my reaction for in the next second her eyes softened and she reached over to take my hand that wasn't on the wheel. "Edward, I'm sorry if I seem angry. I promise it is not directed at you. I really am looking forward to this."

"You could have fooled me." I tried inserting a joke to lighten the mood which had brought down my happy bubble of emotions. "A normal woman would be jumping up and down in her seat if I asked her out you know. I've seen it in many of the girl's heads at school. They imagine me coming to take them away on a white horse as I romance them. Every single one of them believes I know how to wine and dine and girl. When in truth, this is the first time I actually got to plan the date ahead of time."

"Should I worry about your ego inflating and shoving me from the car?" Her lips turned upwards at the corner and while it was not a full blown smile, it was indeed something. It was better than nothing at all.

She turned in her seat to face me and I go to get a nice view of the front of dress from the corner of my eye. The dress she wore was a deep red that went well with her skin tone. The bottom had a bottom which flared out and the top lacked sleeves. The material hooked at the back of her neck with some strange golden hoop thing.

Sometimes women clothing left me pondering the geniuses who came up with such creations. If they spend half the time creating a way to stopping world hunger as they did on fashion, no one would ever go hungry again. The shoes she wore were golden heels and even they seemed no less complicating than the dress. They wrapped halfway up her ankle and it was a wonder if she had not broken her neck long before our date had officially started.

After taking the necessary time I needed to ogle her and her stunning beauty, I decided to see if she wished to talk about the matter which had upset her earlier this evening. "Would you like to talk about happened with you and Jacob? Do I need to defend your honor?"

"I have honor?" Leah asked raising a dark eyebrow before finally shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. As you may have noticed, I do have a tendency to overreact if I do not like where a conversation is headed. Jacob angered me when he told me I should be thinking about if this was a smart move. As if I hadn't already thought about that."

"It's not like I went into this date blind." She continued speaking and I listened intently. Made she would give me a clue as to her real feelings. "I know that after Sam I should probably join a nunnery, but I don't think they accept knocked up she-wolves. Besides that, a life without sex? I think not."

She paused to check her make up in the rearview mirror. I took that as a sign she was nervous. Nervous happened to be good because it meant she cared what I thought about her appearance. Not that she had anything to worry about in that department. She looked better than any woman I had ever met. She even put Rosalie to shame tonight. To me, her baby bump only enhanced her beauty because I knew that inside her womb, my son or daughter rested.

"It isn't like I planned to date after what Sam did. I haven't been interested in anybody other than him in years. Trust me, I have tried so many times to find other men appealing and it just did not want to happen. I figured maybe I couldn't love anyone other than him." Her eyes narrowed quickly as she looked at me.

I became nervous as she studied me intently. Did I look alright? Was the suit I wore a tad to much? "Then you came along and did the white horse thing you mentioned earlier. I thought you were a jerk at first honestly. I mean why would you help me? I had been sure it was some weird leech thing to watch me suffer and make my torment worse."

Her brown eyes met mine and for the first time I noticed she had golden circles around the brown. Strange but highly appealing for some reason. I shook myself so I could focus on her words. "Then you opened your mouth and I came to see you weren't arrogant or stupid. Cause face it leech, with that weird hair you have, I thought you to be mentally lacking. Yet you weren't lacking at all. You were smart, funny, and you made me feel good about myself. You made me feel like I wasn't some genetic screw up or something. Made me feel as if I hadn't been the reason everything in my life fell apart."

The hand holding mine squeezed my fingers. "I won't lie to you since you should know the truth. There are some aspects of your personality that I find annoying. You talk oddly sometimes and not the good kind of odd. You speak like we are in some nineteen twenties movie but the reason you do so is obvious. You stare more than should be allowed and when your read minds sometimes you seem to go blank like your shorty sister Alice when she sees the future. You don't like to be told no. When someone disagrees with you there I times I think your going to throw a tantrum."

When I went to defend myself, she placed her fingers over my lips. I parked the car but decided to let finish her speech before I informed her we had arrived. "Despite all that you have good qualities. I don't want to boost your already bulging ego so I will refrain from naming them all. I just thought you should know that while I understand Jacob and his concern, I don't care. I find myself attracted to you and if I didn't we would not be on this date. This is your one chance, leech, so do not screw it up."

Offering a smile I leaned over to place my cool lips against her cheek. When I pulled back, I motioned to our arrival. "I do not plan to screw this up Leah. I want to show you that I can be what you need. I'm good at changing with the times and if I need to do a 360 degree change for you then I would be willing-"

Her warm lips met mine and I cupped her cheek. I could have gone on kissing her all night, but I could not allow this to take place. We had a date to get started. "Leah," I mumbled against her lips pulling away. "As much as I love where this is headed, I want to court you the right way. Let us get through our date and then if it goes well we can see where the night takes us."

Hopping out of the car at inhuman speeds, I leapt over the top and opened hers for her. She had not even had a chance to fully turn around in her seat. When she stepped out she wore a smile of mirth. "Did you really just use the word _court_?"

TBC...

**AN: Here is the next chapter whoo! The next chapter will be the date. I would have put it in this chapter, but I really wanted this to happen first. I thought that this needed to happen in order for the date to not end up a disaster. I thought it was sweet and cute. What did you all think?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Date pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The damned mind reader had bought out the Italian restaurant for the whole evening. He paid with enough cash that the owner closed down for the night so we could be alone. I couldn't begin to imagine how much that had cost him. The Cullen's seemed to regard money much the same way regular people regarded toilet paper. To have that much money would make some people mad with power.

As of right now though, the mind rapist was trying to convince me to allow him to feed me. He thought feeding me my dinner would be romantic. I though it to be stupid because I wasn't a baby. I _could _feed myself perfectly fine. That bugger was persistent though and eventually I agreed he could feed me the dessert thing he had ordered.

I ate my pasta as slowly as possible. No matter how much he tried to convince that I should let him feed me my pasta, I kept denying. "This isn't a Lady and the Tramp moment, Cullen. When I grow a tail and four legs then you can feed me my pasta." A thought occurred to me and I opened my mouth to correct myself. "When I turn into a Cocker Spaniel, we can discuss this. I agreed to let you feed me dessert, so be happy with what you get."

"Leah, I think you are being overly stubborn." He replied in that smooth, caramel-like voice of his. That annoying know it all voice he tended to use when he wanted to get his way. "The feeding of one's partner food is an old tradition. It is supposed to bring closeness to a couple and create a sensual moment."

"It's stupid and pointless. If I wanted to get close to you then I would sit in your lap or something." I muttered sucking down the last of my pasta and sauce. "I'm not a baby Cullen. I know how to feed myself. Yet if you insist on this stupid plan of yours, then we better get started. I am starving."

The mind reader smiled brightly, almost blindingly bright, before motioning for a waiter to bring over that weird dessert thing. To me it looked like a layered cake. Chocolate most likely with whipped cream and a strawberry. Popping the strawberry in my mouth I sucked it down. No way was he feeding me fruit. That was a little intimate if you get my drift.

"I know how you love sweet desserts and this is supposed to be extremely sweet." The bronzed haired leech used my fork to cut off a piece of the cake thing and brought it to my mouth. "Let me know if it is not to your liking."

When the food entered my mouth and touched my tongue an explosion of sweet flavor hit my senses. My god this was one of the best things I had ever tasted! It was extremely sweet and soft. Like eating a sugar coated cloud. Or how I could imagine eating a sugar covered cloud would taste.

I made sure to chew and swallow before I answered. "This has got to be the best thing I've ever had in my mouth before."

"The best thing? Really?" Edward raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly. "I think I am offended by that comment. I'm not sure I want to feed you anything else if it gets a reaction such as this from you."

"If you stop feeding me right now, then this date is officially over. It was your idea after all. Can I help it if the food you picked is probably the best tasting thing on this earth? It isn't my fault you're getting jealous over a piece of cake." Opening my mouth I waited for more of that amazing cake. I wasn't disappointed, and to my surprise, I actually moaned.

Cullen cleared his throat quite a bit as he fed me. He kept shifting in his seat and I found it highly amusing. By the time I was done eating he looked like he wanted to ravish me. And not in the same way he would with a deer or mountain lion. For a moment, I actually felt myself blushing due to his intense stare.

"Stop staring creepy, Cullen." I snarked, before wiping my mouth. "You know it is really a shame you can't eat. I'd like to see if feeding you was as fun as you feeding me seemed to be. Sadly I do not think feeding you a mountain lion would be quite as fun for me."

Laughing he shook his head. "Leah, you are indeed crazy. You know that, right?"

"You're just realizing this?" I replied instantly.

For the first time, I heard music in the backround. I laughed when I realized it was the song 'Living La Vida Loca' and I knew I had to dance. Getting up, I grabbed Cullen's hand and pulled him towards the center of the room. When I started to move my body to the rhythm of the music, he just stared at me.

"Have you forgotten how to dance?" I grabbed the corners of my dress as I twirled and moved my hips to the beat. After a moment he took my hands and started spinning me across the floor.

"Are you sure we should be dancing? You are supposed to be taking it easy. What if something happens to the baby?" The mind rapist's brow creased with worry.

Shaking my head I sighed and continued dancing. "I'm stronger now with your blood. I can feel it. Besides, I like to dance. If you didn't want me to dance you should've told them no music. Now are we going to boogie or is our date over?"

A look of determination crossed his face as he dipped me down low. "Of course our date isn't over. It's no where near done. If you want to dance, I think you should let me take somewhere more appropriate. Let me make a few calls first."

Nodding my agreement I went to sit as he did so. I wondered what exactly he could be planning to do. Somehow I had the suspicion it would be bigger than what he had already done. How though, I had no idea. I guess I would find out soon enough.

**AN: So here is the first part of the date! What did yall think? Do you like it? What was your favorite part? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Do you think Edward will do something huge? What are your guesses on what he will do?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Date pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah said she wanted to dance, I knew that I had to make it extra special. Leah was not your average girl. She couldn't be wooed by simple actions meant to show affection. She needed something big. Something she would remember forever. She needed to see that I would do whatever I could to make her happy.

I know my she-wolf doesn't approve when I spend buckets of money on her. She seems to think I am showing off when I do so. The reality is that I have no use for it. What could I possibly need? Besides my collection of CD's and other material items I do not really need and only have for entertainment purposes, I have no use for the money we have. If I want to spend it on her, then I should have the right to do that if it makes me happy.

Making Leah happy brings my own happiness. When the baby comes, he or she will be another person I want to make happy. I will do whatever it takes to keep my family healthy and safe. _My family. _Those two words alone had me giddy inside. I would have a family of my own. I would no longer be just a son. I would be a father and hopefully one day I would be a husband.

Walking back over to where Leah was currently sitting, I offered her my hand. "I have everything all set up. We need to leave now though if you wish to have time to enjoy your gift. They have an early flight."

The girl wolf let her brow crinkle in confusion. "They? They who? I thought we were going dancing? Have you changed your mind leech? Come on Edward; please don't change your mind. I promise I will take it easy. I'll rest for a week after this if that is what you want. Just let me have one night of crazy dancing fun!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes at her antics. She was completely adorable when she had a tantrum to get her way. "Leah honey, we _are_ going to go dancing. I told you that we would and I intend to keep my word. The only thing I did was make sure you would never forget it."

"What did you do?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

Taking her hand, I led her out of the restaurant. After I had helped her into the car, I got into the driver side. "You'll see soon. Be patient, Leah dear. Haven't you heard the wise old saying 'patience is a virtue'?"

My girly wolf stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "Yeah, I think I may have heard that somewhere. Still, I have to ask if you have heard the wise old saying of 'bite me, leech'."

I laughed out loud at that as we sped down the road towards our destination. I shook my head no in response. "Can't say that I have heard that, Leah. I have to admit, it is quite catchy. You can ask me to bite you anytime you'd like. I promise I won't leave a permanent mark."

The smile tilting up her lips caused a smile to appear on my lips as well. As stated earlier, when my wolf girl is happy then I am happy. "Leah, I love you."

She turned her head to give me a look of shock. Her mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish. I decided to continue on with what I had been saying. "I don't expect you to say it back Leah. At least, not yet anyways. I hope in time you may share my feelings, but as of right now I will take what I can get."

I took my hand and wrapped it around one of hers as I came to our destination. "I need you to know how I feel, Leah. Even if you don't feel the same yet. I thought you deserved to know the full extent of my feelings. I don't want to scare you with an overload tonight so we can discuss this later. But now you know you have my heart. Beating or not, it belongs to you."

Releasing her hand, I got out of the car at a human pace. I really had no choice in the matter since we were not alone in the abandoned parking lot. When I opened the passenger side door she stepped out and music filled our ears. I saw her eyes flood with recognition as she laid eyes on the live band playing for just the two of us.  
_  
Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_  
"Nickelback?" Leah stared at me in astonishment. "You got Nickelback to play for us? B-but how? They are one of the biggest bands alive! Did you threaten to eat them or something?"

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Taking her in my arms, I started to dance with her. The members of the band watching us with smiles on their faces. "They were in town and had nothing planned for this evening. I simply asked if they would mind singing a few songs for the woman I am in love with."

My she-wolf blinked still feeling overwhelmed. I watched as she reached over to pinch herself. Making sure she was not dreaming. When she pinched me next I raised my eyebrow at her. She simply shrugged back at me as her eyes studied the members of Nickelback.

"How can Nickelback have nothing better to do? How do you even know them?" She asked as we moved to the music.

I sent her a coy smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That is the reason I asked dumbass." She snapped back but her tone held no anger.

"We are old friends." I supplied the vaguest answer I could.

Leah rolled her eyes and mock smiled. "Way to avoid answering, Mr. Vague."

Chad Kroeger came over to use and began to serenade Leah. When a break in the music came, he began to speak as he got down on his knees. "Leah Clearwater, I am on my knees asking, no begging you, to give this poor love struck fool," He motioned to yours truly, "a chance. This boy would do anything for you. It is obvious in the way he looks at you. So what do you say Leah? Give Edward a chance and agree to be his girlfriend?"  
_  
Blackmail! Blackmail! You knew I wouldn't be able to say no to Chad Kroeger. You knew this would be a sure fire of getting me to date you. You smart little blood sucker you. _Despite her thoughts, my she-wolf seemed extremely happy. Her face was lit up into a huge smile.

"I would be honored to date you, you romantic dweeb." Wrapping her arms around me she placed a soft kiss on my lips.  
_  
If all our dates are this good, then you will be getting lucky quite often Mr. Cullen. By the way, I think maybe I could love you to. Just give me some time, leech. _I nodded to let her know she could have all the time she wanted. I wrapped my arms around her and we spend the rest of the evening dancing together as a couple. I could not wait to see how our relationship progressed from here.

TBC...

**AN: So he got Nickelback to play for them! How totally sweet and over the top is that? Only Edward Cullen would go so far to prove his love for her. I thought it was so very sweet of him to do such a thing. Of course Leah is like oh my god! I don't think she expected that lol.**

**Anyways please let me know what you thought about it. Oh and I created a facebook page dedicated to my stories so if you wanna add me just let me know and I will tell you how or give me your name and I will add you.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Here comes trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Persistent knocking startled me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head from the pillow as I tried to untangle myself from Leah's arms. We had spent the night together after Nickelback played a small concert for us. Even though I had no need for sleep, I decided to stay with her. She seemed to sleep better when I was near.

Even though I knew very well who was at the door, I still hesitated to answer. Why would she come here, and why now of all times? Had someone told her about Leah living with us? Did she find out about my relationship with the she-wolf? Had she come to cause trouble for my family like she had done so many times in the past?

For a few minutes I really wanted to just let her think nobody was home. Then Leah grumbled in her sleep, and I knew I would have to go talk to Bella before she woke up my girlfriend. She most likely had come to see Alice and I happened to be overreacting. It was a normal reaction after knowing Bella for so long. That human was a magnet for trouble, and if I was not careful, she could drag me down with her.

After I managed to finally get out of bed without disturbing Leah, I slid my jeans on. I did not bother with a shirt because I figured I would answer and tell her that Alice wasn't home. Once I had done that, I could get back into bed with my wolf girl. If she woke up soon we could spend quality time together before the others got back from hunting.

When I reached the top of the stairs I decided to jump down to the bottom one instead of walk. It would be faster that way. I landed with a soft thump before heading to the door. When I opened it, Bella stood there looking nervous. I pulled the door open all the way and allowed her to step inside the house.

"Alice isn't here." I told her quickly. I cocked my head to the side to make sure that Leah was still resting peacefully. For the moment, she seemed to be still in deep slumber.

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know she isn't. I-I didn't come to see her anyways. I need to speak with you. I wouldn't have come here if I had another option, but Jacob won't talk to me since he imprinted and you're the only one who can help me."

Concern filled my features. I may be in love with her anymore, but I still cared about well-being. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. "Are you in trouble Bella? Please come inside and tell me what has happened."

Bella threw herself into my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her face buried into my naked chest as she sobbed. "Oh Edward! It's horrible and I can't think of what to do. I know I shouldn't even be here after what I did to you, but I don't have anyone else. You're the only one I trust."

Leading her to the couch, I helped her sit down and went to sit on the recliner. It would do no good for Leah to come downstairs and see me sitting next to Bella. Our relationship was still being built up, and I did not want it to crumble. "Bella, what is it that has you so distraught? Did somebody hurt you?"

Not meeting my eyes, she nodded and sat her hands in her lap. She rolled up one of her sleeves to show me bruises on her arms. "Yes. I was in Port Angeles and those men, the same ones you saved me from, found me. They...they hurt me. They said they would find me again, Edward. I'm so frightened. What if they come for me and hurt my dad?"

Guilt ripped it's way through my heart. This was my fault. I had done this. If I had protected her and been there like I promised, none of this would have happened to her. She was attacked because I couldn't protect her. She feared for her life and that of her father's because I'd not been the hero she always saw me as. In this moment I truly felt like a monster.

An idea popped into my head, but right away I knew that Leah wouldn't like it. I would have to explain it to her later and make her see it was the only viable option. "Why don't you go home and pack a bag or two? I will have Alice call Charlie and tell him you wanted to spend some of summer break here. Does that sound good to you?"

With a smile she jumped to her feet. She ran towards the door. "That sounds wonderful! I will be back as soon as I can. Thank so much Edward. I promise you won't regret it. I do hope we can be friends."

"Bella," I called after her and she turned. "I do hope that you know this doesn't change anything between us. You and I are not back together. I hate to be harsh, but you need to know I have moved on. I am with Leah Clearwater and we are expecting a baby. If you are going to stay here you need to respect that I am no longer with you. Nor do I want to be."

"I understand that Edward. It is my own fault for messing things up. I promise that I won't do anything to damage you and Leah's relationship. I'll help her to the best of my abilities. I just want to be able to make things up to you for the way I acted. I should never have used you in the ways that I did. I am sorry."

I offered a small smile of acceptance. "As long as you know we will only ever be friends. I am in love with her and if you can handle that, then we won't have a problem. While you get your things, I am going to get your room ready. You can have Leah's old room since we now share."

My ex gave me a smile full of regret. "If she makes you happy, then I am happy. It's all I ever wanted for you. Thank you for helping me Edward. I know I don't deserve it."

When she left, I walked up the stairs slowly. Now I would have to explain to Leah the situation. Hopefully she would not react too badly. It was not like Bella wanted to get back with me, right? She had to know that would not be happening. I told her exactly that and she seemed fine with it.

TBC...

**AN: So this is where Bella comes in to cause trouble. Next part will show Leah's reaction to Bella staying with Cullen's for a while. How do you all think she is going to react? Angry? Sad? Happy? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Leah doesnt like it

**Disclaimer: I do now own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

You invited her to stay here?" Leah's expression of calm broke slightly after I told her Bella would be staying here for a little while. Her eyes darkened, but there wasn't the snap that I expected.

I sat down on the bed and pulled her to sit next to me. Her pacing made me dizzy, if that was even possible. "You're angry with me, aren't you Leah? Please don't be upset with me my love. She is in trouble, and I know you wouldn't want me to just let her handle this situation on her own. Regardless of how you feel about her, she is still an innocent, and isn't it your job to protect them?'

"From vampires, leech!" She snapped. "You and your family are vampires, so I can't very well do my job, can I? Look, I am not angry with you. Well I am, but it isn't because you invited her here. I get that you want to help her, and I respect that."

I raised my eyebrow and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Then what is bothering you so much? If you're not angry about her being here, why exactly are you angry? It would be so much easier if you opened your mind to me."

My wolf girl laughed at that. "That won't be happening anytime soon mind rapist. I like my mind free of intrusions, thank you very much. Though I will tell you why I am angry. As my boyfriend, you have to listen to my rant. It is in the rules of dating."

"Then rant away, my beautiful she-wolf." I went to kiss her cheek, and she pulled away from me.

"Stop with all the sweet words, Cullen. It makes it harder for me to be mad at you. I think I should have a right to be upset considering you let your ex stay here with us. Did you ever think she could be lying?" My girlfriend gave me a look plainly stating she thought me to be stupid.

"Bella wouldn't lie about something like this." I had been quick to defend my ex, and I think it may have been the wrong thing to do.

"Oh she wouldn't? Do you not remember how she played you before? She strung you and Jacob along, and after choosing him, she left you broken. Then when Jake imprint, she thinks it would be fine and dandy to come crawling back." Leah rolled her eyes and stood up.

"How can you just forget everything she did to you? Do you think it is ok for her to play you like this? It's convenient for her to just show up right when get together don't you think? It would be different if she was being attacked by leeches, but that is not the case. She claims human are after her. It isn't your job to protect her from humans. Did you forget her father is a cop? He has a gun! If the worse case comes up, all he has to do is aim and pull a trigger. Then it would be end of problem." My girly wolf grabbed a brush off the nightstand and started combing her hair.

I sighed and ran my fingers in my hair. Standing up, I wrapped my arms around her middle until my palms were resting against her baby bump. "Charlie can't watch her all the time. He isn't home everyday and you know as well as I do that if someone really is after Bella, trouble is sure to follow."

My Native American shifter turned in my arms. "So you're going to bring the trouble here? You're going to risk the safety of us all for her? I'm not immune to bullets and neither is the baby. I am also pretty sure if that they stab me, the baby isn't immune to that either. If you want to protect her so damn much, then maybe I shouldn't stay here."

"Are you leaving me?" Fear clenched my heart and I held her tighter.

If she didn't want Bella here then I would find another way. I would ask Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to stand guard at her house. I would pay for a body guard to be at her side all the time. If this really was going to bother Leah so much then I would find another way to deal with the situation. I would keep my word to help Bella, but not if it would put my relationship with Leah Clearwater at risk.

"You're paranoid Cullen." Leah pressed her lips against mine softly. "I wasn't talking about leaving _you. _I am only suggesting that maybe I stay somewhere else for a while. You know I can't stand that witch and if she here only one of us will walk away. She pushes my buttons on purpose and you can't seem to see this is a trick. She wants you to feel sorry for her. She claims Jake won't talk to her, but I know that is a load of crap. If she went to him and told him about her problem he would be there at the drop of a hat."

"Leah, she had bruises." I countered trying to make her see.

"If I punched myself enough, then I would have bruises too." Leah laid her head on my chest. "Look, I won't leave. I am going to stay, and I can try to be civil, but if she lays a hand on you, she won't be keeping it. If I think she is up to no good, I'll throw her out on her ass. I live here too, so I have the right."

Nodding, I kissed the top of her head. "That is all I ask, my love. I will be the first to help you toss her out if she causes problems or puts stress on you and the baby."

We stayed in our embrace for a bit longer until a knock on the door knocked us out of our happy bubble. I could smell it to be Bella and I think Leah did to for she rolled her shoulders and straightened her back. A determined glint entered her eye.

"Looks like it is time to play nice." She muttered, walking out the room and down the stairs. I could already tell this situation wasn't going to be a nice, pleasant one. Things would be rough, though I am sure we can handle it.

TBC...

**AN: I wanted Leah to be kind of upset, but still try to be understanding. Don't worry because in the next chapter she totally goes off on Bella for doing something extremely stupid. Leah won't take Bella's behavior sitting down. Please let me know what you thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Rules

**Dislaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been almost a week since Bella Swan came to stay with us at the Cullen's. A week had passed and already I felt myself reaching my wits end. I couldn't take her crap anymore or I would snap. It had gotten so bad, that I'd forced Edward to put a lock on our bedroom door. About the third time she came into our room without permission, was one time way to many.

At this very moment my mind reader was having keys made for our bedroom. It is a long story, but the short version being I had locked myself out of the bedroom twice in one day. Because of this, I had demanded keys to be made. It also gave me some time to have a one on one chat with Isabitch. The rules needed to be set down.

"You!" I stomped down the stairs to find Bella stuffing her face with potato chips. _My _potato chips to be exact. The ones I had been saving for a severe craving. I could feel my anger start to bubble. "We have to talk, Isabella."

The human girl sighed while stuffing the last chip down her throat. "My name is Bella, Leah. B-E-L-L-A Please learn my name or I won't be answering you. Also, do you have to yell? I have ears that work perfectly fine."

There was nothing more I wanted than to scratch her eyes out by this point. Yet I knew I couldn't do that since I had promised to try and play nice. "Fine, Bella. You and I need to talk about a few things, and you _are _going to listen."

"Is that a threat Leah? Edward wouldn't like to hear that you've been threatening me." My boyfriends ex had the nerve to smirk at me and the urge to scratch her eyes out came back ten fold.

"You know what he wouldn't like?" I tossed a half full bottle labeled shampoo at her. "I don't think he would like knowing you switched my shampoo with hair dye. I do have a great sense of smell Isabitch. I also doubt he would appreciate you eating my stash of junk food for bad cravings. I really don't think he would be happy knowing you filled my diet coke with ipecac hoping to make me barf. Remember, I am a wolf and have great senses. If you want to fool me you're going to have to try better."

Bella looked at me in surprise. I could see her about to try and defend herself. I raised my hand to stop her from speaking. "Did I say that I was finished speaking yet? No, I did not, and you are going to sit there and to listen until I say I am done."

I placed my hand on my hip and glared at her. "You're a lying whore. You and I both know that. Edward has yet to realize what a liar you, but don't worry, he will. Until then, I have a few rules I need to set down for you. Edward is _my_ boyfriend, and you are going to respect that. This means you will knock before entering our room. As of now, there will be no more of your flirting. Physical contact is limited to a hand shake only.

You are to wear clothing that covers all parts of your body at all times. You never felt the need to be half naked around him before, and yet now you do? Well, that stops this second." Ever since she had gotten here, she would wear short shorts and tank tops. I honestly believed she wanted to be as close to naked as humanly possible. Not that my mind reader even gave her a second glance. Usually his eyes always stayed locked on me unless she spoke to him.

"I know what you are trying to do Isabitch. You're trying to pull an Emily and get the man from me. I am going to fight this time. You're the one who threw him away, so it is really your loss. You think that you can walk in here and just make him fall for you again? That isn't going to happen as long as I am alive." I finished and turned to head back up the stairs.

"Leah?" My head snapped around to look at her. "Let's hope that nothing happens to you or that baby inside of you. Also, if you're not feeling secure in your relationship with Edward, I don't think you should take it out on me."

Had this bitch really just threatened me? Isabella Swan didn't know who she was messing with. If it hadn't been for my boyfriends wishes, I would have torn her arm off by this point. Or at least I would've broken her nose and maybe her jaw as well. Still, my bronze haired blood drinker wanted me to be friendly and for him I would give it my best shot.

Turning my body fully around, I headed towards her again. "I feel perfectly secure in my relationship with _my _man. What I do not feel completely comfortable in is the fact you are here every second of every day. I know your kind, Swan. I know you only came back here because you think in some twisted way that Edward belongs to you. I hate to correct you, but he isn't yours. Not anymore and he will never be yours again if I have any say in it."  
Bella decided to cut in. "Who said you have a say in anything?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Who said you could speak yet? As I was saying Isabitch, Edward is mine. He decided to be with me, and I know that probably puts your panties in a twist, but to be honest, I could care fucking less about you or your needs. I just want you to know that if you try to tear us apart, I _will _finish what that leech James couldn't. That, in case you did not get the hint, was a threat. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to lie down. Have a good afternoon Bella. Remember to get me some new chips will you? Edward Jr. is kind of hungry."

With a slight skip in my step I headed up the stairs to rest until my leech got home. I felt ten times better after having laid down the rules. If she broke one of them, I would kick her ass. I had warned her. She knew what appropriate behavior was and what wasn't. Her heath and future health now rested in her hands. All I did was tell her how it was. The rest of this situation's final outcome rested on her conscience.

TBC...

**AN: Here is yet another chapter! I was going to have it longer but I just was not feeling this chapter for some reason. I still hope it came out alright. I am not sure what is going to happen in the next chapter. I am thinking maybe Carlisle does an ultrasound and because it is part wolf, he is able to see the baby. Would you all like that? Whose pov would you like to see it in?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah and I were down in Carlisle's study watching my father figure set up a bunch of different machines. Today would be the first official ultrasound of our child, something I would remember for all of time. Nothing would be able to ruin this moment for either us. I would make sure of that. Not even Bella, who had seemed to become the cause of some stress for my girlfriend.

"This table is cold." My girly wolf complained as she squirmed around on the metal examining table.

"It will only take a few moments before I am ready, Leah." Carlisle spoke to her with a smile as I reached over, grabbing her hand and squeezing softly.

I could tell she was nervous about this procedure. It would tell if something was wrong with the child. I knew that was a great fear for Leah. She wouldn't be able to go on if something happened to the baby. It would destroy her emotionally, and even I would not be able to pick up the pieces of her shattered existence.

Rubbing my thumb over her knuckles, I tried to keep her mind distracted from all her fears. "Have you decided on what you want more? A son, or a daughter? I will be excited no matter what we have. If it is a girl, I know I am going to be very protective. She won't ever be allowed to date. Not that I would let a son date either."

My wolf girl turned her head to smile at me. "If he has your personality he won't have to work very hard to charm the pants of women or men. The same goes for if we have a daughter. She is my daughter after all. She's going to have men eating out of the palm of her hand."

I laughed and continued to squeeze her hand as Carlisle put the strange gel on her rounded stomach. "If he or she ever gets imprinted on, the imprinter will not be living very long. I will never let our child suffer a fate such as that."

"What if he or she imprints?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Then of course the imprintee will be happy about it. Even if I have to force them to be excited. Being tied to our child forever would be an honor." Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"That's odd." Leah and I both turned to look at the same screen Carlisle happened to be staring at. Hearing 'that's odd' can't ever be a good thing, especially if it comes from a vampire. "There are two babies—"

I cut in before he could finish. "But only one heartbeat."

Fear clenched my heart and Leah's brown eyes widened in panic. My eyes met those belonging to Carlisle, but he had not one ounce of sadness or fear radiating from him. He seemed curious as he moved the device over my girlfriend's stomach. I watched the screen closely as I tried to see what it was he was seeing.

"Carlisle, is the other baby dead?" Pain dripped from her words and I began to stroke her hair softly. I needed to keep her calm, and Jasper wasn't here to call if I needed his empathic powers.

If the baby were dead, maybe it was my fault. The child paying for the sins of the father. That had to be the reason, because nothing Leah could've done would have caused this. My lover adored her unborn baby, or babies, and she would do whatever she could to protect. If my son or daughter was dead, it had to be my fault. I had not been able to save him or her.

A tiny movement from the second fetus caught my attention and I pointed to the screen. "It's alive! Leah, look there at the screen. The baby is moving!"

Joy filled my heart and Leah's as well from the smile that came to rest on her lips. We both let out a sigh of relief. "Why doesn't he or she have a heartbeat? Is something wrong Dr. Fang?"

My father for all intents and purposes shook his head. "I do not believe you have anything to worry about. I should have seen this coming. When we transfused you with Edward's blood, the children took on some of his vampiric qualities. In this case, the child lacks the need for a beating heart. My theory is that he or she will have more of the vampire qualities than the wolf ones. Nothing at all to feel concerned about. He is moving around and looks healthy."

"He?" Leah and I spoke the word in unison.

My vampire father smiled widely and his golden eyes seemed to sparkle. "I am happy to inform you that you have a beautiful and healthy son. Have you both decided to still name my grandson Harrison Mason Cullen?"

My eyes lit up when I heard the name my lover and I had picked out. Leah nodded and continued to look at the screen in fascination. "One thing is for sure. I am not breast feeding that one. I don't fancy fangs mark on that part of my body."

Carlisle moved the device to look closer at the other child. Leah and I had told him we didn't want to wait to know the sex of the baby. Leah hated having to wait and I would know as soon as Carlisle did anyways thanks to my mind reading skills. There is no way that could have kept a secret from me for very long.

"Knock, knock." Bella stuck her head in the crack of the door. "Sorry if I am interrupting, but there is a book I need."

"Can it wait until later?" I asked while bending down to kiss Leah's stomach.

Bella made a face and shook her head. "Sorry, I really need that book. It will take ten seconds, I promise."

The three of tried to ignore the human in the room as she browsed book titles. I thought she knew the exact book she needed? Why was she taking forever to grab it? Could she not respect that a moment was happening between Leah and me? She invaded other aspects of our lives; I would not allow her to do so now.

My father continued on where he had left off before she entered the room. "A fine name for my grandson. What will his sister's name be?"

Leah and I looked at each other the same time. "Elizabeth Julianna Cullen."

I pressed a kiss to her lips softly and lifted her off the examination table. I spun her around while talking in a baby like voice. "Harrison and Elizabeth. Twins Leah! Can you believe that we are having twins?"

My she-wolf shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Great we are having double trouble."

"You have the trouble part right. They shouldn't exist, the little monsters." I don't think that Bella meant for us to hear her muttered words.

"What did you just say Isabitch?" Leah struggled from my arms. "You're one to talk about being a monster. First you come here trying to ruin everything. Then you slip ipecac in my soda, and now you want to comment about my children? Open your mouth again and see what happens."

Bella turned her body around to glare at Leah. "Your children shouldn't exist. They are just like you Leah. They are mistakes."

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I decided to go with twins because I thought it could interesting to see the difference between the babies in later chapters. In the next chapter Edward will go off on Bella. Nobody insults his children or his girlfriend. Let me what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. How Dare She

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_"Your children shouldn't exist. They are just like you Leah. They are mistakes."  
_  
Sometimes there are moments you know are going to end with nothing close to puppies and rainbows. When Bella opened her mouth and commented on my children being mistakes, I knew this wouldn't be pretty. When I heard Edward growl and snap his teeth at her, I knew he wouldn't be letting her get away with this.

What right did that bitch have to speak that way about me or my babies? She didn't know anything about, well, anything. If it did not have to do with her, then it was not important in her eyes. Bella had never liked me because I didn't fall prey to her fake bullshit. I've seen her for what she was since the very beginning. Isabella Swan ended up being exactly like Emily. They should start a Stupid Bitches Club together or something.

Just when I had decided to knock that bitch down a peg or two, Edward was already moving forward. His movements were that of a hunter's. He was out for blood. I had never seen anyone look more like a vampire than he did in this moment. His usually serene face contorted into a mask of rage. His eyes were no longer topaz; they were a deadly black. When he moved, you could see he was tense and ready for attack. A hiss escaped him as he lunged towards Bella Swan.

My undead boyfriend never met his target. A flash of blonde burst through the doorway towards Isabitch's direction. A crash sounded when the clumsy human girl hit the wall. Her back pressed up against the bookcase as Rosalie had her hand wrapped around bitch's throat. You could see she was cutting off Bella's airway.

"How dare you?" My blonde friend snarled as she lifted Bella off the ground so her feet no longer touched the floor. "You think you can come into our home and try to sabotage my brother's happiness with Leah? Did you think that _I _would allow you to do such a thing?"

A gurgling sound came from the brunette human. You could see that she wanted to say something, but she lacked the ability to gather enough air to form words. Her eyes widened and turned to look for Edward or Carlisle for help. She didn't bother looking at me. It was a wise decision on her part since I was rooting for Rose to rip her throat out. She would be doing the world a huge favor in my book.

Rosalie used her other hand to grab Bella's chin and force her to meet the angry glare being shot at her. "Don't look at them for help Isabella. They cannot do anything to protect you. Your life is in my hands now. I should've done this a long time ago. When you first came into our home, I knew you were a no good whore who would hurt my brother. In the end it was his choice, but now you have crossed a line, and even Edward can't save you."

By this point in time, Carlisle had moved to Rosalie's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rosalie you need to calm down. You cannot hurt a human. I won't allow you to hurt her. I understand you are feeling upset—"

The blonde female vampire snapped her head around to shoot daggers at him with her eyes. "No! She has had this coming for a long time and you know it. Did you hear what she said about Leah? She called Leah, my niece and my nephew mistakes. You're going to let her talk like that without paying for it?"

"Rosalie, we cannot control the actions of others. What she did was wrong, but two wrongs do not make a right, and you know that. You will hate yourself later on if you do this. If you want to handle this, then maybe we should have a family meeting." Dr. Fang couldn't see that reasoning with his daughter would be near impossible at this point.

"I don't want to talk about our feelings!" Rose snapped and tightened her grip on Bella's throat. "I want to snap her neck like a twig."

When Edward spoke up, I really thought he was going to defend Bella. To my great surprise he did no such thing. "I am with Rosalie on this. Did you not hear what she said? Did you not hear the things she has done? She tried to slip ipecac in Leah's drink. What if it had harmed my children? This is not the time for forgiveness."

I couldn't believe I was going to say this, but I really didn't see another option. While I was the first person on this kill Bella kick, I know that the Cullen's cannot do this. They are not murderers and I wouldn't turn them into one either. As much as I loved knowing they all cared about me, I would not allow this to take place. Damn, when had I gone soft? Stupid blood drinking boyfriend must be rubbing off on me.

"Carlisle is right." Four sets of eyes turned to stare at me. All four sets carried the shock they were experiencing. "She isn't worth it. If you kill her, it will only make trouble for you guys. I know you all want to protect me, but I have handled alot worse than this. What she thinks is not really important. Let's just have a family meeting like Carlisle suggested. I won't be responsible for blood on my hands."

Edward lifted my chin with his fingers. "Don't worry about my soul burning in hell for this. I am already damned and this will just give me a closer view of the flames. She can't get away with the things she said. She called you a mistake, Leah. She called our babies mistakes. How can I let her go after that?"

"I'm not saying let her get away with it. I am simply asking you to not kill her. You said I was a part of your family didn't you? Well if that is so, then let us deal with this like a family. Think of her father. Charlie would be heartbroken if something happened to her. What would Alice do if you killed her best friend? You can't put me above everyone else. Family is just as important, and I will not be the reason a rift is formed between you all. Please Edward; can we just do this the right way?" Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his.

After a short yet sweet kiss, I turned around and nodded at Rosalie. The female leech dropped Bella to the floor before storming out of the room. I went over and offered my hand to help Bella get to her feet. She took it and when she was standing I let my fist land against her mouth. Blood splattered on my hand and something white fell to the floor.

"What?" I asked when Edward and Carlisle gave me a look. "I said you couldn't kill her. I never said I could not hit her. I feel better now. Let's get this family meeting underway, shall we?"

Edward offered his arm with a smile and I took it. We went to head out to the living room so Carlisle could handle Bella, when something caught my eye. I bent down and picked up a slightly bloody tooth. "Does this mean I get something from the tooth fairy?"

TBC...

**AN: I realize Edward didn't really go off on Bella in this chapter, but I promise he will in the next one. I wanted to show Rosalie's friendship with Leah because I think that is very important in this story. **

**Do you all think Jacob should be included in the family meeting since he is like family to Leah? I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought. Also check out on youtube...I put a trailer up for it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Family Meeting PT1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had wandered into the kitchen as the rest of the family, along with Isabitch, sat in the living room. We were all waiting for Jacob to get his lazy ass here. I thought he needed to be included in this family meeting. To me, Jacob was family, and his opinion matter a lot to me. Even though our last conversation hadn't ended well, I still considered him an important part of my life.

When I made my way into the kitchen, I could feel someone following me. I turned around expecting to see my boyfriend, but instead there stood the pixie. Her eyes were wide and full of guilt. I had no idea what she could possibly be feeling guilty about. I planned to question her about it, but before I could, she threw herself into my arms.

"Leah, I am so sorry!" Alice Cullen was almost crushing me with the force behind her hug. Breathing would soon start to become an issue if she didn't loosen up. "I should have seen all of this happening. I don't understand why I can't see her. I never had a problem with it before. She always came in clear as a bell. When I try to see her now though, everything is all fuzzy. Almost like a television with bad reception. Something is blocking my visions and I don't know what or why."

I pried her hands from around my waist and held her at arm's length. "Calm down, vision girl. You can't take the blame for her actions. Even if you can see the future, it doesn't mean you have to watch out for every little thing. You can't be prophet for the whole world."

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "But I-"

Shaking my head, I cut her off before she had a chance to start. "Don't even start blaming yourself shorty. Your weird perkiness is one of the things I like about you. Don't start going all emo on me. Isn't that Edward's job?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "I suppose your right. Jasper wouldn't be very happy if I took on Edward's traits now would he? I guess I can't control everything. Hmm...That's a shock because I was pretty sure I could rule the world someday if I wanted to."

"You'll have to fight me for that first. I am going to rule the world and make everyone my slaves. You can be my second in command if you want." I teased as we headed back towards the living room. I could smell Jacob as he entered the house without knocking. That boy had no manners what so ever.

"Sounds fine by me." Alice replied as she took my hand and pulled me into the space where the family meeting would take place.

Jacob and the others had been waiting for the two of us to show up. I could see my mind reader smiling at me brightly from his position on the couch. "Finished plotting world domination my love?"

Snorting, I plopped down in his lap. "Hardly. I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to rule the world one day. It'll have to wait though. Let's get this family meeting on the road shall we? Have you filled Jacob in about what happened?"

"I know everything that happened." I turned to look at Jacob. His expression was one of pure, homicidal anger and it was directed towards Bella. Had I entered the Twilight Zone? Was it even possible for Jacob Black to feel anger towards the ex-love of his life? "I don't see why we are wasting time with a meeting. You need to throw her out on her ass."

"Jacob!" Bella cried as she went to stand up. "How can you even say that? I thought you were my friend! You take her word over mine? What has happened to you? When you imprinted, did you forget about our friendship?"

"Don't bring my imprinting into this. Nalia is the best thing that ever happened to me." My best friend glowered at Bella and took a deep breath. I had never seen Jacob this angry before. Didn't the idiot human know better than to insult and imprint? "This has nothing to do with me. What you did to Leah was wrong. I thought I knew you and this has proven me wrong. You were willing to potentially hurt two unborn babies over jealousy?"

"They aren't babies, Jake!" The clumsy human snapped and got to her feet only to be shoved back down by Rosalie. "Leah has everyone blinded. She is a no good slut and you don't see it. Emily told me how she uses men. First Sam, and now Edward. Can't you see I only wanted to help you guys?"

Esme gasped in shock at hearing Bella speak in such a way. She buried her face into her husband's chest. Carlisle tried to soothe his wife by rubbing his hands up and down her back. I actually felt bad for the motherly leech. She always tried to see the best in people and it must be killing her to know someone she almost considered a daughter turning out to be a wretched creature.

Rosalie had decided it would be best to just kill Bella and her husband, the hulk, had to hold her back. He had her arms twisted behind her back as he tried to talk her down from committing murder. I agreed with what he was doing. It would do no good for Rose to kill a human, no matter how much of a bitch said human turned out to be.

Alice had that weird dazed look on her face as Jasper held her. I could tell she was trying to look into the future. The scarred leech seemed to be trying to spread calm throughout the room, but it wasn't working. Nobody wanted to remain calm. This situation had exploded as soon as Bella opened her big trap. It looked as if I were the calmest person in the area. I never thought a day would come when that happened.

My boyfriend had gotten up from his place next to me. He went to stand in front of his ex. "If I had my way, you wouldn't be breathing. Yet, I know you have a father who loves you and I would never take a daughter away from a father. I know what it is like to fear losing something so important to you. When you came here I thought I had made it clear that we could never be together again. What part was unclear to you?"

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered and looked up at him. Her eyes full of unshed tears.

My entire body froze. This was the moment I had been dreading since the mind reader and I had got together. Would he say he loved her back? Would I be the second choice once again? I could feel my heart stop beating as I waited to hear his words.

**AN: I know I left you all at a cliffhanger! I wanted to do this chapter in two peices because I have been sick with a cold/sinus infection. I hope you all liked this chapter! I wanted Leah to have to face her fear about Edward leaving now instead of later when things are more complicated. Let me know what you thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Family Meeting PT2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anyting from Twilight!**

"You love me?" I couldn't help but laugh even though it was without humor. I started laughing so hard, I had to grab my sides since I was shaking. Bella saying she loved me had seemed absolutely ridiculous in my opinion. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard! You don't know how to love, Isabella. Where was this supposed love when you chose Jacob over me? Where was this love when I actually needed and wanted it?"

Nobody from my family bothered interrupting. I think they all realized I needed to do this. Bella has had this coming for a long time. "I gave you everything you wanted, Bella. Even though it had been against my better judgment, I agreed to turn you, if you would marry me. I didn't think that to be so much to ask for in return. After all, you wanted to be with me forever right? Yet, you were so against marriage, and I never understood why. Not until after you left me shattered, that is."

My ex looked up at me with her bottom lip trembling. Her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. "I was scared Edward! You know what happened to my parents and –"

A shake of my head followed by a growl cut her off. "So you took your insecurities about your parents out on me? I would believe that, if it weren't for the fact you wanted to be a vampire. I am pretty sure that becoming one of us was a lot more commitment than marriage, which you stated to be just a piece of paper."

"You still me love Edward!" Bella cried jumping to her feet. Her finger thrust into my face accusingly. "You don't just stop loving someone. You told me I was the only girl you would ever care about in such a way. What happened to that?"

"I found who I was meant to be with." I replied, turning to smile at Leah and beckoning her to come stand next to me. Once I had her pressed against my side, I continued on with what I had been saying to Isabella. "With Leah, I never have to worry about trying to kill her. We have a bond based on common interests instead of my blood lust. I am in love with Leah Clearwater in ways I never could have loved you."

Bella shook her head, refusing to believe my love for someone other than herself. "You pity her."

"I don't pity her." I told my ex this as I kissed Leah softly on the lips. "Why would I ever pity her? She is the strongest person I know. She has overcome so many obstacles in her life. Leah is by far the most important person in my life. She stays strong no matter what happens. She doesn't see me as perfect, the way you did. She isn't afraid to name my faults or argue a point with me. She's the perfect woman and she is carrying my children. If I pity anyone in this room, it would be you."

"Damn Cullen," My she-wolf wrapped her arms around my waist. "If you keep talking like that, I am going to have to cut this family meeting short and drag you upstairs to our bedroom. You have no idea how absolutely sexy I find you in this moment."

"Eww, Leah!" Jacob Black cried and slammed his hands over his ears. "Keep your sex life with the leech private, would you?"

My wolf girl snorted at her friend. "You sure you don't want details Jake? I bet I could be very descriptive if I wanted to be."

Emmett raised his hand in the air. "Can that be Bella's punishment? Making her listen to stories about Leah and Edward's bedroom activities? Can I stay to listen if it is? Maybe I can give them a few ideas to spice it up!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie growled and smacked him upside the head. "This is a serious matter. Stop with the perverted thoughts and comments for five minutes would you?"

"Come on Rose, I like his idea." My girlfriend laughed once before growing more serious. Her smile fading and her body tensing in my arms. "What are we going to do with her? She can't stay here anymore. I invoke my right as your girlfriend to kick her out on her ass. I won't let her threaten harm against my kids anymore. You guys may have a problem with killing humans, but I don't. Not if they threaten the life and happiness of my babies."

"What if we left her in Alaska? Maybe the wolves would eat her." I couldn't believe Alice had said that out loud. Then again, I could read her thoughts and seehow much Bella's behavior had upset her.

"Give her to the Volturi." Rosalie chimed in next. "Let them deal with her. She isn't our problem anymore. Maybe you could use her as a bribe for them to keep their noses out of our business."

"Send her to La Push." Jacob offered as a good plan. "I don't have the time to deal with her, but as Alpha, Sam wouldn't have a choice. If these humans are after her, then he can offer her the protection she needs."

Carlisle frowned and looked at the clumsy human with concern. "Maybe it would be best for you in La Push, Bella. I will make sure to speak with Sam Uley myself. If it would make you feel more comfortable, I will talk to my children about doing rounds along the border to insure your safety."

"I don't want to go to La Push, Carlisle!" The brown eyed human cried. "I want to be here with you guys."

I glared down at her. "You don't get a choice with this Bella. You cannot stay here anymore. I think you should get ahold of Emily and Sam Uley. Maybe they will offer to help you."

"I can call him now." Jacob offered and hesitated. "But he will want to come here to discuss matters. Is that going to be ok?"

His eyes landed on Leah's the same time mine did. I didn't like the idea of Sam Uley coming into our home. What if he said or did something to my love? He could phase and attack her or do something similar, and it could hurt her or our children. Maybe it would be best if I took Leah somewhere for the day. The stress of Sam's visit couldn't be any good for her in her pregnant state.

My wolf girl answered before I could. "That's fine, Jake. If he needs to discuss things, then we may as well get it over with. It's not like I have anything I need to talk about with him. This is about Isabitch. It will remain business and business only. Be sure you make that clear to him."

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I wanted Edward to tell Bella exactly how he felt. I thought that she needed to hear it and maybe accept it. I doubt she has accepted it, but atleast now everyone knows Edward is true in his feelings for Leah. **

**I know most of you hate the idea of Sam coming in and I have to agree, but it has to happen for things to come round in later chapters. Don't worry about him hurting Leah because it won't happen. Do you really think the Cullen's or Jake would allow for that?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Jasper and his Discust

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper's POV:

I didn't like this turn of events at all. This was going to turn out to be a very bad idea. Inviting Sam Uley, the same man who not only abandoned Leah when he found out she was pregnant, but who beat her up as well, could only end badly. Nothing good would come from this. That much I could _feel.  
_  
Everyone was feeling so much. It was almost too much, if I were to be completely honest with myself. To feel Edward's worry, Alice's fear, Rosalie's hostility, Emmett's confusion, Jacob Black's rage, and Leah's mix of all the emotions mentioned, it was slowly driving me mad. If I hadn't known how much they needed me, I would've left to get a grip on everything I was being forced to feel.

Finally, I came to sit on the couch with Edward, Alice and Leah. Edward sat on the far end with Leah resting against his side. Alice scooted over to the other end so I could sit between her and the she-wolf. I wouldn't admit this to anybody, but I liked Leah Clearwater. She was rapidly becoming a part of my family, and I would do whatever I had to in order to keep her safe and happy, just like I would for anyone else in my family of vegetarian vampires.

"He's here." My mind reading bother spoke before a knock on the door confirmed it. The smell was also a good indicator the mutt was here. I tensed when anxiety from almost everyone hit me head on.

Alice and Leah both squeezed my hand. My wife was the one who spoke the soothing words I needed to hear. "Nobody expects you to handle all this, Jazz. If it becomes too much, you tell me, and the two of us will go hunting."

I nodded and watched as Esme let Sam Uley into our home. My golden eyes took in his form and posture. I had become very good at reading people over the years. To know someone's next actions by watching the slightest change in body language is what had kept me alive for so long. I'd honed the skill to a fine art over the years with my endless amounts of time.

"Leah…" He breathed and took the sight of the she-wolf. I could feel large amounts of longing and pain coming off of him in waves. He reached out for her and stopped himself almost as soon as he started. Edward, Emmett, Jacob and I all growled at him. That seemed to knock him out of his stupor. "You look good Lee-Lee."

My bronze haired brother snarled and placed his hand on Leah's stomach. My niece and nephew sent off small waves of happiness. "She does look good doesn't she? I guess pregnancy is good for her. Our children in her womb make her all the more beautiful."

I sent him a warning look. He wasn't going to help the situation in any way by tempting the mutt to get some sort of reaction out of him. A battle of 'the she-wolf belongs to me' would be pointless since Leah felt nothing for Samuel Uley anymore. Well, she did not feel anything other than hate and, strangely enough, pity. She pitied the fool when by all rights she should hate him.

A moment later Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs with Bella between them. We had locked her upstairs until Sam arrived. Her rude comments had bothered Edward even though they were directed at Leah. The things she said were horrible and for her own safety, Carlisle thought it to be best if we locked her up. My siblings and I had been ready to tear her throat out. I didn't like Bella and never had. It was nice to not have to pretend any longer.  
When the Sam and Bella locked eyes with each other, the strangest thing happen. Intense waves of lust hit me, followed by disgust from Edward. The disgust was so strong I gripped my stomach. I shot him a questioning look before I began to heave. The urge to vomit had become overwhelming.

My loving pixie of a wife crouched down beside me as I bent over the couch and began to spit up bits of blood. The disgust was tearing my gut apart. I could feel Edward trying to pull it back since he could see it to be hurting me, but he seemed unable to do so. His distress was so deep I couldn't even calm him down though I was trying.

"You disgusting perverts!" Edward yelled and got to his feet with Leah quickly doing the same. She shot him a questioning glance as well and finally he clarified what was going on. "This was one big set up! They planned for all of this to happen. The bruises on her skin were not caused by some sort of attack. Sam Uley, Emily Young and Bella Swan are having some strange threesome together and I can't read it completely clearly, but apparently that is why Alice couldn't see."

He shivered in disgust and the urge to vomit rolled around in my stomach once more. "This is some sort of revenge plan to break Leah and I apart. I cannot get a clear understanding. He is trying to block and-"

That is as far as my brother got before his girlfriend lunged at Bella. Her hands wrapped around her throat and Sam grabbed her by the back of the shirt. He yanked her off the clumsy human and tossed her towards the wall. Emmett managed to catch her. My relief that my one day sister-in-law (according to Alice) was short lived when my wife screamed. My head shot in her direction as I saw Sam Uley had phased and sank his teeth into her arm. A snarl ripped from my chest as I tackled the alpha to the floor with my fangs bared. He threatened my family and now he would die for it. I could tell Edward wanted the pleasure as well because he tried to pull me off and we hissed at the other.

TBC...

**AN: So here is another chapter! I know it's a twist right? Jacobfan helped me think of the idea for this so I thank her! She is my muse for everything I do! I hope you all liked this chappy! **

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Crazy Babies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When my body was flung towards the wall, I braced my body for an impact that never came. Instead of my back meeting dry wall like I had expected, huge, ice like arms wrapped around me and I looked up into the smiling face of Emmett Cullen. "Watch it there, she-wolf. You can't be attacking everyone who pisses you off. Not while you're pregnant anyway. Leave that job to me."

In the next instant, I was placed back on my feet to catch my bearings. Everything was happening so fast that I wished it would slow down and then bam! Almost like a Genie had granted my silent wish, everyone and everything in the room seemed to slow down to a crawl. Oh shit! This is some weird Matrix type stuff right here.

After a second I looked down at my bump accusingly. "Did you two do this? I can't believe you guys can control the speed of time or whatever, but the point is you need to fix it. How can mommy and daddy have happy adult time if he is in turtle mode?"

When nothing happened, I just shook my head with a sigh. I walked around the room studying each person as they moved super slow. It really was creepy since I did not know if they knew what had happened to them. Had they really slowed down or had I sped up? This whole situation had started to freak me out a little bit. What would I do if this wasn't reversible?

When I made it to where Bella had just managed to get to her feet, I pulled my fist back and let it connect with her nose. Nothing happened and I realized that because of her slowed down motions, she wouldn't feel it until time righted itself or whatever. An evil grin twisted my lips upwards as I let loose and hit her a few more times. When I was satisfied that she would feel it good and plenty, I moved on to my next victim.

Sam lay on the floor with emotion-boy and my mind reader looking ready to attack. Now a few ideas ran through my head as to what I could do with my ex. I could easily break his neck right this second and he would be helpless to stop me. Yet, as much as I hated him and Emily, I knew that I couldn't kill him. Not since Jacob told me Emily was pregnant. To take her husband, no matter how much of a dick he turned out to be, away from her would be cruel. I did not want to turn into Sam or Emily. So killing him is definitely out of the question.

Even though I refused to kill him or allow him to be killed, it did not mean I couldn't still cause him some pain. I bit my bottom lip as I decided on how to go about causing him a great deal of pain. Finally I settled on dragging my boyfriend, who seemed to weigh a ton, until he was standing by Sam's feet. I bent down and used all my strength to pull his leg back. Then I placed the empath cowboy right next to his brother and made his position mimic Edward's.

After I had done that, I made sure to drag Rosalie away from Bella. I did not want my blonde friend to kill the human girl. If she did, the treaty would be broken, if it wasn't already I mean. I'm not quite sure if Sam attacking the midget would start a war or not. I figured it would, but then again, I wasn't a part of the pack anymore. I had officially become one of the Cullen's and that fact could not make me any happier.

Before I tried to figure out a way to restart time, I checked on Alice. She looked to be alright as far as a dead girl can look. The teeth marks left by Sam were already healing rapidly and when I ran my fingers lightly over the wound, it vanished. I looked down at my stomach again in surprise. Either my kids were part Genie or they had some really cool, kickass powers. I hoped it to be the second option because I did not fancy the idea of them being born blue and with no legs. The whole living in a lamp thing might put a damper on their childhood as well.

"You can restart time again, my little misfits in the making." I patted my stomach softly. "You two are so much like me already that it is kind of scary. If you cause this much trouble in the womb, you are going to be little monsters by the time your both teenagers."

As the last word left my mouth, a buzzing filled my ears and everything went back into the normal speed it should be. I watched with glee when Jasper and Edward's feet connected with Sam's family jewels at the same time. I nearly choked on my laughter when I heard his girly scream fill the air. My laughter only intensified when Isabella Swan fell to the ground holding her now broken nose.

"That was totally awesome my little double troubles." I smiled and caressed my stomach lovingly. My kids were totally awesome just like I had known they would be all along. When everyone turned to look at me I shrugged and pointed to my belly. I wouldn't be the one blamed for this. Besides, who could really stay mad at two innocent children? "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. These two are the ones who pressed the slow play button on you guys."

"Monsters!" Sam cried while jumping to his feet. "Dangerous, little monsters! Do you not see what a risk these things are to the world?"

When he took a step in my direction, I put both my hands on the side of my bump and aimed it like a gun. "Take another step and I will be forced to take drastic action against you. I have two very powerful babies and I am _not _afraid to use them!"

My ex hesitated as he studied my expression. I had on my best poker face and I prayed he would believe that I actually knew how to control what the kids did. For a very brief moment he called me on my bluff and started to take another step forward. In reaction to his action, I deepened my scowl and pushed my stomach out a bit further in his direction almost as if holding him at gun point. This time he retreated and took a few steps back. I mentally high fived myself for being convincing.

"Now are we all going to sit down and act like grown up vampires and shifters? Or do you all want to waste time with your games of I am bigger and badder than you are?" I let my hands come to rest on my hips while at the same time glaring at everyone.

When nobody disagreed with me, I grinned in triumph. "Sit your asses down and we can sort this out so I can get back to my room in time to see that new Lifetime movie. If I miss it because Bella is a dirty slut, and Sam has horrible taste in woman, I will unleash pregnant woman wrath on you all."

TBC...

**AN: I wanted to add some funny parts to this chapter and so I hope I pulled it off. I had my dad, who was willing to listen to some parts because I have been really sick and he wants to cheer me up, laughing so hard. He said that he had no doubt Leah would be using the babies as a weapon like that and then he went on to say that men are lucky women don't really have babies with special powers.**

**Oh! So our dog had puppies awhile ago right? Well like I said, I have been really sick and I guess I scared my father and so he comes in holding the fat boy puppy and he is like 'he is yours now. Give him a name.' So I now have a puppy named Jasper! Dad kept the girl puppy and named her Bella. That annoyed me, but haha! Jasper beats up Bella and it is funny!**

**Anyways, I do hope that you liked this chapter. Please R&R like always!**


	38. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As I sat on the couch with Leah curled into my arms, I couldn't keep from getting lost in Sam Uley's thoughts. He would look at Leah and then bam I would suddenly be hit with some kind of memory, a memory that would pierce into my unbeating heart as well as my mind.  
_  
Will you marry me Leah? _The wannabe alpha getting down on one knee and taking her hand in his; my Leah's face covered by a huge smile.  
_  
I love you Leah Clearwater, but it won't ever be enough. __**You **__won't ever be enough. _The wolf girl's broken expression of pain as her one love tells her he wants her cousin. Sam's pain at hurting her and then realizing he didn't care enough. He didn't hold the right amount of feelings for Leah.

A flash of Sam coming up to Leah from behind and wrapping his arms around her middle. His words sugary sweet as he tried to convince her into having the affair. He didn't love her and yet, he wasn't willing to let her go so she could be with someone else. _Nobody has to know, LeeLee. It can be our little secret.  
_  
Red covered his eyesight as he looked at Leah and then down to her still flat stomach._ Get rid of it or I will.  
_  
The last memory is what caused me to snap. The way he remembered Leah in such a disgusting way. The way in which he had been thinking of my children. He honestly would kill them without a blink of an eye. To him, they were nothing more than a nuisance. He did not see them as people, but rather as problems Leah created on her own. They would take away Emily, and because it was Emily his mind focused on these days, he saw them as threats.

I gently removed Leah from my grasp. This time when I stood up it was Jasper who came to stand by me. I could tell he was hoping for me to snap. He even intensified my anger knowing that if I got angry enough, rational thinking wouldn't matter. He was willing to let me loose myself in the anger and when it happened he would back me up. Any excuse to hurt the man who had bitten his wife and caused her pain would be welcome in his mind.

"You are a monster, Sam Uley." I stated this as my teeth slammed together so hard they made a loud grinding noise. I nudged my empathic brother in the side so he would take the hint and add a wave of anger to my emotions. "You believe my children to be monsters and yet you think of yourself as a saint? Shall I list your sins for everyone to hear?"

Leah tugged on my arm from her position on the couch. I turned my head to catch her eye. "Edward, don't do this right now. It isn't worth it to start a fight."

I could feel my eyes darken. "Why should I spare his feelings in this? Have you forgotten what he has done? How he used you and treated no better than a whore? You cannot sit there and tell you forgive him, Leah! I can promise you that he doesn't regret the way he acted. The one thing he does miss is the sex with you. He thinks it is your place to fulfill his wishes as a shifter. This is the only reason he even agreed to talk with us today. He thought it would get him back onto your good side."

"I remember all too well the way he treated me." Leah whispered and held my stare. "I remember every promise he broke. All the words he spouted. I remember each slap as it burned into my skin."

I chose to cut her off. "Then why are you letting him get away with it? Why won't you let me beat him? He needs to pay for the way he treated you Leah. The way he is treating our unborn son or daughter."

My wolf girl stood up with the help of Jasper. She leaned most of her weight against him. "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it. What I am saying is that you and I can't dictate what his punishment should be. Let the council decide."

My brow furrowed in confusion. The only council I could think of would be the one from La Push. They were kind of like the Volturi in a sense. "The elder council of La Push?"

I hadn't thought about getting them involved. I figured they would side with Sam if it ever came to that. The Quilettes had made no point of hiding their hatred for my kind. It ran loud and clear as a bell. It comforted me in knowing that our children would be raised without those same prejudices. I would teach our son and daughter to know a person before they became so quick to judge them.

My Native American wolf girl nodded grimly. "They may not like the idea of one of their own having half leech babies, but they are bound by honor. If we have done nothing to upset them or to pose a threat to them, then there is not anything they can do. They have to listen to my side of the story and judge fairly. Sam's actions are unthinkable and they will see that."

"Leah?" Sam frowned and gave her a look of extreme hurt. "How can you think of doing this to me? After everything we have been through? How could you go to the council when you know what they might do to me?"

Leah refused to back down. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're talking to _me _about loyalty and doing the right thing? Do you not remember what you did to me? You fucking hypocrite!"

It was then that I had to wrap my arms around her waist to keep from killing him. I could see her reliving every moment of these last few months. I could feel the pain from the deepest parts of her soul. I hadn't realized how much she pushed her pain to the side. She wanted to be strong for the babies.

"I think it best if you leave." I said while handing Leah off to Rosalie. "Rosalie, can you escort Leah upstairs to lie down? I think today has been very stressful on her."

"Edward what are you—" My wolf girl began to question my actions and I shook my head to cut her off. I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I am not going to kill him love." I answered her thoughts. "I am simply going to escort him back to the treaty line."

"As am I." Jasper added. We looked at each other and smiled.

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked the update. I know that it was short and I am sorry for that. I will try to make the next chapter longer. I had planned to go a few different ways with this chapter, but in the end I figured going this route would be best for things that will happen in later chapter. Anyways...I really do hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	39. Last Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper and I walked with Sam Uley standing between us. I knew we both happened to be on the same page because I could read his thoughts and he could feel my emotions. The only reason we hadn't done anything to the shifter yet was because we needed to be out of hearing range. Nobody could hear what we were going to do, though most of them probably knew something would go down. I could guarantee most of them agreed with how Jasper and I are thinking.

Death wouldn't on the menu today since I had promised my wolf girl that I would refrain from killing him. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out, but I had to do what was best for everyone involved and not just what would make me happy. There was so much at risk right now, and I had to make smart choices. The beast part of me may want violence, but the human side knew that to be reckless and not at all helpful in this current situation.

Still, I battled internally with myself. Sam had threatened not only Leah. He had gone after Alice as well. He'd actually bit her and the only reason she did not have a scar was thanks to my lover and our twin son and daughter. If I let him get away with all he had done, what would stop him from trying something worse in the future? The wannabe Alpha had made his intentions pretty clear.

We finally came to a stop about half way to the La Push treaty line. Jasper put his hand on Sam's shoulder. I knew what he was doing since I had a front seat view to his thoughts. Jasper's power had more intensity of touch was involved. He turned Sam towards him and stared at the tanned male. I could see him focusing the enter weight of his power on the shifter.

"Have you ever been afraid, Samuel Uley? Have you ever felt the fear of god?" My scarred brother asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know that I can make you feel anything I desire? I can make you happy." A wave of intense happiness brushed over the three of us for a moment before it vanished.

In the moment of complete bliss, I had turned my mind reading skills on the wolf. It did not surprise me that the feeling of joy brought about images of his imprint. The main picture being the day he first laid eyes on her. Though in the very back of his mind the feeling of happiness also brought around flashes of _my _Leah. Of times before they were both torn apart due to phasing in to wolves.

My southern brother continued to focus on Uley. "I can make you feel depressed."

I braced myself for the onslaught of grief which hit us full force. I gritted my teeth against the feeling. This feeling of depression brought me back to the day Leah had almost lost the babies. I struggled to take my mind off of that and watch the reason coming from the Native American shifter. He had fallen to his knees and currently had his head in his hands as he sobbed.

In his mind he knew that he wasn't really feeling this sadness. He knew enough to know the feeling was false and created. It had been forced on him by punishment and not because he actually had anything to feel this depressed over. Yes, he realized all of this and still could not stop himself from feeling such a way.

"Are you going to kill me now?" He whimpered and cursed him silently for letting a bunch of the leeches get the better of him.

Jasper and I shared an evil smirk. He chose to let me to answer the shifters question. I had positioned myself so that I now stood next to my adopted sibling. "Why would we kill you? I have told you before that death is too good for you. We are not going to kill you at this moment in time. My brother is simply going to make you feel exactly how you should feel when you think about coming after Leah or anyone else in my family. He is going to put the fear of god in your heart."

As soon as those words left my mouth, my Civil War brother did exactly that. I could feel the fear curling around us before all of it shot in the direction of Sam Uley. His widened in terror and he started screaming. His heart rate sped up and his breathing sped up. He was absolutely frozen in his fear. He couldn't move or make another sound other than a terrified string of screams. The sound made me feel giddy. He would never be able to forget this moment.

"Do you feel that?" I taunted while at the same time I picked him up by the back of his neck like one would with a cat. Jasper slowed his pace slightly so he could keep up the emotional torture. I knew that I would have to carry the mutt to the boarder since he was scared shitless and had become immobilized. "If you ever come near Leah, any member of my family again, or me, I swear that this little amount of fear you are feeling now won't be anything compared to the feelings _I _will create within you. Remember that I do not have the same power as my brother. So I will leave you to use your imagination of how I would make you feel such fear."

With that said I tossed him over the treaty line and watched as he landed in the dirt. "Consider this your last warning dog. If you come after anyone on Cullen land again, I will not stop my brother from using you as his punching bag."

Jasper inclined his head with dark eyes locked on the wolf. "Edward took the words out of my mouth. You see, you hurt my wife. That cannot be allowed to go unpunished. Since I cannot do any physical harm to you, I will have to settle for emotional. Every single day I will come to this spot and focus on you. Every day you will feel as you do now."

"Do not think that is your only punishment." I couldn't help but add a little threat of my own. "We have friends in very high places. You messed with the wrong family and you're going to learn that you do not fuck with a Cullen."

"Or a Hale." My brother added an afterthought before we smiled at each other in a conniving way and headed back to our home and the women we loved.

TBC...

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been buisy with other things, but I have not, and I repeat this..HAVE NOT discontinued this story! That would never happen! Every story that I start, I do plan to finish. One day lol. So tell me what you thought about this chapter. Did you hate it? Love it? Did you think Jasper and Edward should have beaten Sam to death? I am sorry it did not go that way, but it needs to happen like this. Anyways I do hope you liked that chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	40. warnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Bella kept staring at me as we waited for Edward and Jasper to come back home. Jacob was going to take her to the reservation as soon as Edward got back, but she claimed she wanted to talk to the two of us alone first. She claimed that she wouldn't say anything rude. I highly doubted that, but I decided that my sparkle monster and I would hear what she had to say. It would be something for me to laugh at later at the very least.

When the scarred one and my bronze haired boyfriend returned, Jasper immediately grabbed Alice and took her upstairs. He seemed pleased by something and I looked at Edward while mentally asking if they had gone back on their word and murdered my douche bag of an ex. Not that I would crying that that funeral. I would bring cake and booze. It would be a celebration for me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we did not kill him." I frowned when he sat down next to me. Damn and I had been hoping there would be reason for cake. Cake is _always _a good thing. "Why is Isabella still here?"

I rolled my eyes and moved so I was sitting in his lap. "Relax there captain sparkle. She says she wants to talk to us. It was promised there would be no insults hurled our way. I figured this is the last time we are going to see her we may as well hear what crap is going to be pouring from her mouth."

Edward set his lips in to a thin line. I could tell he didn't like it, but he would listen because he was as curious I am. "Fine, let her say what she wants to say."

Bella looked around nervously. Emmett and Rosalie where still in the room as were Carlise and Esme. "Could we maybe talk in private?"

Carlisle met his sons eye and soon he was rushing everyone else out of the room. "We will just go for a short hunt. Rosalie come on."

Rosalie did not go willingly. She had be dragged out of the room and the whole time she sent a fiery glare to the human girl. I sent her a grin and she returned her before glaring at the human once again. I could she wished she had the power to set her aflame with just a look. If I were a leech that would be the power I would want. How cool would that be? Just look at someone and they are on fire? I could have _so _much with a power like that.

When everyone was gone, minus Jasper and Alice who were having some couple time upstairs, Bella cleared her throat nervously. She should be nervous. One wrong word and I would be on her like a cat to catnip. Or would it be a wolf on a rabbit? I decided I liked the second saying better. It was more appropriate to this situation.

"First I want to start off by saying that I am sorry for my earlier words." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had no right to act the way that I did. I will admit that I was and am jealous of you Leah. Jealous that you have Edward. I still love him very much and I-"

"EEEH!" I mimicked those annoying buzzers on TV game shows. "Way wrong answer! That is strike one of three. There will be no talk of love Bella-bitch. I am allowing you to speak because you said it was important. I don't see your mopey feelings of fake love as falling in to that category. You have two changes left so if I were you, I wouldn't waste them."

My blood drinking boyfriend squeezed my fingers and I could detect a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. I knew he found the way I spoke to be entertaining. That's because I am totally awesome and not like those prissy bitches of his time. I think that is part of the reason he fell in love with me. I don't act like someone from the 1920's. If I ever started to act that way, I hoped he would kill me or at least knock some sense in to my head.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something sarcastically bitchy, but she was smart and did not say anything that would set me off. Good for her safety and no fun for me. Damn girl could be a spoil sport sometime. "The reason I wanted to speak to you in private is because I have a few things to say. Things that I think will be important for the future of your relationship. I went about the whole thing wrong earlier. I let my emotions get in the way, but I will not let that happen for a second time."

"Good." My leech and I said at the same time.

"I may not like the fact you are together. I think my actions made that pretty clear." When I opened my mouth to make that annoying sound again, she held her hand up. "To get on with my point, I really do see a few problems that you guys will be facing and I do not think you have thought about them yet. You need to hear this so you can see why Sam, Emily, and I are concerned. Whether I like you or not Leah, your babies are innocent in all of this."

I leaned back against my boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. His chin resting comfortably on my shoulder. So 'I'm a dirty slut' Swan had something to say which concerned my children? She better tread really fucking carefully because if she wasn't, what happened to her earlier would be nothing. A knocked out tooth would be kid shit compared to what I am going to do to her if she says one thing bad against my kids.

"Have you guys really thought about bringing children in the world? Even if they are half vampire, they still have some human in them right?" At my very slow nod she continued. It was if I had justified her next words or something. "Have either of you considered what the scent they carry is going to be like? What if they carry the human scent vampires are attracted to? Do you honestly think Jasper will be able to control himself around them? Who here remembers what happened at my 18th birthday party? Raise your hand if you do."

She raised her hand mockingly and I tensed taking in her words. I hadn't thought about that. I could tell Edward hadn't took this in to consideration either. His gasp of breath hit my ear and I squeezed his hand to let him know it was ok. Jasper would never attack our kids would he? I know the thirst hit him more than it did the others, but this was my babies we were talking about.

Jasper had done some awful things in his past, but this couldn't be something he would ever do. No matter how hungry he was. I had to believe in that. After getting to know the Cullen's, I had learned of the pasts they each had and Jasper's story touched me the most. He tried so hard and I know that every time he has ever slipped up, he has felt guilt over it that he will never get over. If he attacked my children I know he would not be able to live with himself. Not that _I _would let him live very long if he did. Like him or not, these were my kids after all.

After Bella was sure that thought was planted deeply in our minds, she went on to her next topic of concern. Concern my shifter ass. "This next one is something for you to think about Leah. I may not like you, but as a girl who has been where you are, I think you need to be warned."

Isabitch was giving me advice? Oh this should be fucking good. What did my socks not match? Was I not clumsy enough? Was I way to bitchy for her tastes? What advice could this bitch give me? "You're not done talking yet?"

The brown haired human ignored my comment even though I could tell it annoyed her. "Why do you think I cheated on Edward in the first place? Because I wanted to? Because I didn't love you? I can assure that is not the reason. I love Edward with everything I have-"

"Which isn't much." I cut in and she scowled at me briefly.

"I was willing to give up my humanity for him. I wanted to spend forever with him. I thought him to be perfect Leah. At first he seems to be perfect. He really does act like a gentleman. Then you get to know him and some things don't exactly add up." She paused to cast a look at her ex boyfriend. "His friendship with Alice for one thing. Have you noticed how close they are? What brother and sister are actually that close? They tell each other everything. They going hunting alone. They know things that a sibling should not know. Can you really say that doesn't bother you?"

That was her big warning? That Edward and Alice were best buds? She _really _did not know me well if she thought that would bother me. Seth and I were close just like Edward and Alice. We were the shifter equivalent of those two. The relationship they had did not bother me because I knew I had nothing to fear from it. Alice and Jasper loved each other. Edward loved me and would never look at Alice in a romantic light. End of story.

When she caught sight of my amused expression, she was quick to jump to her next point. "Even if you could get over that, you have to wonder why he was single for so long. He has all these women throwing themselves at him and yet never once did he feel desire for any of them? You can blame it on his vampirism, but you don't see girls throwing themselves at Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper do you? Why don't you ask Edward about Tanya Denali?"

Next she turned to Edward. "And you need to step back and ask yourself if Leah is truly over Sam. You can get in her head right? Then you have to see she isn't over him. If she were then she would not hate him as much as she does. Hate is usually created when someone you love hurts you. So ask yourself Edward, is she really over him? Will she ever be? If he hadn't imprinted on Emily they would be married now with three kids. Why don't you two think about that instead of trying to fight with me? I just thought I would give you some food for thought. I better go find Jacob now. he is waiting for me outside. Ta ta!"

When she left, quiet filled the space of the room we resided in. I turned to look at him and he looked at me just the same. I could tell he wanted to ask things about what Bella had said just as I wanted to. Who the fuck was Tanya Denali? And what did she have to do with Edward?

TBC...

**AN: Bella wasn't done causing trouble was she? She wanted to make a point and bam point was made. She has caused some question between our fav couple and now I have to wonder if they can work through it? What do you think each of them are thinking now? What do you think will happen next? I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	41. Fight or no fight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"She isn't anyone Leah love." As soon as Bella had vanished out the door, leaving me to clean up the mess she had created, I was instantly on my knees in front of Leah. My hands holding hers as I tried to explain about the blond vampiress from Alaska. "Remember I told you about how there is another vegetarian family in Denali? She is a part of them and I won't deny that she has tried to put moves on me. I never felt the same way of course. And you have to know that Alice and I are only friends."

To my relief, my she-wolf burst out laughing. "You really think I listened to anything that whore had to say? I know she is only trying to rip us apart. Besides, I actually know of Tanya Denali. Rosalie told me all about her. I pretended I had no fucking idea who she was in order to make Isabitch shut her mouth and leave all that much more faster."

Leah pulled on my hands and I helped her up. I noticed the last few days it had become harder for her to get up without help. Her stomach had started getting in the way. "As for the whole Jasper thing? He knows I would kick his ass if he looked at our kids as if they were cheese burgers. He wouldn't do it anyways Edward. Even if he was tempted you could read his mind and we would come up with a course of action."

Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I kissed her cheek. "So it doesn't bother you? I know the fears you have about these children and Bella played on a lot of them. I want you to feel safe with me. I do not want you to fear anything from myself or any member of my family. We would all die for you at the drop of a hat."

"You don't need to go quite that far my little mind rapist." I followed my she-wolf as she made her way to the kitchen. I watched as she pulled open the fridge door and started pulling out cartons from fast food restaurants. We had everything on hand for her bizarre cravings. "While I don't like certain aspects of you guys being vampires, I can't really say anything about it because I'm not human either. Do I worry that if the kids hurt themselves playing and get a cut that someone might go crazy and try to kill them? Maybe I did at first, but then I actually got to know you guys."

I was quiet while I watched her heat up a plate of leftovers. There was something I wanted to ask her and yet I feared her reaction. "Leah my love-"

She was quick to cut me off and for a moment one would thing she to be the mind reader instead of me. "She was way off base with love and hate being connected. Well when it comes to Sam anyways. I don't love him anymore and if you for one second thought I did, I may have to kill you."

She paused to pull the plate out of the microwave. She sat down at the table and I sat across from her. "The day he left me for Emily the first time is the day I lost all love for him. I clung to him because I feared being alone. I feared what would happen to me. For the longest time Sam was my identity. It was always Sam's Leah. I never had my own identity. I always had been linked to Sam and I think that is part of the reason I didn't want to let him go."

I nodded and took her empty plate when she finished. I washed it quickly with my vampire speed. "So if he somehow broke the imprint you would not go back to him? It would be easier to be with him than with me. Easier for you to have the life you always dreamed. You could grow old with him. Have more children and then you could eventually be grey haired grand parents."

My wolf girl rolled her eyes and stood up. "Maybe I don't want to get wrinkles. The cool thing about you and I is the fact we will be the only grand parents ever who look like they could be going to high school."

"You're insanely cute Leah." I told her and reached out to place a kiss on the top of her head.

I tilted my head when I heard a tiny voice I hadn't heard in a while. My smile widened and I dropped to my knees. Both of my hands going to rest on the bump that was her overly large stomach. _Daddy! __**We love our daddy! **__And we love mommy! __**Don't forget uncle Jakey! **__Icky Jake! He smells yucky!_

I chuckled when I heard my son and daughter's thoughts. The little boy seemed to think Jacob smelled like wet dog. The girl however, she seemed to adore him. He seemed to have that affect on those I love. At least he had an imprint so I did not have to worry about him imprinting on her. We would have barbecued dog meat if that happened.

Leah looked down at my as if I were crazy. "Don't tell me that you can hear them again? What are they saying? Why can't I hear them? I _am _the one who is carrying them around and keeping them safe in my tummy. _I'm _the one who feeds them and has to deal with the cramps. I should be able to hear them! It isn't fair you get to!"

I could quickly sense Leah getting upset and so I took her hand and placed it under mine on her stomach. "They absolutely adore you. For being so young, they have amazing control of their thoughts. Both of them seem to be extremely developed and I have to admit our son has me laughing. He doesn't seem to like Jacob very much."

My girlfriend put her other hand on her stomach and looked down with an expression of adoration and love. "Do you have any idea how I wish that I could hear what you do? You are so connected to them and I feel like I am being left out."

Seeing the sadness on my loves face, I ran through some thoughts in my mind. I wished there was a way I could somehow project my power, but I didn't know if that was even a possibility. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Leah you stay here for a moment alright? I need to speak with Jasper."

Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but I didn't let her. I disappeared up the stairs. I may not be able to give Leah exactly what she wanted, but maybe I could come close. Jasper had the ability to feel emotions and make others feel emotions as well. I had a great idea of not only allowing Leah to feel what our children felt, but for her to be able to kind of communicate with them as well. I hoped that this would work.

TBC...

**AN: A very short chapter I know. I had planned to have them argue about this, but then I wanted to go a different way. There will be a fight in the next few chapters. I needed something to happen before that could happen though. So the next chapter is going to be extra long because Edward has a surprise for Leah and Jacob and Bella have a talk. What do you think the shrew will say to the alpha? I do hope that you all liked this chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	42. I hear you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked for about the tenth time in under two minutes.

My hands swinging at my sides in a nervous gesture. I had needed a new way to alleviate my stress since my running my fingers in my hair had started to annoy Leah. Rosalie had laughed when I went to do it the other day only to have my lovely she-wolf bite my fingers before they reached their destination. I'd tried to refrain from doing it again for fear of loosing my fingers. I needed them in order to play the piano.

My battle scarred brother sighed at my obvious nervousness. A false wave of calm washed over me and I nodded my thanks. I always forgot how much strain our emotions put on my brother on a daily basis. Not only did he have to deal with what we were feeling, he had to deal with our added blood lust. It's a surprise he hasn't snapped and killed the whole town. He has amazing restraint even though he cannot see it. After I had met Bella and her blood sang to me, I'd become more sympathetic to my emotion manipulating brother.

"I think it has a fair share of working." Jasper stated truthfully as we descended down the stairs. "I'm surprised I did not think of it before. Emotions are tied to what you think and the reaction you have to a certain event. To use Leah's emotions and those of the children inside of her to create a sort of code is genius. I can help to determine the exact emotions and calm them if needed. I can also strengthen a certain emotion as well. I am almost sure this will work. It won't be as good as her hearing them of course, but I believe it is a good alternative."

When he finished speaking, we had reached Leah. She was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in her hands. I could hear the crunching as she chewed loudly. When she was hungry like this, she didn't bother about politeness. Not that it bothered anybody in the house anyways. We had seen Jacob Black eat and nothing could be as disgusting as that. The way he shoved food down his throat boggled even the quickest of minds.

"Emo boy!" Leah grinned as she greeted Jasper. "Did you hear what the stupid skank Bella said? I bet you had a field day with Alice as you laughed your ass off. I had a hard time holding my laughter in. I mean really? She thought that I'd be insecure about he and Alice's close relationship? They are siblings so duh they are gonna be close. I would be worried if they weren't. And how bitchy was it of her to talk about you like you're an unstable lunatic. Well you kind of are, but it makes you all the more charming. If you try to eat my babies, I _will _flay you alive. I'll create the first line ever of vampire skin coats."

Jasper smirked and inclined his head. "Don't worry about it ma'am. I am sure that I will be able to control my thirst around my niece and nephew."

Leah had finished her chips and was currently crushing the bag in to a small ball. She looked between the two of us. "Should I be worried with the way you are both staring at me?"

I sat down next to her and took her hand. "Leah my love, I know how much it hurts you knowing that I can hear our children when you cannot. After speaking with Jasper, we have come up with a plan that may help you to communicate with the children. It will not be as good as hearing them and yet it is the best I could think of."

Her brow crinkled in confusion when Jasper placed his hand on her stomach. "Edward this is where you come in. They seem to respond to your voice more than anyone else's."

Kneeling down next to my brother, I pressed my ear against her bump. One of my hands on the side of her stomach. My lips close to her belly button. I addressed the children by the chosen names. "Harrison Mason and Elizabeth Julianna, this is your daddy. Uncle Jasper is with me to and we need a favor from you. You see, mommy is very sad that she can't hear you like I can."

_Momma is sad? I don't want mommy to be sad. We don't like it when she is sad! __**Did the mean mean make her cry? **__No Harry, daddy says that we did cause mommy can't hear us. __**Oh..Daddy, Lizzy and I are sorry! We didn't mean to upset mommy. Can we make it better?**_

I smiled at the thoughts of my children. They were so sweet and very understanding. It's nice to see how bright and sweet they will be once out of the womb. I caressed Leah's stomach softly. "It's nothing you did on purpose. You cannot help it that mommy doesn't read minds like I do. Uncle Jasper and I have a way to make mom happy, but we need your help."

_We will do anything to make mama smile! __**We love mom and I don't want her sad. When I am big and strong, I want to beat up anyone who hurt her. **__And choke that Emily lady with her own muffins!_

I snorted and tried to control my laughter. My free hand flew up to cover my mouth. Once I had it under control, I removed my hand and continued speaking. "Well now you will get your chance to make your mommy happy. Uncle Jasper is going to keep you all calm and happy and then your mother will ask you a yes or no question. If the answer is no, I would like you to kick once and if the answer is yes, I would like you to kick twice. Remember not to kick to hard though because you wouldn't want to hurt your mother. Do you understand?"

**We understand dad and we will be careful. **_Yes, we won't kick to hard. We promise to be careful!_

I nodded to Jasper and we could all feel the calm spread out through the entire room. I took Leah's hand in mine and kissed the knuckles. "Go ahead and ask them something my love."

My she-wolf looked at me as if I had lost my mind and maybe I had. "You want me to talk to the babies who are inside of me? You really think this is going to work? Did you eat a hippy?" When I raised my eyebrow at her, she simply sighed and shook her head before taking a deep breath. "I'm not really sure how this works and so I will just go with it. Can you hear me Harrison and Elizabeth?"

A moment of akward silence filled the room and then my sensetive hearing picked up a soft thump thump which came from my lovers stomach. Her eyes lit up with joy and I smiled at seeing her so happy. To know my plan had worked filled me with a completeness I had never known was possible before.

"Oh my beautiful babies you have no idea how happy I am to be able to speak with you." Her words were filled with so much emotion that she had to stop a few times to take deep breaths. I felt my brother double the calm in the room. We did not want her to get over excited. "Are you both happy and comfortable in there?

Another double thump was her response. I could feel the push against her stomach when they answered her. She quickly launched in to her next question. "Did you enjoy the chips I ate earlier? They did not bother you did they?'

Yet another double thump followed by one thump. I let my golden eyes lock with Leah's. "They really liked the chips love. Though Harry would prefer if you ate something a little less spicey next time. Lizzy is calling him a cry baby. It's quite amusing to listen to actually."

"Lizzy! I don't want you to tease your brother. He is one of the most important people you will ever have in your life. Family is very important ok? Do you understand? You need to take care of eachother."

Double thump. "That time freezing thing was you am I right?"

Thump thump. "Do you have anymore powers that I should know of?"

A pause caused Leah to look up at me in concern. "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head and squeezed her hand. "You did not say anything wrong. They are unsure of how to answer because they honestly do not know."

"Oh right." Leah rolled her eyes and patted her stomach. "Mommy can be a dope sometimes. I forgot that is probably new to you as well. Do you think mommy should take a bath? Would you like a nice warm bubble filled bath?"

Thump thump. "And do you think that daddy should wait on me hand and foot and wash my back without complaint?"

Thump thump. Leah grinned at me brilliantly. "Ha! Three against one! You have no choice but to be my willing slave. Oh wait!"

She took Jasper's hand and put it in the center of her stomach. "Do you love your uncle Jazz?" Thump and thump sounded all around us. "Do you trust your uncle Jazz?"

Another strong double thump again had my brother smiling fondly down at her stomach. His eyes filled with a kind of awe. "Thank you Leah. You have no idea what that means to me." He tilted his head and I could tell from his thoughts that the children had sent a way of love out towards their uncle.

"No problem emo boy." She waved her hand dismissively and held both of her hand out to me so I could pull her up. "Bath time Eddie and you heard the kids, you have to wash my back and my feet. Right babies?" The loud thump thump had Leah laughing as I carried her up the stairs.

TBC...

**AN: So I know that I said I would have the Bella part in this chapter, but to be honest I didn't want Bella to ruin this chapter. I wanted to have a sweet moment between Leah/Edward/Jasper and the twins. I think that this chapter came out really well and I am quite proud of my idea on how to let Leah communicate with her children. I had to think long and hard on that. I could've went with the idea of them being able to send their thoughts and then I realized I wanted to do something different. I think I succeeded in doing just that. I hope you all liked this chapter! In the next chapter you will have the Bella/Jacob talk and after that I plan to have more Edward and Leah sweet moments before more drama unfolds. If you have something you want to see happen between the couple be sure to leave it in a review and I will see what I can do.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	43. Jacob and his growing fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob's POV-

Bella was quiet as we made our way to La Push on foot. I had felt like walking because I honestly beleived if I had to be in a small space with Bella that I may phase and attack her. Never had I thought I could think such thoughts about Bella. Then again, this girl walking next to me wasn't the girl I had once known. The girl I had thought I'd once known anyways. She was a cold shell of the girl I had loved before imprinting on someone else.

How could she ever even think about harming someone? Especially innocent children who had done no wrong and weren't even born yet? How could she be willing to shatter the happiness of an entire family? Had she always been this way or had something pushed her to become like this? Was I blind to it the whole time? Had Leah been right all along and I hadn't listened to her warnings because I thought her to a bitter bitch at the time?

"I'm not a bad person Jake." I had almost forgotton that Bella was with me as we walked slowly towards my home. "I really wish you all wouldn't look at me as if I am some kind of stranger. You know me Jacob and deep down you have to know that I am right. Can you honestly say that you want Leah and Edward together?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms as we came to a hault. "If it makes her happy then who am I to judge? Besides, you always told me what a stand up guy he was when you were dating. Are you taking it all back now?"

My old crush frowned and looked down at the ground. "I can't deny that he was a good guy to me and that is my point Jake. Vampires mate for life don't they? He was in love with me and when I left he fell in to dispair. Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't really love Leah, but is simply projecting his feelings for me on to her? He thinks he loves her because he doesn't want to hurt over me anymore. He is forcing himself to believe he has a feelings for her."

"I am pretty sure that he knows how he feels. Also, if Jasper thought for a second that Edward's feelings were not genuine than I am sure he would do or say something. He wouldn't want either of them to be hurt." Of that I was sure.

The scarred leech and I had spoken about it many times. He insisted that his mind readiing brother really loved my best friend the she-wolf. That is part of the reason he and the others were so protective of her. They would all kill to keep her safe since they did not want to think of how Edward would react if she died or something else horrible happened to her. I had to agree with them when it came to her protection. I may not really like the mind reader, but he made Leah happy and he protected her and kept her safe when I had not been able to do so.

"So when do you trust vampires?" Bella asked with a scowl on her lips. "You seem to be on team blood sucker right now and I want to know why? If you really care about Leah then you wouldn't accept she and my Edward so easily. He is a _vampire _and she is a _wolf. _Made to kill each other. What happens if he bites her?"

I shook my head as we started walking once more. "He isn't attracked to her blood. He doesn't feel hunger around her and I do not think she would be in danger even if he was drawn to her scent."

"You can be such and idiot sometimes." She muttered and huffed in agitation. "Not all _hunger _has to do with wanting food. As much as it creeps me out to even think about it, I know they've had sex. With the way they were touching and flirting back and forth it is kind of obvious."

Blinking a few times, I tried to understand what she was trying to say. What did Leah's sex life have to do with anything? Not that I wanted to think about her sex life since it kind of freaked me out. She was a sister to me in a way and thinking about my sister and sex was just nasty. It would be like me thinking about Rachel's sex life with Paul. It was simply something I just did not want to do.

"Your point Bella?" I asked with a raised brow.

"You're a guy Jacob. I thought you would've caught on to this before me." The human girl pushed her hair from her eyes. "What if he bites her while they are having sex? The reason he never slept with me was because of the fact that Edward knew he would loose control. You are not exactly in your right mind when you are having intercourse. He always feared he would get lost in the feeling and hurt me without realizing it. What does that say about his feelings for Leah if he is willing to risk her harm for his pleasure?"

A bit of fear started crawling up my spine. I had not realized that Leah and the mind reader were at that stage of their relationship already. It should not surprise me though considering the type of woman Leah is. Not that I am saying she's easy, but rather she is a very passionate being and I understand how her feelings could cause something phyical to happen between the two of them. How was anyone supposed to resist her?

Bella's words echoed in my head. She did have a point. Leech vemon could kill a shifter and if he slipped even _once _then the she-wolf and her life could be at stake. I never really had given much thought to that, but now that I was, it kind of terrified me. I know that my imprint and I sometimes get a little kinky and I have been known to bite so hard it drew blood. The leech would not have to try very hard to make a mistake. A simple graze of his teeth over her skin could accidently break the skin and cause small traces of vemon to enter her blood stream.

"He wouldn't hurt her." I said with a confidence I did not feel.

"Maybe not on purpose." Bella said with a half shrug. "Still it could happen and that should be enough to scare you. That is not even the only thing to fear, but it probably top of the list. Did you ever wonder what will happen if things don't work out between them? If she ever left him for another man that she imprinted on? He would see it as someone forcing her to do something she did not want and in his mind he could justify killing them as a way to set her free of the imprinting chains."

By this time, I could feel my hands shaking slightly. I still couldn't get past the idea of him biting her. His razor sharp teeth penatrating her skin as her mouth opened in a silent scream. I could see her fists beating against his chest, but he would not be able to stop due to his lust. He would be to lost in the moment until it was to late. When she was dead there would be no going back.

A hand rested on my chest and I looked up to see Bella sharing a look of sympathy with me. "Now do you understand why I fear for her safety Jake? I may not like her and yes, I am jealous she has my Edward, but I wouldn't want to see her dead. He can't turn like he could with me. Her death would be permanent. I worry for the babies as well. They are half vampire right? Can't they bite her from the womb?"

Another thing I had not thought of. Didn't Carlisle say they could take on traits from Edward? What if they inherited his venom? What if they tried to eat her from the inside out? I'd seen Alien and other wierd shit like that. I lived in a world where vampires and wolves really existed and so something like that would not surprise me.

"I-I gotta go." I mumbled as I turned around. I needed to speak with Leah. I needed to speak with Edward Cullen. I turned to look at Bella. "Go straight to La Push. We are almost at the boarder and there should be a wolf waiting there for you. He will escort you to Sam and Emily's place."

To bad that when I turned away from her I could not see the smile on her face. Maybe then I would've realized her game. As it was, I was to upset to really think clearly. I needed to find out for myself if Leah was in danger. I needed to fully understand the risks she could be taking with her life. I know she loved Cullen and yet, she was my best friend and as much as I wanted her happy, I was not williing to risk her life. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I had phased and was sprinting towards the Cullen place.

TBC...

**AN: I know this was short, but I had a hard time writing Bella and Jake. I knew it needed to happen and while I did not want to go indepth, I made sure Bella planted the seed of doubt in Jacob's head. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I have it all planned out and I can tell you that something happens to make Jacob flip out with worry. Anyways, I do hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	44. Jacobs worry and the locket

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was sitting with my bronze haired leech on the couch after a nice long bath. Now I may not like a lot of things that rich people can afford cause I think it makes them sort of snobby, or well I had thought that way before I started living with the Cullen's. They had more money than I can count, but they weren't snobs. Not all the time anyways. I will admit that sometimes they did slip up act a little snobbish, but they were getting better. Especially with me around.

Anyways, as I was saying before I got lost in thought, I really loved the Cullen's bath tub. It was one of those huge claw foot ones. I absolutely love that tub. Maybe even more than my mind reader. I don't care if it makes me even stranger than I already am. When Eddie could create warm fluffy bubbles and take away the aches in my back, then maybe I would love him more than the tub, but only by a fraction because I really do love the claw foot bath tub. It has become my new best friend.

"You know Esme is going to be extremely angry with me." I raised my head from my undead boyfriends shoulder. I didn't have to ask out loud what he meant since he could hear it in my head. Saved me from having to any of my energy. Sometimes mind reading could come in handy. "She loves that tub because it was a gift from Carlisle. To know I shattered it in to a million pieces out of jealousy is going to upset her."

Sitting up I laughed and shook my head. "You're way to much of a good guy to ever do that."

"You don't think I would?" He asked me with a slight tug upwards at the corner of his lips.

I could tell he was refraining from smiling. "I know you wouldn't. You don't have it in you Ed-weird. You my start to, but then you would feel guilty and would never be able to go through with it. You are a goody goody down to your venom laced veins."

"I am not!" He cried out looking mildly offended. When I started to laugh he tackled me down and pinned me against the couch. His body pressed against mine as he held my hands above my head. "I am a vampire! A creature of the night! How can I be nice or a goody goody? Take it back this instant."

I poked my tongue out at him and refused to give in to his demands. I loved to get him all worked up. It was funny how easily he could be offended. I did not even have to work at it. He made me think that maybe he let me rattle his cage on purpose. I think he liked it. He liked the fact I wouldn't hold back with him. I wasn't easily placated like some other woman he knew and dated. I am the exact opposite of Bella Swan.

"Don't think about Bella." He had leaned down to whisper in my ear. The cold breath hitting the shell of my ear. "Thinking about the things she said and did makes me want to find her and snap her neck. Your thoughts about her are ruining the mood."

"There is a mood?" I teased and ran a hand down his back. I was very pleased that none of the other Cullen's were here right now. Jasper and Alice had decided to hunt with the others and left to catch up with them.

Cold lips brushed against the skin of my throat. "There could be if you want there to be."

He pressed another cold kiss against my pulse point and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I slid my fingers in to his hair. Who popping his man cherry would make him so freaking sex addicted all the time? It was a really good thing I had lots of stamina. Now I understood why he never wanted to risk sleeping with Bella. He would most definitely have killed her. She would've broken in half like a twig.

"You're doing it again. Please stop thinking about her. I don't think I thought about her this much when we were dating." He ran his hands down my sides slowly. He lips continued to brush up against my throat. That was a very sensitive area on my body and I found it ironic since I was dating a leech. "I guess I'll just have to do something to distract you."

My train of thought started to fade away as he continued to pepper kisses up down the length of my throat. I think that's why he did it sometimes. Just to get my mind all foggy. He told me that he liked seeing my mind and the effect he had on it. Smug bastard knew I hated and loved that at the same time. I decided to not argue this time and just let him have his way. It's not like I really minded or anything like that.

"Get off of her! She isn't a blood bank for you!" I barely registered Jacob throwing open the door before charging at Edward and knocking him of me and on to the floor.

"Black what the fuck are you doing? Have you lost your damned mind?" I pushed myself off the couch to shove my friend away from my boyfriend. I noticed his shorts were unbuttoned and only half zipped. Had he just phased back in to human form an thrown them on? That is definitely what it looked it to me.

Jacob chose to ignore me at first and turned my head back and forth as he starred at my neck. I had no idea what he was looking for. "I thought he was- I mean Bella said that he-"

When he trailed off I smacked him upside the head. "What were you doing listening to her in the first place you idiot? Anything that comes out of that bitches mouth is nothing other than a lie. Did she tell you that Ed was going to suck my blood because he couldn't control himself?"

When he did not reply I knew I was right. I hadn't really honestly thought I could be right. I had been trying to joke with him, but he looked rather serious when I said it. I couldn't believe he would listen to what she said. Not after everything she had said and done earlier.

"You think I would ever do that to Leah?" My head snapped to watch Edward snarl at the male shifter. Jake's thoughts must be really bad for him to act like this. " I love her! I would never- I could never put her life in danger like that! After everything I have done to protect her? After what happened today when that human wanted me back? Doesn't that prove anything?" He paused and his expression turned the scariest I had ever seen. "Well you're a wolf and your imprint is in just as much danger as you seem to think Leah is in. What do you want me to do? Ripping my teeth out wouldn't work really well. Oh you do? Well since when did you become Jacob Black the one who knows all? I would never do that to her. Of course I love her. If I didn't love her then why would I have this?"

Both Jake and I stood completely still when Edward pulled out a ring box. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my thoughts flew by so fast I was having a hard time keeping up with them. Was he going to ask me to marry him? Was that an engagement ring? Maybe I was wrong and it was a bracelet or earrings. Maybe it wasn't anything jewelry related at all.

"Edward what do you have there?" I managed to find my voice a few minutes later.

My blood drinking boyfriend turned to face me. He opened the small black box to reveal a golden heart shaped locket with a silver wolf made out of what looked like diamonds, on the front. "I wanted to get you something a little different, but I thought it would be best to see how you reacted to the locket first. Open it and look inside."

I did as instructed and inside were the ultrasound pictures of our son and daughter. I felt my eyes tear up a bit. "When did you have time to do this? How much did you spend on this? I told you I don't like it when you-"

He cut me off since he knew what I was going to say. "You don't like it when I buy stuff for you, but I couldn't help it Leah. It doesn't matter the price. Money is nothing to me and you are everything. I am not sure if I even have a heart anymore so I figured this would be a good way of letting you know that if I do, my heart belongs to you and our children."

I was not quite sure what to say and it did not matter since Jacob opened his big fat mouth and ruined the moment. "This is all sweet and gag worthy, but can we please get back to the topic at hand? Leah, I think that maybe you and I should talk in private."

I turned my evil glare on him and he flinched. "Why don't you just fucking say what you want to say so I can punch you and get it over with. We do not need to be alone in order for me break your nose. How dare you come barging in here and start acting like my ex boyfriend? We never dated and you have absolutely no right to act like a lunatic! Anything you want to say you may as well do it in front of him because he isn't going anywhere. Not now and not in the future if I have any say in the matter. So let's hear this crack pot theory you have all thanks to Isabitch."

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter I know, but I thought you would like the update. I was going to write it differently and then this just sort of came out because in the next couple of chapters a lot of people come to see Leah and I did not want her to have to much stress to deal with. Let me know what you thought about it! Also, whose POV would you like the next chapter to be in? Edward's, Leah's, or Jacob's? Or do you have someone else in mind? Let me know :D**

**Please R&R like always!**


	45. Edwards Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I mean-she said that-" I watched as Jacob Black fumbled over his words. Leah was glaring at him fiercely as he tried to explain himself. Finally he settled on his choice of words. "He's a vampire."

My wolf girl looked at him as if he come down with a case of stupid. Her hands resting softly on her baby bump. "Yes I know this. He sparkles in the sun, drinks Bambi, and has the whole pale skin vibe. Did you think I thought him to be a Jonas Brother or something? If that is the big secret you came to tell me, I hate burst your bubble by saying I already knew all of this."

"What about the fact his venom could kill you? DId you know that Leah? When you were sticking your tongue down his throat did you forget the fact that his bodily liquids have turned in to venom?" The younger shifter looked at me and shuttered. He was still very freaked out at what my ex had told him.

I chose to remain quiet and let Leah answer. If I thought for a moment this conversation would upset her, I would feel no remorse of throwing Jacob Black out. He may be a friend of mine, but Leah meant more to me than he did. I could understand his concern since I had worried about the same thing until I spoke with Carlisle. Still, it did not mean I would allow him to upset my Leah.

"No you dumbass I haven't forgotten." She stated went to sit on the couch again. One of her hands resting on her lower back until I removed to start rubbing her sore muscles. "It looks like you are the one whose forgotten that he gave me his blood and the babies inside of me also have venom. It has no effect on me anymore. My DNA kind of merged from it if I am understanding what Carlisle was trying to say. While it would kill you, it has no harming qualities to me. Move on to your next idiotic worry."

"Don't be to hard on him love." I whispered gently and continued to press my knuckles against her sore muscles. "He is only worried about you because you're like a sister to him. He doesn't want to see you hurt again. He feels responsible for not seeing what Samuel was doing to you. He only wants to make sure something like that never happens again. You can't fault him for that."

Leah growled and it caused her whole body to vibrate underneath my hands. "Oh I most definately can fault him for that! If you had any concerns Jacob, you should've come to me calmly and rationally instead of bursting in like a pyscho! Crazy behavior never gets a posotive reaction and I should know since most of my behavior _is _crazy."

The boy alpha side and plopped down in the recliner next to the sofa. He ran his fingers in his short hair as he looked at Leah. "She told me that he could bite you and it would kill you. Bella said the only reason he never had sex with her and that was because he feared for her safety. She said having sex with you meant that he didn't care about yours. If he was willing to sleep with you and not with her...She twisted it all around Lee."

This is when I chose to step in. I cleared my throat to make sure I had both of their attention. "I would like to say something. The reason I never engaged in intimate acts with Bella was due to more than just worry of her safety. While I did worry that I may hurt her, it was due more to the fact that I wasn't sure she was my forever. With Bella I could never be sure if I wanted her because of her blood or because I truly loved her.

I needed to find someone I knew without a doubt I wanted to spend my life with. Someone I had common interests I shared with. Someone who did not make me want to kill them on a daily basis. Someone would could handle all my baggage. Someone who wanted me for reasons having nothing to do with my vampirism. I found that with Leah.

With Leah I don't thirst for her blood. I have no need to worry about only being drawn to my vampire side. She isn't blinded by false truth's and I know that she loves me or who I am. Just as I love her. The only reason I chose to take the next steps with my Leah was because it felt right and knew I would never find a woman more suited for me than her. I would never do anything to risk her safety and I hope you can trust in that Jacob."

By the time I finished my little speech, I could hear Jacob's thoughts wavering. He knew I would never hurt Leah. The rational part of his mind knew this and yet the shifter part of his brain did not want to trust me. He was conflicted with what he should trust. The two parts of his brain were fighting for dominance. A headache threatening to creep up on him in the distance.

On one hand, he knew that vampires were supposed to be evil. He knew that his kind were made to kill my kind. We were murderers and no longer a part of the human race. On the other hand, he also knew that my family no longer ate people and that we showed more humanity and kindness than most living people he knew. He was quickly learning that things are not always black and white.

"Can you guarantee you would never slip up with her?" His dark almost black eyes bore in to my golden ones. He was looking for a sign of deciet and I held none. "I can only support the two of you if I know you would never hurt her-"

Suddenly his words were cut off when pictures filled not only my head, but Leah and Jacob's as well. I could hear the voices of my children and by the expression on the two shifter's faces, they could as well. The pictures flew by so fast that even with my vampire mind I was unable to keep up with them. I did manage to catch the faces of myself, Leah, Rosalie, Jacob, and Jasper. I'm pretty sure I saw Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett as well, but I could not be sure. Maybe even Seth Clearwater too.

_We will show you. We want you to see what can happen with what you decide. We want to keep Mommy safe and Uncle Jacob needs to know. You do to daddy. You all have to see to understand. Just trust us like we trust you. _The words echoed in the small room and suddenly a white light overtook everything as I reached for Leah's hand. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew that whatever it was it had to be important.

TBC...

**AN: So I know that this is a tad confusing and yet it has to be this way for the story to work. The children are going to do something very interesting in the next chapter. I have been planning this next chapter for a while and I wanted it to be one if it's own. I would love to hear your guesses as to what you think is going to happen. Also, a reviewer said it would be interesting to see a chapter in the children's pov and so they are getting their wish. The next chapter is in the babies point of view. I do hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Important: Bold text belong to the baby boy Harrison Mason Cullen's point of view and **_Italic text belong to the baby girl __Elizabeth Julianna Cullen's point of view. _**Different parts of this chapter will be in each child's point of view. Complicated I know, but it works for this chapter.**

00000000

_When uncle Jacob, mommy, and dad started fighting, Harry and I knew we had to show them. If we did not let them see what their choices could cause the future to end up being like then everyone we loved would be doomed. Grampa Harry had come to us and told us that we had something called a destiny and-_

**What is a destiny? Is that some kind of grown up thing? I don't know if I like a destiny. Not if it means that mama and daddy could die. Uncle Jasper and aunt Alice would be in danger to. We had seen it. Aunty Rose and uncle EmEm would die in a fury of firey flames along with Embry, Seth, and grampa Carlisle if we did not do something.**

_That is why we had to this. We needed to bring mommy, daddy, and Jake to the future. We needed them to see what will happen if they let the evil black Swan, black wolf, and scarred witch tear them apart with lies. We were given no other option. Harry would show them what will happen if they let the others sucseed in ripping them apart and then I would show them how awesome our future will be if only everyone would band together._

**I shouldn't take very long in showing them. I know that all I have to do is reveal part of the death and carnage that will happen before they realize what being torn apart will do to our family. Don't worry Lizzy, I promise everything will be alright. I won't let that horrible Bella Swan and Emily hurt you or mom. Daddy and I will protect you. I swear Lizzy that nobody will ever hurt you.**

**Concentrating my thoughts was harder for me than it was for my sister. She was more patient than me and so tapping in to her powers was easier. She may take after mom physically, but her personality was more of dad's. I took after dad in looks and yet I had my mothers quick temper and lack of patience. When the situation called for someone to think rational then you would want Lizzy and if you needed a fight all you had to do was call on me. In the future uncle Jasper would teach me to be a really good fighter.**

**After a moment I had done what I'd been trying to do. I looked down to see myself in my adult form. My bronze hair and green eyes matched well with my slightly tanned skin. It did not freak me out to see me as an adult. Thanks to some of our abilites, some still unknown as well, I had seen my sister and I in our future forms many times. Anyways, after I had taken a moment to study my form and the very neat leather jacket which would be a present from uncle Jake when I was sixteen, I stepped forward and in to the light.**

**My mother, father, and the future alpha Jacob Black all stood in the overly bright white room. They looked exactly the same as they did in real time since none of them would age for the rest of their lives. Dad was holding mom's hand and Jake was standing a few steps away. I came to stand in front of them and without thinking first I just gave my mother a hug.**

**"Hey mom." I said as soon as I pulled away to hug my father. "Hello to you to dad. I wish there had been another way for Liz and I to show you the truth, but we were not given much of a choice. I'm sorry we had to pull you away like that from your time. I promise to make it quick. What I ahve to show you I mean. Then it is Lizzy's turn."**

**"Harry?" I turned back to my mother when she called my name. I could see the realization take over her features as she studied mine. "How is this possible."**

**I smiled at her. "You always told me that things where never impossible. Or well you will say them. I know it is confusing, but you have to trust me. You told me when I was five or you will, that if you can't trust in your family then you are a lost cause. I don't want to be a lost cause mom. I need you and dad and even Jacob to trust me."**

**My father stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. His expression one of pure astonishment. "You see me as your father? I thought that maybe you would grow up to-"**

**I quickly cut him off with the eye roll I had perfected with my mothers help. "That I would what? Grow up to resent you? You are the only father Liz and I have ever had and the only one we ever want. You're a good man and if you play the future right then I will gain that trait from you. At least that is what mom says when I get married. She says that I am just like you."**

**Mother's eyes widened with joy. "You get married?"**

**I was so glad I did not have the ability to blush. Mom always gushed over me even if she did not know it yet. I had seen the future and so I knew how she could be. "Yeah I get married. I shouldn't be telling you this. Lizzy will have my head if she thinks I am spilling to much information."**

**Immediately dad came to my sisters aid. Just like he would in the future. Somethings would never change. "Don't talk about your sister like that. I am sure she knows what she is doing Harry."**

**"You're only defending her because she is more like you than I am." I grinned before it turned in to a scowl when I turned to face Jacob Black. My sister my have a soft spot for my uncle, but I did not. If anything bad happened to my family it would be because he had been to stubborn to accept must come to pass. "You need to get your head out of your ass and realize that dad would never hurt my mother. You need to see your ex love is going to destroy us all if you let her. I won't let that happen."**

**I grabbed his collar and in a flash of light the three of us had disapeared again. I may not like what I had to show them, but I knew that it had to come to pass. Maybe a dose of the truth would kick the alpha's ass in to gear. He could destroy everything if he remained stubborn and while Liz may not agree, if I had to take him out then I would. As mom would teach me, family always came first.**

TBC...

**AN: So I have decided to break this next few parts up. This chapter was the lead up to what will happen if everyone is torn apart. The next chapter will also be in Harrison's pov. Then you will have a chapter similiar to this in Lizzy's pov before she shows what will happen if they are united. I hope you are all ok with that. I just thought that it worked better. Shorter chapters because I have been sick. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. You will come to love Harrison lol.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	47. Harrisons Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I had managed to teleport the four of where we needed to go, I realized I had over shot the location by a little bit. We would have to walk for a few blocks. That's the thing with time travel. You can get worn out rather easily. Since I am just a baby in real time, all of my powers have yet to of been created or filled to their full potential. I knew when I was born I would lose the ability to free time or go back in to time.

The only reason Lizzy and I could do so now was because of the fact our powers were still manifesting. We had the ability to feed off of someone's power and amplify it. The time traveling came from aunt Alice. Where she could see the future, my sister and I could actually go back and forth in to different time periods. As I had mentioned before it would not last.

"Where are we going Harry?" My mother asked and I turned to shoot her a charming smile. Mom had always been beautiful and the fact she would never age worked well in her favor.

"You need to see what is going to happen if you all continue to fight. It's not going to work well for us. Bad things will happen." Suddenly my expression turned serious. All humor seemed to vanish in this moment. Lizzy would become the one better with words. I'm more of a hit first let my sister explain later kind of guy. "I wish I could explain better. Let me put it in a simple math problem that even uncle Emmett could understand. Bella," I crossed my arms to make a plus sign before continuing. "plus Emily," I drew an equals sign with my fingers and continued again. "equals death, blood, and guts for everyone who tries to stand against them. If Jake can't learn to open his eyes he will be the death of you all."

It was then that I smelt it. The blood littered the ground in droplets before becoming a steady stream. Little pools of it had begun to soak in to the dirt of the forest floor causing crimson mud puddles to appear. They mocked us as we passed them quickly. I noticed my father crinkle his nose. I had forgotten that even though we weren't technically here he would still be able to smell the blood.

"Leah?" I heard dad's voice ring out, but it wasn't the father standing next to me.

The father of this current time held my dead mother, also of this time, in his arms. He rocked her back and forth while at the same time removing hair from her face. Her long dark hair was coated to her face from dried blood. She had a bloody cut on her for head and part of her scalp happened to be missing. I had to look away for a few seconds. Usually the sight of blood and guts, in the future at least, would not bother me and yet seeing my mother in this state killed me.

The future version of my father did not look so good either. He was missing arm and the left side of his face looked to be charred to the point it had started to crumble. Clumps of his bronze haired had fallen out and landed on the ground beneath him. His cries had started to echo in the forest around us. When I turned to see the reactions of those with me, I noticed dad had grabbed mom firmly in his arms. He was shaking and couldn't take his eyes off of the scene. Mom was currently trying to sooth him and Jacob had grown so still one would think he had turned to russet colored stone.

Suddenly, my would be uncle turned to glare at me. "If you're so powerful then do something! Stop this from happening. Why are we just standing here? Where is everyone else?"

"Dead." I replied as I returned his glare. "All of them are dead because of you. Even Lizzy is gone. Dad died due to his grief. He was so distraught that he could not bear to go on without my mother and sister. Only myself and Esme survived. Though I am not sure you could say that she survived. After all this happened she went catatonic. I take care of her in this time period. Or well, I will if you don't smarten your ass up. I can't fix this. Technically we are kind pulling a Scrooge moment from A Christmas Carol. We can only watch and not interfere."

The alpha snarled at me. His dark accusing me of something I could not quite figure out. "Why are you showing us this? Why do you keep saying it was my fault? How did I cause all of this? I would never do anything to hurt Leah!"

"No…" I turned to see my not a future father looking on at dead future Leah. He had finally noticed the bump on her stomach. "She was pregnant again?"

By this point in time I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. In my opinion being able to cry was not a gift like aunt Rose had seemed to believe. In the future, if it went wrong I would cry to many tears to count. I turned from Jacob to place my tanned hand on my father's shoulder. If anyone could relate to how he was feeling in this moment it would be me. "She was five month's along when this fight takes place. She had just settled on Michael Carlisle as a name for my brother. Sadly he will never have a chance at life if things go this route."

"I failed you and Elizabeth." My mom looked about ready to collapse. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Tears stained her face as they leaked down to the ground. "As a mother it is my job to protect you. I couldn't even do that. Maybe I should send you somewhere where you will be safe. I do not want this to come to pass. I can't let anything happen to you or the Cullen's. They are my family now and I won't be responsible for their permanent death."

I had thought that by showing my shifter mother her own death that the guilt she felt would be less. Yet mom always had cared about others more than herself. At least she would be that way when I was born. I should've known nothing I showed her would ease her guilt.

"It's not your fault mom. You did what you could to save everyone. You left and dad followed you. The whole family wanted you to come back and so you did. Trust me when I say nobody regrets you coming back. They all would have died anyways. It may have taken longer, but it would happen. This way we got to spend some extra time together. If we play our cards right none of this will ever happen." I paused to turn to the young male shifter.

While I wanted to knock some sense in to him, I knew I had to try and be reasonable. Stupid rational threatening to take over. As much as I wanted to blame him, I knew not all of this was his fault. Most of it happened to be caused because of his actions and choices, but not all of them. "I don't particularly like you. My sister adores you and trust me, her fiancée isn't happy about it, but he is a good man. A great shifter. He never would have listened to Bella's life if he had been in charge. When she threatens to go find Maria and create an unbeatable army, he would've done what was best for all involved. Yes, Embry Call would have made an amazing alpha. You could be to you know. If only you let go of your hate for vampires. If only you would learn to trust your instincts better. Maybe if you opened your fucking eyes and saw Bella for what she was none of this would happen. As much as I hate to say this, I know you can be a great leader, but you need to step up and be a man. "

I came to stand in front of him. My height seemed to intimidate him. "You once told me that in order to be the best man you can be, you need to follow your instincts. I am asking you to do that. Look at my parents and tell me you can't see the love between them? Do you really think he would ever hurt her?" I saw his eyes flicker in their direction and felt as if I had won a small victory. "Now when you go back to your time and see Bella, I want you to really look at her. Don't see what you want to see, but rather what is there.

If you are stupid enough to believe she is the same girl you loved then we are all dead. She, Sam, and Emily will make a deal with Maria and the army they create will be unstoppable. You see Emily and Bella wll end up having half shifter children and Maria finds a way to turn them. We won't be prepared and they know ways around everyone's abilities. They will slaughter us without a second thought before moving on to take out the Volturi. Trust me when I say you don't want to live in a world like that. Not that you will actually be alive by this time." I offered my hand to him. "I'm asking you to trust me. I am Leah's son after all. What do you say? Will you step up and be a man?"

TBC…

**AN: So I thought this chapter came out alright. I know it is not my best work, but writing an adult Harrison was hard. I know I did not have a lot of Edward and Leah's reaction, but you will see Edward finally snap in the next chapter or the one after that. He won't take Jake's attitude. In the next chapter you get to see Lizzy as she watches on and then the chapter after that you get to see how good things can be. Anyways, I do hope that you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think should happen. Did you all like Harrison?**

**I had someone point out the kids were kind of lacking in personality and Mary Sue like, but in my defense while they seem super powerful now it is only because they can tap in to the powers of others and amplify it. As adults they are not nearly as powerful. Oh! I also got Microsoft Word now and hopefully my grammar and spelling will improve! :)**

**Please R&R like always!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I watched as my brother showed my parents and uncle Jacob the future. Well one of the two main futures that could happen. My brother could be a brute and yet he honestly did care about his family. All he wanted was for us all to be happy and I could find no fault with him there. Though by the looks of it he happened to be scaring my favorite uncle. I decided that now would be a good time to intervene. They had seen enough blood and guts for one evening. Closing my eyes I felt the shimmer as I faded in to this reality. I would miss having this power when I was born, but then again I wouldn't really remember it.

I walked out in the direction of my brother and my parents. I knew my dark wavy hair was flowing down my back and my brown eyes had a yellow ring around them. You see as an adult I would be the one of the two of us two kids who actually fed off of blood. Harrison would rather have human food while I on the other hand could not stand it. I would usually stick to blood and only ever ate human food if it was a special occasion. I smoothed down my blue sundress as I walked towards my parents and uncle Jacob. My pale skin kind of clashed with the blue though that happened with almost anything I wore which was not white. Dad would joke when I was older that it was because I was his little angel.

"Harry I think you have scared him enough." I came up behind my brother and put my hand on his arm. "What have I told you about trying to terrify people in to listening to you?" I flashed my parents and Jacob a smile. "Don't mind him he tends to go overboard."

"Lizzy!" My brother complained as I ruffled his hair. "You said that you would show up when I called for you. I haven't called for you. Were you doing your spying thing again? You know dad should never of let you see that movie Harriet the Spy."

"I was not spying. Ladies do not spy. We simply watch from afar." I smiled wider and went to hug my mother. "You know he only acts spoiled because he is a mama's boy and you give him everything he wants."

"Lizzy?" My mom said and held me tight. "You look so much like Edward. I mean you have his skin tone and my hair and eyes. Though my hair was never curly like that. No wonder Embry falls for you. Please tell me he doesn't imprint on you? I would have to beat him with a stick."

Laughing filled the clearing and I realized it came from me. "Oh mom imprinting is so barbaric! I would never be with someone because of an imprint. I can't tell you to much because that would ruin the future, but it seems my brother couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Harry winced when I slapped him upside the head even though we both know I hadn't hurt him. "Hey I didn't say everything!"

Ignoring him I turned to my father and launched myself in his arms. Most people would call me a daddy's girl and I could not dispute this fact. "Daddy!"

"Your mother is absolutely right." He whispered in my ear and wrapped his ice like arms around me as he lifted me off the ground easily. "How did we get such a beautiful daughter? You settled for Embry Call? You could have anyone and I am disappointed in your choice to choose a dog."

I kissed his cheek before smiling again. I always had a smile on my face. I hardly ever frowned. "Daddy don't be like that. I am by all rights a dog to. Just like mom accept I have a few differences that I can't mention right now, but you will see them in a few years. Plus you grow to like Embry. He surprises you by being a perfect gentleman. Oh not that you will have any idea what I am talking about, but I got a chance to read To Kill A Mockingbird and I adored it. So much better than the Black Pearl in my opinion."

Before he could respond I turned to my favorite uncle and jumped up in to his arms. "Oh uncle Jake I am so happy to see you! Don't let Harry scare you. He is big and dumb though he is only doing this because he cares about us all. I know that in the end you will do the right thing. You always do Jake. I know it cannot be easy for you to deal with all of this. That is why I am here. I know you must be having an overload of information and I want to show you that you are going to make the right decision. I can show you how happy we will all be. Now I am not saying that it will be easy because nothing comes easy. That is all fairytale stuff and we are not in a fairytale. I just need you to see that all this trouble is going to be worth it in the end."

The bigger Quilette male looked at me as if I had grown and extra head. It wasn't anything I let bother me since I got that look a lot from humans and even a few vampires. "Don't you need to breathe? You said that all in one sentence and I could barely keep up and I have super hearing!"

"She does it all the time. Sometimes she rambles on and on for hours without breathing once. It really is annoying." My brother muttered and I whirled around to glare at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "I got it. I am cramping your style sis. I know when I am not wanted. See you guys in a few years! Make the right choice Jacob or I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life!" He called before fading in to the back round.

"He doesn't mean it. He can't really haunt you. He just wants to scare you. All he has to do is look in the mirror and it would scare me." I laughed lightly and offered my hands to my father and Jacob. My mother was holding dad's hand and so I knew it would be easier to show them what I wanted to show them if we all went at once. "Are you ready to see how the future will be?"

"You are really sure of yourself." My favorite shifter uncle said as he took my hand.

"Nope." I stated popping the p. "I just have faith in you and I know that you will do the right thing!"

TBC…

**AN: This is the first part of Lizzy and what she will show them. In the next part you will actually get to see what she shows them. I just wanted them to meet her and give a little bit of her personality. She is kind of the opposite of Harry. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	49. Lizzys Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The smile would not leave my face as the flash of light disappeared and we stood in front of the future Cullen house. It was a house in Maine instead of Forks since we would not be able to stay in Forks forever though Embry and I would move back when we got engaged. Angela Webber would put a spell on the town folk to make them forget the fact they had ever known my parents. The only ones who would remember would be the wolf pack and Angela of course. It worked well for us having a witch as friend since we loved Forks so much and hated the thought of not being able to come for decades or until all the humans we knew had died off.

Anyways when the light vanished we were standing in front of the three story house we would call home in Augusta Maine. It was a bright yellow since grandma Esme had thought a bright yellow would be fitting. She had said she was tired of living in plain white houses and since grandpa would give her anything which would make her happy, we all lived in the overly bright house together. Not that I minded the bright color since it reminded me of sunshine.

I came to stand next to my mother and father as we all watched the scene unfold before our eyes. Two young children shot out of the house. They were five years old or at least they looked to be around that age. Dad appeared behind them laughing as he grabbed the twins up. "You two are lucky that you don't have a grandfather who ages. That means I can always play with you."

The little girl who looked exactly like her father and my brother jumped up and down when Edward picked her up by the arm since Vanessa loved it when her grandfather spun her around. "You will never get wrinkles! You're a fun grampy! I don't ever want you to get old."

My bronze haired father laughed again as he set my niece down on her feet. He turned to the door when the future form of my mother came out of the door followed by myself, aunt Alice, Embry, uncle Jacob, aunt Rosalie, Angela, and uncle Jasper. He scooped his wife up in to his arms and patted her very pregnant stomach. "You know my love I think we should find it odd that our newest child and newest grandchild are going to be around the same age."

My she-wolf mother laughed and came to stand by Angela who was also so obviously pregnant. "That only means they will have a built in best friend from the day they are born. I like to think of it as a great gift. Where are the others? Are they really not here yet? Also where is Violet? Did Emmett take her hunting again? Rosalie is going to kill him since he knows that she does not like it when Vi eats blood. She is trying to keep her on a steady stream of human food."

Jacob not of this time tilted his head as he turned to shoot me a look of curiosity. "Who is Violet? Don't tell me Leah and Edward have a whole litter of kids?"

"Violet is my cousin." I corrected with a smile. "She is Rosalie's daughter and before you all ask how that is possible you know I cannot tell you. You will have to find out on your own in the future. My goodness even in a vision the others are late."

"Others?" Mom questioned she watched her grandchildren playing with Embry.

I let myself gaze at the scene for a moment. My Embry loved his niece and nephew so very much and I could not wait until we had kids of our own. "The remaining members of the wolf pack. You see after the war with Bella, Sam, and Emily, Jacob takes over as alpha to the pack and he puts Leah in charge of making treaties with different vampire clans." I turned to my favorite uncle so that I could explain it to him. "When Harry and I are born you decide that it would be better to unite the clans instead of being in a constant war with them. Harry and I are half and half and you know that if people are forced to take sides it would only end badly for the two of us. When this vision takes place we are currently working on a treaty with the remaining Romanians. I want to show you something else."

In a flash we were gone and wound up in a hospital room. Future Jake stood next to his imprint Nina. In his arms was his newborn son Nathan William Black. I would be appointed as his god mother when he was born. I smiled at my uncle as he looked at his son in awe. "If you make the right decision everything that you have just seen will happen. If not then what Harry showed you will come to pass. I wouldn't let him show you this because I knew it would devastate you, but if you make the wrong decision Nina will die."

Beside me my shifter uncle stiffened. "How? Who does it? Why would anyone want to hurt my Nina?"

"Because she tries to protect mom." I admitted as I let both of my parents wrap their arms around me. I had wanted to show them more happy memories and yet I knew that I couldn't because they were needed back in their own time. "Bella will be the one to do it. You know that she never liked the fact you imprinted and she will claim that she only does it because Nina turned to the dark side. I am not telling you this to guilt you in to doing the right thing, but rather to warn you. I know that you care about Isabella and yet she is not the same girl you once loved. She has changed and nothing you can do will ever bring her back to the realm of sanity."

My parent's remained silent as I met Jacob's eye. I think they both knew this choice had to be his and his alone. Pleading with him would not work and trying to force him in to doing something which he was not ready for would do no good. Finally he sighed and pulled my mother in to a hug before offering his hand to my father. I could feel a wave of relief wash over me. "I think I know what I have to do. Cullen do we have a truce? I know for a fact you don't want anything to happen to Leah nor do I want something to happen to her or Nina. I think it is time that I took a lesson from you and started doing the right thing."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was kind of short and not that great, but I do not want to give to much away when it comes to the future. I thought that it came out alright though and I hope that you agree. Anyways, let me know what you thought and in the next chapter we get back to the present. What would you all like to see happen? I know the main idea of what is going to happen,but I like to take requests as well. I am sure I can fit in any requests you have.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	50. Black is Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes. What the hell? I was back in the Cullen's home? Where were my niece and nephew the power twins? Where were Leah and Edward? Had I been having a paranoid delusions? Had I fallen and hit my head so that had been what caused the dream I had? It had to be a dream right? Nothing like that could ever really happen right? Who am I kidding? I was a werewolf of course stuff like that could happen!

"What did you do mutt?" I could barely blink before the blood drinking Barbie had me pinned to the floor as she snarled in my face. "If you did anything to hurt my brother or Leah I will rip out your liver and wear it like a hat. I will even be sure to have Alice design me an outfit that matches with it using your intestines."

"Can't breathe." I managed to gasp out and she loosened her grip a tiny bit. Just enough for air to get in to my lungs. "What are you talking about? What happened to Leah and the mind reader?"

"As if you don't know!" She hissed before pulling me up and forcing me to stand in front of a frozen Leah. Like not actually frozen with ice or whatever, but she wasn't moving or breathing or anything like that. It was as if someone had took a snap shot of her and she just stayed that way. The mind reader was right next to her in the same shape. Golden eyes looking at Leah though his expression never changed. It was quite creepy. "I want you to fix whatever you did and you better fix it right now."

"Rosie calm down." Her husband came up behind her. He tapped statue Edward on the nose a few times frowning when nothing happened. "It could not have been him. When we came home he was in the same state remember? About ten or fifteen minutes we thought he was dead and then he snapped out of it. I am sure Leah and Ed will to."

The blond one who was wicked scary at this moment glared at me for a full minute. "They better be because I will not go back on what I said about wearing your liver as a hat. What happened to you anyways? We came back and you were frozen. None of you were moving. We thought that maybe the babies had frozen time again, but Leah was frozen as well."

I scratched my head and stretched my arms. "I am not really sure. I mean one minute we were all arguing and the next there was this light and Harry and Lizzy were here and they said they needed to make me see and took us away. Well they must have took our subconscious away since our bodies were still here."

The big one who I always wanted to accuse of being on steroids or even of being part shifter due to his size, raised his eyebrow and looked at me as if I had lost my mind and sold it on Ebay. "Dude you do realize Harry and Lizzy are not even born yet right? They can't take you anywhere."

A big rush of air hit the room and suddenly the mind reader was back. He had fallen to his knees and I had to give myself a high five for managing to stay upright. "No Emmett he is telling the truth. It's hard to accept I know and yet it is what happened. I wouldn't believe it if I had not experienced it for myself. Leah where is Leah?"

I watched as he jumped to his feet and stopped suddenly when he saw his girlfriend frozen. He seemed to take it better than I did. He scooped her frozen body up and laid it down on the couch. "She must still be in this state because she is the one with the strongest connection to them. She will be snapping out of it soon. I do not want to her to end up crashing on the floor when she wakes up. She is going to want some food. Rosalie please bring something from the kitchen."

The blond one ran off before I had time to blink. "How do you know she is going to want to food?"

"Because she always wants food Jacob." He stated and covered her with a blanket. After he was sure to have her completely covered he turned to me. His expression dropped and I could see his whole body tense. "Did you mean what you said back there? Are you going to do the right thing? I know you still do not like me very much, but I can't do this alone. If that had been a possibility then I know Lizzy and Harry would not have done what they did. It is obvious we need to join forces. I cannot loose Leah. She means to me what your imprint means to you. I know that vampires do not imprint and yet when we love it is as if that person has become our entire reason for existing. I thought I felt that way with Bella since I was not familiar with the feeling. I know now that it was Leah. She is my reason for being here. I won't lose her. I will get on my knees and beg you if I have to. Please help me save her and everyone else we care about."

I sat down on the arm of a chair. "I will admit that I am still having a hard time processing this all. I am not exactly sure what happened and I am not sure I want to know. All I know is that Lizzy was right. Bella, the girl you and I used to love, is not the same as she used to be. The girl I knew wouldn't kill someone. She wouldn't do half the stuff she has been doing. Leah is family to me and you know that my imprint was threatened. It looks like you and I are going to be spending more time together than either of us ever thought. I need to go see my girl, but I will be back and when I am you, Leah, myself, and your family need to come up with a way to keep her safe. Oh did I tell you how funny I think it is that your daughter is going to hook up with Embry?"

A scowl set on his features as I headed for the door. I had to hold back my laughter when I heard his reply. "Don't remind me Black. I am trying to block that out."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to update this and I thought it would be interesting to do a chapter in Jacob's pov. I know it was short, but I think it worked really well. You now all know that he is going to do the right thing. Some people have wanted to see a chapter with Leah and Jacob's imprint and I was wondering if that is something you would all like to see? Let me know and let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	51. To Run Or Not To Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah woke up out of her frozen state about fifteen minutes after Jacob left. Ignoring all of Rosalie's questions I carried my she-wolf upstairs and to our room. I wanted to talk to her privately and did not need my sister and brother sticking their noses in to the conversation. Everything would be explained eventually and it would be easier when the whole family was around. Once I had laid Leah down on the bed, I came to lie next to her. For a few seconds all I did was stroke her hair and rub her stomach where our children rested inside. She hummed softly and allowed her head to fall against the pillow.

Even though she was doing her best to block her thoughts I was able to catch a few. I did not like where she was heading in her train of thought. "What good would you leaving do Leah? You heard what Lizzy said about you running off. It would only delay what would happen. You're not going anywhere and if you do decide to leave I am going to go with you."

"I can't ask you to leave your family." She argued with a huff. "I can take care of myself you know."

She was choosing to be stubborn, but I was going to be stubborn as well. "You shouldn't have to take care of yourself Leah. You are my family now and I am not going to let you run off because things get complicated. We are going to figure this out together. I love you and this is what couples do. They work out problems together."

She shook her while rolling on her side in order to look at me better. "You saw what could happen should all of this go wrong."

Bringing my hand up I caressed her cheek and ran my thumb over her bottom lip. "And I saw what will happen when it goes right."

Leah rolled her eyes and poked her index finger in my chest. "Usually you are the pessimistic one and yet right now you are annoying optimistic. We don't know what is going to happen. It's all about choice and I choose to not get you or your family involved in this."

"You don't have a choice when it comes to that. It's already too late. I became involved the minute I found you in the woods. Our destinies were intertwined in that one moment." I told her and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"You don't get it Edward." My girlfriend let out a groan of aggravation and tried to sit up, though she had some trouble with that since I had my arm firmly secured around her waist. "You and your family have done so much for me as it is. You gave me a place to stay, you saved my life, and you've shown me that life is worth living. You guys have done too much and I am not going to ask you to risk your lives for me."

"You didn't ask Leah." I kissed her collarbone and nuzzled her throat. "We knew there would be risks the second we took you in. You need to let go of this crazy plan you have of leaving. If you are so concerned about the others doing this against their will, then we will give them a chance. We can put to a vote if that will make you happy. Give us a chance to choose whether we want to fight for you or not. Does that sound fair to you?"

My she-wolf pressed her lips against mine softly. "I guess I have no other option do I? We can put it to a vote, but if my side wins then I get to handle this situation how I want and you can't say shit about it."

I pressed my lips together, though I did not argue with her because I knew she wouldn't win this vote. My family would side with me since I knew they all loved Leah almost as much as I did. No way would they ever abandon her to handle this on her own. I had already started running different scenarios in my mind, thinking of what we could do to stop this whole mess before it started. Maybe I could go to the Volturi before Bella had a chance. Aro would want to preserve the rarity of Leah and her children, but then that put Leah and our babies at risk from the Volturi. I wouldn't even seriously consider this unless given no other choice.

Turning my attention to Leah I ended up saying something I had been wanting to do in a more romantic setting, but with the threats heading this way I figured now would be a good time as any. "Marry me Leah." I was quick to continue on with what I had been saying. "I've wanted to ask you this for weeks and I will tell you why. I love you Leah Clearwater, more than I knew I could ever love. I want to have a family with you, Harry, and Lizzy. We are already a family so why not make it official? I know you love me to. Don't say it has is to soon because I have waited over 80 years to find you and now that I have, I do not plan on letting you go. I know I should have done this in a more romantic setting, yet it feels right. Marry me Leah Clearwater and I promise to love you every moment of forever."

My girly wolf smiled slightly thought I could see the struggled in her eyes. "You are such a dope and I can't believe that I actually want to say yes. What you have to understand is that after Sam I thought I would never love again. To love a leech is a big shocker on me, but I can't marry you. At least not right now. When we don't die horrible deaths feel free to ask me again and I know I will have a different answer for you. For now just know that I love you too leech."

A smile spread over my lips as I leaned in to kiss her. She hadn't said no, she just said not right now. I could live with that for the moment. I had all the time in the world to convince her to marry me. When we lived through this I planned on marrying her and giving her the best life possible. I could live with a not right now as long as I had her by my side in this moment. I had not been lying when I told her I waited 80 years to find her and I would not be letting go anytime soon. I would fight for her whether she liked it or not.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to write a short chapter before I went to bed. I thought a cute Edward/Leah moment was needed after all the drama in the last chapters. I couldn't have her say no and I did not feel right having her say yes yet. I thought this was a good compromise. Let me know if you agree or not. In the next chapter I have not decided if I want Jacob's imprint to hang out with Leah or the family vote. I am leaning towards mixing the two ideas together. Let me know what you think about that and I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	52. Stubborn Nina

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had met Nina few times after Jacob imprinted on her. She was a nice enough girl. She wasn't clingy nor was she someone who thought herself to better than those around due to the simple fact a shifter had imprinted on her. If anything she had been complete pissed when she learned about Jacob being a shifter and imprinting on her. Nina had told him that if she wanted a pet she would buy a dog and just because he had imprinted on her it did not mean she would date him. She said they needed time to get to know each other. That he couldn't see her as perfect since she did not want to be seen as such. The best part though? She absolutely hated Bella and her crazy obsession with being part of the supernatural world. Nina herself didn't particularly hate being a part of the supernatural world, but it wasn't her first choice.

I really liked Jacob's imprint because we had a lot in common. It was rather ironic that Nina happened to be exactly five foot tall with bright red hair and green eyes. You would think that she and Jake would clash look wise, but to be truthful they looked really good together. I was glad that Jacob had found his soul mate even if I did not believe in the whole imprinting destiny thing. They were happy together and that is all which mattered. I was beyond the moon happy my friend had not ended up with Bella. When he thought he may have imprinted on her, I went nuts. For anyone to be stuck with her was a curse rather than a gift. I would not wish her on my worst enemy.

Everyone was out in the living room talking things over before the vote was to start. I happened to be in the kitchen looking for food. I could not seem to find something that appealed to me. That and the fact I was too lazy to cook. I was just about ready to give up when I smelt Jake and his girl show up. A few seconds later and Nina was in the kitchen as she half waved at me.

"Hey Ms. My eggo is preggo." She teased and came to stand next to me. "You just can't seem to get away from drama can you? First you get knocked up, then you switch baby daddies DNA, and finally you travel in to the future. Be honest with me wolf girl, do I still look this good when I am thirty?"

If Nina had the ability to do one thing, it was make me laugh. I watched as she reached in the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs. Another thing I loved about this girl? She did not mind cooking for me and she made the best eggs with cheese on the planet earth. "That is for me to know and you to find out when you are thirty. So Jake brought you to the vote? You are going to vote for me right?"

One of her delicate eyebrows raised and she placed a frying pan on the stove. "Are those babies making you crazy? Why would I ever vote for you to leave? You can't leave me alone with only Jake for company. I thought you were my friend Leah, why would you ever torture me like that? Besides, I may not have special powers, but I will fight for my niece and nephew."

"Then you are just as crazy as the rest of them!" I snapped feeling upset that yet another person was going to fight for me. I had taken care of myself for a long time and I could continue to do so now. Why would nobody see that? "When you die a horrible death, do not come crying to me."

The small crack told me she had started cooking my food. Once she had cracked six eggs in to the pan she turned her attention on me once again. "You know Leah you should just accept the fact that you are going to lose this vote and for once you will have to allow people around you to help you out."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "If something happens to you then it is on me. If something happens to anyone then it is on me. Has anyone thought that maybe I don't want that responsibility? When the newborn battle took place and Jacob was hurt, it was my fault. I had been reckless and stupid thinking I needed to prove myself. I can't let something like that happen again."

"Not up to you." The redhead stated before slipping my eggs on to a plate and setting them in front of me. She then sat down across from me. "Look Leah, this isn't just about you. It involves all of us. If our positions were switched and I were you and I was going to leave would you honestly let me? Can you sit there and tell me you would willingly let me walk away? Would you back down from a fight just for the simple fact I told you to?"

I wanted to tell her it wasn't the same thing, but she did have a point. If our positions were switched then I would never allow her to run. I would fight to protect her and her children if I had to. Truthfully I'd probably even die for her if it came down to it. Nina knew me really well and I hated it. She knew how to get me to see reason when I did not want to see it.

Stabbing my fork in to my eggs I scowled. "Sometimes I hate how rational you can be Nina. I won't argue with you because you know as well as I do that you are even more stubborn than I am. Still, like I said if you die then don't come crying to me."

"Aye aye captian." She said with a half-smile and mock salute. I could hear and smell Edward coming our way. It must mean that it is time to vote. I sighed and steeled myself for what was to come.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter I know, but I really was not feeling well and yet I wanted to update this. I realized if I keep chapters short I can update more than once a day for different stories. So while chapters may be short I will try to update faster. In the next chapter is the actual voting. I wanted that to be a chapter of its how and it may be longer well I know it will be. Let me know if you liked this or not. There may be mistakes because I am kind of loopy due to lack of sleep so don't mind them if you find them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	53. The Vote

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I looked at the face of each of my family members before taking a peek in to their mind. I knew it was cheating to read their thoughts before the vote and yet I wanted to know where we stood. I looked at my father for all intents and purposes first. He was standing in the corner with his arms around Esme. He kept looking from Leah's face to mine. _He will be so lost without her. I have never seen him so connected to another being and now that he has found his mate he will fight her. Still, should it not be Leah's decision to what she wants to do? All we can do is be here for her and fight for if she will let us. I do not like the idea of forcing a decision on her which she may not accept._

Of course Carlisle would think and feel that way. The idea of taking someone's freedom of choice bothered him greatly. When it came down to the vote he could go either way. I turned to my mother next. Her thoughts were pure and simple just like Esme herself. _I will choose for her to stay. She is a part of our family and as Carlisle always says we fight for our family. To make her raise those sweet little one's on her own is just wrong. Plus it will make Edward happy if she stays with us and goodness knows he deserves happiness._

_Woot a fight! I get a real reason to fight! This is going to be great. Leah is a great sister and so much better than boring Bella. _I rolled my eyes at my biggest brother's thoughts. Emmett was and always would be Emmett. Any excuse to fight was good for him. He would not waste and opportunity to show off his brute strength.

Alice had been smart and was singing Mary had a little lamb in her mind. She did not want to let me in. I frowned in annoyance and turned my attention on her husband. His thoughts were strategic as always. He was thinking like the soldier he always would be. _We are stronger in numbers and right now we out-number the opposing threat. We need to take them out before they have time to formulate a plan. Voting is just a waste of time. I doubt they are voting about the best ways to kill us all. We should be talking battle plans._

I entered Rosalie's mind next. If there were one person I knew who would support me it would be Rosalie. It was not often that we agreed on something, but we both cared about Leah and those children in her womb. Rosalie was oddly attached to my she-wolf and for the first time I wondered if maybe this wasn't all about the children for her. _Get out of my head Edward. You know what I am going to vote for anyways._

I smirked slightly before turning my attention to Leah. I did not have to bother with Jacob or Nina's mind since I had read them the moment the pair arrived. I cleared my throat knowing I should start this conversation. "You all know why we are here. You know the threat we are all facing. Sam Uley, Emily, and Bella are going to do whatever they can to take out Leah and our children. My self, Jacob Black, and Leah were forced to see this. The reason we all called you here today is because we will not force you to fight. The decision should be up to you and no matter what you decided we will accept it. This choice is up to you and you only. You all know that I am going to fight for Leah whether she wants me to or not and you all know Leah stubbornly refuses to ask for help. Right now we are tied one to one. She wants to leave and I want her to stay."

"I vote for her to stay." My scarred brother was the first to speak. He stepped forward as he motioned to my Quilette love. "For you to leave would only make us weaker. If we separate then we give them more opportunity to kill us. If we stay together then it is more likely we can succeed. So my vote is for you to stay. I have lived a long time and fought in many battles which cause I did not care for. This is one fight I would be proud to be a part of."

I nodded my thanks to Jasper before letting the current score be told. "That is two for her to stay and one for her to leave."

My tiny pixie of a sister went next. "I can't see what is going to happen Leah and so I can't tell you what you should or should not do and I know my brother will not agree with me on this, yet I will not change my mind. If you wish to leave then that choice should be up to you. If you choose to stay then I will gladly fight for you, but the choice is yours. If you want to leave then I support your decision."

"Thank you Alice, at least you understand." My girly wolf stated as she stood up and went to hug my sister while I scowled deeply. "Two and two now Edward. Not as simple and cut and dry as you thought it would be."

"I always knew Alice was crazy." I responded easily. I was very confident in my answer. "She has never been of the norm and so obviously she would have the backwards reaction than everyone else."

"We'll see." My girl replied with her arms crossing over her chest. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will Lee." The human known as Nina raised her hand from where she sat on Jacob's lap. "You already know I'm crazy and I say if they want a war we should give them one. Plus it is a reason for me to beat Bella's face in. Ahh sweet revenge for the simple fact she was born. So you can't leave because you will take away my reason to beat her face in if you do. My vote is you stay and we fight."

"Three to your two." I stated cockily feeling more confident that the vote was going to end up in my favor after all.

Seth Clearwater came to stand next to his sister and his answer shocked me to my very core. "I want to fight for my sister, but if she wants to leave then she should be able to do so. She has been forced in to doing things she hasn't wanted her whole life and I won't force this on her. I agree with Alice that it should be Leah's choice. I guess that ties up the score again."

Jacob Black let his head fall in his hands. Distress poured off of his thoughts. "My vote is for you to stay Lee. I saw what could happen and I don't want that. Now the official count is four that you stay and three you get your way."

Emmett and Rosalie spoke at the same time. Rosalie wanted the vote to be over with and she felt no need to go in depth when it came to her answer. "We vote for you to stay."

When it was Esme's turn to speak I become stunned. Her thoughts had taken a sudden turn in the other direction. "I vote for Leah to do as she wishes. I will support anything she chooses to do. I wish we did not have to fight at all, but I see no choice around this. There is going to a fight no matter how this goes."

It all fell on Carlisle now. Whatever he choice would either tip the scales in my favor or make so the love of my life and I were tied. I wasn't sure what would happen should a tie occur. I hoped I would not have to find out. "I agree with Jasper and my vote is for you to stay. I hate to take the choice from your hands yet if you leave then I cannot keep an eye on your pregnancy. It is safer for everyone involved if you stay here with us. We can protect you."

"So it is decided then." I stated with joy as I stood up to wrap my arms around Leah. I knew she was upset because she had started to scream her thoughts in my direction, though I chose to ignore it for the time being. "She is going to stay and we are going to war."

"If you are going to war then you are going to need a witch on your side." Everyone turned to see Angela Webber standing in the doorway. She raised her hand to let us know she had more to say. "I already know what you all are since I am a witch and I know you probably are wondering why I am here so I will tell you. I dreamt about this whole thing happening and so I am going to help. I have an idea that is crazy, but you really need to hear it."

TBC…

**AN: Are you all surprised I brought Angela in? I had planned for her to be a part of this from the very beginning and so I knew this was going to happen. The next chapter will be Angela's crazy plan and I need to know if you want it in her POV, Leah's, Edward's, or someone else's. Let me know and also let me know what you thought about this chapter. I am so tired, but I couldn't sleep so I wrote this. I hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	54. Crazy Plan PT1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

In all my years as a vampire I have never felt as if my power to read minds has failed. Not even with Bella had I felt that way because for some reason I had always known something had been with her and not me. Recent events only brought that fact further in to the light. Yet knowing there had been a witch right under my nose and I hadn't had even the slightest idea, well it made me feel vulnerable for the first time in a very long time. I knew that if Leah knew how I was feeling she would tell me to suck it up and enjoy living like everyone else on the planet for once. I couldn't help but smile when I realized she was thinking that in this very second. It was like she had become the mind reader of this relationship.

Since she and I were now seated on the couch I made sure to put Leah behind me. I had never met a witch before and so I was going on what I knew from movies and books just as humans would do if they really knew my kind existed. How did I know this was not some sort of trick? Angela and Bella had always been such good friends and for all I knew my ex could have sent her here as a way to trick us and get information. Being able to read Angela's thought did not make me trust her. For all I knew she could be faking her thoughts or manipulating them somehow. It is very rare for someone to be able to trick me with false thoughts, but since she was witch I could not be sure the range of her power or powers.

Angela stood in the doorway since she had not been invited in. Witch or not she was still extremely polite. "I know that you guys probably do not trust me and I can't say I blame you. I sound crazy I know, but I swear it is the truth. I wanted to tell you what I was for a while now, yet my grandmother-"

A flash of her visiting the graveyard passed in my mind and my brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you speaking of your dead grandmother? Are you also a medium of some sort?"

The teen witch shook her head and pressed the palm of her hand to her head in irritation. "Please let me finish before you interrupt or ask a thousand questions. Believe me when I say I know how crazy this sounds, but it is the truth. I saw all of this happening in my mind well in my dreams. I saw Sam Uley hurting Leah the day she told him she was pregnant at his wedding to Emily Uley, I saw Edward offer to take her in, I witnessed the entire conversation of the day Bella called your twin babies monsters, and I even saw the way you were drug in to a weird mental vision trip to the future. I saw it all and I didn't and still do not know why I saw it. I feel like I was meant to help you and my grandmother came to me in my dreams and told me that I would know whose side I was supposed to be on."

It was Leah who spoke next. Unlike my-self she was willing to speak up and express her doubt. "I am not going to say this bull because I have seen a lot of weird shit lately and almost all of it is connected to me, but I will tell you how I find it a little convenient that you come here now and offer to help us. You come as soon as we find out what the future could hold? Plus you are like Bella's best friend and you expect me to think you are doing this because it's the right thing you should do? If I knew my best friend was going to die I will tell you here and now I am not sure if I would choose to do the right thing. I would want my best friend to live no matter if he was right or wrong. Even if he was being a douchebag, no offense Jake, I would fight by his side consequences be damned."

"Well I am not you and we have different reactions." Angela stated with a slight frown. "Bella was my friend, but it is like things have changed. She isn't Bella anymore or maybe I am just seeing her true colors for the first time in my life. All I know is that I cannot stand behind someone like that when I know she is wrong. Trust me or not, but I know I can help you. Whether you accept my help or not I am going to help you. It would be so much easier if you just trusted me and accepted my help without any hassle."

I decided to speak again. "You said that you had a crazy plan and I for one would love to hear it because as far as I am concerned, we are a little low on any plan at all good or bad."

"Edward!" My blond sister hissed. "You could very well be spilling secrets to the enemy! You need to get your mouth shut for once."

"Oh shut up Rosalie." I snapped and bared my teeth. "We can trust her and I am not just saying it because I can read her thoughts. Do you think she would still be stand here at all if Jasper felt any deceit coming off of her? I know you want someone to blame and make pay for threatening Leah, but we can't just choose the first person we come across. Do you not think I want to hit someone for daring to think about hurting my family? I want this over just as much as you do, but hurting someone who is innocent will do us know good. Angela came here to help us knowing we may not accept her help and I think the very least we could do is listen to what she has to say don't you agree?"

Rosalie did not reply and I took it as her way of agreeing with me. I turned my attention back to Angela Webber. She was wringing her hands together. "What you need is a spy. Someone who can get in on the inside and figure out what they are going to do. I can keep a watch on whoever is going to do it, but well I know that they will not open up to me. It has to be someone they know is a part of the supernatural world, maybe an imprint to one of the wolves who may have a grudge against Leah."

All eyes snapped to Jacob's imprint and she raised her eyebrow. "Oh fuck me sideways. You want me to play 007? Do I get to use a spy camera?"

TBC…

**AN: I am sorry this is so short, but I promise to update soon with the other half to this chapter. You will see everyone's reaction to this crazy idea. Now I used Nina because honestly nobody else would have worked. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not and oh if you are a fan of Jasper and Alice then you should check out a story I am co-writing with JaspersLittleMonster called 'Shot Down In Love' it is pretty interesting if I say so myself.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	55. Crazy Plan2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Everyone was staring at me like I was supposed to say something. Now I know that I come off as funny and sarcastic like I always know what to say, but to be truthful I sort of just wing it. I have never been someone who was good at dealing with pressure and everyone staring at me as if I am their savior is kind of a lot of pressure. Lucky for me my imprinter was the first to speak. I knew Jacob would support me no matter what I chose to do. That could sometimes be a good and bad thing depending on the situation.

"Nina you don't have to do this." Jake told me as he glared at everyone he thought my protest his statement. He knew me better than anyone and so he knew how much it bothered me to be put under so much pressure.

"What makes her more believable than any of us?" Rosalie spoke up and I had to agree with her question. Why me over any of the other females here? I had never been a friend of Bella Swan so Angela Webber would be the better choice right? "If anything she is less believable since she is mated to Jacob Black."

The scarred one who always freaked me out with how calm he could be in any situation spoke next. He had his arm around the tiny one who never seemed to run out of energy no matter how much shopping she did. "That's why this will work."

"I agree with Jasper." The doctor said and I smiled despite the topic. I had always liked the doctor. When I broke my arm playing baseball with the Cullen's he had put on my cast and not once did I worry about him drinking my blood. He was just the kind of person you couldn't hate no matter how hard you tried. "Nina is an imprint and Jacob and Leah are very close. It could be assumed that they are closer than she likes. Maybe Nina is bothered by their friendship. She needs a friend maybe someone who can understand. What better choice than another imprint who feels Leah threatens her relationship?"

This time I was the one to speak up. I knew he was speaking of immediately. "Emily."

I had never liked Emily the way the other imprints seemed to. I thought her muffins were sort of bland her smile was always lacking something I could not quite pinpoint. Everyone adored her and for the life of me I did not understand why. Why did everyone worship the ground this chick walked on? She had no special powers and she was human just like the other imprints and yet she was loved above all of them. Emily is like the freaking Stepford leader of the imprints. I tried to stay away from her as much as I could since I had no desire at all to end up baking crappy muffins and acting like a Martha Stewart Robot. Too bad for me it seemed that I would be spending a lot of time with her. We were going to be BFF's from now on apparently. If that wasn't a reason to start drinking then I did not know what was.

"She's the scarred one who has a weird obsession with muffins right?" The big one who could be a football player and never worry about being tackled asked as he looked around the room.

I shook my head with a sigh. "What would I have to do?"

"Nothing." Leah stated before anyone else could say anything. "Nina you're not doing this. You can't lie to save your life and potentially that is what this could come done to. You may have to lie in order to stay alive and if you die then Jacob is going to be all mopey and I will have to find a new friend to replace you. So no Nina I don't like this plan and you are not going to do it. You are not strong enough for this and you know it."

I felt offended at her comment. Was Leah suggesting me to be weak in some sort of way? "So what you're saying is I am too weak for this?"

My female shifter friend sighed and slumped back on the couch. I realized for the first time how exhausted she looked. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it, but if you want to put it that way then yes. You are too weak for something like this. You are going to be thrown in the midst of the war and Jacob won't be able to protect you. You are going to be completely on your own and while I know you could take Bella, you are not a match for Sam. If he thinks for even a second that you are a threat he will tear your throat out and feast on your liver."

"Ew!" The seer said making a face. "Yet we are called the gross ones?"

"Love you are not seeing the whole picture here." The mind-reader who had a smile to make anyone swoon, reached out to rub Leah's shoulders. If I didn't have Jacob then I would think she was a lucky lucky girl to have him. "Do you really think we would go in blind? Angela even said that she will be watching her and I am guessing that to be magic talk for something. Then you have Alice who will do her best to see her when she is not around the wolves and I will always be looking in to her mind. Jasper is already thinking of teaching her to fight. We would not let anything bad happen to her."

I wasn't sure how well his words cheered up Leah, but they took away some of my worry. I would not be going in alone and for the first time I had a family who cared about me. I won't go in to my crap-tastic home life, but I will say it was nice to know I am cared about. I took a deep breath and put on my best smile. "Then let's stop arguing about this and get to the fun part. Like I said before I want very cool spy gadgets. If I am going to play the part then I want to look the part as well. Just so we are clear Leah, this gets me out of diaper duty for the rest of my life."

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but I am going to crash since I leave in like four hours to go to Boston. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I would love to hear your opinions. I will try to make the next chapter better. In the next chapter I wanted to do a Leah/Edward moment and I want to hear what you want to see. The best answer is what will be written. Also I wanted to thank you all for the good luck wishes about my trip. It means a lot and so thanks!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	56. Wake Up Sleepy Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

An annoying tickling sensation kept hitting me right in the center of my back. I was half way between sleep and being alert so trying to ignore the ticklish feeling had become near impossible. As the sleep started to fade away I became aware of the fact that the sensation was being caused my ice like fingers trailing up and down my spine. I groaned and reached back with one hand to try and swat away the hand that felt the need to startle me from sleep. It was lucky for my boyfriend that I am too tired to bite his hand off because I would if I had the energy. When would he learn that I needed sleep even if he did not?

"Leah my love you need to wake up." The sugary sweet voice tickled my ear as his breath which he shouldn't have considering he was dead, caressed the shell of my ear. I wanted to roll over and punch him in his pretty little face so he would get the hint and let me sleep some more. As my pregnancy progressed I was tired most of the time no matter how much I slept. "I wish that I could let you sleep the day away, but you are indicating your need for food by the sounds your stomach is making. I don't speak stomach, but my guess is it is saying 'feed me Leah feed me now' and since my children are in there to I know they need food."

Rolling over I pushed myself up in to a somewhat sitting position. "When aren't they hungry? I eat all the time. I eat more than I did when I first phased. If you were to take all the food I have digested in the last few days you could feed a third world country for a year."

My bronze haired boyfriend grinned and came to sit next to me. He pretended to rub sleep from his eyes at the same time I actually did rub the sleep from my eyes. He had a weird habit of trying to mimic me sometimes and I had to wonder if it was because he wanted to seem more human. "I do not think they would appreciate your regurgitated food love. Besides, my kids need the nourishment so they can grow up to be big and strong. Did you see the size of adult Harrison? He could give Emmett a run for his money in the being physically fit department."

"Don't remind me of his size." I couldn't hold back a cringe. "Just thinking about giving birth to him makes me freak out a bit. He is going to be a huge baby and I have to push that out. It is going to be like giving birth to three basket balls at once."

Edward rolled his eyes and placed a hand on my very large stomach. "I will not be that bad Leah. Childbirth is a natural thing and women do it all the time. It is a gift for to be able to create life and nurture it within your womb."

"If you think it is such a joy then you can give birth to them." This time I rolled my eyes. It was easy for him to say those things since he wouldn't have to actually do it. "Also, most women do not give birth to half vampire and half shifter babies. I am pretty sure this is going to be something new for the record books even if nobody other the my circle of weird supernatural friends and family will know the truth."

"That only makes them unique and it also means it makes them perfect for this family." My mind reader was starting to get sappy and as tough as I tried to be I had admit I liked sappy Edward. I'd never had anyone care about me in such a way. I mean my father and brother cared, but they were family. I am sure at one time my mother cared and Jacob was my best friend in the entire world, but it wasn't a romantic kind of caring. Sam may have cared once though I doubt it after everything he put me through. Edward was everything I had not known I was looking for. "You are everything I never knew I wanted. You've brought me to life Leah and I love you for it."

"You love me so much that you are going to die for me." I muttered before I had the chance to stop myself. I did not mean to ruin the moment, but it was true. There was a huge possibility that we were all going to die which is weird considering we are supposed to be immortal.

My bronze haired lover reached over to caress my cheek. His golden eyes showed his concern over my thoughts, though I knew that he wasn't worried about himself, but rather worried I was stressing myself out. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us Leah. You do not seem to grasp that this isn't a fair fight. While they are doing this out of vengeance and spite we are fighting out of love. Love for you and those babies. Nothing is stronger than love Leah you need to believe that. You need to see that we all love you and you are worrying for nothing. Have I ever lied to you about anything? You need to trust I am right."

Stupid mind reader would never understand. He had been alive so long knowing he couldn't easily be killed and it went to his head. Still, he did have a point that we were stronger than they were in more ways than one. It was not easy for me to trust anyone after everything that had occurred with Sam, but I wanted to trust him. "If I didn't love you so damned much then I would be kicking your ass for being an idiot."

"But you do love me." He said with a grin and pressed his lips to mine. We never got a chance to deepen the kiss since my stomach grumbled loudly indicating the need for food. "Let us go and find you some disgusting human food so that you do not starve. For some reason I do not relish the idea of you as a rotting corpse."

TBC…

**AN: So this has been the best day ever. My mother won a contest that gave us two gold tickets to the Twilight convention in Baltimore and I find out I am going to be put on the liver transplant list. I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	57. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Finally I had the house all to myself while the Cullen's went out hunting. Don't get me wrong because I love my new family and yet sometimes they were suffocating, especially my bronzed haired boyfriend. Ever since we learned of the threat from Bella, Sam, and Emily he had not let me out of his sight. It was like he didn't think I could take care of myself. I get that he is old fashioned, but really I mean I am the _only _she-wolf ever known to exist and I can protect myself. I had done it for years before we hooked up.

Resting my hands on my bulging stomach I stared to have a one-sided conversation with the twins. It was a weird habit that I had developed. Usually Jacob or Nina would be with me or even Seth, but they were getting Nina ready for dealing with being an undercover spy of sorts. Mostly it consisted of teaching the best ways to hurt someone if she got in to a tight spot. So that left me with lots of time to myself. I didn't mind so much though because I figured once the babies came I would have no time to myself what so ever.

"I'm thinking the three of us have a bit old turkey, tomato, and cheese sandwich and then we can curl up on the big bed your daddy got us because he is spoiled rich kid who also happens to be a hundred something year old vampire and watch sappy movies on the lifetime channel." I picked up the sandwich I had just finished creating and took a huge bite. I had to admit that it was freaking delicious. "Then I say the three of us take a nice bubble bath before he gets home. You know how he likes to hog the tub and starts to worry if we have been in there too long. Your daddy really is a prude, but I promise I am going to beat it out of him before you are born."

As I headed through the living room and up the stairs the phone rang. I paused at the bottom step wondering if I should let the machine get it. Then I thought it could be Edward because he liked to call every single hour to make sure I hadn't died or something. Last week he wanted to buy me a cellphone yet I managed to stop him. I told him plain and simple that I didn't like him buying me stuff all the time. I had a cellphone that yes while a few years old it did not make it any less good because it wasn't new. I also blocked his number when he called me twenty seven times in a four hour time period when he was hunting a few weeks ago. We had then agreed on the once and hour phone call limit to the house when he had gotten back frantic when I did not pick up.

With a sigh I stomped over to the phone knowing I had to answer unless I wanted him to rush home and ruin Leah time. Picking up the phone I used my best angry tone. "Edward I swear to god that if you ask me how I am feeling one more time I am going to make sure that when you get home Jasper makes you _feel _everything I have felt in the last ten years. I will make him have it so that you are cowering in the corner in fear. I will-"

"Leah?" I stopped in my rant when I heard a voice I knew well, a voice that did not belong to Edward Cullen the mind reader. Why the hell was Sam Uley calling me? I could feel my heart speed up, but not because I was happy or excited to hear from him like I would have been a few months ago, more out of fear and terror over what he could possibly have to say to me over the phone. I couldn't find words and so I simply chose to wait for him to speak again and I did not have to wait long. "Leah I know I shouldn't be calling you, but things are so messed up and before Emily you would be the person I would call. You probably don't believe anything I say and you know I can't say I blame you. You must think that this is some sort of trap and I hate that you feel that way. Em would kill me if she knew I was calling you, but I don't know what to do anymore. Things are crazy Lee Lee and I don't them this way. I want everything to go back to the way it was before. Remember when we were younger and we would dream about the future? Why can't it be like that? Why can't you and I just run away together?"

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I snapped trying to get him to snap out of his delusion. "You do remember what you did to me don't you? You beat me and threatened to hurt my family. You are lucky I don't have Edward and his family e_at _you!"

Sam breathed heavily in to the phone and I could hear the stress in his voice. I could hear the pressures of everything as it threatened to crush him. "I was blinded by the imprint Leah, but I think I may have found a way around that. If we leave together and go somewhere far away the imprint will have no choice other than to fade away. We can have the life we should have. I want you to meet me tonight at our spot on the cliff we used to jump from over First Beach. Just be there Leah and we can talk about this. I swear to you that this is not a trap of any kind."

When he hung up I blinked a few times before hanging up and dialing Edward's cell. I knew that he needed to come home because this was weird. I knew Sam and I knew he was serious. He wanted to meet and talk, but I knew that this could be our one shot at stopping a war. I obviously could not talk to Sam alone and if anyone would be by my side I would want it to be my mind reader. We were in this together just like he said and good or bad we had to stay united.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I leave in the morning and wanted to post this. I hope that you all like it and in the next chapter you will get a Sam/Edward confrontation because you cannot think that Edward would let Leah meet Sam in the woods. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	58. Her Pain Will Be Yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Edward you need to think about this rationally." My scarred brother was trying to get me to calm down by throwing relaxing emotions my way and I simply ignored is attempt. Usually I would allow him to make me feel calm, but at this moment in time I wanted to be angry and ever my emotion manipulating brother would not be able to change that. "Sam Uley called her for a reason and she believes that he honestly does not want a fight. This could be our chance to talk reasonably with him."

"No!" I snarled and whirled around to face him. I was thankful that Leah had stayed home with Rosalie. Well technically Rosalie would not let her go and she had no choice to stay. Emmett had been left behind to make sure that she did not try to escape. If Sam proved that maybe he had changed his tune then eventually I would allow him to see his ex and yet today was not that day. "Do you think I care about thinking this through Jasper? If it were Alice you would not stop to talk your feelings out. Leah is pregnant and that bastard wants to take her away. When you last saw him you even told me that he was still in love with her. You said to me that his love for her was so strong that it was actually pushing against the imprint and as far as I know that has never happened before. I do not want her around him in case the pressure from fighting the imprint causes him to snap and loose it. He had his chance in the past and now he needs to let Leah and I have ours. I won't fight with him like I promised everyone and you are here to ensure that, but I will not sit by and allow him to take her away."

My brother said nothing as we neared the treaty line. It wasn't as if we could actually cross the border and go to the cliff's where the Alpha had instructed the love of my life to meet him. I could feel my anger spike yet again when I thought about how he had planned it so that I would not be able to join her. Still he would catch our scents here and know that if we wanted to talk or have any chance of every seeing Leah again he would have to meet us here and surprisingly when we got to the line he was already waiting there in his wolf form. I think he had known all along that she would not be coming and Sam did not trust us enough to be in his human form. Maybe he was not completely as stupid as I had first thought.

He directed his thoughts at me when we started to have our conversation. To him Jasper being there was not at all important. _Lee Lee did not want to come? Or did she want to be here, but more of the fact you wouldn't let her be?_

"It was a bit of both actually." I answered as calmly as I could manage. Jasper was no longer manipulating my emotions, but he was trying to keep a calm surrounding the area. I knew he wanted me to have a clear head and in order to do that the emotions I had been originally feeling needed to be in control rather than the emotions he was trying to push my way. "I thought it would be better if you and I had this conversation before you got anywhere near her. I must know what has changed to make you think that any of us should bother with trusting you?"

The black wolf snarled in agitation as he started pacing back and forth. His body language indicated that he honest to god was trying to keep his emotions in control. I could see the internal battle in his head. _I don't care if you trust me or not leech, but I know that without having your trust Leah will never speak to me again. How does a man condone his actions to others when he cannot condone them himself? I know that what I did to her was wrong and I am not just talking about how I treated her after we started the affair. Everything I have done to her since I phased has been wrong and I can never forgive myself for that. I am not expecting others to forgive me either, but I meant what I said to her on the phone. I am so tired of fighting all the time. Things have gotten out of control and while I tried to fix it I know that Emily is never going to let this go. I do not want to be forced to choose side's parasite._

At hearing this I scoffed and laughed once with not an ounce of humor in my tone. "You have given us no choice other than to ready ourselves for an attack. The day I found my Leah in the woods after what you had done to her I knew that in the end a fight would come and I was fine with that. I will never tell her this, but the moment I saw her I fell in love with her and I would have died for her right then if I had to. How can you ask me to trust or forgive you for what you did to her? I saw everything in her mind and my brother has felt it."

_How can I get you to give me the chance of earning your trust? _He mentally begged while whining and putting his muzzle against the dirt. _Obviously saying it is going to have no effect on your decision and I am out of ideas. I do not want blood to spread leech and I know your family does not want it either._

I pondered his words for a few minutes. I had thought about this many nights when I lay awake since the ability to sleep was no longer in my grasp. I would look over my sleeping girlfriend and think of all the things I could do and all the ways Sam Uley could pay for hurting her in the first place. After a moment one came in to my head and I straightened my shoulders. "You want me to trust you or at least start to trust you? Let my brother make you feel every emotion you have ever put the she-wolf through. I want you to _feel _every bit of emotion she's had to go through. I want you to feel the pain, the loss, the ridicule, the un-requited, any anything else she may have felt. If you do this for me then we can talk about maybe trying to trust you and come to a peaceful solution."

I thought for sure that he would back down and say screw it because honestly who would want to put themselves through something like this? Yet the wolf simply nodded and braced his paws in the dirt. _Tell him to do it and tell him not to hold back. I deserve nothing less than this and I will take it without complaint. I do have one favor to ask and yes I know that I have no right to ask anything right now, but if I tried to scream out or howl you have to grab me by the muzzle to stop me. I told the other wolves not the phase until they got word from me, but if they hear a howl of pain they will disobey my direct order to help a pack mate. Do not allow me to howl out leech._

If I had not hated him as much as I did then maybe I could've respected him for that. With a look to my brother I nodded before clasping my hands behind my back. I watched with a sort of sick satisfaction as the black wolf whimpered before collapsing on his hind legs. In truth I did not care what emotion my brother was inflicting on him, I only cared that he was hurting and I wanted him to hurt more. Part of me wondered if this is what Jane felt like when she caused people horrifying pain. If so then I understand why she does it because it gives someone the complete power of control. I may not be the one delivering the crippling emotions, but I still felt as if I was in control and for a few seconds I actually enjoyed it. Sam Uley would have to pay for what he did to Leah and if he thought a few seconds of emotion was the only thing he would get then he was wrong. He needed to remember that neither Jasper nor I had the need for sleep. I planned to let this go on for hours.

TBC…

**AN: I actually liked this chapter and in the next chapter I will have the pain go on before I have Edward go back home to Leah. I was thinking of having half of it in either Sam or Jasper's POV and the second half in Edward or Leah's. Tell me who you would rather see and I will write it that way. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	59. Enough For Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

Normally a vampire would never feel exhaustion in any shape or form and yet I am feeling that after four hours of constant emotion torment directed in the direction of one Samuel Uley. At first it had been fun making him suffer for the pain he had put Leah through. Then after a couple of hours it had become less fun for me and more of a chore because in order to make Sam feel everything Leah had it meant that _I _had to feel it as well and then the feeling doubled because everything I made the alpha feel would come back towards me.

First I had made him feel pain. To anyone it would be the most obvious and complicated emotion I could bestow upon him. Pain could be simple because it is one of the most primal emotions. It can be physical, emotional, or even mental. There are so many degrees of pain. It can be taken to so many different levels and for the first hour I focused on going through the different levels of pain one by one. I never lingered one for more than minutes because that would risk him getting used to the feeling and then it would not have the same effect if he could somehow tolerate. Switching it up rapidly kept it fresh and excruciating.

The second emotion that had been dominating in Leah when she first came in to my family was heartbreak and so that is the emotion I sent his way. I made sure to send it full force his way. I could feel his own heartbreak as he felt Leah's. That meant that I got the same feeling pushed back my way. It was by this time I had begun to feel emotionally exhausted, though part of it was most likely Sam's own exhaustion being pushed my way. He had crumpled to the ground and curled in to the fetal position about two hours ago.

The third emotion had been loss. The lost feeling was so powerful that he felt as if his heart had been cut out of his chest and locked far out of his reach. It made him feel as if he had been locked away somewhere he would never be able to find his way out. I could feel his loss mixed with his fear and oddly enough a hint of compassion and understanding. He knew that he deserved this. He actually _wanted _to feel all of this pain. It was strange to inflict so much torture on someone only to have them feel acceptance. It was a new experience for me and that was saying something considering not many things could surprise me after all my years of living.

I continued the cycle of torture until I couldn't take it anymore. It was killing my own personal emotions to keep doing this for so long. I knew my mind reading brother wanted revenge and so he had it, but there had to be an end. Eventually the alpha wolf would go crazy if I kept this up and he wouldn't be helpful to us if he had to be institutionalized. I figured four hours of torture would have to suffice for now. He had proven to me at least that he was willing to prove he could be trusted and while that did not mean I trusted him, it did show that he was willing to try and continue to earn our trust. Maybe in a few days we would do this again since it had been only a fraction of the pain the female shifter had felt and yet for now it would have to do.

"I think he has had enough." I said out loud to my brother who had been so focused on bathing in Sam's torture he hadn't been paying attention to my train of thought. When he turned to me with his teeth slightly bared I knew he was not sharing my wave length of thoughts. "There is only so much pain a human can take before they crack. If we push his limits you could end up making him a vegetable and what use would he be to us then?"

"This isn't nearly enough." He snarled and took a step in my direction. "It will never be enough for what he had done to her. If you kept this torture up forever non-stop he would never feel even an ounce of what he put her through. How can you be willing to end this so soon when you have felt what she had to feel on a daily basis for years?"

"Because I am thinking about the bigger picture." I stated as calmly as I could. "I know you love her and would do anything to protect her, but you have to realize that doing permanent damage to him will not erase the pain she had to endure. Your personal vendetta against him is clouding your judgment. It has been four hours and the strain his almost too much to bear."

"I can take it." The male shifter grunted from the ground. "I can handle this and I will if it takes doing so for you to trust me."

I sighed and ignored him while still focusing in on my brother trying to get him to see reason. "If you are so intent on this then we should break up the torture in too days. We can come back in a few days and start the whole thing over, but for right now I think this is enough. Leah is probably going off the wall with worry right about now and you know stress is bad for the babies."

I hated to use his love for the she-wolf against him and yet I felt as if I did not have a choice. If I could only get through to him using her then it would have to be that way. I could see his anger with Sam fade away as his eyes softened at the mention of his love. I release Sam from the onslaught of emotions immediately and he let out a huff of air. I could tell he would be resting on the grass for a while as he tried to sort out his own feelings from the ones I had forced on him. It could take a couple hours at the very least.

My brother turned to sneer down at the wolf. "You do not have my trust, but you have the chance to earn it. Meet us back here in two days and we will do this again. If you can survive a week of this then maybe, and I mean maybe I will let you speak to Leah and only if she wants to speak with you."

The wolf grunted out what I assumed to be a sound of agreement and I turned to head home with my brother. I did not want to face Leah when she found out what we had done. She would be very unhappy about us doing this without telling her first. I would hate to be my brother when she found out and she would because he could not lie to her even if he tried. I would have to try and convince Alice to go on a hunt with me before that happened because I hated to admit it, but an angry Leah Clearwater scared the hell out of me at times. I would rather face ten newborn armies before facing her anger.

TBC…

**AN: I knew that I said I was going to break this in to two halves, but I was tired and so you will see Leah's reaction in the next chapter and since most of you wanted to see her POV it will be her POV. My question to you is do you want to see Leah go off on Jasper, Edward, or both of them?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	60. Forgive Us For Our Own Sanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV:_

I could hear my brother in the room down the hall which belonged to him and Leah as he begged for her to speak with him. It had been like this for the last two days and I did not sense it would change anytime soon. When the she-wolf had found out what my brother had done she flipped. She had been so calm on the surface and yet underneath I could feel a tidal wave of emotions ready to explode and I had not bothered with trying to calm her down. I figured anything she said or did would be what we deserved. I had tried telling my brother all this before he decided to let me torture Sam Uley with emotional torment and yet he had been so blinded by revenge he would not listen.

After a tongue lashing and a slap to Edward's face, Leah Clearwater had ignored my brother. It had been forty-eight hours' worth of torture for him so far. It would have been better if she simply screamed at him for a few hours before finally forgiving him. At least then his torture would have been quick and easy enough to get over. This ignoring him as if he did not exist treatment was killing Edward. His usual 'it is all my fault everything I do is wrong' complex had started to kick back in and now everyone in the house was suffering. I had decided to put an end to it. I would talk to Leah and clear this whole mess up. It should be easy since I knew deep down Leah was a rational and understanding person when she wanted to be. I would simply appeal to the rational part of her personality and somehow get her to see this silent treatment was not doing anybody any good.

With I sigh I stood up from the bed where I had been perched in the same position for two days. Alice was gone on a hunt and would not be back until tomorrow. She and Emmett had decided they wanted to see who could kill the most grizzly bears and while they had asked me along I had declined since I felt for the first day at least, I deserved this treatment just as much as my brother since I had been the one who had done the actual tormenting part of the process. After cracking my neck I followed the sound of my brother's begging and soon found myself standing in their doorway.

Edward twisted his head around when he felt my presence. I motioned with my hand in the direction of the very pregnant female shifter. "May I have a word with Leah in private?"

My brother clenched his jaw and rubbed the heel of his hands against his eyes. The dark circles even more prominent than usual. I could hear and feel the frustration in his voice as he stormed past me out the door. I figured he was going to take his frustration out on his piano. "You may as well have a go at it because we all know that as far as she is concerned I don't exist!"

I waited until I heard the soft sounds of one of Edward's composed pieces before I moved or said anything. I moved in to the room and sat at the foot of her bed since she was sitting in an arm chair rubbing her stomach and pretending to read. The reason I knew her to be pretending was because her emotions stayed the same and did not change one bit which meant that she couldn't possibly be concentrating on what she was reading. I sat there for a few long and very unpleasant tense seconds while I tried to figure out how I would say what obviously needed to be said.

"Do it." I said simply and finally got a reaction out of the female shifter. She set the book down on her lap and looked at me. She did not say anything and I figured she was waiting for me to continue. It was off to a good start I supposed since she was acknowledging my existence which is more than I could say about my brother. "Scream at me, hit me, say every swear word you have ever heard and a few new ones you make up on the spot, just do whatever you have to do in order to get the anger out of your system. This silent treatment is killing my brother and everyone else is suffering because of it. If anyone deserves the blame then it is me. _I _am the one who tortured Sam with emotions. Take your anger out on me, but all I ask is that you hurry up and be done with it. I want it over and done with."

Leah hummed and sat up a little straighter in her seat. "Have you ever thought maybe this is my way of making the two of you pay? Being angry is what he would expect of me, but to be honest I am beyond angry. I can see that you are trying to talk rationally about this and so I will tell you the truth. You may have been the one who did the torture part, but this wasn't your idea. I know you Jasper and no matter what Sam has done you would have used your head and realized that it was a bad idea. I mean I want to hurt Sam as much as Edward and probably more so, but I don't because I know there is a bigger picture here. The worst part for me was not knowing if you guys were alright or not. I had to wait here with Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice. I had to wait not knowing if either of you had been hurt. Do you know what it was like watching Alice fret since she could not see you in her visions? You guys could have been ambushed for all we knew and the more hours that passed by the more likely that scenario was. We tried calling you guys numerous times and I actually was getting ready to come looking for you, but I couldn't because I was held by Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. They told me putting myself in danger would have been stupid and right now I realize they are right, though I did not really want to admit it then."

"But we were fine." I tried to reason with her still remaining as calm as I could. "The moment we walked through the door you should have realized all your worrying was for nothing."

"That is not the point." Leah told me sternly and ran her fingers in her hair. A nervous trait she seemed to be picking up from my brother. "The worry I felt when Edward didn't come back after an hour or two was the worst worry I have ever carried for anyone. If something had happened to him I don't know what I would have done. Then what if something had happened to you? Do you have any idea what that would have done to Alice?"

"Is that what has been upsetting you all this time?" My brother's voice came from the doorway as he quickly made his way in to the room and pulled her in to his arms. "I never looked at it that way since you have been hiding your thoughts from me. I never meant to make you feel that way and if it makes you feel better then you can come along next time."

"You listen to me now because you're scared of me." She muttered and suddenly pulled me in to a group hug of sorts. "You guys are the sweetest idiots ever."

"Does that mean you forgive us?" A slap to the back of my brother's head confirmed that we were forgiven for now.

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I have an appointment in a half hour and so I wrote this really quickly. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I could have made her flip out on them, but I figured this would work out better. Anyways let me know if you liked this or not since you know that I love hearing your thoughts on a chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	61. Pregnant Is Not The Same As Being Fat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Things have been better since Leah has forgiven Jasper and me for the whole incident with Sam. We've had two more meetings with him in which Jasper tortured, but we made him come to the house since Leah worried with us going to the treaty line. Of course we had to be very careful that nobody saw him coming back and forth, but so far he had been able to do it without a problem. Esme and Carlisle always chose to leave before the torture would start because they could not bear to see someone in pain no matter his past sins. That is where we differed in opinion. I knew Sam Uley deserved this and I would not feel badly for him. He had brought this in on himself.

A noise from upstairs caught my attention and I realized it was the sound of crying and it was very feminine. Since neither of my sisters had the ability to shed tears anymore I knew it had to be Leah, but why would she be crying? I hurried up the stairs almost flying in my hurry to reach her and get rid of whatever was causing such a reaction from the love of my life. When I entered our room I saw my she-wolf standing in front the mirror with her shirt pulled up as she looked down at her large stomach. Immediately I jumped to the wrong conclusion since I thought something to be wrong with the babies. I feared maybe they were hurting her because Carlisle had told us they would be stronger than human babies.

Within half a second I was by her side on my knees and my hands on her stomach. "What is it my love? Is something hurting you? Do you need for me to call Carlisle and have him give you a checkup to make sure things are alright? Do you need something for pain? Maybe you should lie down while I go fetch-"

"I'm not a wolf anymore I look more like a whale?" I blinked at her words not understanding at first. Was she trying to sale that she could turn in to a whale? Finally it occurred to me that she thought herself to be fat. Leah was not fat by any means. Obviously she was larger than she had been before, but she was pregnant and that was to be expected. "Leah, are you upset about your weight gain?"

Her dark eyes shot up to meet mine and her eyes watered even more threatening to spill her salty tears all over the place. "So you have noticed then?"

I looked back to the empty doorway wondering if it would be wrong to simply leave because I was sure that no matter how I answered this question it would be wrong. "You are pregnant baby and it is normal for you to gain a few pounds during your pregnancy-"

I was cut off yet again when she scoffed and motioned over her big belly with her hands. "You call this a few pounds? This is more than a few pounds Edward! I look as if I had two basketballs for lunch and a football or ten for dessert. I look like one of the Oompa Loompa things from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I am completely hideous and don't you dare try to feed me that crap about me being beautiful because there is no fucking way I look beautiful all puffy and swollen like a damn puffer fish!"

I slowly backed up towards the door while at the same time holding my hands out in front of me. "Leah, you _are _beautiful and the fact you are carrying our children makes that much more gorgeous. You cannot think yourself fat because there is a difference between having one to many Twinkies and being pregnant-"

"That's the polite way of saying I am an obese cow!" She hollered as her face turned red with anger. I could see that no matter what I said it would be the wrong thing and my best course of action would be to leave until she calmed down somewhat.

As I turned to flee I ran smack dab in to my blonde and usually very bitchy sister. She had a scowl on her face as she shoved me out of the way in order to go over to the female shifter. "What did you do to upset her now?"

I turned to face her with my mouth hanging open. Why was everything lately always my fault? "I didn't do anything! She was like this when I came up here."

The Quilette female sniffled as Rosalie hugged her close while shooting daggers my way. "He thinks I am fat and ugly and he regrets being with me I am sure."

"I never said that." I defended myself quickly because I would not put it past Rosalie to tear me to pieces. "I came in here and she was crying and she was ranting about being fat and I told her she was pregnant not fat and she just flipped out. I did not do anything wrong."

My sister narrowed her eyes and turned back to Leah caressing her hair softly. "Why would you think you were fat Leah? Did someone say something to you?"

My hopefully one day future wife nodded and went to sit down on the bed. Rosalie of course followed her and sat down next to her. "I was playing chess with Jasper since I have wanted him to teach me for a while and Emmett walked by saying 'you better be careful Jasper or she may eat you. If she gains anymore weight we will have to widen all the doorways and roll her through them whenever she wants to go in to another room' and I knew he was right. I am huge and you can blame it on pregnancy, but my mother got this big with me."

"Your mother also was not carrying twins." I stated before listening to Emmett downstairs as he laughed having heard our conversation. He thought this was funny? Oh I would show him who he was messing with for making my Leah cry. "Emmett McCarty you may want to rethink not having life insurance because I am going to kill you again!"

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter before a serious one. In the next chapter Embry comes to visit Leah and you all know what Embry's destiny is and how Edward feels about it. I am very excited to write that chapter because I have wanted to write it for a while. Anyways, let me know if you liked this or not and remember I am doing a Christmas gift thing where you request a one-shot and I write it. It can be a crossover or whatever and any rating and any type. I will be making videos for each one-shot I write as well so if you have a request hurry and put it in.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	62. Embry pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Embry's POV-_

I was scared as I approached the Cullen house and yes I know that is probably weird considering I can turn in to a giant wolf at well, but the truth was as of this moment I was regretting my choice to come here in the first place. When Jacob told me that I would imprint on Leah's daughter I had been both thrilled and terrified at the same time. I was thrilled because I would finally imprint. I would be with the woman I was meant to spend my life with. Then I realized exactly who the mother of said child was and I felt terror fill my veins. I would imprint on Leah Clearwater's little girl? She was going to kill me. Everyone knows how Leah feels about imprinting and I doubt she is thrilled at this idea.

Not to mention that a vampire is going to be the daddy. A mind reading vampire who very well would know every single thought I ever had about his little girl. He would know when I stopped seeing her as a kid sister and that would probably be the last moments of my life. I gulped nervously as I realized this. It was one thing knowing I would have Leah Clearwater as one day mother in law which was weird enough, but it was another knowing I would sort of be related to the Cullen's. I hated leeches almost as much as Jacob and yet here I was finding out I was going to imprint on a half vampire half wolf girl. Being terrified doesn't seem so silly now does it?

What would my mother thing about this? Would be she be happy and accept it without a problem? Unlike Sue and the other mothers my mom didn't really have a problem with vampires. She often told me that they never asked to become what they are just like I had never asked to be a shape shifter. Sometimes I would joke with her about how she should start a group to support vampires around the globe. My mother was just one of those people who cared about everyone no matter whom or what they were. So really I knew the one person I didn't have to worry about accepting my future imprint would be her.

Jacob had already basically accepted it since he had seen it. I envied him when it came to that because he got to see her before I did. He knew what she would look like and sound like when she spoke. He probably knew her better in a span of five seconds that I would in like five years. A part of me deep down was jealous when I had come to realize this. I mean why did he get to know her before I did? She was _my _imprint after all. I should have been one of the few people who got the see the future. She affected my life in a big way and so I had a right to know what was going on. That is part of the reason I have come to visit Leah today even though I know it may result in my death. I mean come on it is Leah the only she-wolf to exist in the history of ever, she couldn't be happy with me right now.

Still with everything my best friend had told me how could I not be here? My imprint and one and only pack sister were in danger. I couldn't believe nobody had come to me. I mean I understand that I am not exactly closest to the Leah out of everyone else, but I would like to think that I rank higher than some of our pack brothers on list of people she could trust. I had to be higher up than Paul, Quil, Sam, and Jared right? Obviously Seth and Jacob were higher up on this list, but I would like to think that I rated number three at the very least.

As I reached the door to the Cullen mansion I never even had a chance to knock. The door was thrown open and little pixie like blood sucker had wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. To I was shocked would not even begin to cover what I was feeling at her sudden gesture. "I was hoping you would come and visit sooner or later. Can you believe that you are going to be part of our family? The more the merrier I say. I told Edward that he shouldn't sulk about you being the one to imprint on his daughter because it could have been someone far worse like Jacob. I am actually glad that it _is _you."

I didn't hug her back because I was still stuck in a state of shocked stupid. "You are?"

Alice grinned up at me and I looked around nervously. It wasn't that I had anything against the midget vampire it is just that when she smiles at me like that it feels as if she is planning something. "Of course I am! Since I am on your side I think it only fair that you allow me to plan your wedding when the time comes. What do you say? I mean who else is going to plan it? I promise to have it just the way you want and I won't be _too _demanding or anything as long as you listen to me and do what I say."

I never got a chance to reply because Edward Cullen stepped in to the living room giving me and appraising look before glaring at his sister. "Alice, do we have to have that talk again about trying to trap people in to doing what you want? Jasper is looking for you anyways so go and bother him."

The small leech skipped away after shooting me a 'this is so far from over and I plan to win' look. I stood in the doorway for a minute before gathering up my courage. "Is Leah here?"

"She's sleeping." The bronze haired mind reader told me while narrowing his eyes at me. "That means you have to go away and never come back because if you think-"

A voice from upstairs echoed loudly around us and I recognized it as belonging to the she-wolf. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you better not be trying to scare Embry away or no special cuddles for you! Now stop being a jerk and let him come up and see me. If he has one scratch on him I am going to nag you in to the next century!"

TBC..

**AN: A short chapter I know before the actual Leah and Embry talk. I literally have had to force myself to write these last few days because I still feel like crap. Anyways I hope to write more when I feel better. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	63. Embry and Leah Baby Talk

**I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time Embry made it upstairs where I was laying down using the used lap top Edward had gotten me since I refused a new one and he refused letting me buy my own, I saw how shaken up he looked. I turned to glare at my mind reading boyfriend who had the 'why are you looking at me because I am so innocent I could never do anything wrong' look on his face. I knew that he must have been whispering death threats or something so low that my super hearing did not pick it up. I smiled warmly at Embry for two reasons and the main one was because I had genuinely missed spending time with him because he was one of the wolves I could stand and because I knew it would annoy Edward. He looked about ready to pout and so I knew I succeeded.

"Hey Call," I set my computer to the side and patted the spot on the bed next to me. "I wasn't sure if you were going to visit or not. Jake told me that he told you and I thought you might be freaked out and like have run off to another country."

My bronze haired lover stood in the doorway and crossed his arms. Both Embry and I could hear what he mumbled under his breath. "Oh if only it were that simple."

Sending a look of impatience his way I waved towards the door. "You leave until you can play nice. If you can't say anything nice then go somewhere else to badmouth him where we can't hear you. It is the polite thing to do. Oh and go pick me up some taco's and raspberry ice cream if you don't mind I am having a craving and you know how cranky I can get when I am hungry and get denied food."

I did not even get the chance to fully finish my sentence before Edward was out the front door and headed off to Port Angeles in order to get what I wanted. He knew how bad things could get for everyone if I did not get what I requested. You should never make Leah Clearwater wait and making a pregnant with twins Leah Clearwater wait was like signing up for your own execution. When I was sure he was gone I turned to the Makah wolf and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I have absolutely no idea why I hugged him since I was not a hugger, but something inside of me insisted that I do so. I had an inkling it had to do with my daughter because well they were going to end up together and she had like these wicked crazy powers so it wouldn't surprise me if she was trying to control me in order to get a hug from him. When I pulled away the poor boy looked as if he had stepped in to the Twilight Zone. The Leah he had grown up around was definitely not a touchy full of hugs and love kind of person.

"Leah, does it bother you knowing that I am going to imprint on Lizzy?" He asked gazing at the huge bump which had once been my flat stomach. "I mean I know how you feel about the whole process and as much as I would love to find my soul mate if you asked me to stay away or leave the state even until the Cullen's moved on then you have to know I would. I would _never _want to imprint on your daughter if you are not one hundred percent comfortable with it."

I felt the expression on my face turn to one of awe until my daughter, well I figured it was my daughter, felt the need to kick me in the ribs repeatedly. Shaking my head I reached out to take Embry's hand and I placed it over where Lizzy was currently practicing her martial arts on my stomach. "I will admit that at first I wasn't exactly pleased. I mean you right when you said I am not the biggest fan on imprinting, but I have done a lot of thinking not to mention I got a glimpse of the future."

I paused so that I could shift my position and sit up partially to take the stress off of my back. I punched the pillows in to an acceptable shape before leaning back and continuing on with what I had been saying in the first place. "Like I was saying, I was concerned at first. I don't want my daughter to be hurt in the same way Sam hurt me. That has to be one of my worst fears, but it was Carlisle who actually calmed me down enough so that I was able to think about it rationally. You are not Sam and even if I asked you to stay away it would be wrong because then both you and my daughter would suffer. I only ask that you let her make her own choices in life. Don't try to control her like Paul and Sam do with Rachel and Emily. She needs to be her own person. I know that if anyone is going to take care of her and treat her the way that she deserves it is you. I am actually glad that it's you Embry. I couldn't ask for a better person to imprint on my daughter and I bet that she agrees. Go ahead and ask her. I know that sounds crazy, but we kind of developed this system. You ask them a question and double thump means yes and one thump means no. So go ahead and ask whatever you want and keep your hand right where it is so that you will be able to hear her response. Harrison you are to remain quiet please through this conversation because it is between your sister and Embry is that understood?"

I felt a double kick letting me know my son got the hint and I saw Embry widen his eyes when he felt it as well. After a moment he cleared his throat and looked down at my stomach. I could tell this was a bit awkward for him. "Hey Lizzy, I really do not have many questions today because I am still in shock so I will stick to two for now. The first one has to be do you want me to imprint on you? If you say no then I promise to stay away so that you can find happiness the regular way. Kick twice if you want me to stay and once if you want me to go."

Thump…Thump. I could see a wide smile spread out on Embry's face as he relaxed. That must have been very tense for him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Lizzy and I promise that I will be whatever you need. I will _always _be there to take care of you and the same goes for you Harry. I promise to do whatever I can to make sure the both of you grow up happy and safe. My second question has to be, umm, well Lizzy I was wondering if you would mind if I told my mother. I mean you are a part of this as well and if you want me to wait that is fine. Thump twice if it is okay to tell her now or once if you would rather I wait."

Again I felt the double thump before my stomach grew quiet once more. To my surprise this time Embry leaned down to place a soft kiss on my stomach over my shirt before sitting back up and blushing furiously. I smirked and smacked him upside the head. "That's what you get for making out with my daughter when she isn't even out of the womb yet. Be lucky Edward wasn't here to see that or he would've made you and Embry Shake without the straw.

TBC…

**AN: Hey guys I wanted to update this and I hope that you all liked it. I think that it came out rather well and as usual you know I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Now I have no decided in the next chapter if I want Embry and Edward to talk or to skip that part. Let me know what you want to see and I will do my best to give that to you.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	64. Edward and Embry

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Much to my dismay Embry had still be there when I got home with the items my she-wolf had requested and every day after that he made and appearance so that he could spend time with Leah who was pregnant with his imprint though through some research we had found out it would be different than other imprints yet we were not exactly sure yet. I ignored him for the most part since I had been busy researching what I could find about different myths surrounding a female shifter and pregnancy. With her due date rapidly approaching I had begun to panic. Carlisle had no idea what would happen to her or our children during the birth and we had the added threat of Bella and Emily. To say I was feeling a little overwhelmed would be an understatement. I was happy that the boy shifter could keep the love of my un-life occupied since it gave me more time to research even if I was coming up empty handed.

Today was another useless day of research in my mind. I sat loaded down with books Alice and Jasper had gotten for me in Seattle and I had gone through half of them already finding nothing of use. All of the myths so far about a female shifter and pregnancy had been proved wrong. The text stated that a she-wolf could only be impregnated by a human male, but Sam had not been human and either was I. Another book stated that the she-wolf almost always died during pregnancy, but I ignored that right away because I would not lose Leah. I had seen her in the visions of the future alive and well if we played our cards right. I was so lost in thought that I never heard young Embry knock before entering Carlisle's office which I was using as my research center for now.

"Hey I just wanted you to know that Lee fell asleep and she said I could stay until she woke up so I am going to like watch a movie in the living room or something until she wakes up." I could tell he did not feel comfortable being in the same room as me with the way he wouldn't meet my eye, but I suppose that is my fault for being so cold to him. I shouldn't take my fears and frustrations out on him when he had been nothing other than accepting of the whole situation. "Sorry if I interrupted your work."

"Embry would you like to come and help me?" I asked kindly knowing that I had to put my own feels about this imprint thing behind me because we all needed to band together now if we wanted that future Jacob, Leah, and I had been shown. "I am at a loss here and maybe a fresh pair of eyes will catch something I seem to be missing."

He smiled brightly and I could see why Leah liked the boy. He reminded me of Seth in a way with his pure thoughts and mature neutral way of thinking. "I would love to help you out Edward. What are we looking for?"

"Basically anything you can find relating to female shape shifters would be helpful." I said handing him a marker. "If you find a passage you feel has some merit to it then highlight it and put the book in the right pile. As you can the left pile is a lot bigger. There is not much to go on when it comes to female shifters. Even Jacob isn't having much luck in the Quilette library."

"Well if you want I can check out the Makah library." Embry said as he sat down and opened the first book. "They have some books based on the legends of wolves. I am not sure if they will be of any help, but they might because unlike the Quilette the Makah claim to have had female shape shifters."

"I would be in your debt if you could do that. Any little bit helps and we are running out of time." I replied and grew quiet as we both got lost in the research. After a few minutes I knew I needed to say something and it was not easy for me considering I never liked admitting I had been wrong. "I wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you since finding out you will be with my daughter. I have taken my frustration over everything going on out on you and it was not fair of me so I am sorry."

Embry shrugged as he set the book he had been reading down and turned to face me. "You don't have anything to be sorry for man. I mean look at all the stress you are under. If I were in the same position as you I think I would have driven myself to the edge insanity by now. For what it is worth I think that you are a standup guy for taking care of Lee the way you do. She needs someone like you in her life and man I don't think I have seen her love anyone as much as she loves you, not even Sam. Speaking of Sam I do not think you should trust him. I'm probably breaking a thousand pack rules by telling you this, but I have done that already by hanging out with vampires. Sam has never been what I call stable, but after Leah left the reservation to be with you its like something inside of him snapped. As the alpha wolf he feels that she belongs to him. It is not love, but more like obsession. He has even started snapping at Emily and I am afraid that if he comes to see Leah he will lose it."

"Jasper says as much. My brother feels his hold on reality is slipping so we are no longer going to have contact with him." I told him my jaw clenching at the thought of Sam. "He will not hurt her or my children."

"I have your back on that." He said as we went back to reading in silence. I would have to speak with Leah and tell her this boy was not as bad as I thought. He had a good heart and he would be good for Lizzy.

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope you all liked this chapter. Later on there will be more Edward and Embry bonding, but for now I kept it simple. For those of you who wanted to know my Great Grandmother passed yesterday, but I know she is in a better place pain free.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	65. Rings and Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Dude what are we even doing here?" Jacob Black complained as he stood next me in a jewelry shop in Seattle. I suppose I could understand his annoyance considering I had called him at three in the morning claiming there was an emergency I needed him at the house as soon as possible.

Maybe I should have explained what kind of emergency before dragging him out in to the world when he had yet to fully wake up. The only reason the jewelry shop was open was because my family had made a lot of purchases in the past and all of them had been profitable for the store so the manager did whatever he could to make sure we would come as often as we needed no matter the time. I did feel badly for waking him up since I knew from his thoughts he had been up all night long patrolling the boarder, but with Leah's due date getting closer and closer with each day which passed I felt as if the mission I had in mind needed to be completed soon rather than later and since Jacob had become a good friend of mine in a short time his advice was crucial. After all he knew Leah better than most and so he would know how to help me find what I was looking for.

I let my gaze fall down to the many different engagement rings in one of the glass cases. They were all beautiful of course and yet nothing caught my attention as something which would suit Leah. "I wanted your advice on an engagement ring."

The male shifter rubbed his eyes as he looked down at the shiny rings some of which probably costing more than his house and my family home combined. "Since when are the two of you engaged? I thought you told me that Leah wanted to wait because she wanted to be sure you guys would last or something like that?"

"Yes that is true." I nodded in agreement while continuing to look down at the rings. "She did say she wanted to wait and yet she never said for how long. It has been a few months and after everything we have been through I think it is clear that we can handle anything. Besides I would rather at least be engaged before the babies come. If I had my way we would be married as soon as possible, but I can settle with being engaged."

Jacob sighed and shrugged. "Okay I get that you love her and want to spend your life with her, but you are going to live forever so couldn't you like wait until a decent hour to wake me up? The rings are not going to grow legs and be gone by the time we get here. I haven't even had breakfast yet and why does my opinion matter? Wouldn't your pixie shopping addicted sister be better for something like this? She is the one who is in to fashion and all that girly jazz."

"Alice has completely different tastes than Leah." I rationalized my reason for choosing him and not my sister. "It's not that I don't appreciate Alice's taste, but in this case I think getting the opinion of someone who has grown up knowing Leah would be best. I would have asked Seth or Embry, but honestly those two would spill the secret as Leah started grilling them and we both know she would since she can smell a secret a mile away, if Leah was to become a vampire that would be her talent."

"Okay I get your point, but I don't see what help I can be of." He said pausing to glance at me. "Girls are complicated and Leah is like ten times more complicated than most. Something that a normal girl would like she hates. Leah can't stand diamonds for some weird reason and she hates flashy shit so stay away from that stuff. Why don't you just give her your mothers ring?"

I sighed hating that I had to explain things to him. "I would, but I had been planning to give the ring to Bella originally and well I don't think it would be right giving it to Leah. I want her to have something special and one of a kind. I would have asked her mother for her ring that Harry gave her, but we both know that is not going to happen anytime soon or ever."

"Yeah Sue can be kind of bitchy." Jacob agreed as he leaned his elbows against one of the counters. "Okay dude this is going to sound stupid, but just listen to what I have I to say before you reject the idea. I think what you need to do is create a ring for Leah. Like write down all the things you love about her and then we can design something that fits her. She is one of a kind and I am sure you want her to have a ring that shows that. Don't for expensive because it will only piss her off. If you want Lee to marry you need to show her _why _she should and the best way to do that is by showing her that you know her better than anyone else."

I listened as he spoke and I had to agree to him. I couldn't just go to a store and point to the first ring I saw. The she-wolf and I had a complicated relationship and she would need a ring that showed that. This shouldn't be something I try to rush. I needed time to think about the perfect ring for her. If I wanted her to say and I indeed did then I had to make sure I did this right and the best way to start would be by designing the perfect ring.

Taking and unneeded breath I patted Jacob on the shoulder. "Well then it looks as if we have a long day in front of us. Don't worry Jake I will buy you breakfast afterwards."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter that I thought you all might like. Let me know if you all liked this or not and tell me what would you would like to see.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	66. Letting Go For Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I hated it when Edward left without telling me where he was going and I hated it even more when I had to wake up to Rosalie asking me if I needed everything. She had a habit of going all mother hen on me when her mind reading brother wasn't around. It's not that I didn't appreciate the fact she worried about me, but being asked how I was feel everything five minutes had started to grow tiring. As of right now we were in the living room watching T.V. and my blond over protective friend had starting twitching about a minute ago and I knew it would only be seconds before she asked me if I needed anything. I sighed trying to think of something sarcastic to say since it was the only thing that stopped me from ripping her lips from her body in the hopes of shutting her up for good.

Upon hearing my sigh she spun around in her chair and straightened up as if she were ready to jump in to action as soon as I said the word. "Why did you sigh? Do you need something? Are you in any kind of pain? Is it time?"

Taking a deep breath I clenched my jaw trying to do my best to remember that Rose was only worried about me and she didn't intend to annoy me to the point of insanity. "I'll tell you what I said the last hundred times you have asked me that question. If I needed something you would know it. Since when have I ever been known to hold back when I wanted something? I am sighing because my back hurts, my feet are swollen, I'm being played like a drum from the inside by my adorable little monsters, I have heartburn, and you acting as if I am about to break is driving me crazy. What I need from you is for you to go outside or something for ten minutes because honestly Rose I don't want to hurt you and I think a few minutes to my-self is exactly what I need."

Her golden eyes narrowed and I could tell that she wanted to protest, but the great thing about being pregnant was nobody wanted to cause me any sort of stress so they usually agreed to what I wanted without putting up much of a fight. I would miss this pregnancy perk after I gave birth. "Five minutes and not a second longer."

"Seven." I countered shifting my position on the couch. "Seven minutes and then I won't complain anymore when you ask me what I need or how I am feeling. I'll even let you do that thing where you press your ear up against my stomach and I will let you do it for an hour this time."

"I hate how you restricted my listening to my niece and nephew time." Rose huffed before standing up which told me she agreed. I had known she would since she would do almost anything to be able to touch my stomach. Sometimes I felt as if she were trying to swap places with me because she wanted to be a mother so badly. "I'll give you seven minutes and not a second more."

After she sped out the door I relaxed in my seat. Finally I was getting some time alone. Living in a house full of vampires could get quite stressful since they had no need to sleep or leave other than to hunt. On days like this I realized how much a few moments of alone time was actually worth. Almost as soon as I had relaxed back to watch the end of my show I felt my cell phone vibrating next to me alerting me to an incoming call. With a grumble I reached down to pick up noticing the number was unavailable which was weird since everyone who called me had it so their number would appear on my screen.

Clicking the call button I brought the phone up to my ear. I decided to have a little fun with whoever had dared interrupt my Leah time. Seven minutes was like gold and I would not waste them. "You have reached the life size model decoy of Leah Clearwater or maybe I just don't want to talk to you. Please feel free to not leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"

"Leah?" The voice of Sam Uley crackled over the line and I felt my fingers unconsciously tighten around the little device in my hand. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. The leech- I mean your boyfriend won't let me see you and Emily is acting strange and I- I miss you Lee Lee. I know I've said that before and you have every reason not to believe me, but it is the truth. I miss you so fucking much. I think my feelings for you may be overriding the imprint or something because you are _all _I seem to think about lately. Or maybe the imprint is switching over to you because I feel the way with you right now the way I did for Emily when I first saw you. I think that maybe the imprint was false. You were in the middle of becoming a wolf and so it latched on to the next available female I would be compatible with. You are the one I was mean to be with Leah I _feel _with every fiber of my beingand I know that some part of you must still love me too."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered feeling faint. A year ago I would have wanted to hear all of this, but not now. Not when my life was _finally _coming together and all the pieces had started falling in place. "Why are you saying this now? You only think you miss me Sam because you are so used to having me around. I bet you aren't even sorry about the way you treated me. If you really cared about me _at all _you wouldn't do this to me. If you have ever loved me if you are even capable of it then you wouldn't try to play on my feelings like this. You would want me to be happy and I am happy so don't try to fuck that up for me."

"I made you happy once Lee and I know I could do it again if you let me." He pleaded and I could feel a single tear sliding down my cheek. Why must Sam always find new ways to try and break me just when I was beginning to heal?

"Maybe once you made me happy, but you've hurt me to many times and I have found someone who wants me because he sees something special. Edward wants me not because he cannot have me, but because he took the time to get to know the _real _me and the person he saw is someone he can share his life with and whatever he saw in me I saw in him as well. You and I were never good for each other Sam so this is goodbye for good. Don't try to call me or see me again. Go to your _wife _since you made a commitment to her. Whatever problems you are having with Emily you need to figure out on your own and leave me out of it. This is the end forever for us and I can honestly say I couldn't be happier to have finally written the final page of the Leah and Sam horror story. You need to know that I will never love you again, but you will always have my pity." I told him before clicking off my phone and dropping it to the floor. Relief flooded through me and I felt a smile curl my lips upwards. I was finally free and it happened to be one of the best moments of my life.

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you all liked this chapter and I really think it came out alright. Leah could have screamed at Sam and yet she calmly told him she had moved on. I think it was needed because even though she has made it clear she doesn't love him anymore she just needed to finally let it all go. Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	67. finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time I got home after dropping Jacob off it was late afternoon. The male wolf and I had lost track of time as we designed every detail of Leah's engagement ring or well it would be if she agreed to marry me when I worked up the nerve to ask her. I would have been home sooner and yet I took Jacob out to eat afterwards and because I felt guilty for dragging him around all day long I let him take me to auto parts store and ended up buying all the parts he needed to get motorcycle up and running again. Jake was almost as bad as Rosalie when it came to his vehicle of choice. I think when it came to auto mechanics he was somewhat neurotic as what my blond sometimes snobby sister.

"Leah I am home." I called as I entered the living room thinking that I would find the love of my un-life on the couch watching television or listening to music as she contemplated on killing Rose whom I was sure had pestered all day with questions and hovering and yet when I entered the living room I spotted Rosalie, but not my shifter. "Rose? Where is Leah? I do not hear her upstairs sleeping. Did she go somewhere with Embry?"

I knew that my one day son in law and my soon to be fiancée if I had anything to say about it, had planned to go down to the Makah reservation sometime in order to tell his mother the news of future imprinting. According to Leah, Stella Call had always been kind to her and she had offered to go with Embry because she wanted to see the woman who had been like a mother to her in her teenage years. I'd offered to go as well since I knew from Embry's thoughts that his mother had nothing against vampires, but since none of us were completely sure of how the Makah people perceived my kind we figured it would better if I waited to meet her which was fine by me since I did not want to cause any sort of trouble for anyone.

My sister set down the magazine she had been reader to look at me. Her expression was a mix of concern and annoyance. "Well after we made a deal that _clearly _stated if I gave her seven minutes alone she would allow me an hour to listen to her stomach, she welched on her side of the bargain. I came back after exactly seven minutes to see her staring at her phone as if she were frozen or something. At first I feared maybe she _was _frozen, but as soon as she heard me she snapped out of it before turning her back on me and walking out to the back porch and that is where she has been ever since."

My brow crinkled in confusion. "Why would she do that?

"Do I look like I have the answers to the universe?" Rosalie snapped with a huff. "I tried asking her what was up, but she wouldn't reply to anything I said. It was almost as if she didn't hear me, but I know she did considering when I mentioned food she asked me bring her something before clamming up again. I have no idea what is wrong with her, but I demand my reward for leaving her alone for seven minutes not to mention I think it should be extended considering I haven't dragged her back in to the house like I should have done hours ago."

"I'll take care of it Rose." I assured my sister as I headed towards the back of the house. "I am sure it has nothing to do with you. Perhaps she was having cramps and didn't want to worry you. She's been complaining of backaches the last few days or so."

As predicted I found the girly wolf on the back porch clad in a pink fluffy bathrobe Esme had gotten her and she was staring off in to the forest most likely lost in thought. Not wanting to startle her I kept my voice low when I spoke. "Rose told me I would find you out here. What are you doing outside? What is wrong?"

The pregnant Quilette turned slightly so that I could see her face and I was startled to see the tears soaking her face. Her tanned face was slightly swollen and red from crying so hard. "Sam called me today."

Immediately I was on edge as my fists clenched at my side and a growl rumbled from deep within in my chest. I knew I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance. That's the last time I listen to Jasper when he tries to be reasonable. "What did he say that has you so upset? Did he threaten you? Baby I swear that if he said anything to scare you that nobody in this family is going to let him near you. I promise I won't-"

"He told me that he is still in love with me. He claims that the imprint is somehow moving from Emily to me." Leah stated cutting off my sentence and causing me to freeze as I squeezed my eyes shut. No, no, no! This could not be happening. I had been dreading this moment since I first told Leah I loved her. I always feared Sam would somehow convince her to come back to him and I would be left by a woman I loved for the second time. After a moment I felt Leah's hands on my face and I realized she must have noticed how tense I was. "Edward, are you alright? Don't be angry about Sam. The way I see it this is a good thing."

Finally I let my eyes open as I shot a look full of disbelief. "How is this good thing for me? You are going to go back to him and I don't want to ruin your happiness, but I know deep down he is going to hurt you again and there is nothing I can do about it."

Her brown eyes widened before suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me close. "You big dumb mind reading idiot! There is _no way _I will e_ver _leave you for him. The reason I am crying is not because I was afraid of hurting you. These are happy tears Edward and not for the stupid reason you so obviously believe. These are happy tears because when he called me today and told me all of this I finally realized that I am over Sam. I have moved on and I never thought that would happen. I am happy because finally I can move on without having to worry about the past destroying my happiness."

"But this is everything you wanted." I said the confusion clearly lacing my words. "You have been waiting for years for him to tell you all of this. How can you be happy that you are not going to get all you have ever dreamed of?"

A slap to the side of my head and smile were part of her reply. "No you dumbass you are all I ever wanted and now that I have you I am never going to let you go. I love you Edward Cullen and if you were to ask me to marry you right now I would say yes."

"Well as it turns out that is something I had been planning to ask as soon as your ring was finished which won't be a week even by rush order, but I will ask you right now and again when the ring arrives." Getting down on both knees I took her right hand in mine. "Leah Clearwater you know I love you and I want to spend eternity with you so I am going to ask you something and I can only hope you will say yes. Will you marry me?"

"You already know my answer." She grinned and pulled me up to my feet so she could jump in to my arms. "Of course I will consent to marry you! You're my leech now and forever."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that all enjoyed this chapter. I have wanted this to happen for a while and I was so happy we finally reached that point. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	68. ShifterNap

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Alice please just tells me why I can't just give you Edward's credit card and you get whatever baby stuff you want?" I mumbled as the evil little pixie dragged me around the store. Normally I would be shopping with Nora since she wasn't a shopping Nazi, but considering how she was busy playing spy I figured it would be safer to shop with one of the Cullen women for baby stuff and boy had I been wrong. "I am tired and sore and I have been having weird cramps all freaking day long."

The small little future seeing vampire made a face at my lack of enthusiasm. "Just a couple more shops Leah and I promise I will bring you home. The babies could come any day now and you want to be prepared don't you? Besides you will feel better as soon as you get it done and over with. Just think about this way Leah, the sooner the shop the sooner you can go home and now have to spend another day worrying about it."

When she put it that way I had to admit it sounded tempting. I mean the babies were going to come any day now and I couldn't put off shopping forever. Plus how bad would I feel if I let someone else do the shopping for all the baby things? I wanted to be a part of this and I couldn't let a few cramps stop me from my goal. "Alright a few more shops Alice."

"Yes!" She squealed wrapping her arms around me while jumping up and down accidently taking me with her considering her strength. "You are the best Leah! I knew that with a little push all of your potential would come out to shine. This makes you _so _much cooler than Bella and you are officially my new best friend! You even rank higher than Edward!"

"Wait does being best friends mean we have to do more shopping?" I cringed at the mere thought. "Maybe I have changed my mind and I don't want to shop anymore."

The little un-dead pixie shook her head with a smile. "You are so funny Leah. I now understand why Edward loves you so much. I am going to bring the car around and then we can hit up the new baby section at Bendel's."

I watched as she skipped off and took the breather granted to me to lean against one of the dressing room stalls. The cramps in my stomach were getting worse, but I figured that maybe if I rested for a few minutes or ate something I would feel better. Carlisle had warned me about false contractions and since I wasn't due for around another week at best guess scenario I didn't believe the slight pain in my back to be anything serious. Bringing my hand up I rubbed my tummy to try and get the babies to relax and that is when I heard the scream.

"Alice!" I cried pushing past the people in the store who had gathered around to watch the scene outside. People were screaming about calling animal control and when I finally got outside I saw my ex in wolf form attacking Alice who wasn't fighting back because it would expose her kind and in the end her family and I would pay the consequences when the Volturi found out.

"Stop!" I screaming pushing forward and getting ready to phase even though it was dangerous for me and the babies. Still, I couldn't stand there and let Alice get torn to shreds.

Just as I was about to phase I felt two pairs of arms grab me from behind as a cloth was placed over my mouth. Of course nobody was watching me since they were too busy watching the giant wolf attacking the poor innocent teenager. I jerked forward to try and escape, but whoever was holding me had a firm grip, well firm to me since whatever the cloth had been dipped in was making my head fuzzy. Basically since the first time I had phased I was helpless. There was nothing I could do. Oh god, I was going to die and that meant my babies would die as well and probably Alice.

"Don't worry Leah." A very familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Your favorite cousin is here now and I am going to take care of you just as I did with my father. I will make sure the babies in your womb get the mother that they _deserve _rather than you. Don't worry darling cousin because I _promise _to make sure that your twins will know what a selfish whore their mother is. I'll also beat any trace of you and your leech out of their system. I'll make them _my _babies as they should have been to begin with."

"And I am going to help her." Another voice whispered from my left and I recognized it as Bella Swan. "I will also be there to take care of Edward while he mourns for your loss which I am sure won't take him very long to do since you will never be me and we both know that I am the love of his life and you were just a rebound."

Those were the last words I heard before darkness started to take over. Was I really being outsmarted by Isabitch and the scar face that was my cousin? I could only hope that when I woke up it wouldn't be too late to show them that nobody fucked with Leah Clearwater and the fact that I was a mother would only ensure my survival and that of my children. Plus I had Jacob, Embry, my brother, and every Cullen member on my side. We were a family and I knew without a doubt in my mind that my family would come for me and it would be a deadly storm when they finally arrived to save the day.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I know this was another short chapter, but I still hoped that you liked it. There are a few chapters of this story and there is a sequel in the works. Let me know what you all thought about this and I do hope that you all are as excited as I am for the next chapter. I do need to know if you all want to see Edward's POV or Leah's first and the one after that will be in the chapter after the next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	69. Begining of war

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had been with Jasper playing some video Emmett had given him since he didn't play it anymore when I heard horrible thoughts coming from my sister Alice. Immediately I was on my feet as was Jasper and out the door. Something was wrong because I could not hear Leah's heartbeat or that of our babies and Alice's thoughts screamed out pain. As soon as my scarred brother and I got out on to the porch a sight I wish I could erase from memories greeted us. My tiny sister was holding what appeared to be the bottom half of her left arm in her right hand and if you looked closely you could see that her neck had actually been snapped almost as if someone had tried to twist her head clean off. Her right leg was bent oddly and I could tell she had not had enough time to reattach it properly.

"Alice!" Jasper cried before zipping over to her and sweeping her in to his arms. Bloody venom seeped from her many wounds and it was obvious from her black eyes she needed blood and fast. "Alice who did this to you and where is Leah?"

My sister screamed out in pain when I clutched her leg and twisted it in to the right position. "We were ambushed Edward I couldn't do anything. I went to get the car, but Sam was waiting for me in his wolf form. I couldn't risk exposure and so I fought him off the best I could. By the time I got him off Leah was gone and I smelled traces of Bella and Emily mixed with chloroform. I'm so sorry Edward I tried-"

"Hush Alice it is not your fault." I soothed even though I was ready to kill. They had dare take Leah and thought they would get away with it? I was going to kill each and every one of them slowly. "Do you have any idea where they may have taken her Alice? I know you are in pain, but can you look in to the future for signs of Leah since you can see her sometimes?"

"Edward we need Carlisle to look at her first." Jasper hissed though his eyes remained soft because he may be worried about Alice and yet he cared for Leah as well. "I know you are worried about her, but if Carlisle doesn't fix Alice then she will not be able to help find Leah."

"It's okay Jasper." Alice whispered followed by a whimper as we ran in to the house calling for Carlisle who met us downstairs. "She's somewhere dark that I know for sure. I can see her and oh god-"

"What?" I cried as my heart clenched in fear. Were we too late? Was the love of my life dead as well as my children? "Alice, tell me what you see. Your pain is making your thoughts fuzzy and I cannot read them clearly so you have to tell me!"

"She's in labor." My pixie of a sister gasped as something happened in the vision. I wondered briefly if she could feel the female shifters pain. "She was having odd cramps all day long, but I did not realize what they meant. I was so focused on shopping and when she said she was fine I believed her and I should have! Oh if anything happens to her it is going to be my fault!"

Carlisle who was reattaching Alice's arm using his own venom to seal the wound took a moment to look up at her. "It is not your fault Alice. If Leah didn't tell you the severity of the cramps you could not of known that something was going on. Perhaps Leah did not even realize she was in labor. She may have thought she was having false labor pains. Nobody is to blame for this Alice. All we can do is try to get her back as soon as possible."

"Which I plan on doing right now." I growled jumping to my feet and heading toward the door only to be blocked by Carlisle. "Get out of my way Carlisle! If you are going to talk about peace and not fighting then I do not want to hear it! They took her Carlisle and could be doing God knows what right now. I am going to kill them all if you are not with me I understand, but I will _not _let you stand in my way."

"I do not plan too." He replied calmly placing my hand on my shoulder. "Yet I think that you need to think before you go rushing in. I know you are worried about Leah and the babies and I am as well, but we have to use our head in order all three of them come out of this safely. They are not going to kill her or harm her before the children are born. We know from Nora that Emily wants to raise the babies as her own and so we have a few hours to set up a game plan. Now I am going to get ahold of Jacob and the others after I finish patching up Alice and I hope that I can trust you to not to rush off without back up."

I stood there torn because it was Leah after all and all I wanted to do was go after the love of my life. I did not want to stop and think things through. Yet my father for all intents and purposes did have a point. If we wanted to ensure that Leah and my children came out of this alive then we had to be smart about it. So as much as I want to go and rip Sam's head from his body I would wait for the others as long as they did not take too long. Then we would go in and I made myself a silent promise that I would kill all who dared ruin my happy family.

_Do not fear Leah I promise I am coming for you and that of our babies as well. I will make sure that you are brought home safe and sound._

TBC…

**AN: Yes this is short, but I have been working on my own writing projects other than fan fiction and well with that and my health issues chapters are indeed short, but I hope that you still liked this chapter anyways. I will try to make the next chapter better. Whose POV would you like to see?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	70. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time I came to the cramps in my stomach had gotten worse and I knew for sure they were contractions. Oh this was really fucking great. My kids sure had great timing not that I blamed for wanting to come out and meet a family who loved and adored them already, it is just that couldn't they wait until we had dealt with the evil trio? Man I didn't need this crap today of all days. I was in pain, I wanted to go home, and I swear to god if that bitch tries to take my babies I'll do more than just simply scar her.

Pulling at my arms I realized I had been chained down and now that my mind was starting to clear I could take in my surroundings a lot better. It looked to me as if we were in the basement of the only church on La Push land. I shook my head as a thought crossed my mind. "You know being in a church is _not _going to save your asses once Edward fights out what happened to me. The second you three kidnapped me and attacked Alice is the same moment you signed your own death certificates. If Edward doesn't rip your throats out I know for a fact Jasper will. I would have thought you guys were smarter than that especially considering you have Isabitch on your side, but it seems like you've only grown dumber."

My scarred cousin turned from where she had been talking with the others to glare at me. "You know you would think now that you are the one who is chained up that you would see we actually got you so that makes us smarter than oh say you."

"You caught me off guard which is so not the same as being better." I replied trying to hide my wince as the worst contraction yet hit me. I really needed to get to Carlisle as fast as possible. Maybe if I could keep them talking until Edward and the others got here I would have a fighting chance because I did not want to risk phasing right now and I got the feeling Harry and Lizzy couldn't do much due to the fact they were getting ready to be born. "Your plan was so flawed from the very start that it is laughable. Tell me how you ever thought you could get away with this? Did you forget that my fiancé is a vampire? Did you forget that my brother will be able to pick up my scent?"

It was the human who answered instead of my cousin as she stormed over and slapped me as hard as she possibly could. I felt blood fill my mouth as I spit it out and snapped my head back up to glare right back at her. Just because I was at a disadvantage did not mean I would show fear especially when it came to her. "Don't _dare _talk about Edward! You made him hate me! You turned them all against me. I was a part of their family first."

"Then you left him and when things did not go your way you figured he would take you back, but my leech is better than someone like you." I hissed preparing myself for another slap which came seconds after the words left my mouth. "Hitting me is not going to make the truth go away and you know it. You wonder why he wouldn't take you back? When things do not go your way you kidnap pregnant women. The three of you made me sick!"

It was Emily who spoke again though I could see Sam standing behind her and he kept looking at me with what seemed to be reject, but I didn't put any faith in that. I had stopped believing there was any good left in Sam Uley a long time again. "No Leah it is you who makes us sick! Why should you get a happy ending? You are a cheating whore who tried to take my husband away from me and got pregnant with his child thinking he would leave me for you. Well I am going to _cut _those children out of you and make them mine like they should have been all along."

"You come near me and I swear I will not spare your life." I growled low in my throat pulling against my restraints. How stupid was she threatening a very protective mother and her unborn babies. "Even if you did manage to somehow kill me these kids are _never _going to be yours."

Her crazy eyes narrowed as she took a step closer to me and I saw that she was holding a knife. Great who gave the crazy bitch a knife? "I guess we will just have to see. Well I mean I will get to see, but you won't because you will be dead."

As she took another step forward both of turned our heads when Bella went to take back and almost tripped. She looked at my cousin and for the first time ever she actually seemed to regret what they were doing. "Come on now Emily I thought we were only going to scare her? I think we have done enough. She is having her kids for fucks sake. Come on and let her go. As it is we will barely get away with this as it is."

"You were a good friend." Emily mumbled with a nod not making much sense.

Bella frowned not understanding. "What are you-"

"No!" I screamed watching as my ex came up behind her and snapped her neck. Now sure I hated Bella Swan and yet she was still human and she didn't deserve to die. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just killed an innocent girl!"

"She wasn't innocent by any means. She was going to turn on me. You don't turn on the people you care about. Just ask my father." Crazy cousin said before bringing the knife up in to the light. "How Leah I am sorry, but I don't have any pain medication so please try to hold your screams in. You know how easily I get headaches and I am not a nice person when I have a headache."

I watched as she descended and I just reacted. Using all of my strength I snapped the leg chair my left leg was chained to which caused me to fall over, but that was alright as it gave me a good position to kick her. When she wiped blood from her lower lip before bringing the knife down I knew that if this was my time to go that at least I had tried. Wait was I giving up? I am Leah Clearwater soon to be Cullen and I won't ever give up.

Rolling us over I used my knee to pin her arm down in order to keep the knife away from any parts of my body. I could hear Sam moving behind us, but then suddenly with a loud snap wood from the door splintered as Jacob and Embry in their wolf forms barged in going straight for Sam. Emily shrieked and tried harder to get the knife out of my grasp and she actually succeeded when I felt my water break. I never had time to react as she pushed forward with her weapon.

Just as the knife was about to puncture my chest a pale arm shot out in front of it and the cutting device shattered in to a million pieces. I looked up relieved in to the face of Edward Cullen. "I believe that is the love of my life you were going to stab. I think it is time you learned why vampires are terrifying creatures if you piss them off."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter! I thought it came out pretty good and I would totally love to hear your thoughts. Yes I know it was fast, but truthfully Edward wouldn't wait too long to come for her. Anyways, please let me know what you thought and if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	71. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Edward and co showed up to save the day everything happened so quickly. The Elders had shown up since Esme had gathered them all considering she hated the idea of anyone dying even my douche of an ex and his woman. To say Edward was pissed when they got away with keeping their lives would be an understatement, but he seemed happier when the council which included my mother (I was surprised to see she actually cared about me) declared that only would Sam lose his right to call himself Alpha, but he and Emily would be sent away to another Quilette reservation where they would spend the rest of their lives in our type of prison. The pair had fought the whole way out when Paul and Jared were ordered to take them away until transportation could be gathered up.

From what I had been told Nora was actually the one who saved the day. Apparently she had been told what was going down since she had gained Emily, Sam, and Bella's trust. When she saw them drag me in unconscious she hurried to the Cullen place and led them to where I was being held captive. Without Jacob's imprint I would probably be dead by now. I would never be able to thank her enough for what she had done plus when I saw Alice in one piece I knew everything would be alright. My babies were on the way and the three people who had tried to destroy me had been dealt with. Of course I kind of felt bad for Charlie Swan since he would never exactly how his daughter died. I guess that Jasper and Carlisle were going to stage some sort of accident and yet I was too exhausted and in way too much pain to ask right now.

"There is no time to move her before the twins come." Carlisle said from where he knelt between my legs which was way weirder than one would expect. I had made Rosalie hang up a blanket she found in the upper part of the church around us so that not everyone would get to see the birth of my children. "We are going to have to deliver them here and then move them as soon as Leah is strong enough. Is that alright with you Leah?"

I clenched my teeth together and squeezed Edward's hand tightly while nodding at the same time. "Do whatever has to be done to get them out safely. I don't care where I deliver as long as my babies are alright. They are going to be alright aren't they?"

"Of course you are going to be fine." Embry said from my other side next to Rose pushed my hair from my for-head. I had thought it would only be right for him to be here for the birth of his imprint. At the very least it may gross him out enough that he would never be able to see her romantic light. Who knew I was so evil?

"I always knew." My leech said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

As another pain hit me I glared at him. "You know it isn't really fair that I can't be mad at you because technically you weren't the one to get me pregnant and yet I here I am pushing your kids out."

"Leah I need you to push." The blond undead doctor said and I took a deep breath before pushing and letting out a loud scream. Oh gosh this hurt so badly.

I was very tempted to ask Jasper to forget the promise he had had made about not using his power to take my pain away. For some unknown reason I had wanted to do this birth thing naturally now I was thinking maybe I had been insane. Why would I ever want to do this naturally? I wanted drugs dang it and I wanted them now!

"Ew! What is that?" Embry asked as he went to stand next to Carlisle. Was something wrong? Where the babies coming out looking like monsters or something?

Carlisle laughed and I wanted to choke him. This was no laughing matter to me. "That would be the head Embry. Leah dear one more big push and the first baby will be here to greet you."

With a heaving sigh I pushed with all of my strength and I felt a pressure as my first child came in to this world screaming its little head off. "Which one is it? Are they okay?"

"It's Harrison!" My bronze haired fiancé said with a cry of joy and I swear that if he could cry he would be. I watched as Carlisle handed the baby off to Edward in order to be cleaned. "Oh Lee his is so beautiful and big. He must weight a good eight pounds."

"I want to see him." I whispered and when Edward leaned down to show him to me my breath lodged in my throat. He was absolutely perfect. He had my skin tone and yet he had Edward's yellow eyes and bronze hair. "Hey there baby boy I am your mommy. Oh I love you so very much."

Harrison was taken away from me as Carlisle told me to push yet again. This time the pain seemed to be less and when the baby slid out there was no waiting cries and only whimpers. I saw Embry's eyes go glossy before tearing up with happiness. "Oh Leah she is amazing!"

"Why isn't she crying?" I asked feeling scared. Shouldn't she be crying?

Carlisle smiled and brought Lizzy over to me setting her down in my arms. "She just doesn't seem to be a crier."

He went back to finish with the afterbirth and such and Edward leaned down to kiss my lips gently before placing Harry in my arms as well. My future husband smiled as he stroked my hair. "Thank you for giving me the family I never thought I would have."

I smiled tiredly and looked down at my babies. "Well don't be asking for anymore anytime soon and I think I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for doing the right thing and thank you for being everything I will ever need. I love you Edward Cullen."

THE END!

**AN: So this officially the end and I hope you are all happy with how it ended. There is going to eventually be a sequel, but where I have started to write original stories I am publishing it takes up a lot of my time. I have decided to focus on one or two of my stories and finish them before going on to next ones. So you all tell me what two stories I should focus on finish next and please tell me your thoughts on this and such!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
